Trouble Comes In Threes
by AffinityFrequency
Summary: Lily, Jamie, and Sam have all been best friends forever and trouble always seems to find its way to them. Will their parents be able to control their wild, teen outbursts or will things fall apart? Major Leyton, Brulian, and Naley. COMPLETE.
1. But I Am A Good Girl

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my first story that I'm posting on fanfiction. I'm really intrigued by Lily Scott, so I wanted to write a story that centered around her and her two best friends, Samantha Baker and Jamie Scott. This fic will also include a lot of Naley, Brulian, and Leyton.**

**There are only a few things you need to know about this story. Karen died when Lily was 6. Lucas and Peyton took her in, adopted her, and raised her as their daughter. They have no other children. Sam is Brooke and Julian's biological daughter, so she was never in foster care. Julian went to THHS for grades 11&12. Brooke got pregnant one week before Haley did. Brooke never lost Clothes Over Bros, Peyton owns Red Bedroom Records which has become one of the most famous record labels in the USA, Nathan recently got out of the NBA when his contract ended, Haley works with Peyton and... I think that sums it all up.**

**Summary: Lily, Jamie, and Samantha have been best friends for as long as they can remember. They have also been causing trouble since they took their first steps into kindergarten. Now they're all fourteen... will their parents be able to control their wild behaviour or will things fall apart? Leyton, Naley, Brulian.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, though I do sometimes dream about owning James Lafferty. :)**

**WARNING:**** This story will include sexual references, offensive language, slightly graphic scenes, and possible substance abuse.**

**Alright, on with the fic!**

**

* * *

**

Trouble Comes In Threes

Lily, Samantha, and Jamie were sitting in their usual, uncomfortable, green chairs; in the office of Tree Hill High. The three of them had only been in high school for short three months and they already knew their way to the office. Not to mention they had memorized the same short speech that Mr. Jenkins, their principal, recited every time they got in trouble. They were all quiet; knowing full well that they were in trouble. Usually they only got a few days confined to their rooms where they just so happened to have flat screen TVs, iPods, and PSPs. But this time they were sure their parents would put them on lockdown. All of them had gotten warned that the next time they got in trouble, they were in big trouble.

Lily glanced around the office. The suspense was horrible. Sam and Jamie were looking down at their laps thinking of their soon to be punishments. Lily sighed and looked to Mr. Jenkins' office door. She could see the silhouettes of her parents. She knew it was her mom from the sunglasses resting on top of her head of blonde waves. Whenever Lily was in trouble, sitting in the uncomfortable office chair, her mom always came in with the sunglasses on. Lily always felt guilty at the sight of _the sunglasses_. Those sunglasses masked the glare Lily always knew, but couldn't see, she was receiving. She didn't know what was worse: seeing her mom's angry stare, or not seeing it. Lily swallowed back her guilt, _what was taking so long?_ The petite brunette glanced over to her two best friends, their faces both scared and nervous.

"I think this is bad, guys." Lily whispered. Sam and Jamie both looked to Lily.

Sam bit her lip, "Why are they taking so long? Usually they're out by now." Sam said quietly. All they did was pass notes with rather vulgar drawings of their history teacher to each other. They had all done worse.

"Maybe we're gonna get suspended." Jamie mumbled, tilting his head back until it touched the wall behind him.

"Shut up, Jamie. We didn't even do anything that bad. I mean, they can't suspend us for passing notes." Sam said quietly, more so trying to convince herself rather than her friends. Jamie turned to look at Sam.

"We drew him with boobs and a come over." Jamie said bluntly.

"Well he does have man boobs and a come over." Lily said, causing them all to laugh.

The smiles quickly faded off their young, innocent faces as their parents walked out with Mr. Jenkins beside them.

"We've come to an agreement." Mr. Jenkins said as he looked at the young teenagers, "Seeing as how you three just can't seem to stay out of trouble, I've decided to give you three days to think about your actions and how you can improve your behaviour." He said.

"We're suspended?" Sam asked.

"Yes you are, Ms. Baker." Mr. Jenkins nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Three days. Wait—_three days_? Homecoming is in two days." Jamie said. They couldn't really make him miss his first homecoming. Could they?

"And you'll be staying at home." Haley said, the anger relevant in her eyes.

"But I asked Madison to the dance and Chuck's gonna take her if I don't." Jamie said in shock. He couldn't let this happen.

"Maybe you should have thought of that all those detentions ago." Nathan said simply.

Jamie sighed, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." He muttered.

"Watch your language." Haley snapped.

~.~.~

Lily and Sam didn't dare say anything from the angry looks they were getting from their parents.

Jamie was sitting on his bed as his parents stood in front of him, unable to talk through their anger.

"Suspended, Jamie?" Haley asked, finally able to spit out the words.

Jamie just looked up, "I'm sorry." He frowned. He had been planning out his words so maybe, just maybe, his parents would re-consider letting him go to homecoming.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, James." Nathan said, controlling his anger enough to maintain a steady voice. Jamie knew it was bad, his dad never called him James unless it was serious.

"Dad, I promise I won't get in trouble again. I'll write an apology letter, I'll talk to Mr. Stewart and apologize for the drawings. Just please let me go to homecoming. You can ground me for a month, I don't care. I need to be there. If Madison goes with Chuck then he's gonna kiss her and she won't stop him. I won't ever ask you for anything ever again." Jamie pleaded.

Nathan glanced at Haley, communicating through their eyes. Jamie watched them and his hope started to build.

"No." They both said.

~.~.~

Sam walked in the door, her mom and dad close behind her. She tried to escape to her room but...

"Don't even think of it. You better get your butt on that couch before I kick it there." Brooke snapped, her motherly instincts pulsing through her body.

Sam quickly walked to the couch, running slightly as she passed her mom, the memories of being five and being spanked coming to mind. She sat down on the couch, realizing how stupid she was to think that her mom might spank her when she was in high school. Sam laughed slightly at the thought.

"Is this funny to you?" Brooke snapped.

"No, I... I don't think it's funny at all." Sam said quietly, regretting the laugh.

"Good because I don't either. I mean, seriously Samantha! You are better than this!" Brooke yelled, Julian standing beside her. He wasn't one for giving punishments. He left that to Brooke because somehow she was more intimidating.

"I know it was stupid but it was just a joke." Sam mumbled. She was never going to pass a note in class ever again.

"I'm not mad about the stupid drawing, Samantha! I am _mad_ that you have been acting out these past months! I am _mad_ that you have already gotten twelve detentions and you've only been in school for _three months_! And I am _mad_ that you are suspended from school! Will you ever learn, Sam? Will it ever occur to you that you need to snap out of whatever the hell is going on with you?" Brooke yelled.

Sam stayed quiet for a minute and then looked up at her mom as tears began to flood her eyes. Brooke sighed, feeling a bit guilty for yelling at her baby. Sam choked back a sob and Brooke frowned, sliding down on the couch beside her daughter. Julian glanced at Brooke and she nodded for him to leave. He obliged and walked out of the room, leaving the mother and daughter to talk.

"Sam," Brooke sighed as she put her arm around her daughter, pulling her closer. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say anymore. You say you'll stop acting out and getting in trouble but you haven't. You haven't even put forth effort to try and behave." Brooke said quietly.

"Yes I have." Sam whimpered, bringing her sweater-covered palm up to wipe her tears away.

Brooke sighed, "Well maybe you need to try a little bit harder, okay?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sorry." Sam sniffled, resting her head on her mom's shoulder.

"It's okay." Brooke said softly, kissing Sam's temple as she gently rubbed her back.

~.~.~

Lily was sitting on the couch, leaning back into it as she played with a lose thread on the bottom of her sweater. She had switched into her smartass mode and just wanted to go to her room to get out of the lecture she knew was coming.

"Where should we start?" Lucas asked as he and Peyton sat down on the couch opposite of Lily. Lily didn't look up, she just ignored them. Peyton knew Lily was ignoring them, she could tell by the glazed look in the young brunette's eyes.

"Lily Scott, look at me." Peyton said sternly. Lily refused to look up.

"Lily!" Lucas yelled, fed up with the young teen. She reluctantly looked up.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is going on with you?" Lucas snapped.

"Nothing is going on with me, Lucas." Lily said simply.

Lucas glared at the small brunette, "Watch it." He warned. He hated it when she called him Lucas and she knew it.

"What? You aren't even my father." Lily murmured quietly.

"Don't play that card, Lily. It's getting old." Peyton said. Lily didn't say anything; she just leaned back into the couch and sighed.

"You're suspended from school, you're barely passing your classes as it is, and we've grounded you more times than I can begin to count. When are you going to smarten up?" Lucas said angrily. Lily shrugged, not interested in replying.

"Give me your phone." Peyton said, holding out her hand.

Lily raised her eyebrow, "No." She protested.

"Right now, Lily. I won't tell you again." Peyton snapped.

Lily held Peyton's stare for at least a minute before sliding her phone across the coffee table.

"Go to your room, I'll speak to you after I'm calmed down." Lucas said, not wanting to lose his temper. Lily stood up. "And bring me your iPod and laptop." he added.

"Screw you." Lily muttered as she walked out.

"Lily!" Peyton yelled.

Lily ran upstairs and slammed her door as hard as she could.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the first chapter. It shows you a few things about the characters' personalities. The next few chapters will be the introduction to the actual storyline. Please review and tell me if my writing style is okay, or if you can't stand it, or you could just let me know what you thought of it. Any ideas are also welcome! Thanks in advance! - Jay**


	2. One Step At A Time

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I know I haven't really gone too far in depth in the first chapter, especially not for Brulian/Naley/Leyton's families. But, I would like to say that Leyton do not have any kids other than Lily. You will find out why in later chapters... This is a bit of a filler chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jamie was laying on his bed thinking about how he could make his parents change their mind. He lay on his bed for a long time, throwing a stuffed basketball up in the air, catching it, and throwing it again. He kept picturing Chuck dancing with Madison and _kissing_ her... kissing _his_ Madison. He couldn't let it happen. Jamie threw the ball into the air again.

"Jay Jay." Lydie sang as she skipped into his room. Jamie groaned as he caught the ball. He turned to look at his six year old sister, Lydia, whom everyone called 'Lydie'. He laughed slightly, seeing her looking innocently at him. She smiled softly and crawled onto his bed with him. Her blonde curls were pulled up into two pigtails, and she was wearing an original Clothes Over Bros, little, pink dress.

"Lydie... what have I told you about knocking on my door before entering?" Jamie asked as Lydie grabbed the basketball from his hands.

"You told me to knock unless it was really important." Lydie recited and then squeezed the basketball in her hands, looking up to her brother, "But momma told me to come up here and get you right away. It's dinner time." She smiled.

Jamie laughed, "Okay, you can go now." He said. He loved her but sometimes she got annoying.

"Are you mad at me?" she frowned, her big brown eyes looking sadly at him.

"No. I'm not mad. Come on... let's go eat." He sighed as he got off his bed.

"It smells gross in here, Jay Jay." Lydie commented as she followed her big brother out. Jamie laughed as they walked downstairs.

The first part of dinner was pretty awkward. Lydie was the only one talking to Jamie. Nathan and Haley were still upset with him. They weren't giving him the silent treatment; they just didn't have anything to say to him. Jamie finally cleared his throat, getting his parents attention. They looked to their son, who was noticeably nervous.

"Yes?" Haley questioned, knowing he had something to say.

"So I was thinking... and I think it's fair that you don't want to let me go to homecoming." Jamie said, not looking up.

"Oh really?" Haley asked. She knew what he was doing.

"Yeah... but I was also thinking that you've been trying to find a housekeeper." Jamie said simply.

"Here we go." Haley sighed.

"I'm just saying that I can clean. I can clean the entire house... and it's a big house. You don't even have to pay me. Actually, you can take away my allowance. It doesn't matter to me. I just need three hours on Friday night. I'll come straight home, I promise." Jamie pleaded.

"I don't know... I mean, I need the pool cleaned out before we close it for winter..." Nathan said, taking advantage of how desperate his son was.

"Done." Jamie said.

"No. You're not going. There are too many things that I need done anyways. The house has to be cleaned, the pool needs to be cleaned out, we need to paint Lydie's room..." Haley trailed off, knowing how much Jamie wanted to go to homecoming. Besides, they were going to make him do housework anyways.

"Okay. You can take my allowance, I'll clean the house and the pool, and I'll paint Lydie's room." Jamie said. Lydie squealed in delight.

"Pink, Jay Jay." She said, clapping her hands together.

Nathan sighed, "Well I also need to clean out the basement." He said. Jamie groaned, this was going to be a lot worse than he expected.

"The basement too?" he complained.

"You're right, that's too much. It's okay, you can just stay home and clean the house anyways for your punishment." Haley said simply.

"Okay, fine. Basement too." Jamie sighed.

Nathan laughed, "You've got yourself a deal, son." he said. Haley smiled.

"Pink, pink, pink." Lydie sang as she ate.

Jamie groaned into his hands. He was really desperate.

~.~.~

Lily was sitting on her bed, reading. She got it from Lucas, whenever she was stressed out, she read. She wasn't really stressed out, she was just upset over fighting with her parents. She was also upset that her mom hadn't come in yet and talked to her. Peyton almost always came in a few minutes after a fight and sat with Lily, talking to her about the issue until things were cleared up. But it had been almost five hours. Lily finished her book and then closed it, putting it on her night stand. She sighed as she saw the time on her iHome, 5:39 PM. _They must be pretty pissed_, Lily thought as she stood up. She grabbed her iPod and laptop, walking out of her room. Lily paused before she walked downstairs, hearing her parents talking.

"We can't let her keep getting in trouble. What if she gets in with the wrong crowd and something happens?" Peyton asked.

"She's only fourteen, Peyt." Lucas said.

"What is that supposed to count for? She's fourteen today. She'll be fifteen in four months, then sixteen in a year and four months, seventeen in two years and four months. There are girls her age doing drugs and drinking... and having sex. I'm really worried about her, Luke." Peyton said in a worried tone.

Lily swallowed back the guilt she felt. Her mom sounded really upset.

"She's not just any girl, Peyton. She's Lily. She's our daughter. We've raised her better than that." Lucas said.

"It doesn't matter how we've raised her Lucas! I was raised in a good family and I still experimented with cocaine!" Peyton exclaimed.

"She won't do it." Lucas said.

"I'm just saying that we should consider what she's getting in to. I love her, Lucas. I'm looking out for her." Peyton said.

"You're acting like she _is_ doing drugs. She's not Peyton, so stop worrying." Lucas said softly as he stroked her cheek. Peyton turned her head away from his hand.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Lucas. She's out of control." Peyton said seriously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay... Then let's talk to her." He sighed.

"Okay." Peyton said quietly.

Lily quickly walked back into her room, quietly shutting the door. She put her laptop and iPod on her desk and then crawled on her bed. She heard her parents coming up the stairs and grabbed the book off her bedside, opening it to a random page, pretending to read the page. She couldn't stop thinking about what her mom said. She had never tried drugs but she had gotten drunk, a few times, at parties. She felt horrible and she was really upset. Lucas knocked on Lily's door before opening it.

Lily looked up, "If you want my iPod and laptop, they're right there." She said quietly, nodding her head towards her desk.

"No... well, we will take them but we wanted to talk to you first." Lucas said. Lily put the book beside her and then looked back to her parents.

"Lily, I know dad and I have been working a lot lately, but if something is going on, you need to talk to us." Peyton said.

"Nothing is going on." Lily shrugged. Peyton caught Lily's stare, looking into her daughter's obscenely bright blue eyes.

"Are you trying to tell us something? I mean, do you want our attention?" Lucas questioned, making Lily break the stare with Peyton.

"No, I'm not trying to do or tell you anything." Lily mumbled.

"Well there has to be a reason." Lucas said.

Lily sighed, "I don't have a reason. I've said that like a thousand times. And I don't know why you're all of a sudden so completely pissed off with me when all I did was pass a stupid note. Obviously I didn't know I'd get suspended or I wouldn't have done it! But honestly, you're acting like it's the end of the fucking world because I got suspended for _three days_." Lily said.

"I won't tell you again to watch your language; you know better. We're only so angry because this isn't just a one-time thing. This is a constant, non-stop issue." Peyton said sternly.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. We want you to start behaving. We were talking and if you can't pull yourself together then there will be serious consequences. Do you understand?" Lucas asked.

"Okay. I'll try harder." Lily mumbled.

"Thank you." Lucas said.

"Sweetheart, we love you. We just don't want you getting in anymore trouble." Peyton said softly.

Lily nodded, "Are we done? I'm at a really good part in my book, I want to finish it." Lily lied, wanting to be alone.

Lucas sighed, "Yeah, we're done. Dinner's almost ready." He said before walking out.

Peyton walked over and gently kissed the top of Lily's head, "I love you, mom." Peyton said, resting her chin on Lily's head of soft, dark brown curls.

"I love you, mom." Lily laughed slightly, getting the hint. Peyton smiled and kissed Lily's head again.

"I love you too." She said before picking up Lily's laptop and iPod, and walking out.

~.~.~

Sam was sitting on her bed, sketching out a design of a dress. She had notebooks full of clothes ideas. She was very much like her mom in that sense.

"Sam! Dinner's ready!" Julian called out.

"I'm coming." Sam said quietly, colouring in the purple bow on her dress.

"Sam!" Julian yelled.

"I'm coming!" Sam yelled before walking out, laughing. "I heard you the first time." She told her father. Shade, Sam's black lab, trotted over and rubbed his head against Sam's leg. "Hey buddy." She said quietly, scratching his head gently before walking into the kitchen where her parents were.

"Well you didn't say anything." Julian smiled, handing Sam a plate of spaghetti that Brooke had served.

Sam glanced over her shoulder as she heard the theme song to America's Next Top Model.

"Don't even think about it." Brooke said, grabbing the remote from the counter and flicking the TV off. Sam turned to her mom, looking devastated.

"But mom." She groaned, filling a glass with water.

"You're grounded, Sam. That means no TV. I'm recording it so you can watch it next week, when you aren't grounded." Brooke said.

Sam whimpered, "But I'll be really good, I promise." She said, placing her plate and glass on the counter.

"You will anyways." Julian said.

Brooke laughed slightly, "That means no. I want you to feed Shade and then you can eat in your room because I want that apology letter to Mr. Stewart written before you go to bed." Brooke said. She, Haley, and Peyton were all making Sam, Jamie, and Lily write apology letters.

"Fine... I'm sorry Mr. Stewart for drawing you with boobs even though you clearly have them." Sam mumbled as she walked to the cupboard and pulled out Shade's dog food.

Brooke laughed, "Samantha." She said, trying to sound stern; but the laugh ruined it.

"It's true." Sam said as she poured the dog food into Shade's bowl. He started eating and she put the food back in the cupboard, giving him a quick pat before grabbing her plate and walking into her room.

"She's so much like you, it's scary." Julian joked. Brooke laughed and kissed her husband.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the second chapter. I sat down last night and pretty much planned out this entire story. Let's just say that everything that happens, it's all happening for a reason. But if anyone wants to give me ideas, I'd be more than happy to incorporate them into the story. Also, for those who don't have a FF account, if you'd like to then you can send me your e-mail and I'll reply to your reviews personally. This chapter was just to show you readers the 'aftermath' of the first chapter. It will be a couple chapters before things really get started. Sam didn't have a very big part, but she will in the next few chapters, don't worry! Oh, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, or who bookmarked/favourited my story or me, it means a lot. :) - Jay**


	3. Nobody's Home

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! There was no way I expected so many reviews and each one of you guys are amazing, so remember that! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter... I hope you like it, it's kind of long! **

* * *

Peyton woke up to the smell of coffee.

"Good morning, wifey." Lucas smiled, setting a coffee on Peyton's night stand. Peyton yawned and then smiled, looking at Lucas.

"Morning, hubby." She said. He kissed her lips gently and then kissed her forehead before standing back up.

"I brought you coffee, so that means you have to go get Lily up... how much do you want to bet she's gonna hate you for getting her up at 6 am?" Lucas questioned.

"She's probably going to rip my head off... hey, why don't you get her up? It's not like you've never seen her in her underwear before." Peyton laughed as she sat up, picking up her coffee and taking a sip. Lucas had refused to wake Lily up now that she slept topless, only wearing underwear. He cringed at the thought.

"Because I'm a good father and I'm giving our daughter her privacy. Would you have wanted your dad accidentally seeing _you_ half-naked?" Lucas asked.

Peyton winced, "Good point." She mumbled as she stood up.

"Good luck." Lucas laughed. If there was one thing you never did, it was wake Lily up early. Ever since she was little she's slept in as long as possible.

Peyton walked down the hall and opened Lily's door. As usual, she wasn't visible; hidden under her nest of pillows and blankets. Peyton laughed at the sight and walked over.

"Lily... baby, it's time to get up." Peyton said loudly, patting the lump of blankets; not sure where Lily's head was. She heard a small whimper and the blankets shifted a little bit. "Come on, get up." Peyton said. Lily stayed still. "Don't even try pretending like you're asleep. I know you're awake and if you don't get up then I'm going to rip your blankets off and then you really won't be happy. Get up." Peyton said.

Lily groaned and the mass of blankets shifted again. Lily's head poked out of one spot and she looked at her mom. "Five more minutes, mommy?" she frowned, figuring it was around 7 am.

"Nope. Dad's gonna be late for work if you don't get up and get ready." Peyton said.

"Dad?" Lily questioned and looked at the clock. "No way! It's too early! You're not serious! Get out of my room!" Lily yelled, tucking her head back into the blankets.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh to herself. She grabbed the blankets by Lily's head and pulled them off. Lily, only covered by a thin sheet, groaned into her pillow.

"Why are you such a bully?" Lily whimpered, opening her eyes.

"Because I'm your mother, I'm allowed to bully you." Peyton winked. "But seriously, it's time to get up. You're going to work with dad and if you make him late then he will be very upset with you." Peyton said, leaning down and kissing Lily's forehead.

Lily let out another small whimper, "Why can't I go with you?" she asked innocently.

"Lily, you know I'm too busy." Peyton said.

"So is dad. All he does is sit at his desk and type." Lily said as she sat up, holding the sheet over her.

"But I'm in the studio all day today so I couldn't anyways." Peyton said.

"Then stay home with me." Lily frowned, just wanting to sleep in later.

"No, Lily. It would be different if you were sick; but you aren't. You're suspended, remember? This isn't a vacation. Now get up." Peyton said, walking over to Lily's dresser.

"What are you doing?" Lily questioned.

"Getting your clothes so you can change and then all you have to do is brush your hair and eat breakfast." Peyton said.

"You're picking out my outfit?" Lily whined.

"I wasn't born yesterday, I know what you wear." Peyton said.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Lily giggled, waiting to see what her mom picked out for her. Peyton threw a pair of jeans at Lily, with rips in the knees. Then Peyton picked out a blue Abercrombie top, throwing it at Lily, and a neon orange Hollister sweater. She threw that at Lily too before she grabbed a bra from Lily's drawer and tossed that onto Lily's bed. Lily was a bit shocked. That was actually a good outfit. She sighed, "Fine. You win." She mumbled.

Peyton smiled, "Thank you! Now get your lazy butt dressed, I'll be making breakfast." she said as she walked out.

~.~.~

Brooke walked into Sam's room. Sam was stretched out over her bed, blankets covering her body.

"Sammy, baby... time to get up. I made breakfast." Brooke said, sitting on Sam's bed. Sam groaned into her pillow. Brooke smiled and uncovered Sam's face. Brooke leaned down and kissed Sam's nose. "You're so cute." Brooke smiled.

"What time is it?" the small brunette groaned.

"6:15." Brooke said, stroking Sam's cheek. Brooke always did this in the morning. There were two different routines, for morning and for night. At night, Brooke would rub Sam's back until she fell asleep. In the morning, Brooke would stroke Sam's cheek or hair because, for some odd reason, it helped Sam wake up. Ever since Sam was a baby, that had been their routine.

"Why so early?" Sam whimpered, her chestnut brown eyes looking up to her mom.

"Because you're coming to work with me." Brooke said. Sam groaned into her pillow. Brooke laughed softly, "Get up, please. I made bacon and eggs." She said.

"With orange juice?" Sam smiled innocently, batting her eyelashes.

Broke smiled, "Yes, I will pour you a glass of orange juice. Now get up." She said before walking out of Sam's dark purple room.

~.~.~

Jamie was laying in bed, half asleep. He was used to getting up early; thanks to Lydie. He was facing the wall and didn't hear Lydie creep up behind him.

"Jay Jay..." Lydie whispered in his ear. Jamie screamed, totally freaked out. Lydie jumped and then laughed, "Oops." She said, biting her lip.

"Lydie! Do not do that!" Jamie yelled, rolling over to look at his little sister. She was dressed in her pink pyjamas, and her hair was braided into two French braids.

"Sorry, Jamie. Mommy says to get up; you gotta clean today. Daddy promised to play with me when I get home." Lydie smiled.

"That's great. Go away." Jamie said. Lydie's brow furrowed and she put her hands on her hips.

"Mommy said get up!" she yelled.

"Get out of my room, you annoying child!" Jamie yelled, pulling his pillow over his head. Lydie's eyes welled with tears and she ran out; to get Nathan. Whenever Lydie was upset or hurt, she went to Haley to be comforted. Whenever Jamie did something to upset or hurt her, she went to Nathan because he would get angry at Jamie.

Lydie ran into the kitchen where both her parents were. "Da-daddy." Lydie cried, hugging his waist.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Haley asked as Nathan picked up the petite blonde.

"Jamie y-yelled at m-me." Lydie cried. Haley sighed and glanced at Nathan.

"I'll go talk to him. Can you get her breakfast, please?" Haley asked. Nathan nodded and Haley kissed Lydie's head before walking upstairs.

"What have I told you about yelling at her?" Haley snapped as she walked into Jamie's room.

Jamie groaned, "She scared the hell out of me!" he defended.

"Watch your language. Even if she did scare you, you're fourteen, she is six years old. Get real, Jamie. If you want to go to homecoming so bad then I am expecting your best behaviour and this is not a good start. Now get up." Haley warned before walking out.

"Thank you, Lydie." Jamie muttered as he rolled out of bed.

~.~.~

Peyton and Lucas were sitting at the kitchen table, eating and drinking coffee.

"Lily! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Lucas yelled, only to see Lily walk into the kitchen. Her hair was pulled to the side, braided, and her bangs were pinned out of her face. She wasn't wearing much make-up, just eyeliner, mascara, and foundation. She was wearing the outfit Peyton picked out, which made her smile. She figured Lily would have picked something different out. She didn't say anything, she was too tired. Lily slid down onto the chair and rested her head in her hands, closing her eyes.

"Tired?" Peyton asked as she walked into the kitchen, putting a piece of French toast on a plate and giving it a generous squirt of syrup. She walked back over to the table and put it in front of Lily.

"Thank you." Lily mumbled as she cut her food up.

"You're welcome." Peyton said, checking her e-mails on her blackberry.

~.~.~

Sam walked into the kitchen. Her hair wasn't anything special; just straightened, with her bangs tucked behind her ear. She was wearing skinny jeans and a green COB top with a black cardigan.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Julian smiled, kissing Sam's forehead.

"Morning." Sam mumbled as she sat down on a barstool, picking up a piece of bacon and taking a bite.

Brooke glanced nervously at Julian. He just shrugged. Sam looked up and saw her parents silently communicating.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Oh... we wanted to talk to you, about something." Julian said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you remember when I told you I couldn't have any more kids?" Brooke asked cautiously. Sam stopped chewing her bacon and looked up. She swallowed the mouthful of food.

"Please tell me you aren't pregnant. You're already hormonal as it is." Sam said.

"No, I'm not pregnant. But your dad and I have been talking about it, and we're thinking of adopting." Brooke said quietly. Sam shrugged like it didn't mean anything, even though it did.

"Whatever." She said quietly.

"Well, Sam, this is sort of your decision too. We don't want a baby, we were thinking of a toddler... maybe a bit older. But we want a son." Brooke said quietly.

"Okay, I don't care." Sam said simply.

"Well I think you do. It doesn't mean we're gonna love you any less." Julian said.

"Dad, I'm not five. I honestly don't care." Sam said. Brooke frowned, that wasn't what she was hoping Sam would say.

~.~.~

Lily was laying on the couch in Lucas's office. He was a writer so whenever he had a bit of writer's block, he would lay down on the couch and clear his head. It was a very comfy couch; so Lily had slept for about two hours once they got there. But now she was awake and so bored. All she could think about was going to a party. Apparently there was one this weekend, and she wanted to go so badly, but she was grounded so she couldn't. Lily was tapping her knuckles on the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

"Lily, stop it." Lucas warned.

"I'm so bored. I don't have my iPod or my phone and you're expecting me to lay on this couch all day? I don't think so." Lily said.

Lucas groaned, "Lily, this isn't supposed to be fun. Read a book." Lucas said.

"I don't want to." Lily mumbled. This day was going to be very, _very_ long.

~.~.~

Brooke was standing in Clothes Over Bros with Peyton and Haley; they popped in for their lunch break. Sam was cleaning the front display with Windex and paper towel. She finally finished and walked over to her mom and aunts.

"Can I go get a drink from the café?" Sam asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, but I want you to come right back." She said, handing Sam five dollars.

"Yep." Sam agreed before she walked out.

"So have you told her about adopting?" Haley asked as Sam walked out.

"Yeah." Brooke frowned slightly.

"How'd she take it?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. She definitely wasn't excited. She said whatever and that she doesn't care." Brooke sighed.

"I think she'll come around. She's been an only child her entire life so I'm guessing she doesn't want to give up your full attention." Haley said. Brooke nodded slightly.

"Lily's the total opposite. She's always hinting at it." Peyton said.

"Well why don't you and Luke have another? I mean, it's been almost eight years Peyton. I thought you and Luke moved on?" Brooke frowned slightly.

"We have. We just haven't talked about it. I think it'd be too hard. Besides, I already have Lily, she's my baby." Peyton said quietly. Haley frowned and put her hand on Peyton's back. "I'm okay, don't worry. I'm happy." Peyton smiled.

"Maybe a younger sibling will straighten Sam and Lily up." Brooke wondered out loud.

"I doubt that." Peyton laughed. Sam walked back in a few minutes later, with an iced tea. She gave her mom the change and then sat on the front desk, eves dropping on the women's conversation.

"So you're letting Jamie go to homecoming?" Peyton asked. Haley started laughing.

"Yeah, I feel kind of bad, Nathan and I totally took advantage of how desperate he was. He's cleaning the house, cleaning out the pool, cleaning the basement, painting Lydie's room, and he doesn't have an allowance anymore. All for homecoming." Haley smiled.

"He must really like that girl, then." Brooke said.

"Yeah, he does. Hey, Sam, what has he told you about Madison?" Haley asked curiously. Sam shrugged and drank her iced tea.

"I can't tell you. It's in the best friend rule book." She joked, continuing to listen to their conversation.

~.~.~

Jamie was sitting on a box in the basement. He had already painted Lydie's room, and it was drying. He finished the pool, and he was working on the basement. Jamie heard the pitter-patter of feet and then saw Lydie, wearing a tutu, pink leggings, a pink tank top, a crown, and she was holding a wand, with ribbons on the end. Then Jamie saw Nathan, wearing a crown, a cape, and holding a wand. Jamie started laughing.

"He's my king." Lydie smiled.

"Yeah, I can see that." Jamie laughed.

"Well this king is taking a break from being king." Nathan told Lydie and then looked to Jamie, "You can either keep cleaning or take role as prince." He said.

"You'll finish it?" Jamie questioned. Nathan nodded and handed his 'king things' to Jamie.

"Sweet." Jamie laughed and put on the crown.

"Let's go, prince." Lydie smiled, running upstairs. Nathan laughed and Jamie ran after Lydie.

~.~.~

Lily walked in the house with Lucas. He took her home early because she wouldn't stop complaining.

"I want you to call mom, tell her you're at home, okay? I have to go, please be safe." Lucas said. Lily smiled softly and nodded.

"I will daddy." She said innocently.

"Thank you, I love you." Lucas said and kissed her cheek before walking back out.

_Bad decision, _Lily thought as she ran to the window, watching her dad get in the car. He pulled out of the driveway, driving down the road.

Lily smiled and ran to her parents' room. She opened her mom's drawers and started shuffling through them. She found her phone under one of Peyton's shirts. Lily went through her texts. Most of them were from her other partner in crime, Ryan. He skipped school a lot, and one text was only from 5 minutes ago.

Meet me the sk8 park?

Lily smiled slightly, her parents would never know. She replied with a, 'K. On my way.'

She put her phone in her pocket and then ran into her room, grabbing her skateboard. Lily walked out the back door; little did she know the trouble that was ahead.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's long, I'm sorry to those who don't like reading long chapters! This is the chapter that's setting everything up. This is pretty much hot off the press, and I tried to find all of my errors, but a few may have escaped my eyes, forgive me :) Once again, any ideas are welcome. I've been trying my best to put in the ones that have already been suggested. Pretty please tell me what you think, thanks a lot! Also, if you want to see more of something then let me know. There's definitely going to be a lot of Breyton friendship in this story, along with Laley (because I love their friendship). Love, Jay ! **


	4. Here We Go Again

**A/N: I liked writing this chapter... this is **_**the**_** chapter, people. From here on it gets crazy. Call me a newbie but I don't know much about skateboarding so... if there are any skaters reading this, excuse my lack of vocabulary when it comes to skateboarding. Usually thoughts are in italics, but in my story, italics are also for the other person on the end of a phone call. Does that make sense? No? Just read the chapter! **

Lily walked to the skate park. She was almost there and saw Ryan with a few other people. Ryan was hard to miss, he was abnormally tall for a fourteen year old. He had bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and he always wore neon clothing. He just so happened to be wearing a neon green sweater. Lily walked over to him.

"Well well, how's the suspension going?" Ryan smiled.

"Alright... my parents think I'm at home." She laughed.

"Nice... well, guys, this is Lily. Lily, that's Rowan, Devon, Caleb, and Adrian." Ryan said, introducing the four other boys. Lily nodded.

"Hey." She smiled at them.

"You're friends with Ryan? That doesn't make any sense, you're like super hot." Devon said. Lily laughed slightly at the compliment and blushed. Ryan glared at Devon.

"Dude, don't even try." Ryan said, tossing his skateboard onto the ground. He stepped on it and then rode it down the ramp. Lily laughed and followed him. They all skateboarded for a while. Lily finally stopped and went to sit on the picnic table. She was walking backwards, watching Ryan try to master his mid-air 180. She bumped into someone and fell backwards, landing on her palms and butt. Lily groaned, laying on the ground, and heard a small laugh.

"Way to watch where you're going." The girl said, holding out her hand. Lily took it and stood back up. She saw a girl, probably 15 years old. She had long, pale blonde hair with blue, pink, and purple highlights through her hair. For some reason it worked for her. She was wearing skinny jeans, black converse, and a tight 'My Chemical Romance' shirt; holding a skateboard. "Are you deaf?" the girl asked, waving her hand in front of Lily's face.

"Oh... no, I just... never mind." Lily said, slightly embarrassed about being such an idiot. The girl nodded.

"I'm Aurora." She laughed softly, smiling at Lily.

"Lily." Lily introduced herself. She smiled slightly at the name Aurora, it suited her colourful hair.

"You live around here?" Aurora asked curiously.

"Yeah, ten minutes away." Lily said, picking up her skateboard off the ground. She looked back to Aurora, "Do you live here? I've never seen you around and it's a pretty small town." Lily said.

"Now I do. I got transferred here yesterday." Aurora said.

"Transferred?" Lily asked.

"I'm in foster care." Aurora explained.

"Oh, that sucks." Lily said quietly. For some reason Lily was really attracted to Aurora. Not in a sexual way, she just felt like she had to be friends with her.

"Not really. So do you go to Tree Hill High? Tomorrow's my first day." Aurora said.

"Oh, I do, but I'm suspended until Tuesday." Lily said. Aurora smiled.

"A bad girl, huh?" she questioned, looking up and down Lily's body. Lily shrugged.

"Sort of, I guess. Luck just hasn't been on my side lately. What grade are you in?" Lily asked, figuring she was in grade ten but hoping she was in grade nine.

"Ten. I'm supposed to be in eleven but I'm not too book smart." Aurora smirked.

"Wow... I didn't think you were that old." Lily said.

Aurora laughed and nodded, "I only just turned 16 though. How old are you? Fifteen?" she questioned.

"Fourteen. I'll be fifteen in March." Lily said quietly.

"You're fourteen? You don't look it at all." Aurora said.

"Thanks." Lily smiled slightly, not sure if that was a compliment or not. She bit her lip nervously.

"You're cute. Remind me to get your cell number." Aurora laughed. Lily blushed and Ryan walked over; not sure who Aurora was.

"Oh, um, Aurora, this is my friend Ryan. Ryan, Aurora." Lily said, introducing the two teens. Ryan nodded, enamoured by Aurora's unique beauty.

~.~.~

Mia had called Peyton and said she couldn't record because she was sick. So Peyton and Haley stayed a while longer at Clothes Over Bros, chatting with Brooke. Peyton's blackberry buzzed and the caller ID 'Lucas' flashed on the screen.

"One second." Peyton told her two best friends, answering the call. "Hey babe, how's the day going?" Peyton asked.

"_Okay, has Lily called you yet?" Lucas questioned._

Peyton raised her eyebrow,"She was supposed to call me?" She asked.

"_Yeah. She wouldn't stop complaining so I dropped her back off at home. She was supposed to call you and tell you she was home." Lucas said._

Peyton and Lucas were both silent as they realized that Lily played them. Peyton groaned and squeezed the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

"I'm gonna kill her." Peyton said.

"_I can go home if you're too busy." Lucas said._

"No, I'm going home. I'm taking care of this one." Peyton said angrily. She was so mad at Lily... and at Lucas, for leaving Lily at home alone. Sam was intently listening to the conversation.

"_Don't hit her." Lucas said cautiously, joking about it._

"She'll be lucky if I don't." Peyton said and then hung up.

"What did she do?" Brooke questioned.

"What didn't she do was call me and tell me that Lucas dropped her off at home." Peyton said.

"You think she snuck out?" Haley asked.

"I don't think, I know." Peyton said angrily. _She's never going to see the light of day again_, Peyton thought.

"I'll drive you." Haley said. They took her car over, so the comet was still at Red Bedroom. Peyton nodded and they said goodbye to Brooke before walking out.

"I... have to go pee." Sam said before walking into the washroom in the back. She immediately took out her phone and texted Lily, 'Ur moms on her way to ur house. Good luck.' and then pressed send, sliding her phone into her back pocket as she flushed the toilet; just in case her mom was listening. She even washed her hands to make it more convincing.

~.~.~

Lily was sitting on the picnic bench; talking to Aurora, Ryan, Rowan, Devon, Caleb, and Adrian. She felt her phone buzz and she pulled it out. She read Sam's text and her mouth fell open. She was so dead.

"Holy shit! I gotta go!" Lily said, picking up her skateboard.

"What's the rush?" Adrian laughed.

"My mom's about to find out that I snuck out." Lily said and then started running. She didn't stop sprinting the entire time. Her side was cramping from running so hard. Lily ran through the back gate just as Peyton and Haley got out of Haley's car. She sprinted into the house. She quickly put her cell phone back in her mom's drawer. Lily heard the front door open and then hid her skateboard in her parents' closet. She heard her mom storm into her room, looking for her.

"Lily!" Peyton yelled. Lily didn't know what to do so she walked out of her parents' room.

"What?" she questioned, putting her hands in her pockets. They were still scraped up from bumping into Aurora and falling.

"Why were you in my room?" Peyton snapped; still pissed off.

"Because I was looking for my phone." Lily shrugged, figuring that she would rather get in a little bit of trouble than a lot. Peyton took a second to calm down.

"Why didn't you call me?" Peyton asked, a little calmer. Haley was just looking at Lily; something was different about her.

"Oh, I forgot." Lily said simply.

"Don't play stupid with me, Lily. You better start telling the truth before I start taking away all of your privileges." Peyton warned.

Lily groaned, "Because I knew you'd send someone to babysit me and I was trying to find my phone." Lily said, coming up with the best lie she could think of.

Peyton sceptically looked at her daughter, raising her eyebrow. She didn't believe her, but there was nothing to say Lily wasn't telling the truth.

"If I find out you're lying, you're allowance is gone, you're off the cheerleading squad, and you will be grounded until I think I can trust you again; which may be never. But if you tell me, then you're only grounded and maybe I'll consider trusting you again. _Now_ do you want to tell me the truth or are you gonna risk it?" Peyton asked and then noticed something.

"I'm not lying." Lily said, looking in her mom's deep green eyes.

"Go to your room." Peyton sighed.

"Why? I didn't even do anything." Lily said defensively, trying to make it more convincing.

"Well what really sucks about that is that I don't believe you. You're still wearing your shoes, Lily." Peyton said. Lily was quiet and she looked down. _Damn _it, Lily thought and then guiltily looked back to her mom. "Now... you should deeply consider telling me the truth before I take back the offer and you have no chance of getting out of the trouble that you _will_ be in." Peyton warned.

Lily was quiet for a second. This wasn't looking good. She knew her mom would go through her texts and see that she went to the skate park. Not to mention her skateboard was under a few blankets in her parents' closet. Lily knew this was a no win situation but for some reason she wouldn't admit it. Peyton and Haley both knew Lily was lying, they just didn't know what she did.

Lily looked back up to her mom, "I was about to go to the skate park but then I got a text from Sam and stayed home." Lily said, she knew she would be in more trouble if she confessed that she actually left the house.

"So you lied to me about your phone too." Peyton said, clearly pissed off.

"Wait—what did Sam text you?" Haley asked. Lily groaned, realizing she just got Sam in trouble.

"She said you were coming home. It's not her fault, I've asked her to do that before." Lily said, trying to take the blame so Sam wouldn't get in trouble.

"You've asked her to do it before? Why would you need to know when I was coming home?" Peyton asked angrily.

"Usually it's because I haven't done something, like cleaned my room, when you asked me to. So she'd text me and I'd clean my room before you got home. It's my fault, not hers." Lily mumbled. She didn't like taking the blame for Sam, but she would anyways because she loved her; they were best friends. Peyton sighed and ran a hand through her dirty blonde waves.

"Go to your room." She said angrily. She needed time to cool off before punishing Lily. Lily obeyed her mom and walked into her room, sitting down on her bed. She sighed and then lay down on her bed. _This is really gonna suck_, Lily thought.

~.~.~

"Come on, Prince! Keep up!" Lydie shrieked as she ran around the couch in the family room.

"I'm... coming." Jamie breathed, trying to keep up with the hyper little girl. He flopped down on the couch.

"Uh oh! Did the dragon get you, Prince Jay Jay?" Lydie asked, poking Jamie's stomach.

"Yeah... I need a break from all this saving the world business." Jamie said, trying to catch his breath. Lydie giggled and then patted his head.

"I know; it's hard. Will you get me some apple juice, please?" she smiled. Jamie laughed and nodded.

"Sure, Lyd." He said and stood up.

Lydie smiled and held up her arms, "Piggy back?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so." Jamie said. Lydie opened her mouth to complain but he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Lydie started laughing.

"Put me down!" she giggled and hit his back. Jamie just laughed and carried her to the kitchen, sitting her on the counter. "You're silly." She giggled again.

"So are you." Jamie said before walking to the fridge and pulling out the apple juice. He poured the juice into her pink sippy-cup and handed it to her. He put the juice back in the fridge. Nathan walked upstairs from the basement and paused in the doorway.

"Jay Jay, you're the bestest big brother ever." Lydie smiled.

"You're the bestest little sister ever, too." Jamie laughed softly and then kissed her forehead. He really did love her; he couldn't imagine life without her. Nathan smiled as he watched his two kids.

~.~.~

Sam was laying in bed. Her entire day consisted of cleaning her mom's store; even though it was already clean. She was pretty worn out. Julian knocked on Sam's door before walking in. Sam smiled slightly and sat up.

"Hey dad." She said.

"Hey Sammy." Julian smiled and sat down on her bed, resting his hand on her leg. "I know you're going through some things right now, and I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay with us adopting... because we've already been talking to an adoption agency." Julian said.

Sam shrugged, "It seems sort of weird, but I'm sure I'll get used to it." She said quietly.

"It's not that you aren't enough, we've just always wanted two kids." Julian said softly.

"I know. It's okay, really." Sam said, trying to convince her dad that she didn't mind. She did mind though, she was afraid that their attention would go to whoever they decided to adopt. _Aren't I enough?_ Sam wondered. "I'm just really tired... it was a long day. Goodnight daddy." Sam said, leaning forward and kissing her dad's cheek. She didn't want to talk about the adoption thing anymore; it was really starting to get to her.

Julian sighed and kissed Sam's cheek before standing up and walking to the door.

"Night, Sammy." He said and then walked out.

Sam flicked her lamp off and rolled onto her stomach, listening to her mom and dad talking about adoption. She was really upset, she just wanted her mom to come in and rub her back. It had already started, her parents were already more concerned with adopting a son than they were with her. Brooke hadn't even come in to say goodnight, and she did every night. But no, she was too busy talking about adopting. Sam grabbed her iPod from her night stand and then put the headphones in. She drowned out her parents' voices with her music and soon drifted off to sleep.

~.~.~

Peyton was laying in bed beside Lucas. She only talked to Lily once since she got really angry at her. She told her that she was grounded and she didn't have her allowance anymore. Peyton was really upset; she was worried that Lily was going to go down the wrong path.

Lucas noticed how sad Peyton looked and he put his arm around her, pulling her closer. He kissed her temple.

"What's upsetting you?" he murmured against her soft, blonde waves.

"I'm scared for her, Luke. I know she's a good kid but... she lied to me. She looked in my eyes and _lied_. If she wasn't wearing her shoes, I probably would have believed her too." Peyton said quietly. She couldn't even trust her own daughter anymore.

"I know it's difficult right now, but it's all gonna be a memory someday. There's always tomorrow." Lucas said softly.

Peyton nodded and rested her head on Lucas's chest, draping her arm over his muscular abdomen. They were both quiet for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being close to each other. Peyton absentmindedly trailed her nails over Lucas's stomach. He leaned down and kissed her head.

"You know, Lily's fourteen. Have you ever thought about maybe trying for another? Besides, I think she'd learn some responsibility from it." Lucas said.

"No. I don't want another." Peyton said quietly.

"Peyton," Lucas sighed and stroked her hair, "_Eight years_." He said quietly.

"It's not about that, Lucas. I just don't want another, end of story. At the time I thought I did and I'm sure we would've been fine having another child but I don't want one anymore. We already have Lily, so let's work on straightening her up first." Peyton said quietly.

"Okay." Lucas agreed. He wasn't going to argue with her. How could he argue? He knew Peyton had never quite gotten over losing their baby. Not that he had, but she definitely took it harder than him. That was why Peyton bonded so well with Lily when Karen and Andy died. They died four months after she and Lucas lost the baby, so Peyton just pretended that Lily was really hers.

Peyton shifted and Lucas put his arm around her.

"Goodnight, I love you." Lucas said.

"I love you too." Peyton said softly.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ****READ THIS:**** If any of you skipped over the part with Aurora, go read it again because it's fairly important and will come into play later on. You guys found out the Leyton lost their baby, and I hated writing that, but it'll be helpful later on in the story. Once again: ideas, ideas, ideas. I'll try my best to put them in! Again, if there are any spelling mistakes, forgive me. Thank you to everyone who favourite/subscribed to me or TCIT, I always smile when I see that in my inbox. I just wanted to say, if you haven't already, check out my profile because I have two short summaries of possible stories and I want to know if anyone wants me to actually write them! Thanks a bunch, you guys are amazing. –Jay xoxo**


	5. So Happy Together

**A/N: Hey, I was supposed to update on Sunday but I had something important come up. I apologize, my wonderful readers. I can't believe you guys are all so supportive and amazing, even though I have only posted four (five including this) chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam was laying on the couch in her mom's store, with a throw pillow pressed over her face. Brooke was in the back; sketching up a few new designs. She asked Sam to come join her, they usually sketched outfits together, but Sam wanted to avoid all talks with her mom. And she did just that by hiding underneath a purple throw pillow for the better part of the day. Last she looked, the sun was setting. It was probably dark by now. She had her iPod in, therefore drowning out all conversation going on between customers. Millie was working at the front desk. A woman walked up to her with a dress.

"Very good choice, I love this colour." Millie smiled, making conversation with the older woman. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Um... is that girl okay? The one on the couch?" she asked curiously, glancing over her shoulder. Millie looked over and swallowed. A few other customers were glancing at her.

"She's okay, just tired." Millie laughed nervously. She sold the dress to the woman and waited until she walked out of the store with her other few friends. Millie walked over to Sam, grabbing the pillow off her face.

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"Samantha Baker, you're scaring the customers." Millie hissed under her breath, trying not to be obvious. Sam took out her headphones.

"What?" she asked. Millie laughed slightly.

"Go in the back with your mom. You can lay down on the couch back there." Millie said, prompting the young teen to get up.

"But Millie." Sam whimpered. She didn't care about complaining to Millie; she was practically family. Millie glanced around and realized the customers had left. Millie got up and then walked to the door; locking it. She sat back down on the couch and Sam sat up, leaning on the older brunette.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Millie asked softly. Brooke was walking out from the back to take Sam home early. She felt bad for keeping her daughter imprisoned all day, but then she heard Millie's voice and stopped.

"Nothing's wrong... everyone keeps asking me that." Sam said quietly.

"Samantha, I've known you, just like I've known your mom, for a very long time. I know both of you very well and I know that something _is_ wrong; otherwise I wouldn't be asking." Millie said softly, touching her head to Sam's.

Sam frowned, "I don't wanna talk about it." She said quietly, fiddling with the end of her sweater's string.

"Okay... well when you do, I'm here for you. So is your mom and I wouldn't doubt her motherly powers," Millie laughed as she walked to the front door, "She can fix your problems, just like any good mom can." Millie said softly, opening the door. Sam nodded slowly and then went to put her headphones back in.

"You ready to go, babe?" Brooke asked softly as she walked out from behind, acting like she heard nothing.

Sam turned around, "I thought you said we were staying here until 5:30 tonight?" Sam asked. Brooke laughed softly as she looked at her daughter.

"It's six. Besides, I've already tortured you enough for today. C'mon." Brooke said as she walked to the front door.

"I'm closing up then?" Millie smiled.

Brooke smiled slightly and nodded, "Yeah, you've really been a help lately so thank you... for everything." Brooke said softly. Millie smiled and nodded, figuring that Brooke overheard the conversation.

"Anything for my best friend." Millie smiled. Brooke smiled and hugged Millie.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Brooke said, putting her hand on Sam's shoulder as she winked at Millie. Millie smiled and nodded. Sam walked out with her mom. They got into the car and Sam was quiet, waiting for her mom to start the car. Brooke just locked the doors and turned to look at Sam.

"That was incredibly creepy." Sam said, referring to the locking of the doors. Brooke laughed softly.

"Sam. You know, you can't keep avoiding the topic of adoption forever. I _have_ noticed, you know. I'm not stupid." Brooke said softly, starting the car. Sam swallowed. _Shit_, she thought. She couldn't run away from this.

"I'm fine with it, mom. You want another kid, it's cool." Sam said, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Do not say you're fine with it unless you are; and you obviously are not okay with it. Ever since dad and I brought up the topic, you've been avoiding us." Brooke said as she drove.

"I'm not—"

"And don't say you aren't, Sam. I know you are; I am your mother after all, I know what you're like." Brooke said, keeping her eyes on the road. Sam groaned.

"Mom, I just don't want to talk about it. Is that such a big deal?" Sam asked.

"Well give me a reason that you don't want us to adopt." Brooke said, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

Sam sighed, "Because I don't want a sibling. Never have, never will. Shade is sibling enough for me, you and dad already pay enough attention to him and he's a dog." Sam said, laughing slightly.

Brooke frowned, glancing at Sam out of the corner of her eye, "Do you think we're gonna ignore you? Because we won't Sam, and I think you know that." Brooke said, glancing back to the road.

"Mom," Sam said loudly, "I don't want to talk about it. Can we just stop talking, please? You're giving me a headache." Sam said, rubbing her temples.

"You can't keep making excuses." Brooke said softly. Sam didn't reply, she just looked out the window. "Well will you still have a headache if I want to talk to you about something other than adoption?" Brooke asked.

"That solely depends on what you want to talk about." Sam remarked.

"Peyton said you texted Lily yesterday." Brooke said. Sam groaned.

"I've seemed to have gotten a headache again." Sam mumbled. Brooke smiled. She wasn't mad at Sam, she just wanted to know why.

"Peyton could have easily had Lily's phone, why did you text her?" Brooke asked.

"It's just something we do." Sam said quietly.

"Have you noticed anything different about Lily?" Brooke asked quietly, after a minute of thinking.

"No... why?" Sam asked.

"She's just been acting different. You would tell me if she was doing something, right?" Brooke asked.

"Probably not." Sam said honestly.

"Sam." Brooke said.

"What? You'd rat her out to Aunt Peyton, and there's no way I'll be the one getting her in trouble. Besides Aunt Peyton's been really tough on her lately." Sam said seriously. Her and Lily relied on each other to keep secrets from their parents; that's just how it worked.

"So you're saying if she started doing heroine, you still wouldn't tell me?" Brooke asked in disbelief, figuring Sam would say that she would at least tell her about something as serious as drugs.

"Well yeah, that's serious. But Lily's not a druggie. She isn't an alcoholic either so you don't have anything to worry about. Nothing has changed about her, at all, and that _is_ the truth." Sam said.

~.~.~

Lily was doing what she had been doing all day; laying in bed. Peyton had taken the day off work and stayed home with Lily, working from her blackberry and laptop. Lily was really on lockdown. Every time she tried to walk out of her room, her mom was sitting on the floor in front of her room, with a few pillows and blanket, doing her work. She'd always make her go back in her room.

Lily was bored out of her mind. She slowly got out of bed, knowing her mom was sitting outside. She just didn't want to be all alone, laying in bed; it was upsetting. Lily walked to the door and opened it. Peyton was leaning against the wall, typing on her laptop. She glanced up as she saw the door open. Lily smiled slightly. Her mom went to all that trouble just to make sure she didn't come out of her room and somehow Lily found that funny.

Lily walked out a step, ignoring the death look she was receiving from her mother. Lily slid down the wall beside her mom and Peyton laughed slightly. For a second she thought Lily was gonna make a break for it.

"It's comfier in your room." Peyton pointed out. They were sitting on a hardwood floor.

"No, I'm comfy." Lily murmured, snuggling into her mom's chest. Peyton pulled the blanket over her daughter and kissed Lily's head before returning to her work. Lily liked watching her mom work, especially when she was typing e-mails to other people. It was just so amusing to Lily; seeing how her mom talked so professionally in her e-mails to important people.

Peyton finished typing the few e-mails she needed to send out and then sent them to Haley to have them read over in case she made any mistakes. She closed her laptop and then looked to Lily, who was looking up at her mom with her big blue eyes. Peyton smiled and then laughed.

"You did that when you were little, too." She pointed out, kissing her daughter's forehead. When Lily was little and she got upset, she would lay in Peyton's lap. By the end of it, when she calmed down, she would always look up at Peyton with her incredibly bright blue eyes. Peyton never forgot it.

"I know. There's just something about it that's comforting" Lily admitted. Peyton smiled and stroked Lily's dark brown curls.

"If you ever were doing something... would you tell me?" Peyton asked quietly. She just didn't want Lily getting into anything... serious.

"Doing what?" Lily asked quietly.

"Drugs... sex... drinking?" Peyton questioned.

Lily swallowed, "I won't do drugs... I'm only fourteen, and I've only drank a few times with my friends but I think you already know about that." Lily said.

Peyton laughed slightly, "You tried to hide the hangover. Of course I knew. I was just waiting for you to tell me." Peyton said, getting a bit more serious, "But it's not good." She added, having to stay in her motherly mode. Lily was too young to be drinking; she didn't want her thinking that it was okay.

"I know. Sometimes it's hard to say no." Lily murmured. Peyton hesitated at the comment.

"Well sometimes it's hard to say no, but you have to." Peyton said softly. Lily closed her eyes, not wanting to think about trouble. She just wanted to spend time with her mom.

"I'm sorry I've been so horrible." Lily said quietly. Peyton nodded.

"I forgive you... but that doesn't mean you're getting out of your grounding." Peyton said. She was going to actually consider letting Lily go to homecoming until she got in trouble for the whole 'sneaking out' thing.

"I know. But do I have to stay in my room? I don't like being alone." Lily said quietly.

"No, you don't, sweetheart. But I hope you learned your lesson; because next time I'm just locking your door. This hurts my back too much." Peyton laughed slightly.

Lily laughed, "I did." She said.

~.~.~

Jamie walked downstairs wearing black dress pants and a light pink dress shirt that matched Madison's light pink dress. She made him buy the shirt because she wanted them to match.

Haley smiled, "Beautiful." She said. Nathan just turned to look at his wife. "What?" Haley asked.

"Beautiful, mom, really? I was going for something... not so feminine. Is it the shirt? I told her pink made me look—"

"Handsome. You look handsome, which is the boy version of beautiful." Haley joked. Nathan laughed.

"Chick magnet." Nathan added, smirking.

Jamie laughed, "Oh great." He said. Lydie walked out of the family room and her eyes went wide. She never thought she would see her brother wearing pink.

"_PINK_! Mommy look! Jay Jay's wearin' _pink!_" Lydie shrieked, running over to Jamie. Jamie, Nathan, and Haley all laughed. Lydie had a slight obsession with pink. "Can I come too?" Lydie smiled.

"Not this time, Lydie. But some other time." Jamie said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Promise?" Lydie asked, slightly disappointed. She wanted to go wherever her brother was going.

"Yes I do." Jamie smiled.

"Okay, we better get going." Nathan said. Jamie nodded.

~.~.~

Jamie and Madison walked into the dance; holding hands. Ever since they were little, Jamie's had the biggest crush on Madison. And now he was taking her to homecoming. He smiled at her and they walked into the crowd. Both of them danced for a while. Jamie didn't see Chuck there, but Andre was there with his girlfriend; Sarah.

"Do you want to go get a drink? It's really hot in here." Madison yelled over the music, laughing.

"Sure." Jamie laughed and they walked away from the crowd. Jamie bought them both a soda and they walked outside; cooling off.

"This is fun." Madison smiled. Jamie nodded and smiled. "And I'm really glad I'm with you instead of Chuck. I was worried when you said you were grounded." Madison admitted.

"Well I keep my promises." Jamie smiled.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you also promised me a kiss." Madison said softly, looking up to Jamie's eyes.

Jamie smiled and leaned down, softly kissing Madison. She was still holding her soda in one hand, but the other was on the back of Jamie's neck. Chuck walked out of the school and saw Jamie and Madison kissing. Not just kissing, _French kissing_. His anger took over him and he walked over, grabbing Jamie's neck and pushing him into the brick wall.

"Chuck!" Madison yelled.

"You're really gonna wish you didn't do that!" Chuck yelled at Jamie, punching him square in the jaw.

Jamie looked back to Chuck, "No. You're gonna wish _you_ never did that." Jamie snarled and then tackled Chuck backwards onto the hard pavement.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Things with Sam and Lily will pick up soon. And for those who were curious as to if Lily is straight or not: I'll just say that I won't be writing any hardcore gay/lesbian scenes, so no worries there. This _is_ rated T after all. Tell me if you guys want to see more of something (Breyton, Laley, Pathan?). I know this was pretty short, but the next few chapters I'll try to make longer. Tell me what you thought. – Jay xoxo**


	6. Thank God For Mom And Dad

**A/N: I'm so incredibly in love with you guys! 48 reviews for only 5 chapters! You people are the reason this story is getting updated, so keep it up and you'll see more chapters up! Also, last chapter, I forgot to write that Jamie and Madison actually danced for a long time before she asked to go get a drink. When I re-read that part I was like 'shoot!' because I thought I had written it in; and it seemed like they walked into the gym and she was tired already. Sorry for that, I'm only human, I make mistakes :) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Jamie pulled himself up off the ground and looked at Chuck, who was holding his bleeding nose in pain. Jamie brushed the dirt off his clothes. Madison was just staring at him; eyes wide open, jaw dropped. Chuck slowly got off the ground. Jamie's lip was split and his jaw was lightly bruised. Chuck's nose was bleeding into his mouth and down his chin, onto his dress shirt.

"Holy crap, guys..." Madison said in shock, "I love both of you, okay? Yes, I like Jamie romantically but Chuck; you're still my best buddy. Why does everything always have to be a fight with you two? Can't you just get along for once? Both of you are beaten up for what reason? To get my attention? To show me you care about me? I know the world doesn't revolve around me but recently you two have been acting like it does. Truth is that I'm just a girl... a fourteen year old girl. You both need to grow up, and when you do, you know where to find me. Thanks for ruining my night, I'll be inside with Andre and Sarah." Madison said sadly and walked back inside. Jamie looked to Chuck.

"This is your fault." He mumbled, wiping the blood off his split lip.

"_My_ fault? You kissed her when I told you I liked her! You're the one who has to grow up! I wouldn't have kissed her, Jamie!" Chuck yelled.

"Oh, don't even act like you wouldn't have jumped on her if I wasn't here." Jamie scoffed.

"Well the bottom line is that _you_ kissed her. Not me. I'm sorry if I had a rush of adrenaline when I saw you kissing the girl I've had a crush on since grade school!" Chuck snapped.

Jamie sighed, "Fine. Let's make a deal then." Jamie said quietly.

"That depends." Chuck mumbled.

"If I can't have her; neither can you." Jamie said. As much as he liked Madison, Chuck was still one of his best friends. Chuck reluctantly nodded. Besides, it's not like Jamie was going to end up marrying Madison. She was just a freshman year girlfriend.

"Deal." Chuck said and smiled, "So would you hate me if I went for Sam or Lily?" Chuck joked.

"Yeah, probably." Jamie laughed. They bumped fists and walked back towards the school; friends again. Of course they got over the fight that simply, they're boys after all; they're a different species.

"Seriously dude, who wouldn't want to tap Lily Scott or Sam Baker, they're a fine piece of ass." Chuck smirked.

"Really, Chuck? Do you want me to punch you again?" Jamie joked, pushing Chuck to the side. Chuck just laughed and they walked back inside.

~.~.~

Sam was sitting on the couch, eating a poptart and scratching Shade's head. Julian and Brooke walked out of their bedroom. Sam was watching a blank screen on the TV.

"We already ate dinner... what's with the poptart?" Julian laughed as he sat down beside Sam and Brooke sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I wanted more food so I opened the cupboard and grabbed a poptart. Is that such a big deal?" Sam asked defensively.

"No..." Julian trailed off, wondering why Sam was so touchy.

"Retract the claws, Sam. What's got you so on edge?" Brooke asked.

_Adoption,_ Sam thought but only replied with a simple, "Nothing."

"Could that 'nothing' have something to do with us wanting to adopt?" Julian asked.

"Why do you two always think that? I don't care! Adopt another kid if you want, I _don't_ care!" Sam exclaimed, and then realized she made it pretty obvious. _Great_, Sam thought and just continued eating her poptart; saying nothing. Brooke and Julian were both quiet for a while.

"His name is Aidan. He's seven years old and his dad is an alcoholic and his mom is dead; she died from an overdose of heroine when he was three. His dad used to beat him. He's just a baby and nobody wants to take him in because he's shy around men." Brooke said quietly; wanting to give Sam some background information.

"So he's had bad luck. He'll find somebody." Sam mumbled, not interested.

"That somebody is us, Samantha." Julian said softly.

"That _somebody_ doesn't have to be you! So if some kid shows up on our doorstep crying that his parents abuse them, are we gonna just take them in too?" Sam snapped.

"Samantha Peyton." Brooke snarled.

"I'm sorry but you can't have any more kids! Can't you just accept that and get on with life!" Sam yelled. Shade hopped down from the couch and trotted to his kennel, laying down in it.

"Sam, this isn't up to you." Julian said seriously.

"Then why do you keep asking me for my opinion!" Sam yelled as she stood up.

"Samantha!" Brooke yelled, standing up as well.

"No! My opinion is this! My opinion is that I don't want a sibling! I don't care if he was abused, he's not being abused right now, is he?" Sam yelled.

"That is not the point—"

"Yes it is!" Sam yelled, cutting off her father. "He's not my brother and I will never think of him as my brother! Adopt him if you want but you can sure as hell look forward to me making your lives as miserable as I can!" Sam yelled.

"You're being selfish! You're being selfish and _disgusting_! You are not the girl I raised! Because the Samantha that I raised, would _never _have made me this sick! He is seven years old and his dad put him in the hospital more times than you can even imagine! So I am _not_ letting you storm off to your room like you own this house because you don't! You are a child, and I am an adult! I am your _mother_! So I am telling you to go to your room and stay there!" Brooke screamed. Julian wasn't saying anything.

"Fuck you!" Sam yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she was crying; she just was.

"I have _never_ been so disappointed in my life! Go to your room until you get your morals set straight and then _maybe_ I will forgive you for being so self-centered and cold-hearted! Now go!" Brooke screamed.

"I hate you! You're horrible parents!" Sam screamed.

"The feeling is mutual, Samantha!" Brooke yelled, tears falling onto her cheeks. Sam ran to her room and slammed the door as hard as she could. Julian stood up, taking his crying wife into his arms. Brooke was so disappointed in Sam. Sam looked at herself in her mirror. She pulled herself together, wiping her eyes with her palms. She walked to her window and opened it; climbing out.

~.~.~

Lily was laying in bed. She was tired from doing nothing all day. She had helped her mom make dinner, ate dinner, talked with her parents for a while, and then went back to bed. Lucas and Peyton also crawled into bed early, cuddling and watching TV. Lily heard something hit her window. She figured it was the tree by her window and just ignored it, staring up at her ceiling. Then she heard it again. Lily groaned and got up, walking to her window. She saw Sam, standing at the bottom of the tree with wood chips in her hands. Lily opened her window.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing here?" Lily hissed, leaning out her window. Sam looked upset.

"I need my best friend." Sam sniffled, dropping the woodchips. Lily bit her lip as she glanced over her shoulder. The lights in the hall were off which meant her parents were in bed.

"Give me two minutes." Lily said. Sam nodded and waited. She waited for about a minute before Lily climbed out her window, grabbing onto the tree branch. She had mastered the art of escaping down the tree. Lily swung to the tree trunk and then climbed down the tree, dropping down beside Sam. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"Can we just get out of here?" Sam asked. Lily nodded. They started walking and Lily reached over, taking Sam's hand.

"Tell me." Lily frowned slightly, knowing something was bothering Sam.

"We had a really bad fight... me and my parents." Sam said quietly, looking down as they walked.

"About what?" Lily asked.

"They want to adopt some kid. His dad abused him." Sam murmured.

"That sucks." Lily frowned.

"I know, that's what I told them." Sam said harshly.

"I meant the abuse, Sam." Lily laughed slightly.

"Don't tell me you're taking their side." Sam said in disbelief, looking to her best friend.

"I'm not taking their side, Sam. I just think it sucks that he got abused." Lily said softly, reassuring the upset brunette.

Sam nodded slightly, "I feel kind of bad... I made it seem like I didn't care that he was abused. I hate my mom so much." Sam groaned. Lily nodded, knowing that Sam didn't actually hate her mom. It was silent for a while longer. "And she said she was disappointed in me and that I was self-centered, cold-hearted... oh and I'm pretty sure she called me disgusting as well." Sam said, still pissed off about the situation.

"She called you disgusting?" Lily winced. _It must have been a bad fight_, she thought to herself.

"Yeah... selfish and disgusting was the words she used. Can you believe it? She's such a bitch!" Sam exclaimed, pushing her hands into her sweater pockets.

"I know. What mom calls her kid disgusting? Honestly." Lily said. She knew the best thing to do was to agree with Sam. They walked to the river court; Lily listened to Sam's complaints the entire way.

~.~.~

Jamie walked through the door; hoping not to wake his parents. But he should have known they were waiting for him to get home. Haley and Nathan walked over and saw his split lip and bruised jaw.

"James Lucas Scott... what did you do?" Haley asked cautiously, flicking on the light to get a better look at his cuts and bruises.

"I got in a fight with Chuck." Jamie mumbled.

"Jamie..." Nathan groaned.

"I know, I'm sorry... it was just a stupid fight over Madison. But we're friends again. It didn't even last a minute, maybe four punches." Jamie said, hoping not to get in trouble.

"Over Madison?" Nathan laughed slightly. His son was already getting into fist fights over a girl.

"Yeah, I kissed her, he punched me, I punched him." Jamie explained.

"So you learned your lesson?" Haley questioned.

Jamie nodded, "It was a fun dance. Besides, I think it makes me look tough." Jamie smirked.

"It makes you look like someone stole your lunch money." Nathan said, making fun of his son.

"Hey!" Jamie defended himself, "I don't get bullied, I am the bully." He joked.

Haley groaned, "Just go to bed before I decide to ground you for getting into more trouble." She said.

"Okay... night." Jamie smiled and walked upstairs. Haley nodded and kissed his head before he walked up to his room. Haley sighed and looked to Nathan.

"What?" Nathan questioned.

"It's obvious he has your genes." Haley said, smirking as she walked upstairs. It took Nathan a while to get what she meant.

"Hey!" Nathan laughed, running after Haley. She laughed and ran into their room. He smiled and caught up to her, picking her up.

"Nathan! You're gonna wake Lydie up!" Haley laughed as he put her on their bed.

"Who said anything about making noise?" Nathan smirked and kissed Haley again.

~.~.~

Peyton and Lucas were laying in bed. Peyton's head was resting on Lucas's chest as they watched some boring TV show. Lucas was trying to stay awake. He smiled to himself and then rubbed his hand up Peyton's arm, sliding her bra strap off her shoulder. Peyton smiled and turned her head to look at Lucas.

"Was that a hint?" She smiled.

"No..." Lucas said quietly and then slid her other bra strap off her shoulder. Peyton smirked and then moved up, kissing her husband softly. Lucas flipped them over, kissing Peyton harder. Peyton's blackberry started buzzing. They both ignored it and Lucas kissed her neck softly, flicking his tongue over her pulse point. His hand made its way under her bra and she let out a soft moan. A soft moan that was interrupted by another phone call.

"I should really get that." Peyton murmured against Lucas's dirty blonde hair.

"Ignore it." Lucas said quietly, finding her pulse point and sucking on it. Peyton moaned again and her eyes fluttered shut. Lucas started to move down her body and her phone buzzed again.

"Okay, I have to get that." Peyton said, her eyes flicking open. Lucas ignored her and kept kissing her toned stomach. Peyton grabbed her blackberry and saw it was Brooke calling. "Brooke, can this wait?" Peyton asked as she answered the phone.

"_No." Brooke cried._

Peyton pushed Lucas off her and he groaned, laying down beside her. "What's wrong, B?" Peyton asked worriedly, sitting up.

"_Sam and I got in a really big fight and I said things I didn't mean and she's gone. I was hoping she would be with Lily." Brooke sniffled._

"Lily..." Peyton murmured and then got up, running into Lily's room. The window was wide open and her PJs were laying in a heap by her bed. "Shit! She's not here!" Peyton exclaimed.

"_Where could they be?" Brooke asked._

"I don't know. They won't stay out all night; we should just wait this one out." Peyton said quietly, walking over to the window and looking out. Lucas walked in and saw Lily wasn't there, and the window was open.

"You're not serious." Lucas groaned, running his hand over his head. Peyton looked to him and nodded.

"_Could you please call me if Lily or both of them go back to your house?" Brook sniffled._

"Yeah, of course. It's okay Brooke; they're smart. They both know they'd be in trouble if they got caught so they're gonna come back before they think we'd notice." Peyton said softly, trying to calm her best friend.

"_Okay... thanks Peyton." Brooke said quietly._

"No problem, I'll call you as soon as I see them come back." Peyton said before hanging up.

"They snuck out?" Lucas asked angrily.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah. Sam and Brooke got in a fight." She said quietly. Lucas sighed. Peyton shut Lily's window and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"Well this way she'll have to come through the front door." Peyton said, extremely unimpressed that Lily snuck out.

~.~.~

Lily and Sam were gone for about an hour. Peyton and Lucas were dressed, sitting on the couch, drinking coffee as they waited. Lily and Sam walked up to the front of the house.

"Shit." Lily cursed.

"What?" Sam asked curiously, glancing at Lily.

"My parents know. My window's closed." Lily groaned.

"Great. I'm gonna go home." Sam said.

"Don't even think about it." Peyton said as she and Lucas walked onto the front porch. Sam and Lily both looked like a deer caught in a headlight. "Lily, get your ass to your room. Samantha. I will drive you home." Peyton said coldly. Lily didn't even look at Sam before she walked inside. Lucas grabbed Lily's arm and walked inside with her. Peyton was holding her keys. She walked down the steps.

"Aunt Peyton I—"

"Don't wanna hear it. Just get in the car." Peyton said as she walked past Sam. Sam knew she was in big trouble. She walked to the car and got in the passenger side. Peyton sat in the car for a second and took out her blackberry, dialling Brooke.

"Don't call my mom." Sam groaned.

"Sh." Peyton hissed, putting the phone to her ear. Sam swallowed. "Hey." Peyton said.

"_Is she with you?" Brooke asked._

"Yeah, they just got back. I'll drive her over." Peyton said.

"_Are you sure? I can come get her, P." Brooke said._

"I'm sure. I already have two cups of coffee in me anyways." Peyton said, starting the car.

"_Thank you. I'll see you soon." Brooke said, clearly angry at Sam._

"Mhm..." Peyton nodded before hanging up. She put her phone back in her pocket and started driving. Sam couldn't stand the silence. She knew Peyton was pissed off because she wasn't saying anything; just watching the road.

"I'm sorry." Sam said quietly. Peyton glanced at Sam slightly.

"Sam, you can't keep doing this. You're driving everyone insane." Peyton said honestly.

"Well I'm not the only one doing it." Sam mumbled.

"I never said you were. You, Lily, and Jamie are all driving us crazy. Is something going on that I should know about?" Peyton sighed.

"No." Sam said quietly. Peyton just shook her head and kept driving.

~.~.~

"You're hurting me!" Lily screamed at Lucas. He had her arm in his hand extremely tightly.

"Good! What the fuck is it going to take for you to learn!" Lucas yelled, pushing Lily up against her wall. He was pissed off and Peyton wasn't around to calm him down.

"Get off me." Lily cried, getting scared of her dad.

"No! Look at me!" Lucas yelled in her face. Lily was crying too hard to look at him. "I said look at me!" he screamed. Lily turned her face to look at him; crying. "If you _ever_ do _anything_ to get in trouble again, I swear to god I will not stop until you are straightened up! I don't care what the fuck is going on with you! You better start behaving, or I _will_ make you!" Lucas yelled, dropping Lily to the floor as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Lily pulled her knees to her chest, crying harder. She had never actually been afraid of her dad before; and it was definitely _not_ a good feeling.

* * *

**A/N: Drama, drama, drama. More shall come in later chapters. Tell me what you think. Oh, and no, Lucas is not abusive. He was simply trying to scare her into place. I love Lucas too much to make him a monster :) –Jay xoxo**


	7. I've Hurt Myself By Hurting You

**A/N: For those who asked: I am not a boy; I am a girl. My full name is not Jay; Jay is my nickname. Just read my profile, it'll tell you all you need to know... lol. This chapter is mainly about Sam and Lily. There will be plenty of drama with Jamie down the road, so don't worry. I don't really like this chapter... but maybe you will?**

* * *

Peyton walked behind Sam, making sure the young teen didn't make a break for it. Sam reluctantly reached for the door knob. But Brooke had been waiting and she opened the door before Sam even touched it. Sam was expecting to get a smack in the face but it was worse than that; her mom said nothing. She couldn't even look at her. Sam swallowed and then walked past her mom, to her room.

"Thank you." Brooke said quietly. Peyton frowned and stepped up, hugging Brooke. Brooke rested her head on Peyton's shoulder for a moment.

"She's upset, Brooke." Peyton said softly.

"I know... I'll see you later." Brooke smiled, trying to assure her best friend that she was alright. Peyton nodded slightly and walked back to her car.

Brooke shut the door and walked to Sam's room. She was really trying to be calm. Brooke paused by the kitchen when she saw Julian standing in the kitchen; drinking coffee. He looked to Brooke.

"Should I... or do you want to?" he asked. Brooke bit her lip.

"I will." she said softly and walked to Sam's room. She paused before opening the door and stepping in. Sam was sitting on her bed, looking at the floor. Brooke sighed and shut the door behind her. "I can't believe you." Brooke said quietly. Sam reluctantly looked up, glaring at her mother.

"I can't believe _you_. What kind of mother calls her daughter disgusting and cold-hearted?" Sam snapped.

"I will admit I overreacted... but rightfully so. What if you were getting beaten, Sam? What if you got beaten so badly that you were in the hospital for several weeks with broken bones and stitches and burns? Because that is what Aidan went through. So yes Sam, I think you were _acting_ cold-hearted and that you _acted_ disgusting. I'm sorry if I phrased my words wrong before. You are a caring, smart, thoughtful girl... and I know you're better than this. I am sorry that you don't want a sibling, but it is not your choice because if I could get pregnant; I would. But I can't. So you'll just have to deal with us adopting a son as opposed to having one. I'm not going to ignore you, but yes, my attention will be divided between you and Aidan and if you don't like that, then you can grow up. I can't hold your hand through everything." Brooke said, very upset with Sam. She sighed and shook her head, looking at her daughter. "I am very disappointed in you, Samantha. That being said, we are never going to talk of this night again. You are not being punished for having an opinion, but you are grounded for the next two weeks for sneaking out. If you ever try that again, there will be serious hell to pay." Brooke said seriously.

Sam didn't know what to say, she just looked up to her mom. Brooke sat down beside Sam.

"I know it's not gonna be easy, but you'll like him. I know you will." Brooke said softly. Sam bit back tears. She didn't feel like crying, she just felt like being alone.

"I don't wanna talk to you." Sam said quietly; still mad at her mom.

"Okay. We'll talk more in the morning." Brooke said and then walked out. As angry as she was; yelling at Sam wouldn't do any good.

Sam frowned and lay down on her bed. She was still so mad at her parents. She sighed. _This is gonna be a very long night,_ Sam thought as she closed her eyes.

~.~.~

Peyton walked in the door. The house was quiet. She took off her shoes and placed her keys back in her purse. Peyton walked upstairs and saw Lucas laying in their bed. He only had his PJ pants on, and his hands were cupped behind his head; eyes closed.

"Luke?" Peyton asked quietly. He turned his head to look at her. "Where's Lily?" Peyton asked quietly. She figured he would still be yelling at or lecturing her.

"Sleeping." Lucas replied. Peyton bit her lip and walked to Lily's room. Peyton opened the door and saw Lily laying in bed, back to the door. Lily wasn't actually asleep she was just laying in bed; pretending. Peyton figured she was asleep and shut the door. Peyton walked into her and Lucas's room.

"Did you talk to her?" Peyton asked.

"I yelled at her. I think she'll straighten up from now on." Lucas sighed, turning over. Peyton nodded, figuring he disciplined her. She slid off her clothes and pulled on her pyjamas. Peyton crawled in bed and lay down beside Lucas, sighing.

"Good night." She said softly.

"Night." Lucas said quietly as he turned off their lamp.

~.~.~

Sam woke up to the annoying, loud, beeping of her alarm clock. She groaned and hit the snooze button.

"No you don't. Get up." Julian said. Sam whipped her head over to see her dad sitting on the end of her bed.

"Why are you in my room?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm getting you up; we're going somewhere." Julian said.

"We?" Sam asked sceptically.

"You and me; not mom, she's going over to Aunt Peyton's for coffee in a few minutes." Julian explained.

"Great." Sam groaned. Then she laughed. _Poor Lily_, She thought.

"Great, I know. Get dressed. If you're not out in two minutes then I'm leaving without you and you'll have to go to Aunt Peyton's with mom—"

"I'm coming! Just get out." Sam groaned. Julian chuckled and walked out of his daughter's room. Sam got up and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top, and a blue sweater, making sure to zip it up all the way. She pulled her brunette locks into a messy ponytail and then put on some mascara. Sam groaned; she didn't want to go out. But she was also glad she didn't have to 'talk' with her mom. She walked out of her room.

"See? Why can't you be this fast in the mornings?" Julian asked, grabbing his keys from the counter.

"Have a nice time." Brooke chimed in. Sam didn't even look at her. "I love you." Brooke said, sensing the silent treatment. She only got a look from Sam before she walked to the door.

"I'll be in the car." Sam mumbled and walked out. Brooke laughed slightly and kissed Julian.

"I'll see you later." Julian smiled and then followed Sam out. He got in the car.

"So where exactly are we going?" Sam asked.

"Father/daughter bonding." Julian laughed.

"Oh no." Sam laughed slightly.

"It's gonna be fun... you're excited. I can tell." Julian smiled.

"So excited." Sam said sarcastically, smiling slightly.

They drove for a while before Julian parked by a building.

"Where are we?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Come on." Julian said and got out. Sam reluctantly followed him. She had no clue where they were. She swallowed as she saw a sign, 'Child Protective Services'. Then she knew exactly what was going down. She almost turned around and walked back out but she saw a little boy. He had longer blonde hair, green eyes, and he was so adorable.

"Julian!" he smiled and ran over to Julian.

"Hey buddy!" Julian smiled, hugging him. "This is Sam. She's gonna be your sister." Julian said.

"I'm Aidan." He said, looking at Sam.

"Yeah, I know." Sam laughed slightly.

"You're really pretty." Aidan said innocently. _Okay, I like him_, Sam thought.

"Well you're really cute." She said. He smiled. Sam hated her mom for always being right. She loved him already. He was just so adorable.

~.~.~

Peyton was standing in the kitchen, drinking coffee and chatting with Brooke, Haley, and Quinn.

"So how did it go with Sam?" Haley asked Brooke. She had heard about it and was wondering.

"Okay, I guess. I said a few things that I definitely regret saying so I got the silent treatment this morning." Brooke said.

"Yeah well Lily hasn't even gotten up yet." Peyton said.

"She's always slept in late, hasn't she?" Quinn questioned. Peyton nodded.

"I don't know what happened between her and Lucas last night, but I want to know. He was acting really weird this morning." Peyton said.

"Ask her when she gets up." Haley said. Peyton nodded again and pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Brooke questioned.

"Lily." Peyton said.

"Why don't you just go upstairs?" Quinn asked.

"There's a chance I'd lose my head." Peyton laughed slightly.

"_What?" Lily groaned._

"Don't 'what' me. Get up, it's almost noon." Peyton said.

"_Is dad home?" Lily asked cautiously._

"No... why do you want to know?" Peyton asked.

"_Because I do." Lily snapped and hung up on her mom._

"Okay then." Peyton mumbled, hanging up.

"Teenage drama?" Haley questioned.

"I honestly don't know." Peyton sighed.

Lily pulled herself out of bed. Her lower back was still throbbing from when her dad dropped her to the floor and she hit her back on the doorstopper. She looked in the mirror. Her arms still hurt from being held so tightly. She was expecting bruises, but there were only faint red marks. _Maybe they're still bruising,_ Lily thought and turned around. Her lower back was bruised in a concentrated spot right where she hit the doorstopper. Lily swallowed and pushed on it gently, wincing at the pain. She tried to ignore it and pulled on a pair of black leggings and an 'Argentina' soccer jersey. Lily groaned as she saw her hair. She didn't even bother brushing it; she just braided it all to the side. Her eyes looked like raccoon eyes from when she was crying last night. She fixed them up and then walked downstairs. She was starving. Lily walked into the kitchen and saw her mom, Aunt Quinn, Aunt Haley, and Aunt Brooke.

"What's got you in a bad mood? We didn't even ground you." Peyton pointed out.

"Nothing." Lily mumbled as she opened the fridge.

"Obviously it's something. Dad wouldn't tell me either." Peyton said.

"It was nothing." Lily said quietly, looking in the fridge. She was starving but she didn't want anything. So she just pulled out a bottle of water and closed the fridge.

"Okay..." Peyton said, raising her eyebrow.

"Nice breakfast." Haley laughed slightly.

"I'm not hungry... I don't feel well, I'll be in bed." Lily said, walking out.

"Lily." Peyton said. She was really starting to get worried now.

"I just don't feel well. I have a headache and I don't want to talk to anyone. Goodnight." Lily said and walked upstairs. Brooke glanced at Peyton. Peyton was really worried, she bit her lip. She didn't believe Lily for one second.

~.~.~

Jamie was making a sandwich. Lydie walked into the kitchen.

"Jay Jay!" she smiled. Jamie glanced over and her eyes went wide when she saw the bruises on his face. "You got hurt?" she frowned.

He laughed, "Only a bit. I'm okay, Lydie." He assured her.

"Pinkie promise?" She asked as she walked over, holding her pinkie finger up.

"Pinkie promise." Jamie nodded and then locked pinkies with her. Lydie smiled.

"Apple juice please." She said innocently.

"Yes, princess." Jamie laughed and walked to the fridge.

"Are you in trouble, Jay Jay?" Lydie asked curiously.

"Not that I know of..." Jamie said, pouring Lydie's pink sippy cup full of juice. She was six years old and she still drank from a sippy cup. Nathan and Haley had tried to take it away from her but she cried and screamed. Nathan was the one to give in and let her have it again. Jamie handed the cup to Lydie and she started drinking. He laughed slightly.

"You aren't in trouble... but you will be if you ever get in another fight. Understood?" Nathan asked.

"Yes sir." Jamie nodded. Nathan nodded. Lydie walked over and Nathan picked her up.

"Daddy, can I have a sandwich too?" Lydie asked. Nathan glanced at Jamie.

"Boy, make her a sandwich." Nathan joked. Jamie laughed. "Seriously though, make her a sandwich. That's your punishment." Nathan said. Lydie giggled into his neck.

"Fine." Jamie said.

"Can he be my servant, daddy?" Lydie asked. Jamie looked at Nathan with pleading eyes. Lydie always made him run around until he felt sick.

"He can be your servant after he finishes eating." Nathan smiled smugly. Jamie groaned and Lydie smiled.

"Prince Jay Jay, we can play together some more after lunch." Lydie said.

"Sure." Jamie said, trying to hide his disappointment. He planned on playing his x-box 360 all day.

~.~.~

"So what did you think of him?" Julian smiled as they drove home.

"He's so adorable." Sam smiled.

"Yeah..." Julian smiled. It stayed silent for a while. "You know, mom didn't mean to say those things." Julian said softly.

Sam swallowed, "She still did." She shrugged.

"Yeah but she loves you. She was just upset... Aidan's her baby too, Sam. She would have reacted the same way if someone was saying the same things about you." Julian said.

"Well some things are better left unsaid." Sam said simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That is slightly hypocritical on your part. You said some pretty terrible things and so did she. Just forgive and forget." Julian said honestly. He knew Sam was upset over the things Brooke had said. Who wouldn't be?

"I know I said horrible things but I didn't mean them. It sounded like she did." Sam said quietly.

"You know she didn't mean them. Everyone says things they don't mean when they're mad." Julian said softly. Sam just shrugged. She was still mad at her mom and nothing was going to change that. They drove home and then walked inside together. Sam saw her mom; she wasn't expecting for her to be home.

"What did you think of him?" Brooke asked softly.

"I like him." Sam said honestly.

"I knew you would." Brooke smiled.

"I need to finish a few things; I'll be in the office." Julian said as he walked away.

"I'll be in my room." Sam said quietly and tried to walk past her mom. Brooke gently grabbed her arm.

"Sam," Brooke sighed, "I'm sorry, for everything. I shouldn't have said anything." She said. Sam swallowed back her guilt. She felt guilty now that she met Aidan and realized he was such an adorable little boy.

Sam nodded, "I shouldn't have either." Sam said quietly. Brooke pulled Sam into a hug.

"I love you." Brooke said quietly, gently kissing Sam's temple.

"I love you too." Sam said quietly. She was just scared about losing the bond she had with her parents. She didn't want that to go away.

~.~.~

Lucas walked in the door after spending about two hours at work. He couldn't even focus, he felt horrible for screaming at Lily.

"You're home early." Peyton said softly as she walked over to her husband. Lucas nodded. Peyton leaned in for a kiss but he turned his head away. He felt so guilty for getting physical with Lily. "What's wrong?" Peyton sighed. She knew something happened between Lucas and Lily. Lily hadn't got out of bed all day and Lucas was acting strange around her.

"I think I scared her... like, really scared her." Lucas said quietly.

"Lily?" Peyton asked softly.

Lucas nodded, "I pinned her against the wall last night... I lost my temper." Lucas said quietly. Peyton bit her lip.

"Luke..." she said quietly, disappointed in him. Obviously he scared Lily, she wasn't acting normal.

"I feel horrible. I couldn't even work. I can't believe I even did it." Lucas said quietly.

"Well... what _did_ you do?" Peyton asked cautiously. Lucas stayed quiet for a second.

"I sort of picked her up off the ground, by her arms. And I yelled at her, then I dropped her and walked out." Lucas said guiltily.

"You dropped her?" Peyton asked quietly.

"I lost it. I don't even know why, I just did. I don't think she got hurt." Lucas said quietly.

"Lucas, that is not how we deal with things like this. I mean, yes, by all means yell at her but you can't do that." Peyton mumbled, more or less thinking out loud.

"I know, Peyton. I'm not in grade one. I know I'm not supposed to make it physical but it happened. It happened and I wish I could take it back. I feel horrible; she wouldn't even talk to me this morning. Has she talked to you?" Lucas asked. He felt sick to his stomach.

"No. She said she felt sick, I haven't talked to her all day." Peyton said quietly. She didn't really know what to think of it. She knew Lucas wasn't abusive but she was still upset with him for grabbing Lily.

"Peyton, the thought of me becoming anything like Dan, it—"

"Lucas. Look at me." Peyton said, turning his cheek so he was facing her. "You are not Dan. You're nothing _near_ that man. Let me talk to her and I'll clear things over. Just go lay down, you look like you're about to be sick. She's probably just scared because you freaked out at her. She does this all the time. If I yell at her, she mopes around. If you yell at her, she mopes around. She's fine, Lucas." Peyton said softly, kissing his cheek. Lucas nodded slightly. Peyton walked upstairs and opened Lily's door. Lily was laying in bed, on her stomach, looking at her mom as she walked in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peyton asked quietly as she walked over. Lily shrugged. "Lily," Peyton said quietly and crouched down so she was at eye level with her daughter. "He didn't mean it. It was a mistake and he feels really bad about it." Peyton said softly.

"You're taking his side?" Lily mumbled.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, but I'm telling you that he didn't mean to freak out and it won't happen again." Peyton said.

"Fine. I still don't wanna talk to him." Lily said quietly.

"You don't have to." Peyton said softly, rubbing Lily's back.

"Don't." Lily winced, moving away from her mom's hand. Peyton raised her eyebrow and before Lily could protest, Peyton pulled up her shirt. The bruise was even bigger.

"Oh my god." Peyton said quietly; barely below a whisper.

"Don't touch it. It still hurts." Lily said quietly. It took Peyton about two minutes until she cleared her head and could talk again.

"How did this happen?" she asked cautiously. Peyton knew Lucas would never do anything like kick Lily, but that's what the bruise looked like.

"He dropped me and I hit my back on the thing that stops the door." Lily said quietly. Peyton let out a breath of relief. She gently put her hand on it, making sure not to hurt Lily.

"I take it you haven't iced it." Peyton said.

"I didn't want to go and get it." Lily said quietly.

"I will." Peyton said and walked out. She grabbed an ice-pack from the freezer and a dishcloth before walking back to Lily's room.

"If it's gonna hurt, I don't want it." Lily said honestly.

"Just relax." Peyton murmured, wrapping the ice-pack in the cloth and gently putting it on Lily's bruised back. Lily squirmed until she was comfortable and then sighed. "You know he wouldn't have ever done it if he knew it would've hurt you." Peyton said softly, stroking Lily's hair. Lily nodded. _But he did it anyways,_ she thought. Peyton kissed Lily's head, "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." Lily mumbled against her pillow. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to wash over her.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't like this... I don't know why. ANYWAYS, school is crazy right now with my summatives and exams so forgive me if I don't update as religiously as I would like to. I'm going to try to update every weekend! Let me know what you thought. I just wrote this all in one sitting and didn't have much time to edit/re-read. Forgive the mistakes. I know I didn't go too far in depth about Sam/Aidan, but he'll be moving in with them in the next 1 or 2 chapters! Thank you guys so much! Reviews mean the world to me. –Jay xoxo**


	8. All My Life I've Been Good

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to update until next weekend but I was really bored, not wanting to study, and my laptop is working properly now, not to mention I'm eating chocolate covered pretzels; my writing food. Anyways, I was going to write a random story but I thought, why not work on TCIT? So I am. Enjoy this chapter because it may be the last you'll be getting for a while. If you couldn't figure it out, I've done a time jump (or whatever you call them) in this chapter. In chapter 7 if you were paying attention you would notice, it was Saturday, and I magically **_**time jumped**_** all the way to Tuesday. Crazy how I do that, hmm? Enjoy! **

* * *

Lily woke up to the sound of her phone's alarm and she smiled. Why was she smiling? Because it was Tuesday and that meant she was _finally_ allowed to go back to school. That also meant she could see Ryan. Lily stretched out, groaning tiredly into her pillow. Then she turned, staring up at the ceiling and realized that she was faced with a dilemma. She wanted to get up and go to school but her dad was downstairs with her mom. Lily hadn't even spoken to her dad since he flipped out at her. He had talked to her, but not vice versa. Lily just listened as he apologized to her. She hadn't quite forgiven him yet. How could she when her back was still sore? It was a constant reminder of the night that she wished would disappear from her memory.

Lily heaved a sigh before pulling herself out of bed. She got dressed, did her hair, her make-up, and put her phone and iPod into her pockets. Lily quickly glanced in her mirror before walking out. Lily then brushed her teeth. She had a plan. She just wouldn't eat breakfast and she'd get the hell out of the house as fast as she could. Lily walked downstairs and tried to walk to the door unnoticed. Of course it didn't go by unnoticed by her mother.

"Lily." Peyton said in that motherly tone. The one that said 'don't you dare try to sneak by me'.

"Yes?" Lily asked from the hallway, pulling on her NIKE high-tops.

"Where do you think you're going?" Peyton asked sceptically.

"To school, mother." Lily replied simply.

"Get your butt into this kitchen right now." Peyton laughed softly. Lily swallowed and walked to the kitchen. She was expecting for her dad to stare at her or just make the situation uncomfortable. She was surprised to see her Aunt Haley standing beside her mom. Lily did a double take.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Just came for coffee... why are you so surprised?" Haley laughed.

"I just... never mind." Lily smiled and then walked over to her mom. Peyton hugged Lily and kissed her head.

"If you get in any trouble whatsoever, you will never see the light of day_ ever_ again. Understood?" Peyton asked softly, resting her chin on Lily's head.

"Yes momma." Lily laughed.

"Good girl. Have a good day at school, I love you." Peyton smiled.

"Love you too. Bye Aunt Haley." Lily said.

"See ya." Haley smiled as Lily walked out. Lily grabbed her bag and then walked out. It only took her about ten minutes to walk to school. She walked over to Jamie who was standing with Rowan, Devon, Andre, Caleb, Chuck, and Adrian.

"Hey." Jamie smiled and hugged Lily, picking her up. Lily laughed.

"Hey. How did your suspension go?" she asked as he put her back down on the ground. Jamie was pretty tall, and he took advantage of that by teasing Lily for only being 5'3 compared to his 5'10.

"Good. I went to homecoming." Jamie smirked.

"What!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, my parents are so much more chill than yours." Jamie winked, laughing.

"Fuck you." Lily laughed, pushing him to the side. He laughed.

"So where's Ryan?" Lily asked Caleb, who was almost always with Ryan.

"Uh... with that new chick, Aurora." Caleb said, tilting his head to the right. Lily glanced over. Ryan was talking to Aurora, who was sitting on the hood of a car. _She has a car?_ Lily thought. Aurora glanced over to see Lily and smiled, waving her over. Lily smiled and then left the guys, walking over to Aurora and Ryan.

"Did your mom catch you?" Aurora smiled. Lily hardly ad time to explain where she was going when she ran from the skate park.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I'm grounded until Monday." Lily said, putting her hands in her pockets. Ryan smiled and put his arm around Lily's waist.

"So you aren't allowed to skip school and come to my place? Me and Rora are gonna skip out; my bro scored me some weed. Just come for first period." Ryan smiled. Lily bit her lip. She would be dead if her parents found out about her skipping school the _first_ day she got back from suspension.

"I think you should." Aurora smiled.

"I can't do drugs..." Lily said quietly.

"You don't have to. We will, you can just hang tight and chill with us." Ryan said.

Lily nodded, "Okay. Just let me go tell Jamie to cover for me." Lily said. Aurora and Ryan nodded. Lily walked back over to Jamie and the group of guys. Sam was also standing with them.

"Hey." Sam smiled at Lily.

"Hey. How much trouble did you get in?" Lily laughed.

"I'm grounded for sneaking out, that's pretty much it." Sam smiled.

"Good... anyways, I need you two to cover for me. First period." Lily said.

"You're gonna get in so much shit, Lily. Don't do it." Jamie said.

"It's fine. Just tell Mr. Williams that I have a guidance appointment or something along those lines. I'm only gonna skip first period." Lily said.

"Why are you even skipping? I can't cover for you; if my mom finds out I did, I'm in more trouble than you'd be in." Sam said honestly.

"Because I'm going to Ryan's place with him and Aurora; we're just gonna hang out. I'll be back for second period." Lily said.

"This is a stupid idea; you're gonna get caught." Jamie said.

"Fine, don't cover for me then. I just thought my best friends would want to help me out. Excuse me for thinking you could do one small thing for me." Lily said simply, trying to guilt Sam and Jamie into it, and walked back over to Ryan and Aurora. Sam rolled her eyes; she loved Lily but sometimes she could be a complete and total idiot. That was one of those times.

~.~.~

Peyton was sitting at home, typing on her laptop. The office was under construction for a dry wall problem, so she was working from home. Haley went out with Mia. Lucas walked inside and saw his wife sitting on the couch. He raised his eyebrow.

"I thought construction was starting tomorrow." He said.

"No, Haley and I figured it would be better to do it today because Mia's leaving for Italy in two days and we want to finish recording her new song before she leaves." Peyton explained. Lucas nodded and walked over.

"Do we have time for—"

"No, I don't really want to go out for lunch. I just wanna stay in." Peyton laughed slightly and looked to her husband. He laughed.

"I was gonna say sex, but apparently lunch was on your mind." He laughed.

"Oh," Peyton laughed, "See, I have time for that... not so much lunch." She smiled. Lucas laughed and kissed her. Within five minutes they had managed to make it to their bedroom and were half naked, on their bed, still kissing. Lucas broke away from her soft lips and kissed her neck. Peyton bit her bottom lip.

"We don't have any more condoms." Peyton breathed. She just remembered that they didn't re-stock their _stash_.

"You're on the pill, Peyton." Lucas mumbled through kisses. Peyton swallowed.

"Luke, no. Stop it." Peyton said.

"Come on, Peyt." Lucas sighed.

"Seriously, stop it." Peyton said and pushed him off. The thought of getting pregnant made her feel sick.

"Well there are other things we can do..." Lucas trailed off.

"No... I'm not in the mood anymore." Peyton murmured, getting off the bed. She started putting her bra back on.

"Peyton, come on. You won't get pregnant." Lucas groaned, rolling onto his back.

"It's not that." Peyton lied, "I'm just not in the mood for sex anymore, okay?" she asked defensively, pulling on her clothes.

"You know it's about getting pregnant. If you're that against pregnancy; get your tubes tied." Lucas mumbled. Peyton glared at him.

"Fuck off, Lucas." She snapped.

"I'm serious, Peyton! It was a small chance and now you're acting that every pregnancy will end up like the last!" Lucas yelled.

"Is that what this is about, Lucas? Because you knew there were no condoms left! Would that be some sick way of you telling me you want another child because I am getting your hints, Lucas! I know you want another but I don't and we are in this together! I didn't want to last time, but you convinced me, and look how that turned out!" Peyton yelled.

"Don't you dare put that on me!" Lucas yelled as he stood up, "That was our decision! We decided to have a child _together_! So don't even try to put her death on my shoulders!" Lucas yelled.

"Well I do believe that I was the one who said we should wait! But no! You wanted a fucking kid so badly! And you know what, Lucas? You already have one!" Peyton yelled.

"I give up! Fine, Peyton, you can say it was my fault! But in the end, you are wrong! And you're being incredibly selfish!" Lucas yelled as he pulled on his jeans and shirt. He walked to the door.

"How am I the one being selfish?" Peyton yelled at him. He turned back around.

"Because like you said, there are two people in this relationship." Lucas snapped as he walked out. Peyton sighed and sat down on their bed. She ran her hand through her hair as tears welled in her eyes. Peyton lay down, closing her eyes. She just wanted to be able to hold her daughter in her arms again. She would kill to have those couple hours back again.

~.~.~

Jamie and Sam were sitting in Art.

"Does anyone know where Lily is?" Mr. Williams asked.

"Yeah, she'll be here soon, she's not feeling very well. Just running late." Jamie said. He knew Mr. Williams would just mark Lily late and then forget to mark her absence. Sam sighed, Lily was gonna be in huge trouble if she got caught. Mr. Williams nodded and wrote down 'late' on the attendance sheet. Sam just looked at Jamie. He smiled.

~.~.~

Lily and Aurora were sitting on Ryan's bed. Ryan was sitting on his desk chair, lighting a joint for Aurora. He handed it to her.

"You sure you don't want one?" Ryan asked. Lily nodded. He laughed and nodded, "Alright." He said and lit himself a joint; both he and Aurora started smoking them. Aurora laughed slightly after taking her first breath.

"I need to meet your brother." She joked. Ryan laughed.

"He doesn't usually deal... I paid him for his stash." Ryan said.

"How much did you pay?" Lily asked curiously.

"Can't remember, I just gave him my allowance." Ryan laughed. Lily nodded. It was a few minutes before the high really kicked in.

"We should have a threesome someday." Ryan laughed.

"No thanks. I like girls more than boys." Aurora smiled. Lily raised her eyebrow. _She's a lesbian?_ Lily wondered.

"Well I'm a virgin... so I don't think so." Lily added. She didn't want to have a threesome, let alone have sex... yet.

"You're a virgin?" Aurora gasped.

"Yeah." Lily laughed. Aurora and Ryan were hilarious when they were high.

"_That's so crazy_. Let me be your first; you won't forget it." Aurora smirked.

"No! I want to. She's mine... I have dibs on her virginity." Ryan told Aurora. Lily just laughed.

"No. But you can watch us... Lily, can he watch us?" Aurora asked Lily.

"Um... sure." Lily laughed. She didn't want to make Aurora upset by saying no. Besides, they were both high, they wouldn't remember it.

"No. Let's just have a threesome, okay?" Ryan asked.

"No." Aurora argued.

Lily just listened, laughing. They were fighting over who got to take her virginity, right in front of her.

"You aren't a real lesbian. You've never kissed a girl." Ryan said. Aurora leaned over and kissed Lily. Lily's eyes went wide. She was kissing a girl? "Wow." Ryan said. Lily tried to pull away at first but Aurora's hand was on the back of her head, holding her still. Then Lily relaxed a bit and kissed Aurora back. Aurora pulled away and smiled.

"See Ryan, she's mine now." Aurora said, sticking her pierced tongue out at him. His eyes were wide.

"Better than porn." He mumbled, lighting another joint. Lily bit her lip. She thought it would feel wrong but it didn't... it felt right in a weird, twisted sort of way. Aurora kissed Lily again every now and then. Lily didn't even realize how much time had passed. Aurora was kissing her, again. But this time Lily could sense Aurora was getting a bit too into it. She leaned further down until Lily was laying on the bed and she was straddling her, kissing the younger girl passionately. Ryan was just watching in his high. Aurora started kissing Lily's neck. Lily turned her head slightly and saw the time on the clock. First period was over in three minutes.

"Holy crap." Lily breathed and pushed Aurora off. Aurora groaned.

"Lily, don't leave again. I hardly even got started." Aurora said innocently.

"I know I'll see you later." Lily said, grabbing her backpack and running out.

Lily ran back to school which was only five minutes away. She got inside just as the break bell rang. Lily let out a sigh of relief and walked to her next class. She saw Sam on the way. They had their next class together.

"Hey stranger." Sam laughed.

"Oh, hey." Lily smiled. Sam looked at Lily and saw the hicky forming on her neck.

"Whoa, what were you doing?" Sam laughed.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"You have a hicky on your neck, Lily." Sam said.

"What?" Lily asked worriedly, bringing her hand up to her neck. "Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah... I didn't know you and Ryan had something going on." Sam said. Lily laughed nervously.

"Yeah." She nodded and moved her hair over her neck. She swallowed nervously. Her stomach was in knots thinking about Sam finding out that she was kissing a sixteen year old; who was a girl.

~.~.~

Brooke picked Sam and Lily up from school.

"How was your day?" Brooke smiled.

"Good." Sam smiled. Lily told Sam she was just pretending to be sick but in reality; she felt like throwing up.

"What about you, Lil?" Brooke smiled, looking at Lily through the rear view mirror.

"Okay." Lily mumbled.

"She's not feeling well. She threw up first period." Sam lied, still covering for Lily. That was the story they were going with. She got sick before first period started.

"Oh... do you have a fever, sweetheart?" Brooke frowned, turning to look at Lily.

"No, my stomach just hurts." Lily said.

"Alright well you'll be home in a few minutes, honey." Brooke said softly. Lily nodded. Brooke drove Lily home; it only took about ten minutes.

"Thanks." Lily mumbled as she grabbed her bag, getting out of the car. Brooke nodded and waited for Lily to walk inside before pulling out.

"Why did you miss first period?" Peyton asked as she saw Lily walk in.

"I wasn't feeling well... I'm not feeling well." Lily said quietly. She honestly wasn't feeling well. The thought of someone finding out she liked girls too made her sick. Peyton stepped forward and felt Lily's forehead.

"You don't have a fever." Peyton said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I really don't feel well." Lily said honestly. She felt like she was going to be sick. Peyton could tell Lily wasn't lying.

"Okay, go up to bed. I'll get you some tea." Peyton said softly. Lily nodded and walked upstairs. She made it to her bed and then fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Peyton made Lily a cup of tea and brought it upstairs. She saw Lily; sound asleep. Peyton frowned and put the mug of tea on Lily's side table. Peyton leaned down and kissed Lily's head. Peyton saw the hicky on Lily's neck and paused. Her _baby_ had a hicky? She didn't even know how long it had been there but she definitely hadn't noticed it before. Peyton bit her lip as she contemplated waking Lily up. But she figured she would let Lily rest. Peyton sighed, walking out of her daughter's room. She would definitely be talking to Lily about the hicky. Peyton didn't even know Lily liked anyone let alone that she was _kissing _anyone.

* * *

**BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING: This is to those who do not have an account... I do get your reviews and I love them all! Make an account so I can IM you! It takes like two minutes to make one; you just need an email, username, and password! That way I can reply to each and every one of your lovely reviews!**

**A/N:** **There we go... I finally finished this chapter. I know this chapter was centered around Lily and Leyton but there will be plenty of Brulian/Sam/Naley/Jamie scenes in the next few chapters. This chapter was just setting up the drama to come for Lily. Also, you found out that Peyton held her daughter before she lost her? Hmm... perhaps that means it wasn't a miscarriage after all. You'll have to wait to find out what really happened. I'm really busy with school and exams so you'll be lucky if you see a new chapter up before the weekend. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed/favourited/subscribed to TCIT. –Jay xoxo**


	9. I'm Your Ignorance

**A/N: Some of you wanted more Sam/Brooke scenes, so I tried my best to give you a good scene between them. Just a quick note: My laptop did this stupid auto-correct thing on the last chapter because it thinks **_**hickey**_** is spelt hicky when it is not. The correct spelling is hickey, so ignore that! I felt the need to share that with you all... anyways, I'll stop rambling, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Peyton was standing in the kitchen, sipping away at her mug of coffee. She was thinking about the fight she had with Lucas. He hardly even said anything to her last night; he just turned off the lamp and went to sleep. She was really annoyed. He had the nerve to make her feel guilty when he knew full well that she wasn't comfortable with getting pregnant, with the chance of losing another child. He was being arrogant and selfish. Peyton had a lot of things on her mind. Lucas wanted another kid, Mia lost her voice, and Lily had a hickey. She was most upset that Mia couldn't go to Italy to sing at the charity concert. She was supposed to represent Red Bedroom Records. _I'll just send someone else... one of the new artists,_ Peyton thought.

"Hi mom, bye mom." Lily said, walking into the kitchen. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her mom's cheek.

"Bye baby, I love you." Peyton murmured, still thinking about which artist to send. She had many to choose from. Josh was her newest artist; he was a year older than Mia.

"Love you too." Lily said and walked out.

Peyton sighed, biting her lip. She wasn't sure if she could send Josh because he didn't really 'represent' RBR, Mia had been singing for Red Bedroom Records ever since she was eighteen and now she was twenty-six. _Who else? Maybe Haley will go. Haley... Jamie... Lily. Lily! Hickey!_ Peyton thought, flashing back to reality.

"Lily!" Peyton called out but Lily had already left. Peyton groaned. She had too many things on her mind.

~.~.~

"Sam! You're gonna be late for school and I need to get a lot of work done today because I'm leaving early to get Aidan! Now hurry up!" Brooke yelled, throwing her purse over her shoulder. She had her keys in her hand; waiting impatiently for her daughter. She had to finish making a pageant dress for one of her customers. They were paying her a lot of money and she needed to have it finished before she picked Aidan up for lunch.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled tiredly as she pulled on her shoes.

"Let's go, come on... get moving." Brooke said, ushering her daughter out the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." Sam laughed slightly and walked out the door.

"Not fast enough." Brooke said, slapping Sam's butt.

"Hey! Don't touch my butt." Sam laughed as she walked to their car.

"I made that butt; I'm allowed to touch it." Brooke said.

"I didn't need that mental image." Sam groaned, getting in the front and putting her backpack at her feet. Brooke laughed as she got in the car and started it, pulling out of the driveway.

"So my darling daughter, how's Lily feeling?" Brooke questioned.

"Fine... it was a one day thing, I guess." Sam lied.

"Yeah I guess so. Peyton said Lily crashed as soon as she got home." Brooke said. Sam nodded.

"Did Aunt Peyton say anything about Uncle Lucas?" Sam asked curiously. Lily had told her about 'the incident'.

"Maybe... why? Did Lily say anything?" Brooke asked. Peyton had told her about it too.

"Not much. What did Aunt Peyton say?" Sam asked again.

"Not much either. Just that things got out of control." Brooke said. Sam nodded.

"I never thought Uncle Lucas was abusive." Sam retorted. He did hurt her best friend; she was upset by that.

"Samantha! Lucas is not abusive and don't ever say that again." Brooke warned.

"Well you didn't see the bruise." Sam bit back.

"The bruise was not from him. It was from the wall." Brooke said.

"Right. I shot someone mom; it wasn't my fault though, it was the gun's." Sam retorted.

"Let me rephrase then. Lucas did not intentionally hurt Lily. If he hit her then that would be a different story but he did not. He dropped her and she hit her back. End of story." Brooke said. She knew Lucas too well and he definitely was not abusive. Lily had to have done something really bad to make him that angry.

"Yeah but—"

"No buts, this conversation is over." Brooke said, cutting Sam off.

"I hate it when you—"

"Sh." Brooke hissed.

"Fine." Sam mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. She hated it when her mom did that. Brooke smiled slightly at how cute Sam's pout was. The rest of the drive was silent. Brooke pulled up in front of the school.

"Why is that girl touching Lily's butt?" Brooke asked, seeing Lily standing with a taller blonde girl. Sam looked over. Aurora's hand was in Lily's back pocket. Sam laughed.

"Mom, I do that with her too. It's just a thing friends do." Sam said. She didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah well when I was in high school that showed who you were dating." Brooke said simply, watching Lily laughing and talking to Jamie, Ryan, and a few other boys.

"Yeah well when you were young, the dinosaurs roamed the earth." Sam said.

"Watch it. I'm not that old." Brooke frowned. Sam just laughed and got out. "Wait! What's her name?" Brooke asked, referring to the blonde teen with her hand in Lily's pocket.

"Britney Spears." Sam said sarcastically and then shut the door, walking over to her friends. Brooke rolled her eyes as she drove away. Sam was always so sarcastic.

Sam walked over to her friends, "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey best friend." Lily smiled.

"Did your parents find out about you skipping?" Sam laughed slightly.

"Nope." Lily smirked.

"What about the hickey?" Sam questioned.

"Um... nope." Lily said awkwardly. Ryan was just smiling, as was Aurora. She thought it was cute that Lily didn't want anyone to know. Aurora didn't really care about Lily not wanting to tell anyone; she just wanted to end up in bed with her.

"Hickey? What? From who?" Jamie asked, looking at Lily. Lily swallowed.

"Ryan." Sam said simply. The thought never crossed her mind that Lily and Aurora had something going on.

Aurora and Ryan laughed. Lily felt like hiding under a rock. She didn't want to lie to her best friends but some things were better left unsaid.

"Seriously?" Jamie asked sceptically, looking at Ryan.

"Yeah, things got wild yesterday." He joked. Lily laughed nervously.

"It was definitely a show, hmm?" Aurora smiled at Lily.

"Sure..." Lily trailed off. Jamie and Sam were both looking at Lily. Lily was pretty upset with Aurora, she didn't want anyone to know about them but she didn't want her best friends thinking she was a slut. "Anyways, I'm gonna go get a drink. Wanna come?" Lily asked Sam. Aurora raised her eyebrow, taking her hand from Lily's pocket. She was getting the vibe that Lily was pissed off.

"Yeah, sure." Sam smiled and Lily left with her, not bothering to say bye to Aurora. Ryan just laughed. He knew Lily was pissed off.

~.~.~

Brooke walked into Aidan's school and saw him sitting in a chair. He looked up.

"Brooke!" he smiled and ran over, hugging her.

"Hey buddy!" Brooke smiled as she picked Aidan up.

"I missed you a lot." Aidan smiled, resting his head on Brooke's shoulder.

"I missed you too. But guess what? Only three more days until you come live with us! Aren't you excited?" Brooke smiled.

"Yeah." Aidan smiled as she put him back down on the ground.

"So wanna go get some lunch, or what?" Brooke asked.

"Yep, can we have fries?" he asked, holding Brooke's hand as they walked into the office.

"Sure." Brooke smiled and signed him out.

"Good because I'm hungry and I want fries really badly." Aidan laughed as they walked out of the school.

"Well then you can have fries and whatever else you want." Brooke smiled, swinging his hand in hers. "So which restaurant?" she asked as she opened the door for him.

"You can choose." Aidan said.

"Well don't you have a favourite restaurant?" Brooke asked. He shrugged as he buckled his seatbelt.

"I never go out to eat; only with you and Julian." Aidan said. Brooke frowned slightly.

"Well how about I surprise you then?" she smiled, stroking his blonde hair from his little face.

"Okay." he smiled.

"Okay." Brooke smiled. She was so in love with that little boy.

~.~.~

Lucas was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork for his new book. He was still stressing over the fight he was currently in with his wife.

"Lucas—"

"What?" Lucas snapped and looked up.

"Whoa... easy there, tiger. It's just me." Haley laughed slightly.

"Sorry, it's just been a rough day." Lucas mumbled. Haley nodded and walked over.

"Well let me kidnap you for lunch." Haley smiled.

"Did Peyton put you up to this?" Lucas questioned.

"No... but she's upset too. I figured you two were fighting. Wanna talk about it?" Haley asked softly. She was his best friend; she was always going to be there to listen to his problems. Lucas sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"She doesn't want another kid." Lucas said quietly.

"Lucas... she took Sawyer's death really hard—"

"And I didn't?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that she's scared of losing another child." Haley said softly.

"I know that and I am too but it's getting out of hand. She says she doesn't want to get pregnant but she won't even consider having her tubal ligation." Lucas mumbled.

"Well not all women want that, Luke. You should be comforting her instead of offering her surgical options." Haley said. Lucas sighed. "Don't sigh at me. I'm also her friend and I have to say I'm taking her side on this. That being said, if she doesn't want to get her tubes tied then that probably means she knows she'll want a baby at some point. That's just my guess. You need to talk to her, Luke... don't just mope around all day." Haley said.

"I hate that you're always right." Lucas groaned. Haley smiled.

"Yeah well advice like that doesn't come cheap; you're buying lunch." Haley smirked. Lucas laughed and followed his best friend out.

~.~.~

Nathan was waiting outside his house with Clay and Quinn. Clay and Nathan had been together all day and Quinn stopped by.

"So why are we outside?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, why are we outside?" Quinn asked Nathan. Nathan just smiled as a school bus pulled up.

"Waiting for Lydie." He said.

"You're whipped." Clay joked. Nathan laughed and Lydie ran off the bus.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" she smiled, jumping into his arms.

"Hey." Nathan laughed, kissing her head, "How was your day?" he asked.

"So good." Lydie smiled and Nathan put her back down. "Aunt Quinn!" Lydie smiled and hugged her Aunt.

"Hey." Quinn laughed, "You just get cuter every time I see you." Quinn smiled. Lydie giggled and hugged Clay.

"Uncle Clay, I didn't forget you." Lydie stated. Clay laughed.

"Good to know, Lyd." He smiled.

"Daddy can I have macaroni and cheese for lunch?" Lydie smiled innocently.

"Yes you can." Nathan smiled, picking Lydie back up. Lydie watched her Aunt Quinn over her dad's shoulder.

"Where's Grace?" Lydie asked curiously. Grace was Quinn and Clay's five year old daughter. She looked just like Quinn, but with blonde hair.

"Grace is with Aunt Taylor today." Quinn smiled.

"Yes, Grace is, so we're actually gonna get going and enjoy the peace and quiet in our home." Clay joked. He just wanted to have some _alone_ time with his wife. Nathan turned around.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He laughed. Clay nodded.

"Tell Hales to call me." Quinn said.

"Alright." Nathan nodded. He walked inside with Lydie as Quinn and Clay walked to their car.

~.~.~

Lily was standing at her locker, putting away her textbooks. Finally it was the end of the day; she just wanted to go home.

"Way to avoid me for the entire day." Aurora said, leaning on the locker beside Lily's. Lily looked over, raising her eyebrow.

"I didn't avoid you. I left to go get a drink and you weren't there when I came back. And I just haven't seen you around all day." Lily said.

"Fine but for whatever reason you're pissed off, I'm sorry?" Aurora offered.

"I'm not pissed off." Lily mumbled.

"You totally are." Aurora laughed.

"I just don't want anyone to know about us and now you and Ryan are making it seem like I'm some sort of whore." Lily said. Aurora sighed as she looked at the younger girl.

"Lily, everyone knows you aren't a whore. I was just playing around." Aurora said softly. Lily closed her locker.

"Well don't." Lily said quietly.

"I won't anymore... come on, I'll drive you home." Aurora said.

"I can't..." Lily trailed off.

"Yes you can. Now let's go." Aurora laughed and took Lily's hand. Lily laughed slightly as she followed Aurora out of the school. They got in Aurora's car.

"Have I mentioned how weird it is that you can drive?" Lily asked. Aurora smirked as she drove away from the school. "Is this actually your car?" Lily asked. It was an old car that looked similar to a mustang.

"It's my foster brother's." Aurora said.

"He lets you use it?" Lily asked.

"He ran away with his girlfriend and gave it to me." Aurora said.

"He just gave you a car?" Lily asked sceptically.

"He owed me a lot of money. This car isn't even worth what he owed me." Aurora said.

"Owed you money for what?" Lily questioned.

"You ask a lot of questions." Aurora laughed. Lily gave her a look. "I had money saved up, probably two or three thousand. He stole it when he left and left me this piece of trash." She smiled slightly, "But my friend is a mechanic and he fixed it up for me and gave it a paint job." Aurora explained.

"What happened to your parents?" Lily asked quietly. Aurora sighed and stayed quiet. She didn't want to talk about that. "You don't want to talk about it?" Lily asked. Aurora shook her head no as she drove. "That's okay. I can respect that. I hate it when people ask me about my parents." Lily said quietly.

"I thought you lived with them?" Aurora asked.

"They aren't my biological parents. They adopted me when I was six. My two dads and one mom are all dead. My dad is technically my half-brother. He's my biological mom's son with another man. I have a twisted family. My parents are my siblings." Lily laughed slightly.

"I know what you mean... my family's pretty twisted too." Aurora said.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah... my family's all dead now but my father is technically my uncle. He's my mom's half-brother, he raped her." Aurora said. Lily eyes went wide.

"That sucks." She said quietly.

"Not really. I mean, it would if I was disfigured or something but I'm not. I'm just screwed up... but that's more or less my many foster parents' fault." Aurora said.

"Did they ever hurt you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah but you get used to it. It was worse when I was little; it was scarier when an older man would get in bed with me. Now I sleep with mace." Aurora laughed slightly.

"So you were..." Lily somehow felt guilty saying the word 'raped'.

"Yeah... that's why I like girls more than guys. Sex doesn't hurt that way; emotionally or physically." Aurora said simply.

"That really sucks." Lily said quietly. She didn't know what else to say.

Aurora shrugged, "Sort of. But that happened a long time ago." Aurora smiled slightly. Lily was amazed that Aurora could talk about it like it was nothing. Aurora pulled into a parking lot behind an abandoned warehouse.

"What are we doing here?" Lily questioned.

"This." Aurora smiled and leaned over, kissing her softly. Lily didn't even have to think; she just kissed Aurora back. Pretty soon they were both laying in the backseat, laughing as they tried to get comfortable while still kissing. Finally they got comfortable and Aurora was on top of Lily, kissing her neck. Lily was looking up at the ceiling of the car as she felt Aurora's hand move under the waistband of her jeans. _Oh my god_, Lily thought as she closed her eyes.

~.~.~

Sam and Jamie were walking home together. Sam was going over to Jamie's house. Lily was supposed to go too but she bailed and said Aurora was gonna drive her home.

"So Sammy, my mom said your parents are adopting?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah... his name is Aidan. He's so adorable." Sam laughed.

"I think you'll like having a younger sibling. I say Lydie's annoying, and sometimes she is, but I couldn't imagine life without her." Jamie laughed slightly.

"Yeah well Aidan's seven... I think we can hook him and Lydie up." Sam smirked.

"We totally should." Jamie laughed. They walked back to Jamie's house and then played video games for a while.

Jamie was laying on the couch, eating Pringles and playing x-box with Sam.

"This is so weird without Lily." Jamie said.

"I know; it's actually quiet." Sam laughed.

"What's up with her and Aurora? Are they best friends now or something?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know. I like Aurora. She's really funny." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, she's fuckin' sexy too." Jamie smirked.

"You're such a guy." Sam said.

"That's how I roll." Jamie laughed.

"Loser." Sam laughed.

"So Chuck said you're hot." Jamie said.

"Great to know. There's no chance of that happening." Sam laughed.

"Really? I think you'd make a cute couple." Jamie smirked. He promised Chuck he'd talk to Sam.

"No, we wouldn't. That's just... ewe. It's not ever gonna happen. I thought Chuck was head over heels for Maddy?" Sam asked.

"Nope, she's mine. Now he wants you." Jamie said.

"Oh gosh. Well don't tell him I'm not interested; I don't want him to feel bad." Sam laughed quietly.

"I think you should tell him yourself that you aren't interested; he'll leave you alone if you do that." Jamie smiled.

"Lookin' forward to it." Sam said sarcastically.

~.~.~

Lily was laying on her bed. Her head was pressed into her pillow. She couldn't believe what happened. It just kept replaying over and over in her head. She didn't want anyone to know. She knew she wasn't a lesbian because she had a huge crush on Ryan...

_Lily and Aurora were laying in the backseat of Aurora's car. Their pants were undone and Lily was laying in Aurora's arms._

"_So does this mean I'm not a virgin?" Lily asked._

"_That's up to you. You're definitely not a virgin to girls though." Aurora said._

"_Oh my god." Lily groaned. Aurora smiled slightly._

"_It's okay... we don't have to tell anyone. But I would appreciate it if I can brag to Ryan that I popped your cherry." Aurora smirked._

"_No." Lily answered quickly, "Not yet at least. Just wait." Lily said._

"_Sure. But you're gonna have to admit it at some point." Aurora said softly, kissing Lily's cheek..._

Lily snapped out of her thoughts. She sat up on her bed to hear her parents yelling at each other. Lily sighed. She walked to her door and opened it, stepping out. The yelling got louder as she walked to the top of the stairs.

"I don't want any more children, Lucas! How many times do I have to say that?" Peyton yelled at him.

"Why not? Give me a good reason and I'll leave you alone!" Lucas yelled.

"A good reason? I don't want any! I'm the one that has to carry it for nine months! I'm the one that has to give birth! I'm the one who has to go through all the pain! I'm the one that has the chance of miscarrying! I'm the one that had the chance of losing her baby again! So why don't _you_ give _me_ a good reason why you want another child so badly when we already have Lily!" Peyton screamed.

"Because she's not ours!" Lucas yelled at Peyton. Peyton swallowed. Lucas stayed quiet for a second and then started talking, "She doesn't have your hair or my eyes. She doesn't have my goofy laugh or your chickeny legs. She can't draw like you can, she doesn't write like I can. She isn't our daughter. She wouldn't even be here if my mom was still alive. I want our child. A son or daughter, it doesn't even matter." Lucas said. Peyton didn't even know what to say.

Lily froze when she heard her _so called_ dad say those things. She didn't even realize it but tears had been running down her cheeks the entire time. Lily walked into her room and climbed out the window. She just ran. Lily knew exactly where she was going. She knocked on the door.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Ryan asked, seeing his friend in tears.

"I want drugs... I wanna get high." Lily said quietly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Pot?" Ryan asked.

Lily shook her head no, sniffling back tears, "I need something stronger." She said.

* * *

**A/N: There it is. I didn't edit this at all, forgive any mistakes I made but I wrote this in like... 2 hours because I need to study. SO I hope nobody hates me for anything (fights, lesbianism, drugs). Wow, that sounds bad, haha. **_**Alrighty kids, today we'll be reading a story containing verbal abuse, lesbian scenes, and drug use... don't tell your parents.**_** Anyways, this chapter was longer than most chapters. 3,524 words to be exact. Please review! Even if it's just an 'Omg, loved it. UDS.' That being said I definitely prefer the longer reviews, just saying. –Jay xoxo**


	10. Your Hands Are Mine To Hold

**A/N: Guess what guys? I am exempt from writing **_**all **_**of my exams. Sweet, right? Lucky for you I have lots of spare time now because there is no longer any need to study. I am hoping to get to, at least, chapter eleven, possibly twelve, by this coming Friday (That's the 28****th****). No promises though because I do have a life outside of writing stories. Also, happy belated 10****th**** birthday to Jackson Brundage! That kid just keeps getting cuter! Enjoy this chapter, I liked writing it. I think it may surprise some of you...**

* * *

"I can't believe you just said that." Peyton finally said, looking at her husband.

"Peyton, I love her. I would give my life for her. But I want a baby; _our_ baby. I want Sawyer." Lucas murmured. Peyton swallowed. Lucas was obviously upset about it; she could tell.

"Luke, don't _ever_ say that out loud again. If she ever heard you..." Peyton shook her head, looking at her husband through tears. She changed the subject, "I want Sawyer back too but that's not gonna happen. I want a baby, Lucas, I do." Peyton sniffled, her voice cracking. "But I'm scared." she said through tears.

"I know, I am too." Lucas said quietly, taking his wife into his arms. He pressed a kiss into her soft blonde waves. Peyton let out a single sob into his shoulder and then completely broke down. She wanted to be able to hold and kiss her daughter again. Lucas picked Peyton up and carried her to the couch, holding her in his arms as he sat down.

"I want her back." Peyton cried, gripping his shirt.

"I know..." Lucas swallowed back tears, "I know." He repeated quietly, kissing Peyton's neck.

~.~.~

"Something stronger?" Ryan questioned as he thought, "I don't have any really strong stuff... well, my brother has cocaine." Ryan offered. He hated seeing Lily upset; he wanted to make her feel better. Lily nodded and followed him upstairs. She wiped off her tears. He disappeared into his brother's room and then walked into his room with Lily. She sat on his bed and he grabbed a textbook. Ironically it was a health textbook. He set the cocaine up for Lily, using his student ID card to cut it, and separate it into four lines.

"Will it work?" Lily asked quietly. She was hesitant about it.

"Yeah... but I'm warning you now; it's strong." Ryan said, rolling up a ten dollar bill from his pocket. Lily nodded.

"I know." She murmured and then took the bill from him.

"Go slow because it's your first time." Ryan said, handing the textbook to Lily. He lay down on his bed and locked his hands behind his head; watching as Lily took a deep breath. Lily lowered her head and inhaled the first line. She scrunched her nose slightly. The feeling wasn't amazing. She lowered her head and did the second line. Ryan sat up, "Easy. It takes a couple minutes to kick in." He said and took the textbook away from her. Lily nodded and handed him the rolled up bill. He did the other two lines as she lay down. Ryan tossed the textbook on the ground and slid the bill into his back pocket.

"How long will it last?" Lily asked.

"A while... twenty, maybe forty minutes." He said as he lay down beside her. Lily nodded and turned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She was slightly worried. There was no turning back.

"Did I make a mistake?" Lily asked quietly, cocking her head up to look at him.

"If you only do a couple lines every few weeks then you'll be fine. I've done coke on and off since I was twelve and I'm not addicted. I prefer weed." Ryan said honestly.

Lily nodded and closed her eyes. It was about three minutes until the cocaine started taking its effect. Lily smiled as the high pulsed through her. It felt good; almost like she was floating. It was a total euphoric sensation. She had no worries... she was happy and carefree. Nothing else mattered.

~.~.~

Lucas and Peyton had stayed on the couch. It took a while for them to be okay again. Peyton was laying on Lucas's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat through the soft cotton material. They stayed like that for a long time. They said nothing, they were simply enjoying the moment of silence. All the while their daughter was doing drugs because of them, _because of the things she heard._

~.~.~

Sam was sitting at the table, sketching out a prom dress. She was bored; she tried calling Lily but she wasn't answering.

"Hey baby." Brooke smiled as she walked in the door.

"Hey... how was it today with Aidan?" Sam asked curiously, not looking up from her sketch.

"Good. I took him out to get fries and a burger." Brooke smiled, putting her purse down. Sam raised her eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Is it okay if I go to Jamie's? I'm really bored and Lily is apparently busy." Sam said as she signed the bottom of the paper.

"Well I thought you, me, and dad could order in and get a movie?" Brooke said, a partial frown forming on her lips. Sam bit her lip.

"I kind of wanted to go out... I'm not in the mood for take out anyways." Sam said. Brooke nodded slightly. She wanted to spend more time with Sam but Sam kept bailing and asking to go out with Jamie or Lily.

"I guess so but I want you home by six O'clock, alright?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I still have to call him." Sam said quietly. Brooke nodded.

"You seem really distant about something; want to talk?" Brooke asked as she sat down beside her fourteen year old.

"Not really; nothing's wrong. Lily's just been hanging out with Aurora and Ryan a lot lately. It's getting annoying." Sam mumbled.

"Aurora? Is that the one who had her hand in Lily's pants?" Brooke laughed slightly. Sam laughed.

"Yeah." She said. _If only she knew._

"What's she like?" Brooke asked.

"Nice, I guess. I haven't talked to her a lot but she seems really nice. She's sixteen. She and Lily met at the skate park." Sam explained.

"Sixteen? Really?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. She's in foster care and she's only in grade ten because she got held back at some point, I guess, I'm not sure." Sam said. Brooke nodded and kissed her daughter's temple. "What was that for?" Sam laughed quietly.

"I don't know. I love you." Brooke said softly.

"I love you too, mom." Sam said, looking back to her drawing. The older brunette followed her daughter's gaze to the picture.

"Wow, that's really good." Brooke said, picking up the paper.

"It's not done yet." Sam said.

"I think it would look really good—"

"With silver accents, I know." Sam smiled. Brooke smiled.

"I was going to say 'if we made it'." Brooke said.

"Why?" Sam laughed, "I don't need it. It's a prom dress." Sam said.

"It'd be fun. Come on. We should make it together." Brooke said. She really wanted to spend time with Sam. Sam nodded and smiled.

"Okay. But I have to finish it. It's not done." She said.

"Alright, how about I make something to eat and you can finish it." Brooke said. Sam nodded. Brooke smiled. _Success,_ she thought as she stood up.

~.~.~

"Hey mom, can I go out with Chuck, Andre, Caleb, and Madison?" Jamie asked as he ran into the kitchen, holding his phone in his hand. Chuck was waiting on the other line. Haley was standing with Quinn and Taylor. Grace and Lydie were eating at the table.

"Well dinner's ready." Haley said.

"Well I'm not hungry." Jamie said.

"You were just saying you were starving." Haley said simply, crossing her arms.

"Yeah well not for pasta. Please mom, I don't have any homework and I'm not grounded anymore... remember?" Jamie asked. Haley sighed.

"Whose house?" she asked.

"Maddy's... maybe Chuck's place, I don't know. I have my cell if you need me anyways." Jamie said.

"Fine. Be home around seven at the latest, it's a school night." Haley said.

"Sweet, thank you." Jamie said and then walked out.

"Oh teenagers... gotta love 'em." Taylor laughed.

"No kidding." Haley sighed.

~.~.~

Peyton sighed and looked up to Lucas. It had been about two hours.

"I'm gonna go check on Lily." She said. Lucas nodded but held her still for a second.

"Peyt, I do love her. You know that. I shouldn't have even said that; it was stupid. I just wanted to get my point across." Lucas said. Peyton nodded and kissed him softly.

"I know... I understand." Peyton said softly. Lucas nodded and let Peyton stand up. She walked upstairs. The top floor was cold. Peyton raised her eyebrow. It was only ever cold when Lily's window was open; which meant she snuck out again. Peyton immediately ran into Lily's room.

Lily looked over from her bed, "What?" she asked, seeing her mom's worried face. Lily had her iPod headphones in and a book in her hands.

"I just..." Peyton bit her lip, crossing her arms in the cold room, "Never mind... was your window open?" she asked curiously, shutting Lily's door behind her. Lily took her headphones out as she nodded.

"Yeah, it was too hot in here. Was I not allowed or something?" Lily asked quietly, lying to her mom. She only got home fifteen minutes ago. She was really relaxed after getting high. Lily was at least expecting to be mad at her parents; but she wasn't. She wasn't even upset anymore. She was just... at ease.

"No, that's fine." Peyton nodded and sat down on Lily's bed. "Did you hear anything? Earlier?" Peyton asked hesitantly.

"Hear what?" Lily raised her eyebrow. _I'm good at this,_ she thought as she folded the page of her book and put it on her bedside table.

"Nothing important, it was just dad and I arguing." Peyton shrugged. She wasn't going to bother telling Lily and making her upset; there was no point. It wouldn't do any good. Lily nodded slightly as she paused the song on her iPod. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Peyton said.

"Sure." Lily nodded.

"When you came home sick..." Peyton said, trying to figure out how she would ask Lily about the hickey. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"What about it?" she asked quietly. She knew her mom knew something. _Oh god, she knows,_ Lily thought.

"I saw the hickey." Peyton said bluntly. She didn't want to beat around the bush.

"Oh... yeah." Lily said awkwardly. She was relieved though.

"Who?" Peyton asked.

"Why do I have to tell you?" Lily asked defensively.

"Because you haven't said one thing about liking a guy. I want to make sure he's not some redneck nineteen year old." Peyton laughed slightly. Lily laughed nervously. _She's definitely not a redneck nineteen year old; just a screwed up sixteen year old. _Lily thought.

"Um... he's not a redneck and he's my age." She lied. Ryan was definitely her cover for this. Her mom already knew she hung out with him.

"Ryan?" Peyton laughed. She had figured he and Lily liked each other. They had been hanging out a lot.

"No..." Lily mumbled. She wanted to at least make it convincing that Ryan gave her the hickey and not Aurora.

"Yes it is. So are you guys together now?" Peyton asked.

"No. It was just innocent experimenting." Lily said honestly. Kissing Aurora was innocent experimenting. Just like having sex with her was _not so innocent_ experimenting.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything but kiss him." Peyton said worriedly.

"Nope." _Not with him,_ Lily thought.

"Good. You shouldn't even be kissing him. Boys don't brush their teeth." Peyton said matter-of-factly.

_That's why I kissed a girl._ "Jamie brushes his teeth." Lily argued.

"Jamie is Haley's son. Of course he brushes his teeth." Peyton laughed slightly.

"Yeah well Ryan does too." Lily laughed.

"I'm sure he does." She said sarcastically. "Changing the subject... what do you want for dinner?" Peyton asked.

"I'm not very hungry... still not feeling that great." Lily lied. Peyton nodded and stroked Lily's hair, kissing her cheek.

"Do you want me to make you some tea?" Peyton asked softly. Herbal tea always helped Lily feel better.

"I'm just gonna go to bed." Lily said.

"At six pm?" Peyton asked sceptically.

Lily nodded and tucked a curl behind her ear, "Yeah, today was a long day." Lily sighed.

"Alright... well dad and I are just downstairs if you need us." Peyton said.

"Okay, thanks." Lily said quietly. Peyton kissed Lily's forehead before walking out, flicking off Lily's light as she left. Lily sighed and then pulled the covers up, turning onto her side. She felt like she should be feeling guilty; but she didn't feel guilty at all. She was only starting to get upset with her dad when she thought about it. So Lily didn't think about it; she didn't want to cry about it and get upset. She just closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

~.~.~

Jamie and Madison were sitting on her bed. Chuck, Caleb, and Andre were all at Chuck's; Jamie stayed with Madison.

"What did you say to Chuck? He hasn't even asked me to do anything with him. It's like he hates me now." Madison smiled. She wasn't exactly happy about that; Chuck was still her friend.

"Yeah, about that... at homecoming I kind of told him I wouldn't go after you if he wouldn't." Jamie said.

"But... you were lying?" Madison asked.

"You know me too well." Jamie smiled as he leaned in, kissing her.

"My parents are gonna be home in an hour." Madison said, breaking away from the kiss.

"That's a lot of time." Jamie said. Madison laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said quietly and then pulled him closer, kissing him again. Jamie smiled into the kiss and laid her down as they continued kissing. After a while of kissing and touching, Jamie pulled away and looked at Madison. It almost seemed like he was silently asking for permission. She bit her lip. "Are we actually gonna do this?" she asked quietly.

"I have a condom?" Jamie offered. Madison laughed but then bit her lip again.

"We're only fourteen, Jamie." She said quietly.

"Well do you want to or not?" Jamie asked hesitantly.

"Well I do, but my parents would kill me if they found out." Madison said.

"Then we won't tell anyone." Jamie said.

"What if someone finds out?"

"Who's gonna tell them?"

"Jamie, I'm serious. I don't think we should. What if Chuck finds out? Jamie, _what if Chuck finds out?_" Madison asked nervously.

Jamie groaned and then rolled off Madison, laying down beside her. She bit her lip as she turned to look at him. He looked a bit pissed off.

"You aren't seriously mad at me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, I'm mad that one of your reasons not to have sex is Chuck." Jamie mumbled. Madison laughed slightly.

"Well I'm sorry but you'd be the one getting your ass kicked. I'm looking out for you." Madison said.

"Well I don't need you to look out for me." Jamie sneered as he stood up.

"Jamie, come on." Madison said as she stood up too. She couldn't believe he was actually mad. He was being ridiculous.

"Whatever Madison, if you really love Chuck that much then you can go fuck him instead." Jamie snapped as he walked to the door.

"Excuse me? Where the hell are you going?" Madison asked angrily. Jamie kept walking and she ran after him, grabbing his arm. "I'm talking to you!" she yelled at him. Jamie pulled his arm from her grip.

"To find a girl that doesn't care about Chuck! And you know what? I don't even like you; I just wanted to fuck you! Hence why I have a condom in my pocket!" Jamie yelled. He was lying; he had a condom in his pocket because Andre and Caleb were joking around and gave him one. He didn't even want to have sex with her; he was just mad that she was so concerned about what Chuck would think.

"Jamie..." Madison said quietly.

"Fuck off!" Jamie yelled. Madison swallowed back tears as Jamie walked downstairs and then winced as he slammed the front door, walking out.

~.~.~

Brooke and Sam were sitting at the table. Brooke was plotting down the measurements on the dress as Sam picked out what kind of material they were gonna use.

"Alright... so now that's done." Brooke mused as she looked at the sketch of the dress. "And we can get working on the weekend." Brooke smiled.

"Or if you don't have any orders then I could just come after school tomorrow. I can walk there with Jamie and he can go to Red Bedroom or something." Sam laughed slightly.

"Yeah, sounds good. Why not Lily?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged and looked back to the book of materials. "She's just different now I guess. She's still my friend but we have other friends too." Sam said. Brooke raised her eyebrow. That was definitely not like Sam to say that. She and Lily had always been attached at the hip.

"Is something going on with her that you aren't telling me?" Brooke asked. Lily was like her other daughter; she was getting kind of worried about her.

"Nope, I mean, she and Ryan have this thing going on." Sam said.

"Thing? They aren't having sex, are they?" Brooke asked, eyes wide. She was considered a slut in high school and she lost her virginity when she was fifteen. Fourteen was way too young in her opinion.

"No mom." Sam laughed, "But they made out and he gave her a hickey." Sam laughed.

"Really?" Brooke laughed slightly.

"Yeah. Don't tell aunt Peyton, she might freak." Sam said.

"Peyton wouldn't flip out, Sam. She would probably laugh." Brooke said.

"Still... don't tell her. Lily would kill me." Sam said and then found the perfect purple fabric. "Mom, this is perfect!" Sam smiled, pointing to it.

Brooke laughed, "That's the one I was telling you about." She said.

"Great minds think alike." Sam joked. Brooke laughed and nodded. "So we're done? Because now we have the fabric picked out and all the measurements are done." Sam said.

"Yep, we can start tomorrow after school." Brooke smiled.

"Awesome." Sam smiled.

"Yeah." Brooke agreed. She was glad to be spending time with Sam.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! I wanted to say thank you to Diana, sara, and A for reviewing my last chapter! You guys don't have an account so I can't personal message you but I do get & read all of your reviews! Big thank you to you guys for saying you loved my story, that always makes me smile! I love **_**all**_** of you guys so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! By the way, I hope you liked Jamie's scene. I wanted to make him a mini-Nathan for a while. Another thanks to those who favourited my story/me, I'm glad you all like my writing! –Jay xoxo**


	11. Make Me Feel Like Someone Else

**A/N: This chapter has some Brooke/Haley/Peyton conversation which I found was fun to write. Sorry to those who subscribed to TCIT and get two notifications! I keep posting the chapters without adding the line breaks and that really bothers me if I don't have them! Sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily was walking down the hall at lunch time. Madison grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Aurora—" Lily saw Madison and then laughed nervously. She thought Aurora was pulling her into the bathroom for a make out session. Lily smiled slightly, "Oh, Maddy... hi. Why'd you kidnap me?" Lily laughed slightly, breaking the awkward silence. Madison was staring at her, wondering why Lily called her Aurora.

"I just want to talk to you. Why did you call me Aurora?" Madison asked sceptically.

"Because she's pulled me into the bathroom before." Lily said simply.

"Oh... anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Jamie." Madison said.

"Sure thing. Are you guys still hot for each other?" Lily smirked.

"Not so much." Madison said. Lily cocked her eyebrow. Madison and Jamie had been holding hands and kissing cheeks at school. They seemed fine.

"What happened?" Lily sighed. She knew Jamie could be a complete and total ass when he wanted to be. Madison checked to make sure nobody else was in the bathroom.

"We were on my bed yesterday, making out and—"

"You didn't have sex, did you?" Lily asked in shock. Scott's had a tendency of teen pregnancies.

"No, he wanted to but I didn't. I said 'what if Chuck finds out' and then he went ballistic and ended up saying some really bad things." Madison frowned. She really liked Jamie until he was such an ass to her.

"What did he say?" Lily asked curiously.

"He said if I really liked Chuck then I should fuck him instead. Then he said he didn't even like me, he just wanted to have sex with me and he told me to fuck off and then slammed the door." Madison said sadly. She and Lily were good friends, just not best friends. Madison was best friends with Sarah, Andre's girlfriend.

"He said that?" Lily asked quietly. She felt horrible. _Jamie is such a dick,_ Lily thought.

"Yeah." Madison nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

"No, no. Don't cry. He didn't mean that." Lily said. She hated seeing her friends cry.

"I don't even know why I am... I just really liked him and then he said those things." Madison said, sniffling back her tears.

"Trust me, Maddy. He is head over heels for you. He spent almost the entire summer telling Sam and me how much he wanted you as his girlfriend. He can be a total jerk sometimes and I'm not taking his side but he is _so _jealous of Chuck... and the relationship you have with Chuck. Jealousy definitely brings out the worst in him; I'll talk to him." Lily assured Madison.

"You will?" Madison asked, wiping away her tears.

"Of course. He's not getting away with it that easy." Lily smiled.

"Thanks, Lily." Madison said.

"You're welcome." Lily said and then hugged Madison, "He didn't mean those things, I promise." she said as she let go of her friend. Madison nodded slightly and they walked out together.

~.~.~

Sam was standing at her locker, taking money out of her backpack.

"Hey, have you seen Lily?" Aurora smiled as she walked over.

"Um... I saw her in first period but not since then. I figured she was with you." _Like always,_ Sam thought, smiling politely.

"No," Aurora laughed slightly, "I think she's avoiding me." She said.

"Why would she be avoiding you?" Sam asked curiously, closing her locker and locking it. _Oh shit,_ Aurora thought. Lily didn't want her to tell anybody.

"Because I told her I'm a lesbian." Aurora laughed slightly, covering for her mistake.

"You're a lesbian? I thought you were bi?" Sam questioned.

"Nope, I don't like guys at all. I just hate it when girls think I'm flirting with them even though I'm just trying to talk to them." Aurora said.

"Yeah, that must suck." Sam nodded, walking down the hall with Aurora.

"Yeah, sort of. It's fun to creep girls out and pretend like I'm into them." Aurora smiled. Sam laughed. "So you're okay with my gayness?" Aurora asked. She thought Sam was cute; but she was more into Lily.

"Sure, why not? It doesn't hurt anyone." Sam smiled. She was starting to like Aurora more as she talked to her.

"Interesting... Lily was pretty much the same way." Aurora said.

"Then why would she be avoiding you?" Sam asked. Aurora shrugged.

"I don't know. I just haven't seen her all day." She said. Sam bit her lip.

"So do you wanna go grab something to eat? Lily was supposed to come with me but she bailed this morning." Sam said.

"Sure." Aurora nodded, smiling slightly. Sam was being surprisingly nice to her.

~.~.~

Peyton and Haley were sitting at a cafe, waiting for Brooke. Brooke finally walked in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Today's been hectic." Brooke laughed and sat down on the end of the table.

"No worries, we just got here." Peyton smiled. Haley nodded in agreement.

"But we already ordered you a coffee." Haley added, smiling.

Brooke laughed, "Good. I need it. So... how surprising is it that our kids haven't gotten into much trouble since the suspension? I'm starting to think it worked." Brooke said.

"I don't know about that." Peyton laughed slightly.

"Well Jamie's been fine." Haley said.

"Sam's doing better; she likes Aidan now that she's met him." Brooke smiled.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you guys." Peyton smiled.

"Yeah, I think Sam's gonna like having a sibling." Haley said.

"That's what I'm hoping." Brooke said, "She seems still a bit iffy but I think she's mainly worried that we aren't gonna pay any more attention to her." She said.

"Well Sam's not hard to get along with so I think they'll really like each other." Haley said. The waiter came over and put down their coffees. They all said thank you and he nodded before walking away.

"She and Lily haven't been hanging out that much; it's got me kind of freaked out." Peyton said.

"Yeah, I noticed that. She said Lily's been hanging around a girl named Aurora, she's supposed to be in grade eleven but apparently she's in grade ten. Sam said she's turning seventeen." Brooke said, giving Peyton a look.

"Oh great... it can't be good, Lily didn't tell me about her. Whenever there's a friend she knows I won't approve of, she doesn't tell me." Peyton laughed slightly.

"Yeah well I think Aurora's a lesbian." Brooke stated honestly. Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"Come again?" she questioned, looking at her best friend.

"I don't know, I just got that vibe from her. She had her hand in Lily's back pocket... but supposedly that's just something the kids do now. Apparently Sam and Lily do it all the time." Brooke said. Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"Oh god." She groaned.

"What?" Haley laughed slightly.

"She has a hickey." Peyton said. It's not that she was homophobic, she definitely wasn't, but it was slightly disappointing to think her baby girl liked girls.

"Oh, that's from Ryan." Brooke said.

"Yeah, that's what she said... wait, how did you know that?" Peyton asked.

"Sam told me this morning. I was gonna tell you today but apparently you already know." Brooke laughed. Peyton was a bit relieved that it actually _was_ from Ryan. She nodded.

"Well Jamie's lips were swollen when he got back from Madison's." Haley grumbled. Peyton and Brooke both looked over.

"Really?" Peyton laughed.

"Yeah and he was in the worst mood. He was slamming cupboards and swearing." Haley said.

"You think something happened?" Brooke asked.

"Well yeah but I don't know what. I tried asking him but he ignored me and then went to his room." Haley said.

"They're so dramatic." Peyton laughed.

"I know." Brooke and Haley agreed in unison.

"So... I have some news but it isn't exactly set in stone." Peyton said quietly, taking a sip of coffee. Brooke and Haley both looked to their blonde best friend.

"P. Scott, what have you not told me?" Brooke asked curiously, smiling.

"Luke and I are gonna try for another." Peyton said. Haley and Brooke were quiet for a second.

"And you're okay with that?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, we talked everything out and I'm just slightly scared." Peyton admitted.

"Peyt, that's so great." Brooke smiled, "You guys are great with Lily and I think she'll really like having a sibling. She's great with Lydie." Brooke said.

"Yeah... I'm still a bit edgy because I'm thirty-one and Lily's already fourteen..." Peyton said, tracing her finger around the rim of her coffee cup.

"Well it's the same with me. I'm almost thirty-two, Sam's fourteen—"

"And Aidan's seven years old... we'd be having a newborn." Peyton said nervously. Brooke nodded sympathetically.

"I think you should go for it. Besides, nothing's going to happen." Haley said softly, assuring her friend. She could tell Peyton was still nervous.

"That's what everyone said last time." Peyton murmured, getting a look from both her friends. She sighed, "Sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to this pregnancy." She said.

"Peyton, what happened before... that was like a one in a hundred chance." Brooke said.

"I know; I'm staying positive." Peyton assured them.

"Good. Maybe if things work out then I'll be joining you in the pregnant club." Haley said.

"Are you pregnant?" Brooke asked Haley.

"No but Lydie's been begging and whining about wanting to be a big sister. So Nathan and I started thinking about it and we're gonna talk to Jamie and Lyd before we make any big steps." Haley smiled slightly.

"That's so awesome, you guys totally should. Lydie would be a great big sister." Peyton smiled.

"No kidding. We can all add new members to our families." Brooke laughed.

"Well speaking of, when are you and Julian taking Aidan in? And when can we meet him?" Haley smiled at Brooke.

"Either tomorrow or the day after, you guys are gonna love him. He's a total sweetheart. He actually reminds me a lot of Jamie, when he was little." Brooke smiled, taking a drink of her coffee. She had hardly even touched it because they were talking so much.

"I can't wait to meet him." Peyton smiled. Haley nodded in agreement.

"We should have a barbeque. Once he's settled in, of course. We haven't all gotten together in a long time." Haley pointed out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm up for that." Peyton nodded.

"Sure. How about next Saturday?" Brooke offered, glancing between Peyton and Haley.

"Sounds like a plan. It's also a good excuse to make Jamie clean his room." Haley laughed slightly. Jamie's room looked like a rat's nest. He had clothes everywhere and random items thrown around his room.

~.~.~

"_James Lucas Scott!_" Lily snapped as she grabbed Jamie's arm tightly, pushing him into his locker.

"Ow." Jamie groaned, "I don't have any lunch money." He laughed, putting his hands up.

"What the hell did you say to Madison?" Lily snapped at him.

"Oh, great, she told you. _Of course she told you_." He said.

"Not only are you an ass for making her cry, you're an ass for telling her you only wanted to have sex with her." Lily hissed. Jamie sighed.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk about this?" he asked.

"You have thirty seconds." Lily said, crossing her arms. Jamie put his backpack into his locker and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade from his locker, closing it. He walked with Lily until they were in the empty boy's locker room. She looked at him for an explanation.

"I admit I overreacted but she still likes Chuck! What was I supposed to say? She waited until the last second to tell me." Jamie defended himself.

"She doesn't like Chuck, Jamie! Chuck is her friend and she knows he likes her! She was being a good friend because she doesn't want to hurt him!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah well..." Jamie swallowed. He hated that Lily was right.

"Exactly, Jamie. What were you even thinking? Your mom was a teen mom, my biological mom was a teen mom, Aunt Brooke was a teen mom! We have a reputation of being teen mom's! Were you even gonna use a condom?" Lily asked him. _Am I being hypocritical? No, I didn't have a chance of getting pregnant. It wasn't even actual sex... it was lesbian sex,_ Lily thought.

"Yes Lily. I had one in my back pocket." Jamie said.

"You had one in your pocket?" Lily narrowed her eyes at him, "Jamie, don't have sex. We're only fourteen." she sighed. _Now that's a bit hypocritical,_ she thought.

"I was just in the moment. Besides, Sam's not a virgin." Jamie said simply. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sam let Ryan finger her once for like two minutes, it wasn't even sex. She's still a virgin. Besides, they hardly even talk anymore." Lily said simply.

"Whatever. It's not like I have an STD." Jamie said, crossing his arms. Lily could be like his mother at times.

"Yeah, you're right. You don't have an STD, you have sperm." Lily said. Jamie groaned. "Seriously Jamie, what the hell happens if you get her pregnant? She's only 14! I mean, I thought tampons hurt, imagine a baby coming through—"

"Okay! I get it! I won't have sex with her." Jamie laughed. Lily smiled triumphantly.

"Good. I mean, there are other things you can do. Just don't do anything stupid like knock her up. Okay?" Lily asked.

"Okay." Jamie agreed.

"And you also have to apologize because you're still a jerk for saying those things to her." Lily said simply.

"She's the one who should be apologizing—"

"Don't even try that. She didn't say those horrible things to you, you said them to her. She really likes you Jame... and I know you really like her too. Trust me for once. Go say you're sorry, you acted like an ass, and then ask her to go out again." Lily said. Jamie sighed.

"Fine." He laughed.

"Good. I'm gonna go. Love you, bestie." Lily smiled, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Love you too." Jamie laughed as Lily walked out. He shook his head and took a drink of his Gatorade. _She is way too good at that,_ he thought.

~.~.~

Lily walked out of class as the bell rang. She was glad it was the end of the day. She was actually excited to see Aurora. Lily saw Aurora at her locker and walked over.

"Hey." Lily smiled and leaned on the locker beside Aurora.

"Hey, where've you been all day?" Aurora smiled.

"Around. Where were you at lunch?" Lily questioned.

"I couldn't find you so Sam asked me to go get something to eat because apparently you bailed on her this morning." Aurora said.

"Yeah, I bailed on her for you but then I couldn't find you." Lily frowned and thought for a second. "You didn't tell her anything, right?" she asked.

"I almost let it slip a couple times. But I covered by saying that I thought you were avoiding me because I told you I was a lesbian." Aurora smiled, glancing over at Lily.

"Well that's clever. What'd she think?" Lily smiled.

"She was fine with it. She didn't even blink, she basically said 'whatever'." Aurora laughed.

"Yeah, Sam doesn't care about that stuff." Lily nodded.

"Then why don't you tell her?" Aurora asked.

"Tell me what?" Sam asked curiously as she walked over.

"That I bailed on you for lunch because I wanted to hang out with Aurora. I thought you guys didn't like each other but now I know you do so we can all hang out." Lily said, coming up with the best lie she could. She didn't even know if it made sense.

"Oh," Sam laughed, "You could have just told me." She said.

"I know, I'm sorry." Lily said.

"It's okay." Sam said.

"So are we walking home together?" Lily asked.

"Oh... um, I'm actually going to my mom's store to work on a dress with her. Sorry." Sam winced.

"Oh, okay. Aurora?" Lily asked.

"I can't babe, my foster dad threatened to kick my ass if I didn't come home right away." Aurora said. Lily nodded slightly.

"Fine." She laughed slightly.

"See ya. Bye Sam." Aurora said before walking away.

"Babe?" Sam asked Lily. Lily cocked her eyebrow. _Oh my god,_ she thought and plastered a smile onto her face.

"Yeah, it's just something she says. Kind of like me calling you 'baby'." Lily explained.

"Fine, hot stuff, I'll see you later." Sam smirked, kissing Lily's cheek before walking off. Lily laughed and then walked the other way. She walked out of the school.

"Hello there." Ryan smiled as he walked up beside Lily.

"Hey." Lily laughed.

"So how about you come to my place?" he asked.

"Sounds good. My parents aren't home until like six." Lily smiled.

"Have you re-considered the threesome option?" he smirked.

"Nope, it's still a no." She smiled.

"Well then it's your lucky day because I'm up for a twosome." He laughed. Lily just laughed along and they walked to his place.

"So have you been craving coke at all?" Ryan asked curiously, not bothering to take his shoes off as he walked upstairs.

"No but it was really fun. We should do it again." Lily smiled, following him into his room.

"In a few weeks. If you get addicted then your parents are gonna find out for sure." He said as he flopped down on his bed, pulling two joints from his bedside table.

"Do you have an endless supply of drugs or something?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, sort of. My brother's a dealer and my parents send a thousand dollars every month because they don't live here. So he uses it to buy a bunch of drugs and then sells them and the money he gets from dealing is usually tripled. That's why I have expensive things." Ryan smiled.

"I see." Lily said and then crawled on top of him, straddling him. She took a joint from him and lit it with the lighter on his chest. Lily smiled as she started smoking it and handed the lighter back to him. Ryan lit his joint and they kept smoking them. They were high within a few minutes. Lily liked the high from cocaine better, but pot was pretty good too.

"Wanna do something cool?" he asked.

"Like what?" Lily smiled.

"Branding." He said as he flicked his lighter on and turned it upside down.

"Will it hurt?" Lily laughed.

"Yeah but it's worth it. I'll do it to me first." He said. Lily nodded and watched him. She crawled off him. The metal part of the lighter got red hot and he stopped the flame. He pulled up his shirt sleeve and then pressed it down for a few seconds, hissing in pain. Lily saw the other scars on his arm and laughed. He pulled the lighter away. "Fuck that hurts." He groaned. Lily just laughed. He had a burn mark.

"Aren't you gonna clean that?" she laughed again.

"No. Look. This is what it looks like after a few days of healing." Ryan laughed, pointing to a U shaped burn on his arm.

"Okay, you can do it to me. But it has to be somewhere nobody can see." Lily said.

"Your hip?" Ryan offered as he started heating the metal with the flame again.

"Okay!" Lily exclaimed and then unzipped her jeans. She pulled them down slightly and pulled her hot pink panties off her hip.

"It's really gonna hurt." Ryan said.

"Be gentle." Lily laughed slightly. He pressed it onto her hip and she cried out in pain. He took it away. "Ow! You didn't say it would hurt that much." Lily whimpered, looking at her hip. It was red and burned.

"Sorry. I can kiss it better?" he smirked.

"No. I like Aurora." Lily said as she carefully pulled her panties and jeans back up over top of the stinging burn.

"So what? We don't have to have sex. We can just kiss." He said innocently.

"You're cute when you're high." Lily smiled, poking his nose.

"You're stubborn." He said.

"Am not." Lily said.

"Are too." He argued. Lily leaned over and kissed him, pulling away after a few seconds. They looked at each other for a moment and then their lips crashed together as Ryan flipped them over.

~.~.~

"Hey Aunt Millie." Sam smiled as she walked in the store.

"Hey honey." Millie smiled.

"Is my mom here?" Sam asked.

"Yep, she's in the back." Millie smiled.

"Awesome, thanks." Sam smiled and walked into the back, seeing her mom sketching at her desk. "Hey." Sam smiled.

"Hey." Brooke smiled as she saw Sam. She pointed to the table. "I ordered the fabric but the silky purple one hasn't come in yet." Brooke frowned.

"Well that's the base fabric of the dress." Sam frowned.

"I know, I'm sorry honey. But I'm sketching out ideas for my teen line and would love it if you joined me?" Brooke offered.

"Is it okay if I just go home? I'm not really in the mood for drawing." Sam said quietly. Brooke nodded.

"Okay. Call me when you get home please." Brooke said.

"Sure." Sam nodded, walking to the door.

"How was school, by the way?" Brooke asked.

"Good. I'll see you at home." Sam said before walking out.

"Bye." Brooke frowned slightly. Sam walked out of the store.

~.~.~

"Wait, Ryan. We can't." Lily said as she realized what was going on. His hand was almost in her pants.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because we just can't. I can't do this to Aurora." Lily said.

"It's not like you had sex with her." Ryan said. Lily was quiet. "Oh my god, you had sex with her?" he asked, rolling off her.

"Sorry. It wasn't really _sex_. We just kissed and she... I... okay, it was sort of sex." Lily mumbled.

"Did she go down on you?" he questioned, his pants forming into a tent. Lily glanced down.

"Ryan!" she exclaimed and slapped his chest, "No, she didn't. We just... you don't even need to know." Lily said.

"Oh, she just fingered you then?" he laughed. Lily blushed.

"This is so embarrassing." She groaned. It sounded worse when he said it. Ryan was laughing. "It's not funny!" Lily said.

"Your face was hilarious!" he laughed.

"I'm leaving." Lily muttered as she stood up.

"Oh come on, Lily. I just thought it was funny that you're embarrassed about it. What did Sam and Jamie think?" Ryan asked.

"They don't know. Please don't tell them, Ry." Lily pleaded, turning back to him.

"Okay, I won't." He said.

"Thank you. I actually have to go though. My parents are gonna be home in a few hours and I need to let the pot smell air out of my clothes." Lily laughed slightly.

"I'll see you on Monday." He said.

"Or on the weekend." Lily smiled before walking out.

~.~.~

Jamie knocked on Madison's door. Madison walked downstairs and opened it. She saw Jamie and then went to shut the door. He stopped it with his hand.

"Listen, I didn't mean to be such an ass. I didn't mean it." Jamie said.

"It sure sounded like you did." Madison said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't. I just got really mad when I thought about you and Chuck. I'm sorry. I want to make up for it." Jamie said.

"Keep talking." Madison nodded slightly.

"Let's get lunch tomorrow." He said.

"Are you paying?" she smiled slightly.

"Yes, I will pay. Please." Jamie frowned.

"Fine. But don't screw this up again." Madison said.

"Yes ma'am." Jamie smiled.

"Don't call me ma'am either." Madison laughed.

"Yes sir." Jamie laughed. Madison smiled.

"Wanna come in?" she asked softly. Jamie nodded and walked in.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was mostly based around the teens except for the P/H/B scene. It was sort of a filler chapter. I'm surprised it was even this long, I was originally only going to make it 2000 words, but it ended up around 4000. I hope you liked it because it was definitely amusing to write. By the way, I don't know if I described the lighter burns enough. You basically heat up the top of the lighter by turning it upside down. Once again, I didn't edit this because I'm starting to write a new story. It's Breyton femslash people, be excited. Anyways, let me you what you thought and thanks to everyone for reviewing and/or favouriting me or TCIT! –Jay xoxo**


	12. I Miss When Getting High Was On A Swing

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. I had some issues writing this chapter. I have major writer's block so excuse the suckiness and errors I made. I know the Leyton family is angsty but it won't be like that forever. Only until Lily comes to her senses... wait, that may just be forever. Shout out to all my fellow Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fans! I was totally obsessed with that show when I was little! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Sam was sitting on the couch, flicking through channels. She smiled as she saw Bugs Bunny and clicked into the channel, relaxing further into the couch. If there was one thing she loved, it was Saturday mornings. She usually watched cartoons that reminded her of when she was little. Brooke walked over and laughed.

"Can I convince you to go get dressed and come pick up Aidan with us?" Brooke smiled.

"What's the point? I'll see him when he gets here." Sam said.

"Well we thought you'd want to come and get him with us." Julian said.

"Not really, I'm enjoying myself. Just go... fetch him." Sam smirked.

"Fetch?" Brooke asked, laughing quietly.

"And then bring him back. Good girl!" Sam praised, using the voice she used with Shadow. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You're never gonna get to do it again." Julian said.

"I'm okay with that." Sam said.

"Fine. Don't burn the house down." Brooke said as she picked up her purse off the coffee table. Sam nodded, giving a thumbs up. Julian laughed.

"Seriously though, don't burn it down." He said as he followed Brooke out. Sam smiled and then turned her attention back to her TV.

~.~.~

Lily was laying in bed. She was really tired, and the fact that she didn't want to talk to her dad made her bed _oh so much_ comfier. Peyton opened Lily's door and saw her daughter looking at her. Lily closed her eyes, trying to pretend like she was asleep. Peyton just laughed and shut the door behind her as she walked over, jumping onto Lily's bed.

"Don't even try pretending that you're asleep, I saw your beautiful eyes wide open little miss." Peyton said, leaning over Lily and kissing her head.

"Get off me." Lily groaned. Peyton laughed, straddling her daughter.

"No. I want to talk to you." Peyton smiled. Lily let out an exasperated sigh and opened her eyes.

"And you have to be sitting on me to talk about it?" Lily asked.

"No... I just don't want you to run away or sneak out because, you know, you tend to do that a lot lately." Peyton said.

"Only once." Lily lied.

"Whatever." Peyton smiled and then got off Lily, sitting beside her. "I just wanna talk to you about everything." Peyton said softly.

"Everything is a big category." Lily said quietly.

"Is something wrong, baby? Because I know you and you haven't been acting normal around me and dad." Peyton said. She was starting to wonder if Lily actually liked girls. Ever since Brooke brought up that Aurora was acting like a lesbian, Peyton couldn't stop thinking about Lily and the way she acted around women. Lily shook her head no.  
"Because if you need to talk to me about anything, you can. I don't want you to think I'll judge you or get angry at you because there is a very good chance that I won't." Peyton said. Lily was thinking about the drugs, not about possibly liking girls. Well, there was no _possible_ about it. She liked girls, but she liked boys too. She liked boys more than she liked girls; there was just something about Aurora.

"No, nothing's wrong." Lily said quietly.

"Well sweetheart, I know something's wrong... does it maybe have something to do with Aurora?" Peyton asked softly, playing with one of Lily's curls. Lily turned to face her mom.

"How do you know about Aurora?" Lily asked. She didn't understand; she never told her mom anything about Aurora.

"Brooke said she saw you guys together." Peyton said.

"Together? At school?" Lily asked, laughing quietly. Words could not express how nervous she was. Maybe her mom knew about Aurora _and_ the drugs.

"Mhm..." Peyton nodded, waiting for Lily to say something.

"I didn't think you'd approve. She's sixteen... in foster care." Lily said quietly. She was thinking about how she could get out of the conversation.

"And she likes girls?" Peyton asked knowingly.

"Yeah, that too." Lily murmured.

"So is there still nothing you want to tell me?" Peyton questioned.

"Nope. She's just my friend. I thought you and dad might go crazy and think she wanted to be more than friends or something." Lily said.

"Well if she did, we'd be fine with that. I mean, not fine that she wants to date my daughter but... fine." Peyton said, trying to get it across that she was okay with Lily liking girls; _if she even did._

"Well I'm not. I like guys... Ryan in particular." Lily said. She did like Ryan; she just liked Aurora more.

"Okay." Peyton nodded and kissed Lily's forehead. "Dad made French toast so let's go downstairs." Peyton said.

"I'm not hungry." Lily lied. She was starving.

"I'm not falling for that. You just don't want to talk to dad. Now get up. Come on." Peyton said, taking Lily's hand.

"Mom, I'm not hungry." Lily lied again.

"If I have to get a forklift to bring your lazy ass downstairs then I will. Let's go." Peyton laughed as she pulled Lily from her bed.

Lily lazily got up, groaning as she stretched her arms above her head. She was in her underwear and a tank top now that it was cold out. Peyton saw the burn on Lily's thigh where her tank top had rode up. Lily followed her mom's stare to the burn and then quickly pulled her tank top down, wincing in pain as it brushed against the burn.

"What is that?" Peyton asked Lily. Lily definitely wasn't getting out of this one. She swallowed nervously, trying to find a believable excuse.

"A burn." Lily said quietly.

"On your thigh?" Peyton asked, looking up and down Lily for any other marks.

"It's sort of my hip." Lily shrugged.

"You need to start explaining. _Now._" Peyton said. She sounded angry but she was more worried than angry.

"It's just a stupid thing kids do... it's like branding." Lily said nervously.

"Branding?" Peyton asked. Her mind was racing. "Who did that?" She asked.

"Me." Lily lied.

"With what?" Peyton snapped.

"A lighter." Lily said quietly. Peyton stared at Lily for a moment.

"A lighter? Where did you get a lighter from?" she asked angrily.

"Um... someone." Lily said.

"'Um, someone' is not an answer! Tell me where you got it!" Peyton yelled.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Lily yelled back.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked as he walked in.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" Lily yelled. Lucas looked to Peyton. She nodded at him and he left. Peyton took a second to calm down.

"It is a big deal because _one_ that is self harm and _two_ I want to know why you need a lighter." Peyton said, raising her eyebrow at her teenager.

"Well _one_ it is not self harm, it's just a stupid thing teens do and _two_ the lighter wasn't even mine!" Lily yelled.

"Do not yell at me." Peyton warned, "Whose lighter was it, Lily? I'm not playing games. Either you tell me or I add a week onto your grounding." Peyton threatened in a calm tone. She had to keep herself together.

"Why the fuck am I grounded?" Lily yelled at her mom.

"Because you're swearing!" Peyton yelled back. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ryan. It was his lighter." Lily said.

"Why does he need one? Is he into drugs?" Peyton asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sort of." Lily mumbled.

"I don't want you around him." Peyton said sternly.

"You don't have a say in who I hang out with." Lily said stubbornly.

"Actually I do. You're not going to be hanging around with drug addicts, Lily." Peyton snapped.

"It's just pot!" Lily exclaimed.

"What is that supposed to mean, Lily? Are you smoking pot too?" Peyton yelled.

"No." Lily said quietly.

"Good! Because if you are, I promise you that you will be sorry and you will never come out of your room again! Do you understand me?" Peyton yelled.

"Fuck off." Lily mumbled, looking down at the floor. Peyton grabbed Lily's chin and made her look up.

"You swear at me again and you will not have a life. You can stay in your room today." Peyton snapped and then walked out, slamming Lily's door. Lily swallowed back tears and then laid back down. _This sucks, _she thought as she pulled her blankets back over her.

~.~.~

"Welcome home." Brooke smiled as she opened the door for Aidan. Aidan smiled as he walked in. Sam glanced over and smiled.

"Hey buddy." She smiled.

"Sammy!" he smiled and ran over, jumping onto the couch. Sam laughed. "What are you watching?" he asked.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Sam smirked. Some things never got old.

"I love that show." Aidan said.

"You just got a lot cooler in my books." Sam said as she un-muted the TV. Brooke glanced over at Julian and smiled as they watched their kids. It felt good to have a big family. Well... bigg_er_ family.

~.~.~

Madison walked into the cafe and smiled when she saw Jamie. She walked over and sat down across from him.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi." Jamie smiled.

"So far I'm liking this." Madison said as she crossed her legs.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass." Jamie frowned.

"I forgive you as long as you don't do it again." She said. She really liked Jamie.

"I won't, don't worry." Jamie assured her.

"Good... so, what are you gonna order?" Madison smiled.

"Club sandwich." Jamie said and looked up to her, "What about you?" he asked.

"I don't know... I have to find out what the most expensive meal is." Madison said simply. Jamie laughed. She smiled as she looked up to him.

~.~.~

Haley and Nathan were sitting on their couch.

"I wonder how Jamie's date is going." Haley smiled.

"I'm guessing it's going good. He hasn't come home early." Nathan laughed.

"True. I wonder if Lydie's having fun." Haley sighed. She missed her kids. She felt naked without them. Nathan laughed.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you wonder a lot?" he asked. Haley smiled.

"I wonder if we should start trying for a third..." Haley said, looking at Nathan.

"I think we should be sure we want this before doing anything." Nathan said honestly.

"I'm sure... are you?" Haley asked her husband, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah... I was just hoping you were." Nathan smiled and then kissed Haley. She laughed into the kiss as he picked her up.

"I was going to suggest we do this later, but I like your idea better." Haley smiled.

"I like my idea better too." Nathan laughed and carried his wife upstairs to their room.

~.~.~

"Okay you two... what do you want for lunch?" Brooke asked.

"Pizza." Sam mumbled, texting Jamie. He was telling her about his date over text.

"Do you want pizza, buddy?" Brooke asked Aidan.

"I don't like tomatoes." Aidan admitted.

"So why don't we have pasta? I want pasta." Julian laughed. Sam frowned.

"But I want pizza." She said.

"Then you can put it in the oven by yourself." Brooke said, grabbing the pasta down from the cupboard. Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Why won't you put it in the oven for me? It'll only take like thirty seconds." Sam said, crossing her arms. She didn't realize how spoiled she was being.

"If it'll only take thirty seconds then you can do it yourself." Julian said. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She mumbled and then looked back to her phone. Aidan frowned.

"I'll eat pizza if Sam wants it." He said.

"No, buddy. She's just being difficult. You'll soon learn that she can be stubborn." Brooke said, directing the comment towards Sam. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"You'll soon learn that she's a bitch." Sam mumbled.

"Samantha!" Julian yelled.

"It's okay. I've heard that word before." Aidan said.

"Get used to hearing it." Sam laughed slightly.

"No, do not get used to hearing it. Get used to hearing this; go to your room." Brooke snapped.

"I didn't even do anything except call—"

"Now!" Brooke yelled.

"Now." Sam mimicked as she walked to her room. Aidan looked over the couch at Brooke and Julian.

"I think she's mad." He said quietly.

"She's spoiled is what she is." Brooke muttered, handing Julian the box of pasta. Aidan frowned and then sat back down on the couch, watching TV. Brooke frowned and sighed. "Sorry buddy. You wanna come help us make pasta?" Brooke offered. Aidan smiled and nodded, turning off the TV before running over to Brooke and Julian.

Sam was laying on her bed. She thought Aidan was really cute but somehow she was still jealous. She could hear _her_ parents laughing and talking to him. She sighed and then put her iPod headphones in and grabbed her sketch book.

~.~.~

Lily was dressed, sitting on her bed. She was so mad at her parents. _What was it with this family being so physical? _Lily thought. Her mom grabbed her chin pretty hard, and it was still sore after an hour. Lily felt her craving for cocaine getting stronger. She wanted it so badly. _Just one line, that's all I need,_ Lily thought.  
Peyton felt guilty for freaking out at Lily, but she didn't want Lily getting involved in anything. She didn't want to lose her temper again; so she sent Lucas upstairs.

"Hey..." Lucas said cautiously as he walked into Lily's room.

"What do you want?" Lily snapped at him.

"Just to talk." Lucas said.

"Well I don't want to talk to you... or her." Lily said bitterly. She kept thinking about what he said.

"I know but we have to. I know I said I'm sorry for losing my temper but I'm saying it again... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even touched you and it won't happen again. I promise." Lucas said. Lily just looked at him.

"Either you get out of my room or I will." Lily snapped.

"Okay... don't say I never tried." Lucas said quietly as he walked to her door. He turned around and looked at her. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He said quietly before walking out, shutting her door. Lily rolled her eyes. She was angry and bitter... she just wanted to get high.

"Fuck..." Lily groaned as she laid down on her bed, holding her hands over her face. She was going insane.

~.~.~

Brooke was sitting on Aidan's bed. The day went really well. She thought it did anyways. Sam and Aidan spent some time together. Brooke was happy, she couldn't stop smiling. Aidan was laying in his bed, in her home.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Brooke smiled.

"Okay." Aidan smiled. Brooke leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Will you stay with me... until I fall asleep? I don't like new places." Aidan frowned.

"Sure, buddy." Brooke said, laying down beside him. Aidan cuddled into Brooke's chest. Julian smiled as he walked in.

"So how was the first day?" Julian asked Aidan, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Fun. I like having a family." Aidan smiled.

"We like having you in our family." Julian smiled.

Sam was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for her mom to come out and watch America's Next Top Model with her. She waited, and waited. Finally she just turned off the TV and sat on the couch.

Brooke walked out, "Okay, we can watch it now... Aidan's just a bit scared being in a new home." She explained as she sat down beside Sam.

"Yeah." Sam mumbled and turned on the TV.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked softly, sensing Sam was upset.

"Fine. I just thought we were gonna work on the dress today." Sam said quietly. Brooke winced.

"I totally forgot... I'm so sorry." She frowned, biting her lip. She knew how much Sam was looking forward to it.

"Whatever, let's just watch—"

"Brooke!" Aidan whimpered from his bedroom. Brooke frowned, seeing Sam looking pretty down.

"Just give me a minute." She said and then walked into Aidan's room. Sam shook her head and sighed.

"No." She said quietly and walked into her room. She shut off her lights and stripped down, crawling into bed. She just wanted the weekend to be over. Sam sighed and then turned onto her stomach, falling asleep pretty fast.

Brooke finally got Aidan to let her go. He wanted her to stay with him, but she convinced him that Julian was a better story reader. Julian then ended up reading him a story. Brooke smiled and walked back out.

"Sorry, Aidan wanted—" Brooke didn't see Sam. She glanced around and then frowned. Brooke opened Sam's door and saw Sam asleep in bed. She sighed, feeling pretty guilty.

A few hours later, Brooke and Julian were laying in their bed.

"Today was a good day." Julian nodded, smiling. He was happy to finally have a son.

"I feel horrible. I can't believe I forgot about the dress. She was really excited about it and I blew it." Brooke said quietly.

"You didn't blow it... you can still make the dress tomorrow." Julian said softly.

"Yeah, if she even wants to anymore." Brooke mumbled.

"Brooke, it's just a dress." Julian said.

"No, it isn't just a dress, Julian. It was a dress that we were supposed to make together and bond over because I don't want her to think we don't care about her anymore now that Aidan's here." Brooke said.

"Well she knows we still love her." Julian said, kissing Brooke's cheek.

"I know... I still feel horrible though. She looked really upset. It was heartbreaking." Brooke frowned.

"Well it'll be fine. You can make the dress with her tomorrow." Julian said, rubbing Brooke's arm. Brooke nodded and turned into him, frowning. She wanted to make it up to Sam.

~.~.~

Lily had stayed in her room basically the entire day except for when she got food and then returned to her room. She was laying in bed, half naked, with her lights off. She had been in a miserable mood all day. Lily heard her door open and she closed her eyes, wanting to avoid all conversation. She felt someone sit on her bed and she knew it was her mom. She could just tell. Peyton sighed quietly and stroked Lily's hair.

"I know you probably think I'm mad at you, but the truth is I'm not mad. I'm never mad. I'm just scared. I mean, it's scary knowing that you're a teenager now and you're gonna be faced with drugs and alcohol... and sex. That's absolutely horrifying to think of someone touching you, _my little girl._" Peyton swallowed and then rubbed her hand gently over Lily's back. Lily knew she was being gentle so she wouldn't wake her up. _She thinks I'm sleeping,_ Lily thought somewhat proudly. She had always been horrible at faking being asleep. Peyton took a deep breath.

"I love you... and even though you're mad at me, I'm only trying to protect you. I want you to not make the same mistakes I did. Sleep tight, baby." Peyton said and leaned down, kissing Lily's forehead before walking out. Lily swallowed as she opened her eyes. That made her feel pretty horrible. She just wanted to press the rewind button on life. She missed being little and having no worries. She wanted to go back to the old days. _The better days._

* * *

**A/N: I know it was sort of short. Sorry! I'm going snowboarding at a ski lodge on Friday/Saturday/Sunday so unfortunately you won't have an update for a while unless I get really crazy and write another tomorrow.**

**I totally loved the hangover themed episode tonight! I almost cried when Brooke said that Peyton wouldn't be coming to her wedding. I sort of already knew Hilarie wouldn't be coming back but to actually hear it was depressing. **

**Stupid Jeffrey Dean Morgan. He screwed One Tree Hill over by getting Hilarie preggers! Then again, I'm really happy for them, I'm just upset that she and Chad aren't coming back. I wanted to see Sawyer so I had a mental picture of her! **

**Anyways, I totally love Quinn and Alex in the episode tonight so it inspired me to write more of them; you'll see them in the next few chapters! **

**Please review! I really, really want some motivation because at the moment I'm kind of having a writer's block. I can't even write non-OTH related fics. PLEASE REVIEW! –Jay xoxo**


	13. We're Going Through Changes

**A/N: I totally got inspired to write this chapter! I hope you like Alex in this chapter, I loved writing her. By the way, Alex met Brooke when they were 18 and Alex became a model for Cloths Over Bros then, not when Brooke was like 26. BUT Alex still **_**did**_** do cocaine and she **_**did**_** attempt to kill herself. Enjoy, there's a lot of Brulian and Sam/Lily in this chapter! WAIT, I'm sorry for not replying to all of your reviews! I've been really busy but I'll try to reply either today or tomorrow! Thanks you guys, enjoy this!**

* * *

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with her family. Aidan was adorable in his blue PJs. Sam thought it was kind of funny how much Aidan looked like the offspring Peyton and Lucas would produce; blonde hair, green eyes, rather outgoing.

"So I called Millie and she said all the fabric is in now." Brooke said, looking up to Sam. Sam was chewing a piece of bacon.

"Oh..." Sam swallowed her food, "I thought we were doing it yesterday so I made plans with Lily." Sam said quietly. She felt sort of guilty but then again, you snooze you lose. Brooke frowned.

"Well maybe we can work on it after school or next weekend sometime." Brooke said. She was disappointed that Sam didn't want to anymore.

"Yeah." Sam nodded slightly.

"Can you draw dresses too?" Aidan asked Sam. She smiled and nodded.

"Yep." She said as she continued eating.

"Sam, Lily's always gonna be there to hang out. You should go work on the dress today. Mom's not always gonna have free time; she has to work too." Julian said.

"Julian, it's fine." Brooke said.

"Besides, unlike some people, I don't cancel my plans." Sam said simply, looking straight at her mom. Brooke cocked her eyebrow.

"I didn't cancel on you, Sam. I forgot; it was an honest mistake." Brooke said. Sam didn't say anything, just kept eating. Brooke frowned slightly and kept eating as well.

"Quit it." Julian warned, looking at Sam.

"I didn't say anything." Sam said simply.

"You know, she doesn't have to do this for you. You're being really selfish." Julian said.

"Julian." Brooke warned. She didn't want this turning into a fight. Not in front of Aidan. He was just minding his own business, poking his eggs with his bacon and watching the yolk spill out.

"How am I being selfish? I want to spend time with my best friend. Jamie already cancelled on us, I don't want to cancel on her. Besides, if you really cared about making the dress then you wouldn't have forgot." Sam told Brooke.

"Honey, there are a lot of things on my mind. We had to get Aidan settled in and, yes, that was more important than designing a dress. I wouldn't have had time anyways. We can do it another time." Brooke said softly. Sam rolled her eyes.

"It's fine. You can return the fabric because with school and friends I won't have time either." Sam said simply. Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Fine, I will." Brooke said. Sam stood up from the table.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Thanks for this amazing breakfast." Sam mumbled, putting her plate on the counter before walking into her room. Brooke sighed.

"So," Brooke smiled as she changed the subject, "I apparently have a free day. What do you want to do today?" Brooke smiled at Aidan. She wasn't gonna let Sam ruin her day.

"Um..." Aidan shrugged, drawing a smiley face on his plate with his bacon strip, using egg yolk as his 'ink'.

"Ever heard of the saying don't play with your food?" Julian laughed. Aidan looked up and laughed.

"Sorry." He smiled and ate his bacon. "Whatever you want to do I guess." He said, looking at Brooke and Julian.

"Well I have to stop by the office. Do you wanna come with me and then maybe we can get ice cream?" Julian asked.

"Do you work in a big building?" Aidan smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty big." Julian laughed.

"Yeah, I wanna go." Aidan smiled and looked at Brooke, "Are you gonna come too?" he asked.

"I don't know, buddy. I think I might go have a coffee with Peyton; she's my best friend." Brooke smiled.

"I have a best friend. Her name is Annelise but everyone calls her Anna. I call her Annie though, because she lets me. She doesn't let anyone else call her Annie." Aidan said proudly.

"Oh, I see, does she go to your school?" Brooke smiled.

"Yep, she sits beside me because we have a split class. She's only in grade one and I'm in grade two. Everyone thinks she's my girlfriend but we're just best friends." Aidan nodded.

"Are you sure about that?" Julian laughed.

"Yeah... she used to be my foster sister but she got switched to a different home because the dad was mean to her." Aidan explained.

"How was he mean to her?" Brooke asked curiously. Aidan shrugged.

"That's what she said." He said.

"Well I would love to meet her." Brooke smiled.

"You'd like her." Aidan nodded.

"Yeah, I bet I will. I also know someone else who wants to meet you. She just turned six." Brooke smiled.

"Who?" Aidan asked as he finished eating his bacon and eggs.

"Lydie Scott. She's my niece. Technically she's your cousin now. I think you'll like her." Brooke said.

"What grade is she in?" Aidan asked.

"Kindergarten. She got sick when she was little so she started school a bit late." Brooke explained. Lydie fell down the stairs when she was four and broke her arm, ankle, and she got a really bad concussion. It took months for her bones to heal and she started school a year after she was supposed to.

"Okay. When can I meet her?" Aidan asked.

"Next weekend; me, you, Julian, and Sam are gonna go over to our friends house for a barbeque and she'll be there. You get to meet everyone." Brooke smiled.

"Everyone?" Aidan frowned slightly.

"Yeah but they're all very nice people and they can't wait to meet you." Julian added. Aidan nodded.

~.~.~

Lily walked downstairs and opened the fridge. She grabbed out a V8 and closed the fridge.

"Whammo!" Alex said, smacking Lily's forehead with the palm of her hand. "Shoulda had a V8." Alex smiled. Lily glared at her Aunt.

"That's not funny." Lily said as she walked over to the counter.

"I thought it was. I've never gotten to do that before." Alex smiled.

"Well it's annoying." Lily mumbled.

"Lily... why are you so grumbly?" Alex asked as she out her arms around Lily's stomach and kissed her cheek. "You're always the one that makes me laugh." Alex said.

"I'm not in a good mood today." Lily said quietly.

"Is that because you're grounded?" Peyton asked as she walked in with Quinn.

"Oh, I see." Alex smiled and let go of Lily.

"Am I seriously grounded?" Lily asked as she turned to look at her mom.

"Yeah, you seriously are." Peyton said.

"But I have plans with Sam." Lily said.

"Not anymore you don't." Peyton said simply. Lily groaned.

"I swear to god, you are so unfair." Lily said as she turned back around, opening her V8.

"I've warned you before to watch your language; you didn't, so you're grounded." Peyton said, crossing her arms. Quinn and Alex were watching the mother/daughter interaction.

"I was practically naked and dad walked in. What the he... heck was I supposed to do?" Lily asked.

"You were not. You had a tank top on." Peyton said.

"And what if I was naked? He would have just barged in." Lily defended herself. She wanted to hang out with Sam really badly. Peyton sighed.

"Fine. You can hang out with Sam today but you're grounded when you come back." Peyton said.

"That's a good offer, take it." Alex smiled. Lily put a straw in her V8.

"Thank you." She said before walking upstairs. Peyton sighed.

"She seems different." Quinn said.

"Yeah, she's done nothing but get into trouble these last few weeks." Peyton said, tucking a wave of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well I doubt she'll keep it up forever." Alex said.

"I hope not." Peyton laughed slightly. Lily was definitely acting strange.

~.~.~

"Hey, we wanted to talk to you guys." Haley told her two kids, who were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Sure momma." Lydie said. Jamie paused the TV.

"Well we wanted to let you know that we want to add another member to the family." Nathan said.

"A puppy!" Lydie smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Not quite, Lydster. Hopefully you're gonna have a brother or sister soon." Nathan said.

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Haley smiled.

"Can you make it a girl? I already have a brother." Lydie said.

"Well it doesn't work like that." Haley laughed.

"I don't want another brother." Lydie frowned.

"I'm not that bad." Jamie laughed.

"I want a sister." Lydie said as her eyes started to well with tears.

"Well we'll try our best to give you a sister." Nathan said.

"Promise?" Lydie sniffled.

"We'll try just for you." Haley laughed.

"Ew..." Jamie mumbled, getting a mental image. Haley and Nathan laughed.

"So you guys are okay with this?" Nathan asked. Jamie nodded. Lydie shrugged.

"Only if it's a sister." She said, smiling innocently. Haley and Nathan smiled. Haley was wondering how Lydie's reaction would be if she got pregnant with a boy.

~.~.~

Sam walked up to Lily's house and walked in. They never knocked on each others' doors. Sam slid off her shoes.

"Hey, Lily's just upstairs." Peyton said as Sam walked into the kitchen. Sam nodded and turned around to walk out.

"How does it feel to be a big sister?" Quinn smiled.

"Awesome." Sam said sarcastically as she walked upstairs into Lily's room.

"What took you so long?" Lily laughed, putting her iPod into her pocket as she stood up.

"My mom made me do the dishes because she was too busy telling Aidan how cute he is." Sam said, clearly unimpressed. Lily laughed and put her phone in her other pocket.

"So you don't like him anymore?" Lily asked as they walked downstairs.

"I just hate that he's so god damn cute. He's like a puppy; you just can't say anything mean to him. I hate it." Sam said as she put on her shoes. Peyton, Alex, and Quinn were listening in on the conversation.

"I bet I could freak him out." Lily smirked.

"Would you?" Sam smiled, joking.

"Just for you, babe." Lily laughed.

"Seriously though... he's been living here for like one day and my mom's already forgetting about the things we were supposed to do." Sam frowned.

"Sex, drugs, rock n' roll, speed, weed, birth control, life's a bitch but so am I, fuck the world and let's get high." Lily sang, smiling at Sam. She always sang that when Sam was feeling down. Lily did a double take. She actually felt guilty saying it now that she had done drugs and _sort of_ had sex. Sam laughed.

"Gee, Lily. You make everything better." Sam said sarcastically. Lily laughed as she threaded her laces through her shoes. Apparently her laces had come out.

"So I have to talk to you about Ryan." Lily smiled.

"My favourite topic; ass holes." Sam said bitterly. Lily laughed.

"Only to you and Jamie; he likes me." Lily smiled. Peyton grimaced at the thought of a druggie having his hands on Lily.

"Yeah, so says the hickey on your neck." Sam smirked.

"Shut up, Sam." Lily hissed.

"Oh, defensive are we? Who tied your panties in a knot?" Sam joked. Lily just glared at Sam.

"You're not funny. I'll tell you when _my mother and aunts are not eves dropping on me!_" Lily said loudly, making sure her mom could hear. Lily heard her mom and aunts laugh. She sighed, pulling her laces tightly and tucking them into the sides of her shoe as she started on the other. Her converse laces always came loose. Sam smiled.

"Okay. So are we meeting Aurora or is she not coming?" Sam asked.

"She's not coming. She got into a fight with her foster-dad. God only knows what he did to her this time." Lily said.

"You think it's that bad?" Sam asked.

"She's a lesbian because she's scared of guys, not because she prefers girls... well, I guess she does now." Lily said as she pulled her laces tight again and tucked them in.

"That sucks. You totally can't even tell. She's hilarious." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know. I honestly didn't think you'd like her." Lily said.

"I don't know why. We tend to like the same people; except Ryan." Sam said.

"That's not what you thought last year, Ms. Raging Hormones." Lily smirked. She knew her mom and aunts were listening. Unfortunately they knew about Ryan and Sam getting _freaky_ when Sam was only in grade eight. Brooke found out because she caught Sam giving Ryan a hand job. Sam had never seen her parents so mad in her life.

"Screw off, before you know it you're gonna be in the exact same position." Sam laughed. Lily gave her a look. Sam winced, mouthing a '_sorry_'. Peyton still didn't say anything. She knew Sam and Lily always talked like that so she didn't really care. Lily and Sam were both silent, waiting for Peyton to say something. Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"The silence isn't helping any." She said honestly. Sam laughed as Lily smacked her arm.

"She was joking... I don't like Ryan like that." Lily said.

"Good to know. Be safe, keep your phone on." Peyton said.

"Kay... bye." Lily said before walking out with Sam. Peyton groaned at the thought of Lily being sexually active.

~.~.~

Brooke decided to go with Julian and Aidan. They were walking along the boardwalk, eating ice cream. Aidan was holding Brooke's hand.

"So what don't we know about you... what's your favourite colour?" Julian asked Aidan.

"Blue. Like the sky and the ocean." Aidan smiled.

"Favourite TV Show?" Brooke asked.

"Power Rangers." Aidan said, glancing up at Brooke. It was pretty cold out, yet they were eating ice cream.

"What about... your favourite holiday?" Julian asked curiously.

"Halloween." Aidan smiled brightly.

"Why Halloween?" Brooke laughed softly.

"Because I like candy." The little boy replied simply.

"I figured that was why." Julian laughed and ruffled Aidan's hair.

"Chocolate milk or white milk?" Julian asked curiously.

"White." Aidan said.

"Really? That doesn't seem right... are you feeling okay?" Brooke laughed, feeling Aidan's forehead.

"Yes." Aidan laughed and then looked up at the two adults, "White milk makes you strong and I wanna be strong when I grow up." Aidan said.

"Which super power do you want the most?" Brooke smiled.

"Super speed." Aidan smiled.

"That's pretty awesome." Julian nodded.

"Or maybe invisibility." Aidan added. Brooke smiled.

"I think getting ice cream was a bad idea; I'm freezing." She laughed as she threw the rest of her ice cream cone into the nearby garbage.

"I'm not." Aidan said.

"Neither am I... it's a guy thing." Julian joked.

"I bet it is." Brooke said sarcastically, "I say we go shopping." Brooke smiled. She was excited to buy Aidan's new wardrobe.

"Shopping?" Aidan asked quietly.

"You don't like shopping?" Brooke frowned.

"Nope, but I guess if you really want to then I will." Aidan shrugged.

"No... I won't make you." Brooke laughed, "I'll just buy your wardrobe by myself." She said.

"What's a wardrobe?" Aidan asked curiously.

"All your clothes." Brooke explained.

"I have a small wardrobe then." Aidan said.

"Well we'll make it bigger." Julian smiled. Aidan smiled. He really liked living with Brooke and Julian. They were really nice to him and Sam was nice too.

~.~.~

Sam and Lily walked to the river court. They just wanted to go somewhere to talk where nobody could hear. Lily sat up on the small set of bleachers. Sam sat beside her and sighed.

"So." She said quietly, looking at Lily.

"I have some things I need to get off my chest." Lily said quietly.

"Me too." Sam nodded.

"You go first." Lily said. Sam nodded slightly and was quiet for a minute.

"My mom forgot about making the dress with me, because she and my dad picked Aidan up. Then at breakfast she said getting Aidan settled was more important than making the dress. If it were just a dress then I'd agree with her... but, it was _our_ dress. We were supposed to work on it together and she just brushed it off like it meant nothing to her." Sam said, looking down.

"Sam, no matter what she says... you're still her daughter. I mean, she still loves you and even though she said something stupid, I bet you anything that she feels bad for forgetting about it." Lily said softly. Sam nodded.

"Then last night we were supposed to watch a stupid TV show together and she was too busy saying goodnight to Aidan to care about sitting down with me and, as dorky as it sounds, I like cuddling with her. But she's been so busy lately and now Aidan's here and it's like if I say one thing about wanting to do something with her, I'm named a selfish brat for just wanting to spend time with her." Sam said. Lily sighed and nodded.

"I doubt this is gonna last forever... I think it's because everything is happening so fast." Lily said.

"Yeah well it better not. I'm going insane already... so what about you? Confess your sins." Sam smiled, leaning back against the bleachers behind her.

"You might hate me or be angry..." Lily said quietly.

"How serious is it?" Sam asked as she sat forward, looking at Lily.

"Pretty serious, I guess. I haven't really had anyone to vent to and things have been piling up." Lily murmured.

"Okay well, you can talk to me. I'll try not to get mad." Sam smiled softly.

"I think I like girls... I mean, like girls too. I still like guys too. I'm sort of confused." Lily mumbled. Sam laughed.

"Lily, why would I be mad about that?" she asked, smiling. She could care less if Lily liked girls.

"That's not it... I did drugs." Lily said. Sam was quiet. Lily didn't want to tell her about the cocaine. "It was pot... with Ryan." Lily said quietly.

"Lily." Sam said angrily.

"I know, I'm sorry. But my dad said something really horrible when he thought I wasn't listening and it felt like I needed something to fix it." Lily said, holding back tears.

"What did he say?" Sam asked, still angry.

"He and my mom were talking about having another kid and my mom didn't want to... so he gave her a reason why he wanted another and that reason was that I'm not theirs. And he gave her a bunch of reasons why I'm not theirs and how I don't even look like them and it really got to me. She didn't even defend me." Lily cried, trying to hold back her tears.  
She sniffled, "It's pretty horrible, Sam. I mean, my dad was dead before I was born, then my mom, then Andy. Now I find out that they don't even want me." Lily said through tears. Sam swallowed and pulled Lily closer. "And now he's acting like everything is fine and I can't help but hate them. I've never been so angry at them in my life. He's horrible and I don't even want to go back there. Peyton's acting like nothing happened." Lily cried into Sam. Sam held her, tearing up herself. She hated seeing Lily so upset. The fact that she turned to drugs showed she was struggling with it.

"Lily, I'm always here for you to talk to. You can't turn to drugs as an out... but I'm not really mad about that. I'm mad that it was with Ryan... and not because of what I did with him. I'm mad because when you're high, you aren't yourself. He could have easily forced you into sex or anything that you didn't want to do. You can't do that anymore." Sam said, holding her crying best friend.

"I'm really sorry." Lily cried.

"It's okay... and the liking girls thing is not a big deal. Some people might tell you it is but it definitely isn't." Sam said. Lily nodded, rubbing her eyes. She was happy she didn't wear mascara.

"I thought you figured it out already." Lily sniffled.

"I wasn't sure... but now that you mention it; you and Aurora are pretty close for just meeting like a week ago." Sam laughed slightly.

"Oh god." Lily groaned, thinking about Aurora.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"I did another stupid thing." Lily sniffled.

"What did you do?" Sam asked cautiously.

"We sort of fooled around in her car." Lily said.

"Define fooled around?" Sam smirked.

"I'm not a virgin to girls anymore?" Lily offered.

"Wow... okay. Definitely didn't see that coming." Sam mumbled, running her hand through her hair as she looked back to Lily, "Okay well you can't get pregnant... she doesn't have a STD, does she?" Sam asked. Lily laughed.

"No... I just don't want you to feel awkward around me because I don't like you, at all. I mean, I love you, you're my best friend but... only that." Lily said quietly.

"Damn." Sam smirked, joking with Lily. Lily laughed.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Lily asked quietly.

"I won't, don't worry. I know what it's like to have everyone know about stuff like that. _It's not fun._" Sam laughed.

"Thank you..." Lily said quietly.

"You're welcome." Sam said and kissed Lily's forehead. "You should talk to your mom. For what it's worth... she's my favourite aunt, because she's reasonable." Sam said softly.

"Try living with her." Lily said quietly. Sam laughed.

"Then talk to someone that isn't me... and that isn't fourteen." Sam said softly, smiling.

"Okay... I will." Lily nodded. She knew exactly who she was gonna talk to. Sam didn't think it was a big deal, maybe they wouldn't either.

* * *

**A/N: This is hot off the press, I just finished writing it now. Once again, forgive my mistakes. I have an amazing idea for a story and if you guys keep reading, you'll find out more. Who knew all I needed was a good story idea to cure my writer's block! I can't believe I got 124 reviews for only 12 chapters! I could literally scream, that's how happy I am right now! And I love you guys, you're all awesome people! A big thanks to the nameless reviewer who gave me those 11 ideas, the funny thing is I already had a few of them in mind! Anyways my snowboarding plans may have just crashed and burned so that's good for you guys, you'll probably see an update on Friday or Saturday if I don't go to the ski lodge...**

**So as for my future story... if any of you want to hear the ideas I have, feel free to ask me in your review and I'll send them to you! It's going to be based around Brulian and Leyton and it'll be a future fic. For those of you who don't have an account but still want to hear the ideas, you can PM me your e-mail. I just don't want to post them here in case some whack job happens to see my A/N and decides to snatch my ideas (; It's happened to my sister before so I'm just playing it safe because I'm psyched about writing this new story! –Jay xoxo**


	14. Come On And Twist A Little Closer Now

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for not posting on Saturday—it turns out that I did go snowboarding for the weekend and had no wifi; well the chalet did have wifi but it cost 20 dollars for two hours of use. Sorry but it totally wasn't worth it. So here you go. This is really entertaining, or so I thought. I had this entire chapter typed up and then BOOM, I dropped my laptop and the battery popped out. So I had to re-write this. I was pissed off, but now I think it was for the best. I like this chapter. Some of the things in this chapter I've taken from personal experience. Sorry if this is sort of gloomy and angsty, I can't write happy chapters when I'm down in the dumps. Nevertheless, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Lily was laying down on the ground, staring up at the sky and watching the clouds slowly float out of view. She wasn't supposed to be here. She would probably get in trouble; but she had to talk to them.

"Sorry I haven't come for a while." She said, continuing to look up at the sky. "Things have been crazy. I've been crazy." Lily admitted and then rolled onto her stomach, looking at her parents' graves. "And if you were here, you'd probably smack me upside the head for being so stupid." Lily laughed slightly, but then sighed. "I hope you didn't see... when I got high. Come to think of it, I would rather you see me getting high than being with Aurora." Lily admitted, cringing at the thought of her parents seeing her having sex.

She groaned out loud, "Don't even get me started on Luke and Peyton. I love them but... right now they're going through some weird mid-life crisis and they're dragging me down with them. Everything just seems so pointless. They don't even want me." Lily said quietly. She was quiet for a minute, pulling herself together.

"I know I'm not really theirs, but if Luke is thinking those things then why am I supposed to call him dad? He's my half-brother, half-cousin. How screwed up is that? Why am I even calling him dad in the first place? That would be like me calling Nathan my dad. He's not. I consider him my brother and it's just damn creepy to think of him like a father. I have a hard time calling him my Uncle. Calling Brooke and Julian 'Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian' is okay because I'm not related to them. I don't even know if I'm making sense. I'm just really pissed off at Lucas and Peyton, excuse the language." Lily mumbled. She used to always come to the graveyard, now it was only once every couple months. She mainly rambled to her parents' graves to get things off her chest.

"Anyways, I can't stay for long. I'm supposed to be in school right now. I skipped last period to come here. I was going to go talk to Millicent about drugs and stuff... but I'm scared that Brooke will be at the store and overhear us, or tell my mom I was skipping class." Lily sighed. "So I'm talking to you guys even though you don't talk back. I really wish you guys were still alive. Lucas and Peyton could have as many of their own kids as they want... I wouldn't be so screwed up... I wouldn't have ever met Aurora. But that's not a good thing. I really like her. I like Ryan too but he's into hardcore drugs." Lily said quietly. "Well so am I now, I guess. Who would you rather me be with? Ryan or Aurora?" Lily asked, closing her eyes. She couldn't hear anything but the wind whistling through the trees.

Lily sighed, "I like Aurora better but Ryan's a guy. So I have to choose between being normal and being... not-normal and dating a girl. Usually that would be easy but I like Aurora a lot." Lily said quietly, opening her eyes. She was stumped and didn't know what to do. "I have to go." She frowned as she stood up. "I'm sorry if I'm not the girl you wanted me to be... maybe if you hadn't left me then I'd be normal." Lily said quietly, lightly brushing her fingers over her mom's grave. "I'm gonna go talk to Andy for a couple minutes before I leave. I love you." Lily frowned and then started walking towards Andy's grave. Too many people she loved were buried in that cemetery.

~.~.~

Sam was waiting for Lily outside the school. Lily told her to leave if she didn't show up after school. Sam was waiting just in case Lily was on her way back.

"Hello Sam." Ryan smiled as he walked beside her. Sam grimaced.

"Ryan." She said quietly.

"Why do you hate me? I haven't done anything to you." Ryan said, defending himself. He still liked Sam, he liked Lily too but he knew Lily was more interested in Aurora.

"I don't hate you. Hate is a strong word. I just don't like you." Sam said.

"What's your reason?" Ryan asked.

"Don't play stupid, you know my reason." Sam snapped. She and Ryan really liked each other when they were in grade eight. So much that she let him convince her into crazy things that she wouldn't normally do. He had the tendency to do that with girls.

"What? Because your mom caught you giving me a—"

"Don't talk so loud." Sam hissed. Ryan laughed and then nodded.

"Why? Because your mom caught us?" He asked quietly. Sam rolled her eyes.

"No. Because you told everyone and made me seem like some whore." Sam snarled.

"I did not! I told Adrian who told all his friends and it spread from there. I didn't think he'd tell anyone. That's why he had the split lip and black eye after he told everyone." Ryan said.

"You did that?" Sam asked quietly, smiling slightly. It was nice to know he at least stuck up for her.

"Yeah, I don't talk about girls like he does. It's vulgar." Ryan cringed.

"You're lying." Sam said simply. She didn't believe him for one second.

"I am not. I mean, yeah, I like to compare girl's boobs with my friends, but I've never told anyone but Adrian about what we did. He told everyone." Ryan said. He genuinely still cared about Sam. She just abruptly stopped speaking to him.

"Okay, Ryan, let me tell you something." Sam said as she turned, looking him right in the eye. "I think you're a nice guy. I also think you're manipulative and selfish. All you want is what feels good and that is not a way to go about things. And if you _ever_ give Lily drugs again, I will get every single guy I know to beat the hell out of you. She's my best friend and when you screw with her, you're screwing with me. So back off her and keep your drug addict ways to yourself." Sam snapped.

"What? Sam, she's the one that asked me for drugs. I'm the one that told her not to take any more cocaine because she would start to get addicted." Ryan said honestly.

"Cocaine?" Sam asked in shock. There was no way Lily could be doing cocaine. Ryan's eyes went wide. _Oh no,_ he thought worriedly.

"You didn't know?" he asked, shifting nervously. He was worried about what Lily would say to him. She was gonna be angry.

"No... not about that." Sam said quietly. Ryan didn't say anything. He didn't want to make things worse. "She's not addicted, right?" Sam asked.

"No, she's not. She was really upset when she asked me for it." Ryan said quietly.

"Why would you give it to her?" Sam practically yelled.

"Because I've been there. If I didn't give it to her, she'd find a drug dealer. Someone who would give her a lot of it, enough to get addicted, that way she would come back to them and buy more. I've been addicted before and it's not fun. So I gave it to her and then told her if she was ever feeling like that again to smoke pot instead; there's less of a chance she'll get addicted. I also don't charge her anything because if I did then she'd probably start stealing from her parents and they'd find out." Ryan said quietly. Sam sighed. She didn't want to believe him, but she knew he was telling the truth. She could tell when he was lying.

"Thanks... I guess. Don't tell her I know, okay? Just make sure she doesn't do cocaine again." Sam said.

"Sam that's gonna be hard." Ryan said. Sam leaned forward and kissed him softly before leaning to his ear.

"For me, Ry. Don't let her have any." Sam said softly. She was protecting Lily. She didn't want her getting addicted. Ryan swallowed.

"Sam, I can't. Lily's my friend and she will go to a drug dealer." Ryan said.

"What do I have to do?" Sam sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked curiously.

"If I... do something for you, you have to keep her away from cocaine. Okay?" Sam asked. Ryan smiled slightly, getting Sam's idea.

"Okay... what if I want it right now?" he asked. Sam nodded slightly. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Where's your house?" Sam asked.

"Only a few minutes away." Ryan said.

"You don't have any STDs... do you?" Sam bit her lip.

"Sam... I'm not talking about sex." Ryan laughed.

"Oh god... what do you want?" Sam whimpered.

"Be my girlfriend and I'll keep her off cocaine and the other bad drugs." He said. Sam swallowed. She really was upset with Lily.

"Fine, boyfriend... you can buy me ice cream, I'm hungry." Sam smiled. _Might as well make the best of it,_ she thought.

"Sure, girlfriend." Ryan smirked as he took her hand. Sam groaned. _I'd rather have sex with him,_ she thought as he put his arm around her.

~.~.~

Jamie was walking home with Madison, Andre, and Sarah. Andre saw Sam and Ryan walking down the path. Ryan's arm was around her, holding her tightly.

"I thought Sam hated Ryan." Andre pointed out. Jamie glanced over and saw Ryan with his arm around Sam. He instantly got protective of Sam. Madison noticed Jamie's jaw square and he looked really pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked softly.

"She shouldn't be with him." Jamie said quietly, looking at the two teens walking away. He almost killed Ryan when he found out that he 'had sex' with Sam. Technically it wasn't penetrative sex, but it still pissed Jamie off. Sam found it funny how protective Jamie was of her and Lily. He was always looking out for them.

"Yeah I heard he forced her into giving him a blowjob." Sarah said.

"No, he didn't. She didn't do that either. Let's just go back to my place." Jamie mumbled. He hated Ryan with a passion, even more than Sam did. They all agreed. Sarah shared a look with Madison as they kept walking. He knew Brooke would be at his house and there was no way he was letting Sam keep hanging out with Ryan.

~.~.~

Lily walked in the door and slipped off her shoes. She put down her bag.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" Peyton asked softly. Lily sighed. She wasn't having a good day so far. She always got really upset and angry after she came back from the graveyard.

"About?" Lily asked. Peyton motioned for Lily to come over, and then walked into the living room, sitting on the couch. Lily followed her mom and perched on the arm of the couch, looking at her mom.

"I know you skipped school, that's not why I want to talk to you." Peyton said.

"Before you accuse me of anything, I was at the graveyard. I wasn't having a good day and I couldn't stand sitting in class." Lily said. Peyton sighed and nodded.

"You can't just leave. Call me and I can pick you up and drive you. Just don't do that again." Peyton said. Lily just nodded, not in the mood for a fight. "I'm more concerned about the condoms I found in your drawer." Peyton said. Lily bit her lip. Ryan gave her a bunch of condoms when they were high.

"I'm not..." Lily swallowed. It was so awkward talking _sex_ with her mom. "I don't do that." She said awkwardly. Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"You're not having sex? Because you know what Sam did, and that is considered sex." Peyton said.

"No... I mean, it is, but no. I'm not having... sex." Lily grimaced. Usually she was fine talking about it, but not with her mom.

"Where'd they come from?" Peyton asked.

"Ryan." Lily winced. This wasn't looking good for her.

"Ryan." Peyton laughed, "Lily, he's a druggie, he convinced Sam into letting him put his hands on her body and vice versa, and he gave you a lighter to burn yourself with. Now he's supplying condoms too?" Peyton asked. She couldn't believe how much Ryan was guilty for.

"Well when you say it all like that it sounds bad. He's misunderstood. He was just joking around." Lily said.

"Lily, if you're having sex then you need to tell me." Peyton said seriously. She could tell Lily was hiding something.

"I'm not having sex with him!" Lily exclaimed, defending herself. Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, then _who_ are you having sex with?" Peyton asked. She could tell Lily was lying about something, and that something was most likely about having sex.

"Nobody. I'm a virgin." Lily mumbled. She was really horrible at lying when she didn't have time to think of good excuses.

"Lily I swear to god I will drag you to the doctor's office if you do not start talking_ now!_" Peyton yelled. She wasn't so much angry as she was worried about pregnancy and STDs. But she was still fairly angry.

"Mom, you're overreacting." Lily said, sliding down onto the couch.

"No I'm not. I'm sorry that I yelled." Peyton said quietly, trying to calm herself. "But I know you're having sex, and I want to know who. Now, Lily. I'm not playing games. If you don't then there will be serious consequences and you will not be trying out for the cheerleading squad. Do you understand me?" Peyton asked slowly. Lily swallowed. Who could she say she had sex with? She already said not Ryan. Lily didn't realize she was shaking until her mom walked over and sat beside her. "Lily, you need to talk to me. Please, baby." Peyton said quietly.

"A..." Lily swallowed. _I sound like an idiot,_ she thought. "It wasn't really sex." Lily mumbled.

"Okay..." Peyton said quietly.

"Please don't tell dad." Lily pleaded.

"Lily, we'll figure that out after. You need to talk to me. Right now." Peyton said. Damn right she was gonna tell Lucas.

"Aurora. I had sex with her." Lily said quietly. There was no weight lifted off her shoulders; she felt like her entire world started falling down on top of her.

Peyton swallowed. _Okay, maybe I won't tell Lucas,_ she thought as she looked down. She was in a bit of shock.

"What?" Peyton asked quietly. She wasn't expecting that at all. To actually hear it was so different from her thinking about it. She got a slap in the face from reality.

"It just happened and I don't just like girls, I like guys too, I thought I only liked guys but then I met Aurora and she's really pretty and nice and experienced and she wanted me and I like her and I know she's older but she treats me like an equal and she didn't force me into anything and most guys would and I just didn't know how to tell you." Lily said, all in one breath. She could hardly even think; she just said everything that came to mind.

"Okay... I didn't catch any of that." Peyton said honestly.

"I'm bisexual. I really like Aurora." Lily said quietly, looking down.

"Well there go my pregnancy worries." Peyton mumbled, making Lily laugh quietly. "She doesn't have a STD?" Peyton asked.

"No. She's really nice and she's been through a lot so I sort of feel bad for her." Lily said.

"Why?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Because... she didn't really get the option of choosing to like girls and I did. She's scared of guys, she doesn't like being controlled. Foster care really screwed her up." Lily murmured.

"Alright." Peyton nodded, she was okay with it. She was shocked, but she wasn't mad that Lily liked girls, just a bit taken back. She kissed Lily's forehead, "I still love you. You're still my daughter. But fourteen is way too young to be doing anything sexual." Peyton said.

"Well I can't help it." Lily mumbled.

"Nothing below the waist, alright? I will tolerate certain things, but sex is not one of them. It doesn't matter that you can't get pregnant or that she doesn't have a STD, you're just too young. I'm okay with above your waist but honestly, Lily, sex makes relationships painful. Not literally of course, but it just makes things really complicated. So promise me that you'll wait... as hard as it is." Peyton said softly.

Lily just nodded. Peyton knew Lily would do what she wanted to, but she could at least talk some sense into her.

"I don't wanna tell dad. Not yet." Lily said quietly. _If he doesn't want me then what's he gonna do when he finds out I'm bi?_ Lily wondered.

"Okay, you don't have to." Peyton said softly.

"Thanks." Lily said quietly. She was a bit relieved that her mom was being so understanding.

~.~.~

Brooke was sitting on the couch, waiting for Sam to get home. Julian took Aidan out purposely so that Brooke could talk to Sam. Jamie told Brooke that Sam was with Ryan, and he had his arm around her. Brooke was so angry, she was nearly blowing steam out her ears. Sam was grounded for the entire summer when Brooke caught her with Ryan. Not to mention Peyton told her about Lily's burn and that Ryan gave her the lighter. Brooke was ready to kill Ryan. Sam walked in the door.

"Hey." She smiled, taking off her shoes. She put her bag down.

"What were you doing with Ryan?" Brooke snapped.

"What? How'd you know about us?" Sam asked. She winced at how bad it sounded.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that I told you to stay away from him!" Brooke yelled, standing up.

"Well it's not like you control my life. I hang out with whoever I want to." Sam snapped. She hated it when her mom was the backseat driver of her life. It was _so_ annoying.

"No you do not!" Brooke yelled, "He is a drug addict, he convinced you into sex, he parties, and he is bad news! Why are you even with him again? Are you having sex again, Sam?" Brooke yelled.

"No!" Sam yelled.

"Are you sure because that's what you said last time until I walked in on you!" Brooke yelled.

"I'm not having sex! It wasn't even sex in the first place!" Sam screamed.

"Keep it up Sam, you're turning into the town whore!" Brooke yelled.

"No mom, the town already has one!" Sam yelled. Brooke didn't even think before she slapped Sam across the face. She hit Sam pretty hard, enough to knock her off her balance and make her fall back. Brooke's hands immediately covered her mouth in shock. Her eyes were wide open; she couldn't believe she just hit her baby. Sam was sitting on the ground in shock. She'd never been slapped before.

"Oh my god, Sam, I didn't mean that." Brooke said in shock. Sam didn't say anything. She stood back up. Brooke reached for her hand but Sam pulled away.

"Don't touch me. Just stay away from me." She said quietly and walked into her room, shutting the door. Brooke felt horrible and she knew Sam was upset, she didn't even bother yelling. Brooke swallowed back her guilt and sat back down on the couch, holding her head in her hands.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's angsty, I know. **_**Please**_** let me know what you thought. You need to review because otherwise I have no motivation whatsoever to get this finished. I don't even know if this is writer's block anymore. So leave a review, pretty please. Forgive the mistakes, I'm incredibly tired and I wrecked my middle finger when I was snowboarding, and it's super hard to type. Thanks! –Jay xoxo**


	15. Be Careful What You Wish For

**A/N: ****Jeffrey Butterfield is: Your review made me laugh! Yes, personal experience. I haven't always been the best daughter in the world. All you need to know is that I've never done drugs or smoked; I don't plan on it either!**  
**As for everyone else, thank you all so much for reviewing! I can't believe what a response I've gotten from all of you. IMPORTANT: I don't think I ever mentioned that Andy died with Karen, due to the car accident. I just wanted to clear that up. I hope you guys like it!**

Brooke walked into Sam's room, holding a coffee. She was really tired for some reason. She had tried to talk to Sam last night, but she wouldn't open her door. So Brooke gave up and figured Sam would have to talk to her in the morning. But she wasn't in bed.

"Samantha?" Brooke asked as she walked out of her room, looking around. Julian glanced over.

"She left early; she had cheerleading try-outs with Lily. They walked." Julian explained.

"What? No. Why'd you let her go? I was supposed to talk to her!" Brooke said. She wasn't angry, she just felt horrible for hitting Sam, she wanted to talk to her and clear things over.

"I figured you were still fighting." Julian winced, "You can talk to her tonight." He said.

"No... I was supposed to talk to her this morning. She's probably gonna go off telling Lily and Jamie." Brooke mumbled.

"She tells them everything anyways." Julian said. Brooke frowned.

"Okay... fine, I'll just talk to her tonight. Can you drive Aidan to school this morning? I have to be there for Mia's photo shoot. She needs her dresses." Brooke said.

"Oh, well I have a meeting with a director today for the new movie." Julian said. Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Well it'll only take ten minutes." She said.

"Then why can't you? I was just on my way out." Julian said. Brooke looked up and down his body. He was going out; he was dressed and his bag was over his shoulder. She groaned.

"Julian, all you have to do is drop him off." Brooke said.

"I can't, Brooke. This is really important." Julian said seriously, picking up his coffee cup as he walked to the door.

"You are not seriously walking away! I can't drive him, I'll be late!" Brooke exclaimed, hot on her husband's heels.

"I'm not walking away, I was supposed to leave five minutes ago." Julian said as he opened the door.

"Julian—"

"Goodbye." Julian said and walked out. Brooke let out an angry sigh.

"Am I in trouble?" Aidan asked quietly. Brooke turned around to see him standing all dressed with his shoes on, his backpack on, and holding his lunchbox. He looked so innocent and adorable.

"No, baby, you aren't in trouble." Brooke said softly, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Is Julian mad?" Aidan asked curiously.

"No, I'm just a bit stressed out is all. I have a lot of work to do today. We should get going." Brooke said softly, gently tapping his cheek as she pulled on her heels.

~.~.~

Lily and Sam were standing by Sam's locker. They had just finished try-outs and got very good responses from the co-captains of the cheerleading squad; Charlotte Sparrow and Jenny Jagielski. Lily and Sam were pretty much guaranteed a spot on the squad because Jenny is close with both of them.

"So why are you so gloomy?" Lily asked as Sam shut her locker.

"I'm not gloomy." Sam said defensively.

"Yes you are. What happened?" Lily asked. Sam shrugged.

"I got in a fight with my mom last night. It was stupid and she ended up slapping me." Sam said.

"Are you joking? Your mom is always so calm compared to mine. That's shocking." Lily said seriously. Brooke was always calm around Lily but she didn't know the half of it.

"You should see her at home." Sam mumbled.

"Wow. What was the fight about?" Lily asked curiously.

"Nothing important. It just escalated to violence." Sam laughed slightly.

"How hard did she hit you?" Lily asked.

"I think she thinks it was worse than it was. I was already off my balance when she hit me, so I fell. It didn't hurt my face as much as it did in general... I haven't talked to her since." Sam said.

"That really sucks. Are you alright?" Lily frowned, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Yeah, sort of." Sam smiled softly. "What about you? Did you talk to anyone?" Sam asked.

"Yep... my mom." Lily said. Sam's eyes went wide.

"You told your mom you did pot?" she asked in shock.

"Hell no. I told her I was bi... but I didn't really have a choice. She found some condoms in my drawer that Ryan shoved in my pocket as a joke, and then I had to explain to her that I wasn't having sex. But I'm horrible at lying about that stuff so she knew I was having sex and I already said it wasn't Ryan so I just told her it was Aurora." Lily admitted.

"Seriously? You told her you had sex?" Sam asked. She didn't believe her. Lily nodded. "So you said you had _lesbian_ sex and your mom wasn't mad?" Sam asked sceptically. Lily glared at Sam.

"Why would it make a difference if it was lesbian or straight sex?" She asked angrily. She was touchy on the subject.

"No, Lily, I didn't mean that. I just meant that she would be shocked because you told her you were into girls and on top of that you're having sex. That's one shock after another. I figured she'd be mad." Sam explained. She didn't want to step on Lily's toes. Lily shrugged.

"No, she wasn't mad. She did however lecture me about only 'playing' above the waist. Then before bed she also explained to me that if I was going to have sex with a girl I didn't know well, then I should be using a dental dam." Lily laughed. Sam laughed.

"Of course your mom said that." Sam laughed. Lily smiled and nodded. "So have you talked to your dad yet?" Sam asked curiously.

"No. I don't plan on it either. It's not like he cares anyways." Lily huffed.

"Lily, obviously he does. I think you should talk to him." Sam said.

"And I think you should talk less." Lily snapped. She was still mad at her dad.

"Fine." Sam mumbled. Lily could definitely be a bitch when she wanted to.

"Hey baby." Ryan smiled. Lily rolled her eyes, figuring he was talking to her. He kissed Sam. Lily raised her eyebrow, _no way, _she thought. Sam was still a bit mad at Lily so she kissed him back.

"Hi." Sam smiled. _Why are you smiling? Stop it,_ Sam thought.

"Oh you have got to be joking." Lily said.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked, being equally as bitchy. Now she was annoyed with Lily.

"No. Have fun... but try not to get pregnant." Lily said as she turned and walked away.

"Bad time?" Ryan asked, frowning slightly.

"It doesn't matter." Sam mumbled as she looked at him, "Let's just go to class." She sighed.

~.~.~

Lily got out of class and was standing at Aurora's locker. Aurora walked over and Lily smiled.

"Long time no see." Aurora laughed.

"Where've you been?" Lily asked, smiling.

"I'll show you after. Do you wanna skip the rest of the day?" Aurora asked, looking at Lily.

"I don't know, I'm not feeling very well, I was just gonna go home." Lily said.

"Well then why don't you go home, rest, and then we can hang out after?" Aurora offered, looking at the younger teen.

"Okay." Lily nodded.

"Do you need a ride home, babe?" Aurora asked.

"Um... one second. I need to call my mom because she would probably freak out if she knew you could drive. I can't remember if I told her how old you are." Lily said.

"Your mom knows about us?" Aurora laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to tell her but—"

"I'm not mad. That's good that you told her. Now call her." Aurora said. Lily smiled and nodded, taking out her phone.

~.~.~

Peyton was standing in front of her desk, going through files. Brooke was sitting on the couch with Quinn. They just finished a photo shoot for Mia's new album. Brooke had all the dresses and Quinn was the photographer. They looked up as they saw Lucas walk in. He motioned for them to be silent and they nodded, smiling. Peyton felt arms wrap around her waist. For some reason it didn't scare her. She just smiled as she felt Lucas kiss her neck.

"Hello wife." He smiled.

"I thought you had a meeting?" Peyton asked, turning in Lucas's arms.

"It was shorter than I expected and thought I'd come and whisk you off to have lunch with me." Lucas smiled.

"I like the sound of that... do you mind?" Peyton asked her two friends.

"Nope. Go ahead." Brooke smiled.

"Okay, just let me get my purse." Peyton smiled and kissed Lucas again. He waited as Peyton walked around her desk and picked up her purse from her chair. She felt her blackberry start buzzing. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. It was Lily. "Hi baby, shouldn't you be in class?" Peyton asked.

"_No. It's lunch. Anyways, can I just come home? I'm not feeling well." Lily said._

"Honey, you haven't been feeling well for almost two weeks. You need a better excuse." Peyton said seriously.

"_Has it ever occurred to you that I'm not faking it?" Lily asked._

"Lily you've missed a lot of school." Peyton sighed.

"_You know what, never mind. So much for 'call me when you're not feeling well and I'll come pick you up'. Thanks." Lily said bitterly._

"Lily—" Peyton heard the click and knew she hung up. She groaned and put her blackberry in her pocket.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"She's not feeling well." Peyton said. Lucas sighed.

"She just doesn't want to go to school." He said.

"I don't know... I think I'm just gonna go and pick her up. It's lunch anyways. Meet me at the café, okay?" Peyton asked.

"Well I walked here. I was hoping you'd drive." Lucas laughed slightly.

"Oh..." Peyton bit her lip.

"Why doesn't Lucas take your car and I can drive you to go pick up Lily?" Brooke offered. Peyton looked at Lucas. He nodded.

"Alright." Peyton said, handing him her keys. "I'll see you soon." She said. He nodded and then walked out. "Thank you." Peyton told Brooke.

"No problem." Brooke smiled softly. Quinn shifted and Peyton noticed.

"Do you wanna come too?" Peyton laughed.

"Well today is Clay's day off so I'm gonna head home." Quinn laughed slightly.

"I see." Brooke laughed as they all walked out.

~.~.~

Lily walked out of the school, holding hands with Aurora. Nobody really cared, there were other gay couples at THHS. Lily was thankful for that. She liked holding Aurora's hand. Lily saw Sam talking to Ryan.

"Wait." Lily told Aurora and then walked over to Sam. Sam saw Lily.

"I didn't mean to be a bitch." Sam frowned. She couldn't ever stay mad at Lily.

"It's fine. Same here. I didn't mean the whole pregnancy comment." Lily laughed, glancing at Ryan. "So are you guys a couple again?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah." Ryan smiled.

"Really?" Lily asked Sam. Sam nodded. Now that she was actually talking to Ryan again, she really liked him. It was his charm that got her, and his sense of humour.

"Yep." Sam said. Lily laughed slightly, she thought Sam hated Ryan. Sam _did_ hate Ryan. _What changed her opinion?_ Lily wondered.

"Are you guys?" Ryan asked. Aurora bit her lip, she didn't think Sam knew about her and Lily.

"Um..." Lily glanced at Aurora. Aurora shrugged and laughed.

"Sort of." She said.

"Pretty much." Lily said.

"So you know?" Aurora asked Sam.

"Of course. I knew when I first saw you guys together." Sam said.

"No you didn't." Lily laughed. They all talked for a while. Lily felt better, so she was gonna skip the rest of the day to hang out with Aurora.

~.~.~

Brooke pulled into the parking lot. They saw the teens all standing and talking.

"Is that... Aurora?" Peyton asked, seeing the blonde girl holding Lily's hand.

"Okay, they totally aren't just friends." Brooke said.

"No, they aren't. They're a couple... I think. Maybe they just have a thing. Lily didn't fill me in on that." Peyton mused/

"Oh no." Brooke said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked, looking to her best friend.

"She has his sweater on." Brooke said. Sam was wearing Ryan's sweater because it was cold.

"How old is Aurora?" Peyton asked. Aurora was a few inches taller than Lily. She was really pretty, Peyton was half-expecting her to have short hair.

"I don't know... she doesn't look fourteen but neither does Ryan and he's fourteen. So she could be one of those girls who look mature but really are like twelve." Brooke said quietly.

"Lily doesn't look sick." Peyton said. Lily was laughing and talking. They kept watching. Lily and Sam hugged. Lily took Aurora's hand again. Brooke's eyes went wide as Sam and Ryan kissed.

"Oh God." Brooke whimpered. _She's so having sex,_ she thought.

"Oh my God." Peyton said as she saw Lily and Aurora get into a car. Aurora was on the driver's side. "She's at least sixteen to have a licence. Probably seventeen. Brooke, my baby's dating an older girl." Peyton said in shock.

"Peyton, my baby's probably having sex." Brooke said, watching as Ryan kissed Sam again.

"My baby's having _sex_ with an older girl." Peyton said, absolutely mortified at the thought.

~.~.~

Peyton walked into the café. Lucas was sitting at the table, looking at his blackberry as he drank a coffee.

"Hi... sorry I'm late." Peyton said as she sat down across from him.

"Is something wrong?" Lucas asked. Peyton swallowed.

"Lily had sex." She said quietly. There was no way she could keep that to herself. It bothered her too much. Lucas's body stiffened.

"With who? If it was that Ryan kid, I'm gonna kill him." Lucas said.

"Her. She had sex with a girl. An older girl who looks like she's seventeen." Peyton said quietly. Lucas stayed quiet for a minute. Peyton sighed.

"Seriously?" Lucas asked. Peyton nodded.

"She's not a lesbian, she's bisexual. She might just be going through a phase so... let's just wait." Peyton said quietly.

"Well I'm fine with her liking girls as long as she doesn't..." Lucas glanced around to make sure nobody was listening. It wasn't something he wanted the world hearing. "Have sex." He mumbled.

"I know. I talked to her yesterday. I mean... what are we going to do? There isn't really anything we _can _do. If she wants to then she's going to." Peyton said.

"At least we don't have to worry about a pregnancy scare." Lucas laughed.

"That's what I said." Peyton laughed.

~.~.~

Jamie and Madison were laying on Madison's couch.

"When are your parents gonna be home?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know... probably around nine or ten. They're doctors so they work really late." Madison explained.

"Really late?" Jamie smiled as he kissed her.

"Really late." Madison laughed, kissing him again. "You don't have a condom, do you?" She questioned, biting her bottom lip.

"Why the change of heart?" Jamie asked, smiling slightly.

"Because Chuck doesn't matter to me like you do. So... do you have one?" Madison laughed.

"In my backpack... I think." Jamie said.

"Well we can get it after." Madison smiled as she pulled Jamie into a kiss.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Jamie asked quietly.

"Positive. I'll meet you in my room." Madison smiled as she got up and walked upstairs. Jamie swallowed.

~.~.~

Sam walked into her house and put down her bag. She wasn't looking forward to talking to her mom. She didn't want to talk to her.

"Sammy!" Aidan smiled as he ran over, hugging her.

"Hey buddy." Sam smiled.

"How was cheerleading try outs?" Brooke asked. Sam looked up and saw her mom.

"Good. Jenny basically told me and Lily that we're guaranteed a spot on the squad." Sam said. Brooke nodded.

"Aidan, can you go help Julian, he's in the garage." Brooke said. Aidan nodded and walked away. Sam swallowed.

"Mom—"

"Sam—"

"You go first." Sam said quietly. Brooke nodded.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have even touched you and... it won't happen again, I promise. I don't even know what came over me. I didn't mean the things I said either." Brooke said quietly.

"I sort of started it." Sam said. Brooke frowned and hugged Sam.

"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have slapped you." Brooke said.

"It's okay... but I'm not having sex. You just can't keep asking me that because you're driving me up the wall with it. If I was having sex then I would tell you and ask to go on birth control. I promise." Sam said.

"Is that why you didn't tell me that you and Ryan are together again?" Brooke asked. Sam nodded.

"I knew you'd think I was and I'm not. I swear on my life." Sam said seriously.

"I believe you." Brooke said softly, kissing Sam's head. She did believe Sam, to a point. She didn't want to get in another fight so she stayed quiet.

~.~.~

Lily walked in the door. She didn't think her parents were home; but they came home early. She put down her backpack and walked in further. She saw her parents sitting on the couch.

"So nice of you to come home." Lucas said. Lily sighed and walked in.

"How long am I grounded for?" she asked, sitting on the couch. She just wanted to get it over with.

"You aren't." Peyton said. Lily didn't believe it. She raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You aren't grounded. But if you skip school again, you'll be grounded. Understood?" Peyton asked. Lily nodded slowly. She didn't believe it for one second.

"So... tell us about Aurora." Lucas said.

"How do you..." Lily looked to her mom, "You told him?" she snapped.

"Lily, it's not something I can keep to myself. We aren't mad, we aren't disappointed." Peyton said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lily said harshly. She was so angry. She asked her mom not to say anything and what did she do? Said something.

"Lily, I'm not mad. I don't know why you didn't tell us before. It's not a big deal." Lucas said. He figured she was mad because he knew she was bi.

"I know it's not a big deal! If I thought it was then I would have told you! I'm angry because I asked you to do one thing, and you couldn't even do that!" Lily yelled at Peyton.

"Do not yell or I _will_ ground you." Peyton warned. Lily shook her head.

"Whatever. Can I go?" she asked.

"Not until we know more about Aurora." Lucas said. Lily just glared at him.

"Why?" she asked sceptically.

"Because you forgot to mention she's older than you; and that she has a car." Peyton said.

"How do you know that?" Lily mumbled.

"I'm your mother, I know everything." Peyton said seriously.

"Okay, fine. She's sixteen. She's supposed to be in grade eleven but she failed a grade when she was little so she's in grade ten. She doesn't like guys at all, she's a lesbian. She's in foster care. She's a bit screwed up. She's really funny. She says she's not smart but she is. She just skips class a lot so her grades are in the seventies. And that's when she's not trying. When she does, she'd probably be getting straight A's. Do I really like her? Obviously. Can you meet her? Yeah. _Will_ you meet her? That's doubtful. Now are we done?" Lily asked. Her arms were folded over her chest.

"Why are you so angry? I knew he wouldn't be angry. If I knew he wouldn't approve of it then I wouldn't have told him." Peyton said.

"I hardly ever talk to you about my life. The one time I actually trusted you to keep your mouth shut; you went and told him anyways! Him being mad was not the point!" Lily yelled.

"Then what was the point?" Peyton yelled back.

"The point was that I wasn't ready! I wasn't ready for you to tell him! If I was then I would have told him myself! It was hard enough telling you and you just think you can go and tell whoever the hell you want! It's my life and I don't want everybody knowing that I like girls and that I had sex with a girl!" Lily yelled. Peyton swallowed. "Now do you understand?" Lily yelled.

"I didn't know it bothered you that much." Peyton said quietly.

"Yes, it does." Lily said through tears. She hated that she couldn't stop crying lately. "I don't like that I like girls, but I can't help it. So no, mom, it was not okay for you to tell him." Lily said.

"Lily, I'm not holding it against you." Lucas said quietly, "You're still my daughter." He said.

"Really, Luke? Because it doesn't feel like you're my father." Lily said, trying to hold back tears.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked, arching his eyebrow. He hated when Lily said things like that.

"What? Do you not like hearing that you aren't my dad? Or that you aren't even my mom?" Lily asked them.

"Lily, don't say that. I've had enough of you always playing this card!" Lucas yelled.

"Does it honestly bother you that much?" Lily asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes!" Lucas yelled.

"Good!" Lily yelled back, "Now you know how I feel!" Lily yelled. Peyton closed her eyes for a second; she felt horrible that Lily heard Lucas. "The worst part is that I never meant it! You did! The worst part is that you're right!" Lily yelled.  
"I'm not your daughter! I don't look anything like you! I hate writing and I hate drawing! I don't have your hair and I don't have your eyes! I don't have your laugh or talent! I'm not your daughter and you are not my parents! I used to wish you were my parents, now I just wish you were dead. You should have died instead of my parents." Lily snapped as she walked out. Peyton had tears in her eyes and Lucas was just silent. They didn't know what to do.

* * *

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter! I hardly edited it so forgive my mistakes! I'm going to be updating every weekend or if you're lucky then on a weekday when I have spare time. So... Lily finally told them she heard Lucas. I wanted to wait a few more chapters until she did but I thought it fit in perfectly. Besides, it'll help later on. Seeing as how I may not update for a while, here are some things to look forward to in the next chapter.**

**Sam threatens Lily.  
Jamie and Madison find themselves in an embarrassing situation.  
Lily hits rock bottom.  
Naley get news.  
Ryan gets violent.  
Lucas gets an offer.  
A new character is introduced to the story.**

**Please review, it means so much! Thank you all for reviewing and/or favouriting TCIT and/or me! Reviews always make me smile so let me know if you love it or hate it! –Jay xoxo**


	16. I Miss Your Smile

**A/N: I finally got this posted. Sorry for the wait. This was supposed to be written and posted on Monday, but I've been really sick lately and haven't had time. ~~ This has some disturbing scenes, or so I think, so I'm sorry if you don't like the first part... it'll get better eventually. This chapter is very... sexual, I guess. That's my disclaimer, folks. This chapter is long; I felt you all deserved it for waiting. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily walked into Ryan's house. She didn't even bother knocking or taking off her shoes.

"Ry, where the hell are you?" Lily called out, running up the stairs.

"Who the hell are you?" a guy laughed, leaning against a doorframe. Lily looked over. It had to be Ryan's brother; Braxton. Nobody called him Braxton, they called him 'B-Shep'. B stood for his first name, _Braxton,_ and Shep for his last name,_ Shepherd._ Braxton and Ryan were technically step-brothers, but may as well have been brothers, they were really close.

"Lily. You're Braxton, huh?" Lily laughed. She was expecting him to look like Ryan, but he didn't. He had broad shoulders, jet black hair, and deep green eyes. Unlike Ryan's neon clothing, he wore plain white t-shirt underneath a leather jacket. Also _unlike Ryan_ his pants had a belt holding them up, and they weren't skinny jeans. He was definitely attractive.

"B-Shep; Braxton's a nerd name." He said.

"B-Shep sounds like you're in a gang." Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's just a nickname chica. If you don't like it then call me Brax." He said.

"Don't call me chica. Where's Ryan?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. Are you his booty call or something?" he asked, looking over Lily's body. His eyes set on her chest and then flicked back up to her bright blue eyes as she started speaking.

"No, that's disgusting. I need something... do you know when he'll be home because he won't answer my texts." Lily said.

"He's in his room but he's passed out. He drank too much." Brax laughed.

"Is he okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, he'll wake up tonight." Brax said simply as he looked over Lily. "What kind of drugs do you want?" he asked.

"Cocaine." Lily answered honestly. She was being a lot more out-going than she felt.

"Coke? Really? What are you, twelve?" he asked. Lily narrowed her eyes at the older boy. She didn't know exactly how old he was, but she figured around seventeen or eighteen. Lily knew one thing about him for sure, and that was that Jenny hated him with a strong passion.

"I'm fourteen." Lily said quietly.

"I see... come in." He said, opening his door as he walked back into his room. Lily swallowed and followed him. Any other day she wouldn't have but today she needed it. She needed cocaine. She _needed_ the high. Lily glanced around. His room was clean; surprisingly. Dark blue walls... black furniture... flat screen TV... game system... laptop... iPhone. Lily was scanning everything in his room. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a bag of cocaine. Lily went to take it.

"Do you have money?" he asked, looking to her chest again. His hormones were raging and his plans had cancelled on him.

"Um... no." Lily said quietly. Ryan never asked her for money.

"Well that's too bad." Braxton said, sliding the bag back into his drawer.

"No, don't. I'll do anything. I can pay you tomorrow." Lily said. She hated how desperate she was. _Maybe this is addiction,_ she thought.

"I don't do that. Either you pay now or don't get it." He said. He was setting up what he wanted and he knew she would ask the question. _What else can I do?_

"Come on... isn't there anything I can do? Please." Lily pleaded. Braxton cocked his eyebrow and smiled. _Close enough,_ he thought. Lily swallowed.

"Well you can do a lot of things to get it... but will you?" he asked. Lily bit her lip.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well I'm gonna be eighteen in three weeks. If I had sex with you then... it would be statutory rape. So let's screw now; nobody has to know." He said. Lily started getting really uncomfortable as she noticed him eyeing her chest every few seconds.

His eyes looked a bit glazed over; but he wasn't high. _Oh my god, he's horny,_ Lily thought as she swallowed nervously. She reached up to touch the necklace her so called _parents_ gave her for her birthday. It was gold, with a diamond studded heart for the charm; usually it helped her calm down but not this time, this time she was just scared.

"I can't..." she could hardly breathe, "I can't do that. There has to be something else I can do." She said.

"Get on your knees and I'll show you." He smirked. Lily felt really sick. She really didn't like him.

"No. _Please,_ I need this." Lily said quietly, letting go of her necklace.

"How about I let you snort the drugs first, then we can have sex? It'll be more fun that way." He said, smiling deviously.

"I... no, I can't do that." Lily said. She was mentally kicking herself for getting herself in this situation. _Not to Aurora, I can't do this_. Lily thought.

"Well then no drugs for you, crack whore." He said simply. Lily swallowed guiltily, she hated that name. "Okay... usually I make girls actually ride me but... you're interesting. And I'd love to get my hands on your body. So why don't you just be a good little girl and get on your knees?" Braxton asked, holding out the bag of cocaine. Lily took about thirty seconds to make up her mind. The craving was killing her. Her throat started to burn at the thought of going another _minute_ without cocaine. She took the small bag into her hand and slid it into her pocket.

"Do you have any STDs?" she asked quietly. _As if he'd tell me,_ she thought to herself.

"I don't fuck dirty girls, you have nothing to worry about." He said. Lily took a quiet, deep breath and then got down on her knees.

~.~.~

Haley was sitting against the wall in her bathroom. She felt like death warmed over. Nathan slowly walked in, holding a glass of water and an aspirin.

"We didn't have Tylenol so I figured aspirin would work." Nathan said quietly, holding out the glass and pill. Haley shook her head no as she leaned over the toilet, not sure if she was about to be sick or not. Nathan put down the glass and pill on the glass counter. He held her hair out of her face and gently kissed the back of her neck.

"What do you need?" he asked softly.

"A pregnancy test." Haley groaned. She knew she was pregnant; she just needed a test to make sure.

"You think we're pregnant? Already?" Nathan asked. They had to try for months before they got pregnant with Lydie.

"Yeah." Haley murmured and then turned around, resting her forehead on Nathan's shoulder.

"Is this a good thing? You don't sound very happy, babe." Nathan said softly, stroking Haley's hair from her forehead.

"I am happy, I'm just not feeling well... I want to sleep." Haley whimpered.

"Alright." Nathan said and then kissed Haley's temple, "I'll go get a test." He said. Haley nodded weakly. She hadn't ever had morning sickness that bad. He picked her up and then carried her to bed. "You rest; I'll be back in a few minutes." Nathan said, pressing a gentle kiss to Haley's forehead.

"Love you." Haley murmured as she turned into her pillow. Nathan smiled.

"Love _you_." Nathan said as he walked out, quietly shutting the door behind him.

~.~.~

Jamie was laying beside Madison, naked. They were both silent. Madison glanced down and saw Jamie's hard on.

"Okay, I don't think we should do this. It's clearly awkward for both of us." Madison said honestly. Jamie nodded slightly.

"It's not that you're not hot..." Jamie trailed off, "You clearly are." He said, gesturing to his hard on. "But it just doesn't feel right." Jamie said.

"Let's just forget about this." Madison said. Jamie nodded and they both started laughing. They stood up and Jamie slid off the condom.

"Madison—" Madison's mom, Carol, walked in. Her eyes went wide. Jamie glanced over and did a double take; Madison got _all_ her looks from her mom. They looked _very_ similar.

"Oh my God!" Madison screamed, jumping under the covers. Jamie quickly grabbed his boxers off the floor, holding them over his crotch.

"Get dressed! Now!" Carol yelled, slamming the door as she walked out. Madison's eyes were wide as she looked at Jamie.

"I'm so dead." He said quietly. "I thought she was at work?" Jamie asked.

"She was supposed to be at work, she had a really long surgery today." Madison murmured as she quickly pulled on her clothes. Jamie was already dressed. He'd never got dressed so fast in his life. The two teens walked downstairs to see Carol pacing back and forth across the floor.

"Couch, both of you." she said, pointing to the living room.

"Mom—"

"Don't want to hear it, Madison." Carol said angrily. The two young teens guiltily walked to the couch, making sure to sit as far away from each other as possible. Carol sat across from them. "I don't know what the _hell_ you two were thinking, but I do know one thing and that is that you are not on birth control." Carol snapped at Madison.

"Mom, we didn't have sex." Madison said.

"I'm sure you didn't." Carol said sarcastically.

"We didn't. I swear. We didn't because it was too awkward and we're too young." Jamie blurted out. He didn't know what to say. He was so worried that Carol would talk to his parents.

"And what if it wasn't awkward? What if you had sex and got pregnant? Because I've seen it happen! Many, many times I have seen pregnancies rip apart teenagers' lives. A baby isn't just something you can throw away, it's a huge responsibility!" Carol yelled.

"I'm not pregnant! We didn't even have sex!" Madison yelled back. Carol was quiet for a while.

"Jamie, I need your phone number." she said.

"Please don't tell my parents." Jamie pleaded. He would surely be dead if they ever found out.

"Why? If you didn't have sex then it won't be a big deal." Carol said simply, looking between her daughter and Jamie.

"Because you don't believe us and neither will my parents. Please, I swear on my life we didn't have sex. We won't have sex. I won't _ever_ have sex, just don't tell my parents." Jamie pleaded. He was mortified at the thought of his parents finding out.

"If you were my son, I would want to know if you were on the verge of becoming sexually active. So either give me your phone number and I can talk to your parents or you can call them yourself and explain everything." Carol said simply. She didn't believe them, she was almost positive that they had sex. Jamie swallowed.

"I'll call them." He said quietly. Carol nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. Madison groaned and leaned forward, holding her head in her hands. _This is so embarrassing,_ she thought. Jamie took out his iPhone and dialled his dad's cell number. He would rather tell his parents himself. Well, _parents_ meaning his dad.

"_Hello?" Nathan asked._

"Hey dad, can you come pick me up from Madison's?" Jamie asked, getting a look from Carol. She wanted him to tell his dad. She wasn't trying to be the bad guy... but being a doctor, she didn't really have a choice.

"_Can you walk home?" Nathan asked. He was on the way back from the drug store._

"No, not really. I almost had sex with Madison and her mom walked in. Come and pick me up, thanks." Jamie mumbled.

"_You what?"_ _Nathan snapped._

Jamie barely heard his dad as he hung up his phone, sliding it back into his pocket. He got another look from Carol, but he just looked at the ground. There was no way he was ever going to have sex with Madison. _Ever._

~.~.~

"I knew she heard us." Peyton said quietly, holding her head in her hands. She felt sick thinking how upset Lily was with them. And it was their fault too, not hers.

"I shouldn't have even said anything. I was just desperate and I was upset about Sawyer. I never meant to hurt her." Lucas said quietly. He felt so horrible.

"I know... let's just wait until she gets home to talk to her. There's no point in hunting her down when she doesn't want to be found." Peyton said. It was true, they could go out and possibly find her... but what good would that do? She would just yell some more. If they waited until she came back home, then maybe she would be a bit more calm about the whole situation.

"Should we call Brooke to see if Lily's with Sam?" Lucas asked. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Peyton shook her head no as she rested her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"No... Luke, she left because she doesn't want to talk to us so what's the point in tracking her down and bringing her back when she can just run off again?" Peyton questioned. Lucas swallowed back his guilt.

"I shouldn't have said anything." He mumbled.

"You can talk to her when she gets back and tell her what you've been telling me. She'll understand, just give her some time." Peyton said quietly. Lucas nodded slightly.

~.~.~

"Aidan, can you go get Sam from her room? Tell her it's time for dinner." Brooke said, ruffling Aidan's dirty blonde locks with her hand. He just giggled and ran into Sam's room.

"Mom, what the hell did I tell you about knock—" Sam turned around and saw Aidan, looking all innocent. "Oh... sorry." Sam said quietly. "You should really knock next time, you know." Sam said softly.

"Sorry, Sammy." Aidan said and then remembered why he came in her room, "Mom—Brooke says dinner's ready." Aidan said, catching himself. Sam raised her eyebrow, hearing the slip.

"You can call her mommy, you know... I won't be mad." Sam laughed slightly. Aidan was too cute.

"Really?" Aidan asked quietly.

"Really." Sam nodded. Aidan sighed and frowned. "Come here." Sam said softly, sitting on her bed and patting the spot beside her. Aidan ambled over and crawled up on the bed, sitting down beside Sam.

"But I already have a mommy... somewhere." Aidan said quietly.

"Well now you have a new mom and, trust me, she really loves you and I know she'd be _so _happy if you called her mommy." Sam smiled.

"You think so?" Aidan asked, smiling up at Sam.

"I know so." Sam nodded.

"Okay." Aidan smiled and got up from the bed, taking Sam's hand. He dragged her out of her room. Sam didn't have a reason to be mad at Aidan, but she was still upset with her mom; she just didn't show it. Brooke said things wouldn't change between them, but things were _definitely_ changing.

"Why are you so smiley?" Brooke smiled at Aidan. Aidan glanced up at Sam, who nodded.

"Can I call you mommy?" he asked quietly. Brooke smiled, glancing at Sam. She looked back down to Aidan.

"I would be honoured." Brooke said softly. Aidan hugged Brooke and she picked him up. Brooke smiled and then mouthed an 'I love you' to Sam. Sam smiled slightly and then picked up her plate of food. She walked into the living room and flicked on the TV.

~.~.~

Lily was just about to pull Braxton's boxers down when Ryan walked into the room. He immediately cringed at the sight, figuring it was just another one of Braxton's whores. But then she glanced over and he realized it was Lily.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ryan asked Braxton, not even looking at Lily anymore.

"Oops." Braxton laughed.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from my friends, Braxton!" Ryan yelled. Lily swallowed as she backed up, still on her knees.

"She wanted coke, bro. You're not supposed to give that shit out for free. So I'm charging her." Braxton laughed slightly.

"Cocaine! First of all, we already established that you don't deal to my friends! And what the fuck were you thinking asking her to fuck you! She's my age, Brax, you can go to jail for that!" Ryan yelled. Lily instantly stood up, backing away from Braxton.

"You're eighteen." She said quietly. He laughed slightly. Lily felt sick to her stomach.

"Back off, Ryan." Braxton said simply.

"Stay away from her, Braxton." Ryan snarled, stepping forward.

"You better back up, little brother." Braxton said calmly. Ryan knew better than to mess with Braxton, he had lots of friends.

"You have your own whores, go find one of them. I mean it, Brax, don't go near her." Ryan said coldly.

"Fine... but if I hear that you're dealing anything but pot for free then you're dead. And I mean that." Braxton snapped. He laughed as he pulled on his jeans, "You're lucky I didn't put you in your place for yelling at me. Let's not forget who the dominant one is. You're nothing without me." Braxton snarled as he walked to the door. He looked into Lily's eyes. "You're lucky he came in, whore." He said, pushing Lily against the wall as he walked out. Lily was silent. She was really scared and she regretted everything.

"Let's go." Ryan said as he took Lily's wrist, taking her back to his room. "What the hell were you thinking? I've told you before to stay away from him! He's not a good guy, Lily. He _will_ hurt you. He's raped girls before and all of them are too scared to say anything. Stay away from him, if you need drugs that badly then wait until I answer your texts!" Ryan yelled. He was angry because he was scared. Lily had tears welling in her eyes.

"I just need drugs, Ryan." Lily cried.

"Lily." Ryan took her arms in his hands, "You don't need drugs! What you need is to stop counting on drugs for all of your problems! I shouldn't have given you the cocaine in the first place, you weren't strong enough for it!" Ryan yelled, letting go of Lily. "Jesus Christ, Lily! You can't get into this stuff. Let me deal with this because I know how to deal with it! You don't!" Ryan yelled.

"I'm sorry." Lily cried.

"Give me the cocaine." Ryan said as he held out his hand.

"Ryan, please." Lily cried.

"Give it to me, Lily. I know you have it. Want to know why? He gives all the girls some before they have sex with him. Then he makes them leave and you find out after that more than half of that _cocaine_ is baking soda and Clorox powder. It gets you high for about thirty seconds. It's not even a high, it feels like a head rush." Ryan said. He knew how his brother worked. Braxton was evil. Lily handed the bag back to Ryan and cried harder. Ryan sighed and then took Lily into his arms.

"I need it." Lily cried.

"It feels that way... but you don't. I know what you're feeling, Lily. You'll b fine." Ryan said quietly, still holding her.

"Please Ryan." She sobbed. Ryan felt horrible for getting her into drugs. He sighed.

"Only one line, alright? Then after today you won't get it again. You can just do pot until the craving stops. It's the best way to stop you from getting addicted." Ryan said. Lily nodded through tears. Ryan sighed and then kissed her cheek. "You'll be fine." He said softly.

~.~.~

Jamie was tapping the window of the car with his knuckles, staying silent. Nathan could hardly speak. He was tightly clenching his jaw, extremely angry at his son. They came to a stop light. Jamie swallowed.

"There have been very few times that I have ever been this angry. I have to say, this tops Chris Keller." Nathan said angrily.

"Who?" Jamie asked, glancing at his dad.

"Nothing. What were you thinking, Jamie?" Nathan snapped.

"Do you honestly want me to answer that?" Jamie asked. He had an answer. Nathan shook his head angrily.

"Jamie, have you not noticed that teen pregnancies are _very_ common in Tree Hill!" Nathan yelled. He gathered himself together, not wanting to lose it. "Do you realize that your mother might be pregnant?" Nathan asked.

"Is she?" Jamie asked.

"Most likely. Doesn't that bother you?" Nathan asked.

"Not really... why would it?" Jamie asked quietly.

"Because, say the condom broke if you and Madison had sex. Your child's aunt or uncle would be the same age as them." Nathan said. Jamie cringed.

"Well Lily is Uncle Luke's sister so..."

"She's not your aunt, Jamie. She my cousin, which means she's your second cousin. Do you remember when she'd tease you about having to call her Aunt Lily? You hated it, you always vented to me and mom about it. Can you imagine if she was actually your aunt? You would have had to call her Aunt Lily and you would have really hated that. So just think what you're putting your future child through before you decide to have sex." Nathan said. Jamie was horrified. He used to get in so many fights with Lily because she used to taunt him saying she was more important than him because she was his aunt. He wouldn't wish that on anybody.

"We didn't have sex." Jamie said simply.

"I know. I believe you." Nathan said.

"You do?" Jamie asked. Nathan nodded.

"You would have been looking a lot guiltier if you did. Jamie, I'm seventeen years older than you. Most parents are a lot older than that when they have kids. Honestly, I know condoms and birth control prevent pregnancy... but you should treat every time you have sex like you're getting, whoever the girl is, pregnant. If you're not old enough to take care of a child then you shouldn't be having sex." Nathan said seriously. Jamie nodded.

"I don't think I ever will after today." He said quietly.

"I'm just glad it was Carol and not your mom." Nathan said.

"Oh God... do I actually have to tell her? Can't you?" Jamie asked.

"No way, she gets extremely hormonal when she's pregnant... you can tell her and I'll just watch." Nathan smiled. Jamie groaned and hit his head against the window. He was so dead.

~.~.~

Lily walked in the door. She felt a bit better, having done a line of cocaine. She took off her shoes and then stepped forward, only to see her mom standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Three hours, Lily?" Peyton asked, not impressed. She figured Lily would have come back within an hour or two definitely _not_ three hours.

"Oh, that's weird. You actually care?" Lily asked. Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"Watch it." She snapped. "He said something that he didn't mean, we all say things we don't mean." Peyton said angrily.

"He definitely meant it... and you _definitely_ didn't argue." Lily snapped back.

"What are you talking about? I told him never to say it again. He said he didn't mean it, but you obviously didn't hear that part!" Peyton exclaimed.

"I heard enough!" Lily yelled. "Besides, if he really cared then why are you the one sticking up for him? Where is he?" Lily asked angrily.

"He's out back talking to Lindsay." Peyton said.

"Oh, I see, a phone call from his hot shot editor is more important than his family." Lily said.

"He doesn't know you're home." Peyton said simply.

"Whatever. He's probably planning when he and Lindsay can have their next fuck fest." Lily snapped.

"Lily!" Peyton yelled.

"What? Haven't you ever gotten suspicious of his so called _business trips_? He's totally cheating on you!" Lily yelled.

"You're out of line. Lindsay is married and your father would never do that." Peyton said simply.

"He's not my father!" Lily screamed.

"Lily, I put up with everything you throw at me. But accusing Lucas of cheating is going too far. You're mad, so go to your room and calm down." Peyton said calmly. She knew something was wrong with Lily but she didn't know what.

"I hate you so much." Lily snapped.

"I love you too." Peyton said as Lily stomped upstairs.

"You're a horrible mother!" Lily yelled.

"You're a wonderful daughter." Peyton said. Lily slammed her door.

"Stop talking to me!" she screamed, slamming her fist on her door. Peyton smiled slightly, she was good at getting Lily angry by doing nothing. She just had to choose her words carefully.

"She's not calmed down, huh?" Lucas asked, walking over.

"Not at all." Peyton sighed and saw the guilty look on Lucas's face. "What?" she asked.

"They want to make The Guardians a movie." Lucas said. Peyton raised her eyebrow as she thought. Lucas's third book, The Guardians, was a best seller about a teenager who got involved in a gang. They had been trying to make it a movie for two years and it was finally a possibility.

"Luke, that's amazing." Peyton said, smiling at him. She was so happy for him... but he didn't look happy.

"Yeah, they want me to help direct it..." Lucas trailed off. Peyton knew what was coming. "We'd have to move to California." Lucas said quietly. Peyton just stared at him.

~.~.~

Sam was laying in bed. It was silent in the house. Everybody was in bed. She was upset that she never got to spend time alone with her mom. Her parents were always with Aidan now. Sam heard her door open and she looked over.

"Hi sweetheart." Brooke said softly.

"Hi." Sam said tiredly. Brooke shut the door behind her and walked over, sitting down on Sam's bed.

"Thank you for talking to Aidan today." Brooke said. Sam nodded.

"You're welcome." She said quietly.

"I know I haven't been keeping my end of the deal lately. So I talked to your father and he's going to take Aidan out tomorrow." Brooke said.

"We have school, mom, it's Friday tomorrow." Sam laughed slightly.

"I know. So I'm stealing you from school and we're gonna go somewhere... but I'm not telling you because it's a surprise." Brooke smiled.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Really." Brooke smiled, "The best day of my childhood was when my mom picked me up from school and then took me shopping. I still haven't forgotten it." She said.

"Victoria did that?" Sam asked. Her 'grandmother' was not a kind soul... not since Brooke got pregnant in high school.

"She did." Brooke nodded, "So you need to rest and then I'll wake you up tomorrow." Brooke said as she stood up.

"Mom, wait." Sam said. Brooke looked over and Sam moved over in bed. "Lay down with me?" Sam asked innocently. Brooke nodded.

"Sure, baby." She said as she lay down beside Sam. Sam cuddled closer to her mom and closed her eyes.

"I missed this." Sam said quietly.

"Me too." Brooke said softly as she stroked Sam's hair.

~.~.~

Jamie and Nathan walked in the house.

"Haley? Are you still upstairs?" Nathan asked loudly.

"She's probably asleep, I'll just tell her tomorrow." Jamie laughed nervously as he quickly walked away.

"Hey, not so fast." Nathan laughed, walking after Jamie.

"Oh my God." Jamie said. Haley was laying on the floor of the kitchen, unconscious.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled as he ran over. He turned her over and saw her forehead was cut open, draining blood down her face. "Call 9-1-1!" Nathan yelled at Jamie.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I thought it was pretty good. So I know last chapter I gave you a few things to look forward to and I didn't include all of them in this chapter. SO 'Sam threatens Lily' and 'Naley gets news' will be in the next chapter. I have a favour to ask of you lovely people. In your review, rank Naley, Leyton, and Brulian in the order of who you want to see have the most 'screen time'. For example, mine are Leyton, Brulian, and then Naley. I want to know which couples you guys prefer because right now, and I think you've noticed, I'm team Leyton and like to give them lots of screen time! So please review and let me know! I just really want to hear your thoughts on the chapter/story so far... or requests if you have them. It takes what? Thirty seconds? And it means THE WORLD to me. Also, if I get to 175 reviews then I'll post the next chapter on Saturday, instead of on Thursday of next week. :) So review, review, review! –Jay xoxo**


	17. I've Been Afraid Of Changing

**A/N: I can't believe so many of you reviewed. It's awesome how many readers I have. So, thank you again, and I really hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. You guys were so awesome that I'm posting this chapter a day early. I know it's short but I didn't have time to write a really long chapter!**

* * *

Nathan watched as the ambulance drove away, the ambulance that was taking his wife to the hospital. He was in a bit of shock; it was horrifying to see his wife unconscious and bleeding.

"Dad!" Jamie said louder. Nathan snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his son. "We're going to the hospital. Here are your keys." Jamie said, handing them to his dad.

"Right... do you have your phone? You're going to need to make some phone calls." Nathan said as he walked to the car.

"Yeah, right here." Jamie held his phone up as he got in the car.

"First call Quinn and Clay, ask them to go pick Lydie up at Jessica's house." Nathan said. _Thank god she was at a sleepover,_ Nathan thought.

"Okay... then who? Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked.

"No, let's wait until we talk to a doctor before calling everyone." Nathan said. Jamie nodded and dialled his Aunt Quinn's number.

~.~.~

Peyton was laying in bed beside Lucas.

"Peyton... please talk to me. What are you thinking?" Lucas asked. Peyton shrugged her shoulders and looked over to her husband.

"I've just been thinking about Lily. Everything she's going through. Maybe it would be best to have a year away from Tree Hill. We could rent out the house. Haley can help run Red Bedroom from Tree Hill and I could work at our location in Los Angeles and manage things from there." Peyton said, thinking out loud.

"Lily wouldn't forgive us." Lucas said quietly. She would kick and scream all the way to California.

"She would get over it, Luke. She's a big girl." Peyton said simply.

"What about us trying to get pregnant?" Lucas asked.

"Well we don't know how long it'll take. The worst thing that could happen is that I get pregnant and have the baby in L.A." Peyton murmured.

"So you're really okay with having another?" Lucas asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, besides the obvious fact that our first and only pregnancy went haywire and our baby died." Peyton said coldly.

"Peyton..." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared; everything is gonna be a lot better this time around." Peyton said, trying to convince herself of that fact.

"If you don't want to; we don't have to." Lucas said after a minute of silence.

"Really, Lucas?" Peyton asked bitterly.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You were dying to have another baby, you gave me god knows how many reasons why and _now_, after everything I've gone through, you're telling me if I don't want to then I don't have to?" Peyton snapped, sitting up in bed.

"Well no, I still want a baby. But if you're _that_ uncomfortable with it then we don't have to. We could get a surrogate maybe?" Lucas offered. Peyton gave him a look. "You know, one where they take your egg and my sperm and then put it in another woman." Lucas said, explaining it.

"Lucas, it's not about the pregnancy! I'm fine with being pregnant! What I'm not okay with is the chance of having our child die!" Peyton exclaimed. Lucas sat up as well.

"Peyt... nothing is going to happen. Look at me." Lucas said. Peyton looked over to her husband. "Nothing is going to happen." He repeated. He kissed her softly, "It's going to be fine." He said quietly. Peyton nodded.

"I hope so." She said and leaned into his shoulder. He kissed her temple. Peyton's blackberry started buzzing. She reached over to her bedside table and picked it up.

"Hello?" Peyton asked.

"_Hey Aunt Peyton, it's Jamie." Jamie said._

"Jamie? What's wrong, buddy?" Peyton asked. Lucas suddenly became interested, listening to see if he could hear Jamie speaking... but he couldn't.

"_My mom's in the hospital. She fell and hit her head, the doctor said they're doing blood tests and stuff. He thinks she has a concussion." Jamie said._

"What? Are you there with your dad?" Peyton asked worriedly.

"_Yeah, my dad told me to call you; he's talking to the doctor." Jamie said._

"Okay... we'll be right there." Peyton said.

"_Oh, he didn't say you had to come. He just said to let you know." Jamie said._

"Well we're coming anyways. I'll see you soon, honey." Peyton said.

"_Okay, bye. Oh wait, Aunt Peyton?" Jamie asked, hoping she hadn't hung up._

"Yeah, I'm still here." Peyton said softly.

"_Could you call Aunt Brooke and tell her?" Jamie asked._

"Sure." Peyton said.

"_Thanks." Jamie said as he hung up_. Peyton hung up her phone and then thought for a second.

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Haley... she's in the hospital. She fell and hit her head. Let's go." Peyton said as she got up.

"Is she alright?" Lucas asked worriedly, pulling on his clothes.

"I think so. The doctor said she has a concussion." Peyton said as she walked down the hall, to Lily's room. She opened the door and turned on the light. Lily looked up. She was sitting on her bed with her laptop, typing.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Haley's in the hospital, she has a concussion. Are you staying or coming with us?" Peyton asked.

"Jamie's there?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah." Peyton nodded.

"I'm coming." Lily replied as she started getting dressed.

"Okay, hurry up." Peyton said as she walked back out.

~.~.~

Peyton and Lucas picked Brooke up on the way to the hospital. Julian, Sam, and Aidan were all asleep. Brooke noticed Lily, totally drowning out all talk in the car. She had her iPod headphones in and was blasting her music. When they got to the hospital, Lily was the first one in.

"Jamie," Lily frowned as she hugged her best friend. He hugged her back. Quinn and Clay were both with Nathan.

"Nate... what happened?" Lucas asked as they walked over.

"I don't know. She must have fell and hit her head." Nathan said.

"What did the doctor say?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"She's unconscious, she most likely has a concussion, and that they're taking blood. He says that when she wakes up they'll do an ultrasound." Nathan murmured.

"Why would they need to do an ultrasound?" Peyton asked.

"Oh. We're pretty sure she's pregnant." Nathan said. He didn't get time to tell anyone.

"Pregnant? That's so great." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, I just hope everything's okay." Nathan said.

"If she needs to stay here overnight, we can take Lydie home and stay with her." Peyton said.

"Thank you." Nathan nodded, glancing over to Lydie. She was sitting on Lily's lap, beside Jamie.

It was about an hour before Dr. Green walked back out. Nathan and Lucas, along with the other adults, stood from their seats.

"Is she alright?" Nathan asked. Dr. Green nodded.

"She's fine. She didn't need stitches. We did a blood test and the results showed that Haley is severely anaemic." He said. Nathan raised his eyebrow. "She has a very low iron count. Anaemia is very common during pregnancy, so it's nothing too big to worry about. The severity of your wife's anaemia leads me to believe that she is pregnant with multiples. That being said, it could just be an underlying condition that worsened with the pregnancy." Dr. Green said.

"Wait... multiples? What does that mean? Triplets?" Nathan asked worriedly. _Five kids is way over the limit,_ Nathan thought. Dr. Green chuckled.

"That is very doubtful... I was thinking more along the line of twins. So my colleague Dr. Moore is giving your wife an ultrasound and once I have the results, you can go in and see Haley." He said.

"She's awake?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, she only just woke up a few minutes ago. She said she remembers feeling dizzy, which makes perfect sense because she's anaemic. I'm guessing that she fainted and hit her head as she was falling. We're going to keep her overnight just to be safe and in the morning she can go home." Dr. Green said. Nathan nodded.

"Thank you so much." He said, shaking the doctor's hand. Dr. Green nodded and his pager buzzed. He took it off his belt and looked at it.

"Okay... so you can come and see your wife. I do ask that only one person sees her at a time." Dr. Green said. Nathan glanced at Lucas.

"Watch Lydie and Jamie?" he asked.

"Yeah man, of course. Tell her I love her." Lucas said. Nathan nodded and then followed Dr. Green out. Lydie saw her dad walk away.

"Daddy." Lydie whimpered as she jumped off Lily's lap, running after her dad.

"Not so fast, honey. Daddy's gonna be back soon. He's going to see mommy." Peyton said, crouching down to eye level.

"I wanna see mommy." Lydie said through tears.

"I know sweetheart, you can see her after." Peyton said.

"No, I wanna see her now." Lydie cried.

"Shh, don't cry sweet girl." Peyton said, picking up the little, over-tired blonde girl. As Lydie was crying into Peyton's shoulder, almost all of the adults were around her, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.

~.~.~

Nathan walked into Haley's room. Haley was laying on the bed, she had an IV in and she looked really pale.

"Hi." Haley smiled weakly.

"You really know how to freak a guy out." Nathan said, walking over and kissing her forehead.

"I love you." Haley laughed slightly.

"I love you too." Nathan said.

Dr. Green glanced at Dr. Moore, who nodded at him and then walked out.

"Well, I have some news." Dr. Green said. Haley and Nathan looked to him.

"Good news?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Yes and no. You should know that you are just about two months pregnant." He said. Haley raised her eyebrow as she glanced down at her stomach.

"I don't look two months pregnant... do I?" she asked.

"Well, no. But you are more likely to be around a month and a half. The reason that it isn't quite good news is because you have monoamniotic twins." Dr. Green said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Nathan said seriously.

"It's not as scary as it sounds. What it is is identical twins who share an amniotic sac and placenta. So because of this, cord entanglement and compression become a very high risk. This can lead to an interruption in the blood flow to one or both babies where they may not receive enough nutrients or oxygen. There is about a 50 percent chance that one of the babies will not make it." Dr. Green said. Haley swallowed.

"Well what can I do to make sure both of them stay alive?" Haley asked quietly. _How is that good news?_ She thought.

"Well in order to make sure you and the babies stay safe, I'm asking that you stay on bed rest. So you can only get up to go pee and that's pretty much it. You shouldn't be taking showers, bathes are your friend. You also shouldn't be home alone. Just because of the possibility that you will faint again. So you should have somebody there with you at all times when you're on your feet; and that shouldn't be very much. I'll prescribe iron pills to keep your anaemia under control, you should take one every day after breakfast with a big glass of orange juice. So all of that being said, a full term pregnancy for monoamniotic twins is thirty-four weeks." Dr. Green said.

"Thirty-four? Isn't that dangerous? There's a risk of dying from being premature, isn't there?" Haley asked worriedly. Nathan held her hand a bit tighter, letting her know he was there.

"Well yes there is but the chances of cord entanglement outweigh the chances of your babies dying from being premature." Dr. Green said. Haley and Nathan were just looking at him; they were both so worried.

~.~.~

Jamie sighed and then looked over to Lily.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Lily said as she stood up. Jamie nodded and followed Lily down the hall. Lily knew her way around the hospital pretty well. Brooke saw Lily and Jamie walk out, but didn't say anything. The two teens walked for a while, not saying anything.

"I need a leak. I'll be right back." Jamie said, walking towards the washroom.

"Yeah, I'll be right back too." Lily murmured. Jamie walked into the washroom and Lily kept walking until she was standing in front of a room. She was looking through the window. The hospital bed was made, nobody was in the room...

"_Lily, sweetheart, I've been looking everywhere for you." Peyton said as she walked towards Lily. She walked right past Lily and Lily turned around. She saw herself; the six year old version of herself. She was standing against the wall in her little pink sun dress. Peyton stroked a ringlet of dark brown hair from the young girl's face._

"_I'm not leaving." Lily said quietly._

"_Lily... mommy isn't in the room anymore." Peyton said gently._

"_Yes she is." Lily whimpered._

"_No she isn't, honey. She's in heaven with daddy Keith and daddy Andy now." Peyton said._

"_No." Lily said, not looking at Peyton. Peyton leaned forward and kissed Lily's little nose._

"_How about you come home with me and Lucas? Then tomorrow we can go to the graveyard and you can talk to mommy like you talk to daddy Keith." Peyton said, picking Lily up._

"_No, no, no!" Lily screamed through tears. Peyton put the little girl back down. Lily was breathing heavily as tears rolled down her plump little cheeks. "Stay here." Lily cried, sitting down against the wall._

"_Okay... let's stay here." Peyton said as she sat beside Lily, pulling the crying little girl into her lap._

"Honey are you okay?" A nurse asked, pulling Lily from her memory.

"Hmm?" Lily questioned as she looked over. A short, slightly overweight black lady wearing pink scrubs was holding a chart and giving Lily a worried look.

"I asked if you were okay?" she asked again. Lily saw the name tag on the woman's scrubs; Michelle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just day dreaming, I guess." Lily was still getting the worried look, "My mom died in this room, almost eight and a half years ago." Lily said, tapping the window with her knuckles.

"I'm sorry. Wait... was your mother Karen Hargrove?" Michelle asked curiously. Lily nodded.

"Yeah... how did you know that?" Lily asked. She was officially freaked out.

"She was the only woman that ever died in this room. I was her nurse... and you must be the little girl in the pink dress?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah... that used to be me. How do you remember that?" Lily laughed slightly.

"I remember admiring what a bright shade of blue your eyes were." Michelle said honestly, shifting her weight.

"Thanks... people always ask if I'm wearing contacts." Lily said. She didn't even know why she was talking to Michelle. Michelle nodded.

"You've grown up so much. Well, I need to get going." Michelle said, starting to walk away.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I was still a kid." Lily said to herself, frowning slightly. Michelle turned around at the comment.

"Honey, you _are_ still a baby." She said, continuing to walk down the hallway. Lily raised her eyebrow. _I still am a kid,_ she thought.

~.~.~

Lucas was holding Lydie who was sound asleep, resting her head on his shoulder. Peyton looked around and saw Jamie walk back into sight, sitting down on a chair.

"Where's Lily?" Peyton asked worriedly, walking over to Jamie.

"I don't know. She said she'd be right back but when I came out of the washroom she was gone." Jamie said. Peyton nodded.

"I know where she is." She said and then walked out.

Peyton kept walking until she was at Karen's old room. And as she suspected, she saw Lily sitting in front of the room; the room where Karen finally died after four days of fighting for her life. Peyton slowly walked over and then sat down beside Lily. Lily didn't say anything but Peyton could tell Lily was upset. Lily hated hiding everything. _I did cocaine; it's not that hard to say,_ Lily thought. As she thought about everything, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Come here." Peyton murmured as she pulled her daughter onto her lap. Lily hugged her mom as she started to cry. She wanted to tell her so badly but she couldn't make herself do it. She tried to, but it wouldn't come out. She couldn't say it.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the deal... I had a chapter typed up and this was the beginning of it, but it was like thirty pages long. So I separated it into three chapters. (I'm sure some of you are going 'Why didn't she just post the huge chapter?' Well, because I'm evil and if I get a review from all of you, then I'll post the next part tomorrow) You see, now that I know how many of you are reading, I'm thinking that you should all be telling me what you thought of the chapter! Honestly guys, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the next chapter. So review if you want to read the next chapter tomorrow! *insert evil laugh here* -Jay xoxo**


	18. Don't Dream It's Over

**A/N: Hello there, I want to say a quick little rant. It'll only take a minute, please read it. ~ I know I've been asking for reviews lately and I bet some of you think I'm just trying to get my review count up. Well, I'm not. Right now, I'm very unsure about this story because I know I have all of you guys reading and that's **_**so**_** intimidating. I mean, it's bound to happen that at least one of you doesn't like what I'm doing. So I want to fix that! If you have ANY concerns about the story or if you don't like that Haley's pregnant with twins or that Lily's bisexual or that Sam and Ryan are together, let me know! I'll kill one of the twins off if you want me to (that sounded sinister, lol), I'll make Lily dump Aurora, or I'll make Sam and Ryan break up! If you want to see something happen then please leave a review and tell me… or you can PM me, either one is fine. If you want ANYTHING, tell me! ~ Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter! **_**Oh, and I'm sorry for the lack of Brulian last chapter AND for not posting yesterday, I keep getting sick and it's so not cool!**_

* * *

Peyton was sitting in her living room, beside Lucas. He was rubbing her arm unconsciously.

"We should go get Lydie up." Lucas said.

"Not yet." Peyton said quietly. Lucas raised his eyebrow. "She cried until one in the morning when she finally fell asleep. There's no way I'm waking her up if she's asleep. It's not a rush anyways; hopefully she'll sleep until noon. That's when Haley's getting discharged." Peyton said. Lucas nodded.

"Lily isn't going to school then?" he asked curiously.

"No… just let her get some sleep. She was up pretty late too." Peyton said quietly. Lucas just nodded. About fifteen minutes later, Lily sprinted downstairs and into the kitchen. Peyton raised her eyebrow. Lily grabbed a poptart from the cupboard and then ran to the front door, seeing her parents in the living room. She said nothing as she pulled on her shoes.

"Did you let me sleep in?" Lily snapped.

"Since when do you argue about missing school?" Lucas asked.

"Since I have cheerleading in an hour! Jenny's gonna kill me if I'm late to the first practice of the season!" Lily yelled, grabbing her bag.

"Have a good day…" Peyton murmured as Lily slammed the front door, running out.

"I love you too." Lucas mumbled. Lydie walked downstairs after hearing the front door slam.

"What's wrong?" she frowned, looking to Peyton and Lucas.

"Nothing sweetheart, nothing's wrong." Peyton said softly, pulling the little blonde onto her lap.

"Can I see mommy now?" Lydie asked innocently.

"Well why don't we eat some breakfast first?" Lucas asked.

"I wanna see mommy." Lydie whimpered, resting her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"Daddy's gonna drive mommy home in about an hour so why don't we eat breakfast, then go home and wait for mommy and daddy? Does that sound okay?" Peyton asked. Lily slowly nodded, she was worried about her mom.

~.~.~

Sam was sitting on a barstool, eating an omelette. She and her mom weren't going out anymore because of what happened to Haley, but Brooke let Sam stay home anyways. Aidan didn't want to miss school, so he went to breakfast with Julian and then to school. He was quite the mini-Julian, choosing school over hanging out with his dad. Julian and Brooke were standing in the kitchen, finishing making their breakfast. They planned on spending some one on one time with Sam, seeing as how they hadn't in a while.

"Why don't we go out for lunch?" Julian offered.

"Sure." Sam nodded as she took a bite of her omelette.

"Where do you want to go?" Brooke asked, looking to Sam. Sam swallowed a gulp of orange juice and her cell phone started buzzing. "Don't answer that." Brooke said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm talking to you and it's rude." Brooke said. Sam looked at the caller ID.

"It's Lily… sorry." Sam said as she pressed talk, "Hey Lily." She said. Brooke groaned.

"_Are you at school?" Lily asked, out of breath._

"No… are you?" Sam asked.

"_Almost. You need to get your ass here now, we have our first cheerleading practice." Lily said._

"Oh my God! I totally forgot!" Sam said, her eyes going wide. Brooke raised her eyebrow and Julian looked to his daughter.

"_So did I, don't worry. You still have like thirty-five minutes. Hurry up, okay?" Lily asked._

"I will, I'll be right there!" Sam said as she hung up.

"Who's that?" Julian asked curiously.

"Lily, I totally forgot about cheerleading, can you please drive me to school in like five minutes?" Sam pleaded as she quickly ate a few more bites.

"What about lunch?" Brooke frowned.

"I can't mom, this is my first practice! We're getting our uniforms!" Sam said as she ran to her room. Brooke just looked at Julian, pouting. She wanted to spend time with Sam.

"It's okay. We can spend some time alone." Julian smiled. Brooke frowned.

"But I wanted to spend time with our daughter." She said sadly.

"Brooke…" Julian said, locking eyes with his wife, "We have the house to ourselves and a can of whip cream in the fridge." He smirked. Brooke raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Sam, hurry up!" Brooke yelled, laughing with Julian.

~.~.~

Lily was walking to the gym when she saw Aurora, getting something from her locker.

"Hey." Lily smiled, walking up to the skinny blonde. Aurora looked to Lily and frowned. "What's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly. It was not like Aurora to frown.

"Cocaine, Lily?" she asked, brushing a wave of blonde hair behind her ear. Lily raised her eyebrow, swallowing nervously.

"Braxton." Aurora said quietly. Lily tried to hide her discomfort. _What if he told her that I almost gave him a blowjob?_ Lily thought.

"Why'd you talk to him?" Lily asked sceptically.

"He's one of my foster brothers' friends, he was over last night. Why does it even matter? You did cocaine, Lily, that's really serious." Aurora said.

"I'm really sorry… I can explain." Lily said quietly.

"I don't want an explanation." Aurora shook her head. "I just can't believe you… you're so selfish." Aurora said angrily.

"How am I selfish?" Lily asked defensively.

"Because you didn't even think about how it would affect me or Sam or Jamie or your parents. You did it for yourself and this may seem like a surprise to you, but we're in a relationship. If you're upset then you can come to me; not Ryan and _not_ drugs." Aurora said.

"Says the one who begged me to do a joint with her." Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew Aurora was right but there was no way she was admitting that.

"You can't compare cocaine to pot, Lily. If me smoking weed bothered you that much then you should have said something about it. At least I have the guts to." Aurora snapped.

"You don't even know what happened." Lily snapped back.

"And I don't want to. If you don't tell me anything then there's no point in us having a relationship." Aurora said.

"Aurora," Lily said quietly, she didn't think it was _that_ bad.

"Lily, I know I'm pretty rough around the edges. But I have feelings too." Aurora said sadly, holding back tears. "And I really like you… but I won't stand for this. What you're doing is wrong and the fact that you…" Aurora lowered her voice, "That you would cheat on me for cocaine, that's when it's time to get out. So I'll give you a second chance but if I hear you do any drugs at all; we're done." Aurora said. Lily swallowed back tears; she refused to cry in school.

"Can we talk? After school? I have cheerleading." Lily said quietly. Aurora nodded.

"Meet me at my car." She said quietly. Lily nodded and then Aurora kissed her cheek before walking away.

~.~.~

"Easy." Nathan said as Haley stood up. Jamie was holding her arm.

"Guys, I have a concussion, I'm not disabled." Haley smiled slightly.

"I could argue that. Sit down." Jamie said. Haley laughed as she sat in her wheelchair.

"We're just making sure you don't fall." Nathan said.

"Yeah, you might ruin my brothers." Jamie smirked.

"They might be girls." Haley argued.

"Oh God." Jamie groaned, "Two girls in the house is hard enough…" he smirked, grabbing his mom's purse off the bed. Haley bit her lip as she thought about the 50 percent chance of one of the twins dying. It made her feel sick.

"You okay?" Nathan asked softly.

"Yeah… just thinking." Haley mused, snapping out of her thoughts. Nathan nodded and kissed Haley's forehead.

"Let's go." He said, pushing Haley's wheelchair out the door. Jamie followed, carrying Haley's purse.

~.~.~

Lily walked into the gym, with her tote bag over her shoulder. Jenny was standing with her best friend and co-captain, Charlotte Sparrow. Both of them were gorgeous girls and had lots of the senior boys begging to be their dates to prom.

"Hey." Lily said as she walked over.

"Hey minor niner." Jenny winked. Lily didn't laugh, she wasn't really concentrating on anything, she was thinking about Aurora.

"Are you alright? You seem down." Charlotte said. Lily nodded slightly.

"Fine, yeah. I'm fine." Lily mumbled, tucking a curl behind her ear. Unlucky for her, Braxton and his best friend/drug addict friend Eric were getting out of gym class. Jenny grimaced as Braxton walked past. Lily turned around to see what Jenny was disgusted by. She saw Braxton and locked eyes with him.

"Hey, wait." Braxton told Eric. _Please don't come over, please don't come over._ Lily silently begged, quickly looking back to Jenny and Charlotte.

"What do you want, Braxton?" Charlotte asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Lily swallowed nervously as Braxton put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're a cheerleader?" he asked. Jenny raised her eyebrow, having no clue how Braxton knew Lily.

"Mhm… yeah." Lily said uncomfortably.

"Cheerleaders are sluts, aren't they?" Braxton smirked.

"Braxton, get the hell away from her." Jenny warned. Sam walked over, glancing at Braxton. She ignored him most of the time.

"Suits you well, Lily. But I don't think they allow crack-whores on the squad." Braxton said. Lily looked so guilty, it wasn't even funny.

"Get off of me." Lily said, moving her shoulder.

"She's fourteen, asshole. Now go." Charlotte snarled.

"Okay," Braxton said, putting his hands up. "Maybe you should ask her when the last time she snorted a line was… you'd be surprised what they'll do for drugs. Isn't that right, honey?" he smiled at Lily, walking out. Sam, Jenny, and Charlotte were all just looking at Lily for an answer… an answer that she definitely did not want to give.

~.~.~

"That was amazing." Julian breathed, rolling over beside Brooke. Brooke started laughing.

"I feel like I'm a teenager." Brooke laughed.

"I know; I haven't felt that young in a long time." Julian said.

"We aren't that old." Brooke said, turning on her side to face her husband.

"You have a grey hair." Julian said, pointing to Brooke's hair.

"What!" Brooke exclaimed as her hands flew to her head. Julian just laughed. Brooke saw him laugh and then smacked his chest, "That's not funny." She frowned.

"I'm sorry." Julian laughed as he kissed her.

"Make it up to me?" Brooke smiled. Julian nodded.

"Of course." He said, smiling. He started kissing Brooke's neck as he shifted on top of her.

~.~.~

Nathan carried Haley inside their house.

"This really isn't necessary." Haley said.

"Couch or bed?" Nathan asked.

"Couch." Haley sighed. Nathan smiled as he carried his wife over to their couch and laid her down. Haley shifted to get comfortable.

"Need anything?" Jamie asked.

"No thank you, buddy." Haley said. Nathan gave Jamie a look. Jamie swallowed.

"I'll just go to my room." He said quietly.

"No. We had a deal." Nathan said sternly. Haley raised her eyebrow.

"Alright, what happened?" she asked seriously. Jamie was pretty uneasy about the whole situation.

"I was going to have sex with Madison but we both agreed we were too young so we didn't." Jamie said.

"Oh… that's it?" Haley asked.

"What do you mean, that's it? He was naked in a bed with Madison." Nathan said, shocked that Haley wasn't angry.

"Wait, you were actually going to?" Haley asked angrily.

"Yeah but we didn't, that's what matters… right?" Jamie asked nervously.

"No, Jamie! Not at all! Have you honestly learned nothing?" Haley yelled.

"I know it was stupid, that's why I didn't!" Jamie yelled back. Haley was nearly blowing steam out her ears.

"You are _so _lucky that I can't get up. Go to your room." Haley snapped. Jamie rolled his eyes and then retreated upstairs. "I can't believe him." Haley said, shaking her head. Nathan nodded slightly.

"At least he didn't… can you imagine what would have happened if they did?" Nathan asked.

"I don't want to." Haley groaned, laying back down. It was only a few minutes before Lucas and Peyton walked in the door with Lydie.

"Momma?" Lydie whimpered as she looked around. Nathan walked over.

"Mom's in the family room." He said softly. Lydie ran into the family room and saw her mom laying on the couch. Haley glanced over and saw her little girl.

"Hi sweetheart." Haley said softly. Lydie's eyes flooded with tears and she started crying, running over to her mom. Haley frowned, "Honey… it's okay. Mommy's here." She said, pulling Lydie up onto the couch.

"Don't l-leave me, mommy." Lydie cried into her mom.

"I won't, baby. I'm okay." Haley frowned as she rubbed Lydie's back. Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton walked into view.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty tired, but I'm okay." Haley nodded.

"She's been begging to see you ever since she woke up." Peyton said.

"Yeah… I didn't think she'd be so upset." Haley said, kissing Lydie's head.

"Well you should be resting so if either of you need anything, we're both just a phone call away." Lucas said. Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Haley said. Nathan gave Lucas a nod.

"Thanks for watching Lydie. I'll see you later." Nathan said. Lucas and Peyton nodded before walking back out.

~.~.~

"Care to explain?" Jenny asked Lily.

"It's not that big of a deal, I was at Ryan's house and then Braxton offered me cocaine in return for a blowjob. I told him no and now he seems to think I'm into cocaine which I'm not. He just thought I'd want it." Lily lied. She was pretty damn good at lying when she had a good excuse.

"He's an asshole, don't worry about it." Charlotte nodded. Jenny didn't believe Lily at all and Sam knew Lily was lying, Ryan already told her about the cocaine. _I'm going to kill Ryan… Hell, I'm gonna kill Lily. _Sam thought.

"Can I go change? I didn't have time to before I left." Lily said.

"Go ahead." Jenny nodded.

"Oh, me too." Sam said, running to catch up with Lily. They got in the change room and Sam pushed Lily down onto the bench.

"Ow! What the fuck, Sam?" Lily snapped, looking up to the pissed off brunette.

"Cocaine, Lily? I have had enough of your lies." Sam whispered harshly.

"I'm not lying!" Lily snapped.

"Yes you are. Ryan told me you did cocaine. Now you're willing to give Braxton a blowjob for crack? I seriously thought you were better than that!" Sam snarled, trying to keep her voice down.

"It's no better than you giving Ryan a blowjob because why? He asked you to?" Lily snapped back.

"You're selling yourself for drugs, Lily." Sam snapped.

"It's not any of your business, Sam." Lily snapped back.

"Does Aurora know? I'm sure she'd be so happy to find out that you're a crack whore!" Sam exclaimed.

"Shut up Sam." Lily whispered, "And yes, she does know and she's pissed off at me too. You're not helping by bitching at me, okay? I know I screwed up and I'd take it back if I could. Just back off; it's my life and I'll do what I want with it." Lily said angrily.

"If I find out you do _any_ drugs again, I don't care if you'll hate me, I swear to god I will tell your parents everything." Sam snapped.

"Fuck off, Sam. You can try to make me seem so bad but in reality you are far worse than I am. Does your mom know what you and Ryan _really_ did because I'm sure she'd love to know that her darling daughter didn't give a blowjob for the pleasure of it, but so she could get money! Newsflash Sam but you're the whore. I don't get paid." Lily snapped. The words hit Sam hard, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "So back the fuck out of _my_ life and the next time you try to threaten me, you should make sure I don't have anything on _you_ Samantha." Lily snapped.

Jenny raised her eyebrow, standing behind the wall. She heard every word and she definitely wasn't letting Lily _or Sam_ get away with what they did. Jenny walked out before Sam or Lily saw her.

~.~.~

"We should probably get up and go get Aidan… school's almost over." Brooke said, laying on top of her husband.

"Yeah… we should." Julian nodded.

"Are we going to?" Brooke laughed slightly. Julian shrugged.

"His school doesn't end for another thirty minutes." he said quietly. Brooke laughed.

"Check the clock… school gets out in fifteen and it takes five to get there. Besides, we don't have any more whip cream." Brooke smiled, kissing her husband as she got up.

"I've always wanted a big family." Julian said, standing up as well.

"That was random." Brooke said, pulling her clothes on.

"Well we had sex… sex makes me think about babies… babies make me think about how I've always wanted three." Julian said simply, pulling on his shirt.

"Julian… we just adopted a son. Let's not start thinking about another." Brooke laughed.

"Well our son is seven years old." Julian winked.

"We're not talking about this. I like having two kids." Brooke said.

"Would you ever consider a third?" Julian asked.

"Probably not. Julian, I'm dried out. I only have three eggs left. So stop asking me for more kids because I can't give them to you and we're not adopting another. Two is enough." Brooke said.

"Okay. It was just a thought." Julian mumbled, getting his pants on.

~.~.~

Peyton and Lucas were sitting on the couch, relaxing.

"We can't move to California. I needed Haley to work from here and now that she's on bed rest… we just can't. Well, I can't." Peyton said.

"I'm not leaving you, Peyton. We're a family, we do things together." Lucas said.

"Luke, it's not like we wouldn't see each other. You could fly up every other weekend. It's not like money's an issue." Peyton said. They were millionaires; of course money wasn't an issue.

"No, Peyton. It's not gonna happen." Lucas said.

"Why? It's your dream, Lucas." Peyton said seriously. "You won't get the chance again." She said.

"I know I won't. But I don't like being away from you and Lily." Lucas said.

"You never seemed to mind on your business trips." Peyton said simply.

"Well those were different—"

"Because Lindsay was there?" Peyton asked sceptically.

"What? No, she's not the reason for any of this. I was going to say because I knew I would see you in two weeks and be home for at least a month. Not just two days. Why would Lindsay matter?" Lucas asked, looking at Peyton.

"She doesn't… Lily just said something stupid and it got in my head." Peyton said quietly.

"About what?" Lucas asked.

"She was mad and she accused you of cheating on me with Lindsay. It's stupid, I know." Peyton looked back up to Lucas and saw his face. He was wearing his guilty expression. "What's with the face?" Peyton asked quietly.

"She kissed me… once." Lucas said quietly.

"What?" Peyton asked, sitting up out of Lucas's arms.

"Peyton, it wasn't a big deal. I told her never to do it again and I pulled away. I just didn't want to tell you because that was when Lily was twelve, when she broke her arm and you were really stressed out." Lucas said.

"Luke…" Peyton said, running her hand through her hair.

"Nothing else happened, Peyton. I would never cheat on you, I just wanted things to be honest between us and I knew you'd get really closed off if I told you." Lucas said.

"Wait… so you lied to me so we could have an honest relationship? That seems a bit screwed up, Lucas." Peyton said as she stood up.

"Peyton, come on. I would have told you; I did tell you!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Because I brought up the subject! You know what, Lucas? Maybe you _should_ take that job in California." Peyton said angrily as she walked upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Ignore the mistakes I made, I was going to edit this but I just wanted to post it and not make you guys wait any longer. So let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. –Jay xoxo**


	19. Something Keeps Me Holding Onto Nothing

**A/N: Hey, I've been at home so I'm just trying to write as much as I can before falling back asleep. I made a few mistakes in the previous chapter… especially when Sam and Lily were fighting. Sam told Lily that she was selling herself for drugs and that entire part was supposed to be pulled out because *why would Sam say that if she sold herself to Ryan*? So it didn't quite make sense, but maybe it did for you, lol. Anyways, this chapter clears up some stuff with some characters… minor Naley in this chapter… I hope you like it.**

* * *

Lily walked over to Aurora's car. The blonde was sitting on the hood, looking up at the sky. She looked to Lily as Lily sat down beside her.

"I really need to talk to you." Lily said quietly. Aurora nodded and put her hand on Lily's thigh, giving her a gentle pat before getting in the car. Lily took a deep breath and stepped into the passenger's side, sitting down.

Aurora started driving and Lily turned the radio up, leaning back against the seat. Aurora glanced over at her girlfriend but kept driving. She drove to a field and then pulled off the road. Lily followed the blonde out of the car. Aurora took Lily's hand in hers and then kept walking until they were standing in front of a forest, with a path. Lily probably would have been scared if she didn't trust Aurora so much. They continued walking, in complete silence. Aurora pushed back a few bushes and Lily followed her. There was a really tall oak tree and an old wooden bench in front of it.

"Where are we?" Lily asked quietly, turning to gaze at Aurora.

"I lied to you…" Aurora said. Lily wasn't sure what Aurora lied about, she thought they were supposed to be honest with each other. Too bad she already screwed that up. "I didn't get transferred to Tree Hill… I've lived here for a long time. My family isn't all dead… my biological father is still alive. He's in jail." Aurora said quietly.

"Why did you say he was dead?" Lily frowned slightly.

"Because I wish he was." Aurora said, sitting down on the bench. Lily sat down beside her. Aurora sighed, "My mom died in a car accident with my aunt when I was three. My grandparents were the only living family I had. My mom wanted me to go to them instead of my father." Aurora said, taking a deep breath.  
"But they passed away before I turned four. So my father was the only person left to take me and my mom never filed a law suit against him for raping her… so he never went to jail and therefore I was placed in his custody." Aurora kicked the dirt off the ground with her foot.  
She looked up to Lily, "And he sexually abused me until I was ten years old… and it wasn't the kind of abuse where he was gentle and loving, he was rough and he would strangle me while he did it, so I almost always passed out. God only knows what he did while I was unconscious. One day a neighbour heard me screaming and called the police. They put me in foster care and I've been sort of screwed up ever since." Aurora said honestly.  
"I really wish I didn't like girls. I honestly wish I was able to like men and be attracted to them… but I can't. It just makes me feel sick to think of men like that." she said quietly, looking back down to the ground. Lily felt horrible, she opened her mouth a few times to try to talk, but she just didn't know what to say. Finally words came out of her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." Lily said quietly. The blonde nodded, not looking up. "Why…" Lily trailed off. She took Aurora's hand in hers and brought it to her mouth, kissing it. "Why did you tell me that?" she asked quietly, able to finish her sentence. Aurora was really trying to hold back tears.

"Because he was a cocaine addict." Aurora said as tears fell onto her cheeks. Lily swallowed back the guilt she felt. For the first time she realized how much she was hurting everybody around it… she hadn't even noticed. "Every time he forced me into sex, he was high. And I don't… I can't be with you if you're doing drugs. Because as much as I hate men… I hate cocaine even more. It scares me more than guys do." Aurora's voice cracked as tears started falling one after the other.

"Aurora… I would never hurt you." Lily said quietly.

"I know, but the drugs will. You need to stop, Lily. I really care about you and that is really rare for me. So please…" Aurora cried.

"Okay." Lily nodded, taking her girlfriend into her arms, "Just don't cry. I won't do them… I'll never touch them again." Lily said. She had always pictured Aurora as this tough girl but in reality, Aurora wasn't as complex as Lily thought. She felt like a complete idiot. She didn't even know why she did drugs in the first place. Aurora cried into Lily and she was expecting Lily to just sit there and listen, but she was holding her and providing a level of comfort that she had only ever felt before with her mom.

~.~.~

Sam walked out of her school, completely pissed off. Lily put her in a bad mood and she was ready to kill Ryan. She walked to his house which didn't take her very long. She walked pretty fast when she wasn't thinking about it.

"Ryan!" Sam yelled, pounding her fist on the door.

"Sam?" Ryan asked, opening his door.

"We need to talk." Sam said as she walked in.

"Okay… what about?" Ryan asked, closing the door.

"You gave Lily cocaine! Our deal was that I would go out with you if you kept her _away_ from cocaine!" Sam yelled.

"She told you?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Yes, she told me!" Sam yelled.

"I'm going out, don't wait on me." Braxton said, walking past Sam. "Tell your girlfriend to save the screaming for bed." He laughed, walking out. Sam just looked at Ryan, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ignore him; that's what I do." Ryan said and then frowned. Sam was still giving him a death glare. "I didn't have a choice, Sam. Lily was willing to give a blowjob to a stranger to get drugs. She would have gone to some drug dealer that has herpes and he would have charged her fifty bucks and a quick fuck to get her drugs. So you aren't allowed to give me that look. I did what I knew was the best option… and I gave her the cocaine that had flour mixed in…" he said sheepishly.  
"She only got half the dose of an actual line of cocaine. So believe me, I was watching out for her. Her craving won't be nearly as strong as before and pot will take care of that. Then we can slowly get her off pot too; if at all. Okay?" Ryan asked.

"Well our deal is still off, Ryan. We're over." Sam said seriously.

"Sam, come on." Ryan said, taking her arms gently in his hands. "We can still do this. Admit it, you like me. You were the one kissing me more than half the time." He said. "We don't have to be going out. This could be a casual thing." He said softly.

"What could be casual? Sex? Because I don't want that. My mom would kill me." Sam whispered, Ryan was really close to her.

"Who said she has to find out?" Ryan asked, kissing Sam's jaw. Sam's eyes glazed over and she was gone.

"Yeah… you're right." She murmured, turning his head and kissing him passionately. Ryan smiled into the kiss and lead Sam upstairs.

~.~.~

Lucas found himself standing in front of his bedroom door. It was locked and he was knocking. He didn't like being locked out of his own room.

"Peyton… open the door." Lucas said. Again there was no response. "Okay, you're really scaring me so just say something so I know you aren't unconscious." Lucas said honestly, he was starting to worry.

"If I say something, will you go away?" Peyton asked rhetorically, laying on the bed.

"No, I won't. Please open the door. I love you so much and I never meant to hurt you. That's why I didn't want to tell you about the kiss." Lucas said. Peyton got up and unlocked the door, opening it. She was standing face to face with her husband.

"You have had two years to tell me. You have had two years to push Lindsay away but for some reason you still kept her around after _the kiss_. Why Lucas? Did you get off on seeing her everyday or is there more to the story than you're telling me?" Peyton snarled.

"There is nothing more. She is a very good editor, she has three kids and a husband and she apologized. It was stupid and she recognized that right after I pulled away. Stop accusing me of cheating because I didn't and I never will." Lucas said, starting to get angry.

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Peyton retorted.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Lucas asked angrily.

"You know exactly what I mean. It's not like you've never cheated before either. I was the cheat-y Lucas! You cheated on Brooke with _me_! What the hell is to stop you from doing it again?" Peyton yelled.

"Marriage! A child!" Lucas yelled.

"A child who you made very clear is not yours!" Peyton yelled. Lucas then realized the underlying problem.

"And what the hell makes you think she's _yours_ either! She's _my_ sister!" Lucas yelled.

"She's our daughter!" Peyton screamed, slapping Lucas across the face. "She is not _yours_ and she is not _mine_. Lily is _our_ daughter! Stop saying that she isn't!" Peyton yelled through tears. Lucas squared his jaw, looking up to Peyton. "She heard you, Lucas. She didn't hear you take it back, all she heard was you giving me countless reasons why she isn't considered our daughter. I was adopted Lucas; I remember how angry I was at my parents when I found out that they weren't my biological parents. I needed reassurance and love! I didn't need my dad saying that I wasn't his! I needed him to tell me how much he loved me and that I _was_ his! What you said was heartless and selfish and I don't care how much she rebels against you, you need to make it right with her." Peyton said, walking back into their room. She grabbed his pillow. "And until you do, you can sleep on the couch." Peyton snapped, throwing Lucas's pillow at his chest and slamming the door.

Lucas sighed. _I deserved that one,_ he thought as he carried his pillow downstairs.

~.~.~

"Sorry…" Aurora said, wiping her eyes with her sweater covered palms.

"Don't be. I should have realized what I was doing to you and to everyone else around me. I didn't even have a good reason to start doing drugs, I just… I wanted to do something to get their attention." Lily admitted.

"Your parents?" Aurora questioned, rubbing the tears from her cheeks. Lily nodded.

"My dad wants another kid, because I'm not his. He wants a kid that's actually his… not one that he was forced to take in." Lily said quietly.

"What about your mom?" Aurora asked quietly.

"She doesn't, I don't think. They had a baby before they adopted me. Her name was Sawyer. She died a few hours after she was born because her lungs wouldn't work properly. It really screwed my parents up… my mom held her baby as she died and she's never gotten over it." Lily said quietly.

"She watched her die?" Aurora asked sadly. Lily nodded slightly.

"The doctors couldn't do anything so they took out the breathing tube and let my parents hold Sawyer for the last hours or so of her life. Her lungs eventually stopped and she died in my mom's arms." Lily said quietly. Aurora ran her hand through her colourful blonde locks.

"That's horrible. I can't even imagine how hard that would be." She said honestly. Lily nodded again.

"When my mom and step-dad died, that was only a few months after Sawyer's death so Peyton basically took me under her wing and treated me like her own. I guess it was different for Lucas because I had always been his little sister." Lily explained as Aurora held her hand tightly. "I know I'm not their daughter but it really hurt when he said it out loud and was serious." Lily said, her eyes filling with tears. She held them back, shrugging her shoulders. "I already lost three parents and now I find out that two more don't even want me. It's kind of damaging, but I was embarrassed about it. So instead of going and crying to Peyton, I went to Ryan and asked him for drugs. I thought they would make everything better but in reality I've just had to put on a mask and act like everything's okay when it isn't. It's not okay at all." Lily said quietly.

"You'll get through this…" Aurora said, pulling Lily closer to her. "_We'll_ get through this." She said softly. "And I think you'll feel a lot better if you just talk to your dad." Aurora said honestly, stroking a curl from Lily's face. Lily nodded slightly.

"I think I will." She said quietly.

~.~.~

Brooke and Julian walked in the door with Aidan. Shadow ran to the door, greeting them by jumping up on Julian and frantically trying to lick him. Aidan laughed.

"Hi puppy." He said, scratching his head.

"I think he likes you." Brooke smiled as Shadow pushed his head up into Aidan's palm.

"I like him too; I've never had a dog before." Aidan said.

"Well now you have one." Julian said as he took off his shoes.

"How about we have pasta?" Brooke asked.

"Okay." Aidan smiled up at Brooke.

"Alright, you wanna help make it because I need to go finish some work." Julian said.

"Sure." Aidan nodded. Julian kissed Brooke before walking to his study. Brooke got everything ready as Aidan played with Shadow.

"Buddy, could you get the ketchup down from the cupboard or is that too high for you?" Brooke asked.

"No, I can do it." Aidan said confidently. He opened the cupboard and then reached up. Brooke kept her eye on him as she stirred the pasta into the boiling water. Aidan tipped the ketchup with the tips of his fingers and it fell. Brooke nearly had a heart attack as she saw the red tomato sauce cover Aidan's hair and body.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Brooke asked as she ran over. Aidan's eyes were wide.

"Sorry." He said.

"Are you alright?" Brooke asked worriedly, wiping the ketchup from his face.

"Yeah, sorry." Aidan said again as he looked around.

"Nothing hurts?" Brooke asked again, totally freaked out. Julian didn't even hear the pop of the ketchup bottle splashing open against the cupboard and soaking Aidan.

"No… am I in trouble?" Aidan asked worriedly.

"Of course not… I'm just glad you're okay." Brooke said softly. Aidan nodded and then looked at Brooke's shirt. It had ketchup on it too.

"Will that come out?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'll just change my top it's not a big deal. You on the other hand… you need a bath." Brooke said.

"Can I take a shower instead?" Aidan asked.

"A shower? Are you sure?" Brooke asked cautiously. Sam didn't start showering until she was ten years old. Aidan was only seven.

"Yeah." Aidan nodded.

"Um… okay." Brooke nodded slightly, "Just make sure to leave the door open, does that sound fair?" she asked. Aidan nodded. "Do you know how to set it up?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I've had showers before." Aidan laughed.

"Alright, I just don't want you getting hurt." Brooke said. Aidan nodded and then trekked his way to the washroom, leaving ketchup footprints on the floor.

Brooke smiled slightly and then walked to her bedroom, changing her shirt. She cleaned up the mess and then tossed the idea of pasta. She just ordered pizza. Brooke was walking to the washroom to check on Aidan when she heard the loud thump and then Aidan's scream. She almost instantly ran into the washroom, Julian following right behind her. Brooke grabbed her crying baby from the shower, mentally kicking herself for ever letting him shower by himself. Aidan's nose was bleeding down the front of his face and he was crying.

"Julian, towel!" Brooke yelled. Julian instantly passed her the towel and she cleaned the blood off of Aidan, holding the towel to his nose. "Oh, baby…" Brooke frowned as he cried. Julian shut off the shower.

"Mommy…" Aidan cried.

"I'm right here baby, it's okay." Brooke said softly. Aidan's nose stopped bleeding relatively quickly. Julian wrapped him in a towel and then held him for a while as he and Brooke soothed him. Neither of them were concerned about how late Sam was, they were worried about Aidan.

~.~.~

Sam was laying in bed, naked, beside Ryan. She was really regretting the whole sex idea.

"So…" Ryan said quietly. Sam stood up and pulled on her clothes. "Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"This was a mistake. This was the biggest mistake I've ever made. So let's just forget this ever happened and we can go back to hating each other. I liked it a lot better that way." Sam said as she got her skinny jeans on.

"Come on, Sam, it's not like I forced you into anything." Ryan said.

"I never said you did. Ryan, it's never going to work between us. You're a druggie and I'm not. Just do me one favour and stay away from Lily." Sam said as she fixed her hair in his mirror. Ryan was actually really hurt by her actions, but he played it cool.

"So this was like a one night stand? Cool." Ryan smiled.

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Sam asked.

"Whatever." Ryan shrugged, going into his asshole mode.

"Ryan, please." Sam pleaded. Ryan sighed as he looked to Sam.

"Sam, I won't. If you want then I can pay you again?" he smirked. Sam raised her eyebrow.

"You really are just like Braxton. I hope you overdose and go to hell with that redneck brother of yours." Sam said as she swiftly walked out of his room. Ryan raised his eyebrow, but just laughed to himself and grabbed a joint from his drawer.

~.~.~

"Thanks for everything." Lily said quietly, looking at her girlfriend. Aurora nodded slightly, putting her car in park. Peyton was watching from her bathroom window. The hood of Aurora's car was down so Peyton could see her daughter and her supposed 'girlfriend'.

"You're welcome. But I really think you should talk to your dad, regardless of how upset he made you." Aurora said. Lily nodded.

"So… Jamie's parents are having this barbeque thing tomorrow. I don't know if it's still on or not because Haley's on bed rest but you can come if you want?" Lily offered. Aurora smiled.

"I love the offer but I can't. I have a meeting with my social worker." Aurora said.

"Okay." Lily nodded slightly, "Can you hang out on Sunday?" she asked.

"Sure." Aurora smiled.

"Good." Lily said and leaned over, kissing Aurora softly. Aurora smiled and then gently kissed Lily's cheek. Lily smiled as she got out of the car. "Wait, Rora… where'd you take me today?" Lily asked.

"I used to go for walks with my mom there. My grandparents planted that oak tree when they got married and my mom used to take me for picnics there." Aurora smiled. Lily smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you on Sunday." She said. Aurora nodded as she watched her girlfriend walk inside. Peyton was still watching. Aurora drove away and Peyton walked back over to her bed, laying down. She heard Lily walk in the door.

"I'm home…" Lily said quietly.

"We need to talk, Lily." Lucas said, walking into sight. Lily just nodded.

~.~.~

Lydie had been laying down on the couch with her mom all day. Haley was really grateful that she had her daughter there to keep her company.

"Mommy, what are my sisters' names?" Lydie asked, rubbing her mom's stomach as if it were a magic lamp.

"Well I don't know if they're boys or girls yet." Haley said, not sure of Lydie's reaction.

"Well what are my brothers' names?" Lydie asked. Haley frowned.

"Honey, daddy and I aren't going to name them until they're born. Mommy's resting because the babies could get hurt if I keep walking around." Haley explained. Lydie frowned.

"You get hurt too?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart. Mommy's not going anywhere." Haley said softly.

"Promise? I love Unca Lucas and Auntie Peyton… but I wanna stay with you and… and Jay Jay and daddy forever." Lydie said innocently. Haley smiled and nodded.

"Okay." She said softly.

"How are my two favourite girls doing?" Nathan smiled as he walked into the room.

"Good, dada, I'm hungry." Lydie said as she sat up.

"Yeah dada, I'm hungry too." Haley smiled.

"Okay… what are you in the mood for, baby momma?" Nathan smiled.

"Mmm, I would like pizza with extra cheese and pickles on the side, then ice cream for dessert." Haley said. She was starving.

"Yeah, me too." Lydie giggled.

"As you wish." Nathan laughed, kissing Haley softly and then kissing Lydie's forehead before walking out.

~.~.~

Sam walked in the door. Aidan was sitting on the couch between Brooke and Julian, in his PJs, eating pizza and watching TV.

"Why are you home so late?" Brooke asked softly. Sam was actually surprised at how calm her mom was.

"I just stayed after school to finish up an art project." Sam lied as she took her shoes off.

"Okay… we ordered pizza so help yourself." Julian said. Sam nodded slightly, her parents were acting weird. They were so calm and relaxed. Sam then saw the bruise on Aidan's nose and cheek bone.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Sam asked worriedly.

"That's a heck of a bruise, buddy." Sam said.

"Yeah, he took a header in the shower. But he's fine now." Julian said. Sam nodded slightly.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him.

"Only a bit." Aidan said.

"We've been keeping ice on it and the swelling went down." Brooke said. Sam nodded and then crossed her arms self consciously.

"Alright well I'm gonna grab some pizza and then finish a few things…" Sam said as she walked to the kitchen. Brooke cocked her eyebrow. _What is she hiding?_ She thought.

* * *

**A/N: This took me forever to finish and I'm not editing it because it's really late and I'm really tired. I hope you liked it. I added in a little bit of Naley fluff because there originally wasn't any in this chapter.**

**On the show: I'm actually so ecstatic that I guessed Naley would name their daughter Lydia! Although it was pretty obvious, I'm still really happy about it.  
Also, did anybody else notice that Brulian's baby momma, Chloe, is the same actress who played Sloan Riley? She's off of Grey's Anatomy, she's Mark Sloan's daughter! She seems to be pregnant in a lot of shows, lol. I've seen that actress in three of my favourite shows: Law&Order:SVU, Grey's Anatomy, and now One Tree Hill. I just thought that was funny.**

**So let me know what you thought of this chapter! –Jay xoxo**


	20. You Make It Easier When Life Gets Hard

**A/N: Here's the new chapter, it's mainly a Lily chapter but has pretty much all of the characters in it. Oh, and a Baley scene too. Anyways, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Lily was sitting on the couch across from Lucas, looking down at the ground. She didn't know what to say, so she was letting him start the conversation. But he was just staring at her and making the entire situation very awkward. Lily was lost in her thoughts. She was thinking about Aurora, and the fact that she liked her a lot more after what they talked about earlier.

"Lily, you aren't my biological daughter." Lucas said quietly. Lily looked up, meeting his stare. She then saw his pillow on the couch and realized her parents must have had a fight. He always slept on the couch if her mom was mad at him.

"You just know how to make everything better." Lily said quietly, sarcastically of course. He sighed.

"But," he said, clasping his hands onto his knees, "that doesn't mean you're not mine… because you are definitely my daughter." Lucas said.

"I'm your sister." Lily said quietly.

"Why does that matter? Peyton and I adopted you. You are our daughter, legally." Lucas said.

"Legally, like that matters." Lily scoffed, starting to get angry. Lucas was going against everything he said to Peyton. "I'm not yours biologically; you said so." Lily said.

"Peyton's parents weren't her biological parents either. They adopted her, they loved her, they cared for her, she called them mom and dad." Lucas said.

"You gave her several reasons why I wasn't good enough for you and now you're trying to tell me that you love me and you're my dad?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say. I love you so much. And the reason I want another child isn't because you aren't good enough. It's because I've never had a baby. We didn't even have Sawyer for more than a day. I didn't hear you say your first word. I didn't see your first steps. Peyton and I didn't walk you to your first day of school. We didn't get to teach you to ride a bike. We didn't get to see your teeth come in, or see you lose your first tooth. We both missed six years of your life, Lily." Lucas said honestly, "Sawyer died and no more than two months later, mom and Andy died and we took you in. We've never had another baby and it feels wrong." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry that I got in your way." Lily said quietly, leaning back.

"Lily, you didn't get in the way. Peyton and I weren't ready to have another baby and now you're big and our jobs are stable and we have more money. We can't wait forever. I'm 32, Peyton's 31. Ten more years and the risk of miscarriage and down syndrome goes up substantially. I can't handle another one of my kids dying." Lucas said quietly.

"Why are you calling her Peyton?" Lily asked, not looking up.

"Mom." Lucas corrected himself. Lily glanced up.

"I'm not mad at you. I forgive you. I haven't even been mad; I've been upset. And all I wanted was for you to say you loved me and that you're my father and that you're here for me. I thought it would help but it hasn't. It's just made me feel even worse." Lily murmured.

"What do you want me to say? That I've been a horrible dad? That I shouldn't have freaked out at you and I shouldn't have said anything and I shouldn't have… what, Lily? Tell me what else I should say to make this better because I've said everything I can. What else shouldn't have I done?" Lucas asked angrily. He didn't know what to say anymore.

"You shouldn't have taken me." Lily said quietly. Lucas squared his jaw. "None of this was supposed to happen." Lily murmured, looking at her dad. "You were supposed to have a baby of your own and I was supposed to be in the car with my mom and dad." Lily said, tears flooding her eyes. "I was supposed to be with them, Luke. I was supposed to go with them but I wanted to go in the car with you and Peyton." Lily cried, holding her head in her hands. "You shouldn't have taken me with you." She cried.

Lucas instinctively stood up and walked over, sitting beside his daughter and pulling her closer to him. Lily cried into his shoulder. Peyton guiltily walked down the stairs and joined them on the couch, rubbing Lily's back. They both felt equally as horrible. Lucas pressed a kiss into Lily's hair as she turned into Peyton, the more maternal option. Peyton looked at Lucas, nodding her approval. She was still mad at him, and he was still sleeping on the couch, but he made an effort.

~.~.~

_The Next Day…_

~.~.~

"Hey," Brooke smiled as she walked into Nathan and Haley's house. Nathan laughed slightly as he saw Aidan's bruised nose.

"What happened there, dude?" he laughed. Aidan got shy, leaning into Brooke.

"The shower can be an evil thing." Julian smiled.

"Yeah, that's happened to me before. I'm Nathan and you must be Aidan." Nathan smiled. Aidan nodded. Nathan held out his fist. Aidan laughed and bumped his fist on Nathan's.

"Cool kid right there." Nathan smiled.

"Hey nerd," Jamie smiled at Sam, walking downstairs.

"Moron." Sam laughed, hugging him. "I haven't seen you in like three days, which has to be a record. What have you been doing?" Sam smiled.

"Madison." Jamie said quietly, smirking.

"I heard that." Nathan warned. Jamie just laughed and then saw Aidan.

"Hey." Jamie smiled.

"Hi." Aidan said innocently. Sam smiled.

"You into video games?" Jamie asked.

"Not really." Aidan said quietly.

"Oh my God, he is your kid." Nathan laughed at Julian. Julian rolled his eyes. Sam and Jamie walked upstairs and Brooke walked into the living room, seeing Haley.

"Hey baby momma… how are you doing?" Brooke asked softly, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I'm good." Haley laughed. Lydie was sitting with her mom, being Haley's footrest.

"You've trained her well." Brooke smiled, seeing Lydie rubbing Haley's foot. Haley laughed.

"Yes, my little masseuse." Haley agreed. Lydie giggled.

"Hi Aunt Brookie." She smiled.

"Hi baby girl. How've you been?" Brooke asked, kissing Lydie's forehead.

"Good." Lydie smiled.

"Mom," Aidan ran in, and he and Lydie locked eyes. Brooke glanced at Haley, smiling.

"What happened to your nose?" Lydie giggled.

"Lydia." Haley warned.

"I'm just curious, momma." Lydie smiled innocently.

"I slipped." Aidan said simply.

"You go to my school." Lydie said.

"Yeah." Aidan nodded.

"You're so cute." Haley smiled at Aidan. He smiled slightly.

"Thanks." He said.

"Aidan, this is Haley." Brooke smiled.

"Wanna go play?" Lydie giggled, being her normal, out-going, little self.

"Sure." Aidan smiled. Lydie got down off the couch, kissed Haley's stomach and then looked to Aidan.

"Okay then." Haley laughed as they ran off.

"They sure hit it off. So…" Brooke glanced at Haley, "What do you think of my boy?" she smiled.

"He is the cutest little thing." Haley smiled.

"I know." Brooke laughed and then frowned slightly as Haley winced in pain, shifting. "I can get you something? I still think you're super woman for still having the barbeque while being on bed rest." Brooke said softly.

"I'm fine. The babies are just going a little crazy today." Haley said.

"Are you scared?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Yeah, I am but… what can I do? If something happens, it happens." Haley frowned. Brooke nodded slightly, taking Haley's hand.

"You'll be fine." She said softly.

"I know I will. I'm just a bit worried about the whole 50 percent loss aspect. I've always wanted twins." Haley smiled slightly.

"They're Scott babies, they're gonna beat the odds." Brooke nodded, rubbing Haley's stomach. Haley smiled, agreeing with Brooke. "So what do you think the names are gonna be?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know… we haven't thought about that yet. Not sure if they're girls or boys yet." Haley said quietly.

"So are you waiting to find out the sex or what?" Brooke smiled.

"I kind of want to wait. But something tells me they're two little boys. I've always wanted more sons than daughters so… who knows, maybe I'm just convincing myself of that." Haley smiled.

"Yeah… so on another topic, who else is coming? Peyton, Lucas…" Brooke trailed off.

"Quinn, Clay, Mia, Chase, Alex and her new boyfriend Spencer, Mouth and Millicent, Skills and Lauren, and I think that's it." Haley bit her lip. "Oh, I forgot about Jake and Laura, they're coming too." Haley smiled. Jake got married to Laura when Jenny was five.

"That's a lot of people… are you up for that?" Brooke asked curiously. Haley was supposed to be resting, not having a gathering.

"Of course I am. Besides, Jamie convinced me into it. He's grounded so he wants to hang out with Sam and Lily as much as he can." Haley laughed slightly.

"Grounded?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, he and Madison were naked together and her mom walked in. He swears they weren't going to have sex but Carol swears otherwise." Haley said.

"What? James Lucas Scott? That doesn't sound like him at all." Brooke said.

"Yeah, I know." Haley groaned.

"Well I'm pretty sure Sam is doing _things_ with Ryan." Brooke grimaced.

"Not again. That boy is the definition of trouble." Haley said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Peyton said as she walked in.

"Peyton." Haley smiled.

"Haley." Peyton mimicked, smiling. "Have I mentioned how crazy you are for not cancelling this?" Peyton asked, hugging Haley.

"That's what I said." Brooke smiled.

~.~.~

Lily walked upstairs, walking into Jamie's room.

"Hey." Jamie smiled.

"Hi." Lily smiled, then saw Sam sitting on his bed. Sam didn't say anything, nor did she make eye contact with Lily.

"So how are things with _Aurora_?" Jamie smiled.

"Why'd you say her name like that?" Lily asked, sitting down on Jamie's beanbag.

"Because you failed to mention that _one_ you're dating a girl and _two_ that she's a total sex goddess." Jamie joked.

"A sex goddess? Really Jamie?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, she's so sexy. Almost as sexy as Madison." Jamie smiled.

"Are you guys official or something?" Sam asked.

"Yep. We were gonna have sex but then we decided not to." Jamie said.

"Why?" Sam laughed.

"Because we just didn't want to. But get this: we were about to get dressed when her mom walked in. Now I'm grounded because my parents are convinced that I would have unprotected sex." Jamie said.

"Dumb ass, you shouldn't have got caught." Lily joked.

"She's the one that said her parents were out." Jamie defended himself, grabbing Lily's phone from her hands.

"Who are you texting?" he smiled.

"Jamie…" Lily groaned as Jamie smirked.

"How adorable, you're looking at a picture of Aurora." Jamie smiled. It was Aurora standing at her car, looking over her shoulder and smiling. Lily had been looking at it, it was one of her favourites.

"Give it back." Lily said.

"Why? Do you have provocative photos, Ms. Scott?" Jamie smirked, then saw a photo of Lily and Aurora kissing. Lily snatched it away from Jamie. "So are you guys really serious? Why didn't you tell me?" he frowned.

"Yeah, we are, and I don't know. I figured she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut." Lily said, glancing sideways at Sam. Sam rolled her eyes. Jamie ignored it, figuring it was just a cat fight or something.

"First Ryan and now Aurora?" Jamie asked, smiling at Lily, "I feel like I don't know you anymore." He joked.

"Oh, you have no idea." Sam said. Lily turned to look at Sam.

"Do you want to shut up? That would really be appreciated." Lily snapped.

"How about you leave? That would be appreciated too." Sam bit back, glaring at Lily.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you two?" Jamie asked.

"The same thing that's always wrong, Lily's being a bitch." Sam said, still looking at Lily.

"Fuck off, Sam." Lily laughed. Jamie raised his eyebrow as he grabbed his laptop.

"Okay, change of subject." He said, not wanting to provoke the fight. Lily rolled her eyes and Sam crossed her arms.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Lily said, standing up.

"Wait, you have to listen to this first." Jamie said, turning his laptop. It was just some stupid Youtube video. Lily laughed slightly and nodded, sitting back down.

~.~.~

Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Laura, Quinn, Alex, Mia, Lauren, and Millie were all chatting over drinks. Virgin drinks of course, they didn't want to tempt Haley. All of them were in love with Aidan; he was getting a lot of attention. He was sitting on Brooke's lap, incredibly bored. Lydie and Grace, Quinn and Clay's daughter, went upstairs to play.

"Hey buddy, we're gonna go outside, do you want to come?" Julian asked Aidan.

"Yes please." Aidan said, running over to Julian. Brooke laughed.

"I guess he was bored with our conversation." Haley laughed softly.

"How is he with Julian?" Mia asked curiously.

"Great. He gets along with everyone. Sam was convinced he was devil spawn until she met him, and now she loves him." Brooke laughed. Laura laughed.

"So they're getting along well?" she asked.

"Yeah, definitely." Brooke nodded, smiling. She was really happy that everything was coming together.

"Momma…" Olivia whimpered as she crawled in. Mia laughed softly.

"Baby girl, where did daddy go?" Mia smiled, picking her two year old up. Peyton smiled. Olivia, better known as Livy, was absolutely adorable. She didn't look anything like Mia or Chase, she had bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. The total opposite of Mia and Chase.

"Daddy…" Olivia looked around and then shrugged, "Hungy momma." Olivia frowned.

"Hungry? Haley, do you know when dinner's gonna be ready?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, it should be a few minutes." Haley nodded.

"Can you wait ten minutes, honey?" Mia asked. Olivia nodded and then reached her arms out to Alex. Alex smiled.

"Hi pretty girl." She smiled as Mia handed the little girl over. Olivia was really close with her 'Auntie Awex'.

"She just gets cuter every time I see her." Peyton smiled.

"Yeah, it's crazy. She's getting so big." Mia sighed, "Oh, I forgot to ask you, can Lily or maybe Sam babysit her for like five hours tomorrow night?" Mia pleaded.

"Sam can't, we're going on a shopping trip." Brooke laughed slightly.

"Well Lily doesn't have any plans and if she does then you can just drop Livy off at our house, Luke and I can watch her." Peyton smiled.

"Alright, thank you." Mia laughed softly, reaching over and stroking Livy's little blonde curls. Peyton smiled slightly. The more she looked at Olivia, the more she wanted a baby.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, I'll be right back." Peyton smiled softly, walking out. She walked to the kitchen. Lucas was grabbing barbeque sauce from the fridge.

"Hey." Lucas smiled.

"Hi." Peyton said quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning. Peyton shrugged and then kissed Lucas. Lily walked into the kitchen and grimaced, walking back around the corner to the bar. She grabbed a soda, overhearing her parents.

"I want a baby." Peyton said, smiling slightly at the thought. _I want a baby,_ she thought.

"For sure?" Lucas smiled.

"For sure. I want to raise a kid with you, Lucas Scott." Peyton smiled. Lily rolled her eyes, still bitter about her parents being so lovey dovey about having another kid. Lily was annoyed at the whole 'I want to raise a kid with you' part. _You raised me, didn't you?_ Lily thought. She felt the burning in her throat and just like that, she was craving cocaine.

~.~.~

Lily walked back upstairs, forgetting about getting Jamie a drink. She sat down on the bed.

"Where's my soda?" Jamie laughed.

"Oh, sorry." Lily said quietly.

"Fine, I'll go get it myself. Don't kill each other while I'm gone." Jamie said, walking out.

"I'm gonna go downstairs." Sam murmured as she stood up.

"Wait, Sam." Lily said quietly. Sam glanced over.

"What?" she asked.

"Can we just pause being mad at each other for today?" Lily asked quietly. Her throat was burning.

"Why don't you apologize and we'll be done fighting?" Sam snapped, still annoyed.

"Sam, I need you. The craving is really bad." Lily said quietly. It was really hard for to admit, and harder to say it out loud. Sam just raised her eyebrow.

"Good. Maybe you'll think next time before snorting a line." Sam snapped as she walked out. She didn't get it at all. Lily put her soda on the ground. She didn't feel well. Lily leaned forward, holding her stomach. She pulled her phone from her pocket and then looked at the picture of her and Ryan. Lily swallowed. All she had to do was sneak out and he'd give it to her. Lily was about to press talk to call him when she dropped her cell. Her hands were shaking. Lily picked it up and it was on the picture of Aurora. Lily exited the picture and dialled a number. She felt so guilty, the craving was worse than before.

"Hi… it's me. Listen, I really need you. The craving's really bad and I'm not as strong as I thought. Hopefully you aren't mad, give me a call back please. It's important. You never told me it would get this bad." Lily said, hanging up.

Lily walked downstairs and without anybody seeing her, she walked out the front door.

~.~.~

"Dinner's ready!" Brooke yelled upstairs to Sam and Jamie.

"Coming!" Jamie yelled back down. Everyone already had their plates of food and they were scattered around the house, eating. Sam and Jamie walked downstairs and got their food. They walked into the living room. Peyton only realized Lily wasn't there after everyone finished eating.

"Where's Lily?" Peyton asked, looking to the two teens.

"I thought she was downstairs." Sam lied, shrugging her shoulders.

"She wasn't with you guys?" Haley asked.

"No, she and Sam are fighting." Jamie said. Sam elbowed him. "Ow, God. It's the truth." Jamie said.

"About what?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded, Lily and Sam had five minute fights.

"Nothing important, just the usual stupid stuff." Sam shrugged.

"Like?" Brooke asked.

"None of your business." Sam said simply. Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Watch it, Samantha." She warned. Sam just kept eating.

"Well I'm gonna go see if I can find her." Peyton said as she stood up. She noticed Lily's shoes weren't at the door. Peyton sighed and figured Lily left. She usually ran away from her problems. Peyton walked outside and saw Lily sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. She was really pale.

"Lily?" Peyton asked quietly, walking over. Lily's phone was on her knee, the picture of Aurora was on it. Peyton sat down beside Lily and felt her forehead, she didn't have a fever. "Are you okay?" Peyton asked softly.

"Not really." Lily said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Peyton frowned.

"I screwed up and Sam hates me." Lily said quietly.

"That girl can't hate you." Peyton smiled and kissed Lily's cheek.

"Why don't you come inside and eat? You look really pale." Peyton said.

"I'm not hungry." Lily said. Peyton shook her head.

"Lily, you haven't eaten anything at all today. You get sick when you don't eat." Peyton said.

"I don't want to go in there." Lily murmured and then looked at the picture of Aurora.

"She's pretty." Peyton said softly. Lily felt sick to her stomach. She just wanted to sleep. Lily put her phone in her pocket.

"Can we go home? I really don't feel well." She said through tears. This whole withdrawal thing was harder than she thought.

"Sweetheart," Peyton frowned, pulling her daughter closer. She then realized how badly Lily was shaking. "Lily… what's wrong?" Peyton asked worriedly, looking at her daughter.

"I'm really dizzy." Lily murmured, leaning forward.

"You're fine, sweetheart." Peyton murmured, rubbing Lily's back. Lily's eyes kept rolling back into her head and then forward. Peyton got goose bumps as she got a horrible, painful, instinctual feeling. "Lucas!" Peyton yelled. Lucas, Chase, and Clay were the first to run out.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"She's about to pass out, we need to get her inside." Peyton said. Lily was hardly even there.

"What?" Lucas asked, taken back by the comment.

"Luke, get her inside!" Peyton snapped. Lucas instantly picked his daughter up, just as she passed out and went limp in his arms. Lucas's eyes were incredibly wide.

"Oh my God, Peyton." He said.

"Inside, now." Peyton said as she walked to the door, opening it.

"That is not good." Clay said. Lucas carried Lily inside.

"Nathan, I need your guest room!" Lucas yelled. Of course he was standing in front of the living room where everybody was sitting down.

"What happened?" Sam asked worriedly. Lily looked dead.

"She just fainted, she's okay." Peyton said.

"I'm a paramedic." Spencer said as he stood up. He was tall, handsome, dark hair, dark eyes, broad shoulders. Alex was head over heels for him.

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, she needs to lay down." He said.

"Guest room." Haley nodded, worried for Lily.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Lily?" Lydie asked Haley.

"Nothing baby, she's okay." Haley said softly as Lucas carried Lily upstairs. Sam was on the verge of breaking down and telling Peyton, but then Peyton followed Lucas and Spencer upstairs.

"What happened? Did she just faint or was she not feeling well?" Spencer asked as Lucas laid Lily down.

"She hasn't eaten yet today but… she wasn't feeling well." Peyton said. Spencer nodded, putting his head down and listening to Lily breathe. He felt her pulse and then lifted her shirt slightly, unfastening her belt.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked. Spencer laughed slightly at Lucas's concern.

"Making sure her belt doesn't cut off her circulation." He said, checking Lily's pulse again.

"Is she okay?" Peyton asked.

"She should wake up soon, did she say anything before she fainted?" he asked.

"Yeah, she said she was dizzy. And she was shaking really badly and she's pale." Peyton said.

"Does this happen every time she doesn't eat?" he asked.

"Has she been having any nosebleeds lately?" Spencer questioned.

"Not that I know of. The occasional one from dry air but she has a humidifier in her room now." Peyton then glanced at Lucas. He nodded.

"Has she been tired?" Spencer asked.

"Why does it matter? She didn't eat, isn't that the reason she fainted?" Lucas asked.

"What you're describing sounds like cocaine withdrawal." Spencer said honestly. Peyton and Lucas were at a loss for words, they just stared at him.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, maybe Leyton will find out about Lily's cocaine use sooner rather than later. And you all thought Jenny would be the one to break the news to Leyton. I'm sneaky, aren't I? :)  
I didn't edit this because I'm way too tired and I want to get started on chapter two of my new story. I think you guys would all like it so check it out if you haven't already done so! Let me know what you thought of the new chapter! –Jay xoxo.**


	21. We've Got So Far To Go

**A/N: Yay! I finally got this written! The original plan was to write it yesterday but I didn't have the time. I had a snow day today, thank God for Canada's wonderful winter storms, and had the time to make breakfast, update TCIT and my new story and as a bonus,**_** play in the snow**_**! That's right, I played in the snow today and it felt great! Like I was a toddler again! Anyways, enjoy! **

Lily's eyes slowly opened and everything was blurry. She blinked a few times, feeling a hand on her forehead.

"Hi," Lucas said quietly. Lily groaned tiredly, she could hardly remember what happened.

"What?" Lily managed to get out.

"You fainted." Lucas said. Lily couldn't remember when. She went to sit up. "Not so fast, just take it easy." Lucas said softly, holding her to the bed.

"My head hurts." Lily groaned, rubbing her eyes. Lucas glanced at Spencer, who was standing by the door. He nodded him on.

"Lily, this is really important so you need to tell the truth." Lucas said. Lily slowly remembered sitting outside. "Have you been doing cocaine?" Lucas asked. Peyton could hardly even talk. She had a bad feeling about all of it.

"Cocaine?" Lily asked. Lucas nodded. "No… I haven't eaten today and I told you I wasn't feeling well." Lily murmured, looking at Lucas. She did say she wasn't feeling well before they came, Lucas and Peyton basically told her to suck it up. Lucas nodded.

"Lily, tell the truth. We aren't going to be mad but if you lie then we will." Peyton interjected, standing across the room.

"I'm not lying, I just wanna go home." Lily whimpered, resting her head back on the pillow. Spencer nodded slightly.

"Just rest for a few minutes, I'll go get you some water." Lucas said, walking out of the room with Spencer and Peyton.

"I believe her." Spencer said.

"You said it was cocaine withdrawal." Peyton said.

"I didn't say it was, I said it may be. If you're that concerned than we can take her to the hospital and get a tox-screen but that'll only work if she still has the drug in her system." He said.

"Yeah, I want the tox-screen." Peyton nodded.

"No way." Lucas said.

"Lucas, this is not up for discussion." Peyton snapped.

"You're right, because we're not taking her to the hospital. She would never forgive you and she was drowsy, I highly doubt she was lying." Lucas said seriously.

"This is serious, Lucas." Peyton said.

"I'll be downstairs and don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything." He said, walking downstairs.

"Peyton, we're not doing that to her." Lucas said.

"Yes we are." Peyton said.

"No we aren't." Lucas said.

"Yes we are!" Peyton exclaimed. "She's our baby, Lucas! If she's doing drugs, she needs help, and we need to give it to her." Peyton hissed.

"She's not doing drugs." Lucas said calmly.

"Lucas." Peyton said.

"No, Peyton. She's not doing drugs. She's fourteen years old." Lucas said.

"Lucas!" Peyton yelled, struggling to keep her voice down low.

"We'll talk to Sam or Jamie. If Lily ever did drugs, they would know." Lucas said.

"Fine." Peyton said.

"Can we just talk to her again first, please?" Lucas asked. Peyton squared her jaw.

"Okay, let's talk to her." She said quietly as he opened the door for her. They walked back into the room and saw Lily, still laying down. She looked really sick, trying to stay awake.

~.~.~

Spencer walked into the living room.

"Is she okay?" Nathan asked as he saw Spencer walk in.

"Yeah, she just hadn't eaten all day so she was a bit light headed." He said.

"Does she need anything?" Brooke asked.

"Not right now, just rest. Lucas and Peyton are either gonna take her to the hospital, or home." Spencer said.

"The hospital?" Sam asked worriedly. Brooke rubbed her daughter's arm; she knew she was scared for Lily.

"Yeah, sometimes fainting is a symptom of an under lying illness. It could be epilepsy or she could have heart palpitations. It's not too much of a worry considering that from what I saw she was fine after she woke up. But it's their decision." Spencer said.

"So she's okay?" Sam asked. Brooke looked to her daughter. Something wasn't right; Sam was wearing her guilty face. Brooke just rubbed Sam's arm again and kissed her shoulder.

"She's fine." Spencer nodded. Alex raised her eyebrow. Spencer was lying, she could tell because he was biting his cheek.

"Sam, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Brooke asked softly. Sam nodded slightly. She knew she was in some sort of trouble. Brooke and Sam stood up and Brooke led her daughter out the front door.

"What aren't you telling me?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." Brooke said seriously. Sam looked away and Brooke reached out and grabbed her chin, turning her face back. "Samantha, what's going on with Lily?" Brooke asked.

"Get off of me." Sam said, pulling away.

"Samantha." Brooke warned.

"She hasn't eaten today, that's it. I'm sorry if I'm worried about my best friend." Sam snapped.

"Is she starving herself?" Brooke asked, trying to think of possibilities.

"No." Sam said.

"Is she bulimic?" Brooke asked.

"No." Sam said again, looking at her mom. "She's healthy. You don't have to worry, she fainted, and she's fine." Sam lied.

"If I find out you're lying, you're in serious trouble. Do you understand me?" Brooke asked calmly. Sam nodded, she knew she was in for it.

"I'm not lying." Sam said, looking in her mom's eyes. Brooke nodded and walked back inside.

~.~.~

"Can I have some water?" Lily asked quietly as her parents walked in.

"Yeah, let me go get it." Lucas said and then walked back out. Peyton sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Lily, please listen to me. I'm not mad at you. Cocaine is a big deal and you're very lucky that I'm not mad because I know you did it." Peyton said.

"No I didn't." Lily said defensively.

"And you can defend yourself as much as you want, but I know you and I know when you're lying. So you can tell me now and I'll be disappointed, or you can wait until I find out and I'll be extremely angry. The choice is yours." Peyton said.

"You won't find anything out because I didn't do drugs. I haven't done drugs, and don't plan on it either." Lily lied. She was just digging the hole deeper and deeper.

"Okay." Peyton nodded and then kissed Lily's forehead. Lily wasn't expecting that. "I love you, Lily." Peyton said softly. Lily felt horrible and guilty. She just wanted it all to be over.

"I love you too, mommy." Lily said quietly. Peyton kissed Lily's nose as Lucas walked back in, holding a glass of water. Lily slowly sat up, her head was spinning.

"Easy." Peyton said softly, her hand on Lily's back. Lily took the water from her dad and took a few sips. Peyton honestly wasn't sure if Lily was telling the truth or lying. She really hoped she was telling the truth. "I'm just gonna go downstairs and tell everyone you're okay." Peyton said softly. Lily nodded as her mom walked out. Peyton walked into the living room.

"She's alright." Peyton nodded.

"That girl definitely knows how to make an entrance." Clay said. Everyone laughed, including Peyton.

"She was just dizzy, that's it. She doesn't have to go to the hospital, Luke and I are just gonna take her home. I just want to talk to you two for a second." Peyton said to Sam and Jamie. They nodded and followed Peyton to the kitchen.

"Is Lily actually okay?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, buddy, she's fine. I need you two to be honest with me. Has Lily mentioned cocaine to either one of you?" Peyton asked.

"Cocaine?" Jamie asked quietly. He didn't think Lily would do that. "Is she addicted?" he asked. Peyton knew exactly what to do.

"No, but she has done it and she fainted because of withdrawal. So if you two know anything, I need to know now. I won't be mad." Peyton said. If they knew she knew that Lily was doing cocaine, then maybe they would open up to her.

"No, she never told me." Jamie mumbled. He was angry now.

"Well you can't tell anybody yet, alright?" Peyton asked. Jamie nodded slightly and glanced at Sam.

"Did she tell you anything?" he asked.

"No." Sam said quietly, looking down. If there was one person she couldn't lie to, it was Peyton. She was horrible at lying to all adults except for her parents.

"Can I talk to Sam, Jamie?" Peyton asked. Jamie nodded slightly and walked out. "Sam." Peyton said. Sam looked so guilty. She had to cover for the drugs somehow. "Did Ryan give Lily drugs? Do you know anything about the cocaine?" Peyton asked. Sam shook her head no. "Then why do you look so guilty?" Peyton asked. Sam had to come up with an excuse, and she couldn't think of one. She said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Because I called her a bitch and then she fainted and now you're saying she did cocaine when I know she didn't." Sam lied, covering for Lily.

"How do you know for sure?" Peyton asked. She was kind of confused; Sam's statement didn't make perfect sense.

"Because I just know. Ryan offered her cocaine but she said no, she didn't even do pot." Sam lied. She would say anything to keep Lily out of trouble.

"Okay." Peyton nodded.

"You said she did." Sam said quietly.

"I lied. She's my baby, Sam. Thank you for being honest, sweetheart." Peyton said, hugging Sam and kissing her forehead. Sam swallowed back the lump in her throat as she hugged her aunt. Sam got the same comfort from Peyton as she did from her mom.

"Yeah." Sam nodded slightly as Peyton kissed her forehead.

"Tell Jamie for me, I'm gonna go apologise to Lily… I said some things I shouldn't have." Peyton said honestly. Sam nodded slightly and smiled weakly.

"I'm gonna go sit back down." She said. Peyton nodded as Sam walked into the living room.

~.~.~

Peyton walked back in. Lily was still sitting up, drinking the glass of water.

"You're lucky Sam told the truth, I was beginning to think you were actually doing cocaine." Peyton said. Lily swallowed her mouthful of water. Lily nodded slightly, not sure what to say.

"We should get going." Lucas said. Peyton nodded and they helped Lily up. She was still really pale, and she was dizzy. Lily was really unsteady on her feet. "Okay, no walking for you." Lucas said, scooping his daughter up. Lily rested her head on Lucas's chest.

"We'll be home soon, hang in there." Peyton murmured as she kissed Lily's head. They walked downstairs.

"She okay?" Nathan questioned as he walked over.

"Yeah, she's just not feeling well." Lucas said.

"Alright, we'll get together again when she's feeling better." Nathan said, patting Lily's calf gently. Peyton nodded.

"I'll be over again to keep Haley company so get used to seeing me." Peyton smiled.

"Oh no." Nathan joked as Peyton hugged him. She laughed softly.

"You're leaving?" Brooke asked as she walked over.

"Yeah, but I'll see you soon." Peyton said.

"She's okay?" Brooke asked seriously, her eyes flicking over to Lily. Her eyes were closed and she was in Lucas's arms.

"She'll be fine." Peyton nodded and hugged Brooke goodbye. They said goodbye to everyone before leaving.

~.~.~

Sam and Jamie were sitting in Jamie's room.

"I can't believe Aunt Peyton lied to us." Jamie laughed slightly. Peyton didn't seem like the lying type.

"Jamie… she wasn't lying. She was telling the truth, she just didn't know it." Sam said quietly.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Lily did cocaine." Sam nodded slightly, biting her nails. She was nervous about getting caught, if it would happen.

"What?" Jamie asked quietly. "How much?" he asked as an afterthought.

"Enough to go through withdrawal. Ryan gave it to her. That's why I was going out with him, to keep him from giving her more cocaine. And we broke up because he gave her some. I should have told you…" Sam said.

"No. Lily should have told me. I mean, that's serious." Jamie said, holding his head in his hands.

"I know but she's stopping. That's also one of the reasons we were fighting." Sam said.

"That explains so much." Jamie murmured.

"I know." Sam said quietly, "And there's something else." She said.

"Oh God, what now?" Jamie asked.

"I had sex… with Ryan." Sam said quietly.

"Seriously?" Jamie asked. Sam nodded slightly.

"You and Madison were smart; waiting. It wasn't worth giving up my virginity for." Sam said quietly. Jamie raised his eyebrow and then shook his hand.

"Ryan's such an asshole. All he talks about is having sex. Oh, and drugs and booze. He's a dick." Jamie said honestly. He was so disappointed in Sam.

"I know." Sam frowned.

"Great, now I'm the only virgin of us three. Lily had sex with Aurora, you got screwed by Ryan, and I waited because I thought fourteen was too young. Great." Jamie grumbled.

"Be proud to be a virgin." Sam laughed.

"I'm not. I just want it gone." He said. Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Then why didn't you have sex with Madison?" Sam asked.

"Because I thought you were still a virgin and Lily is technically a virgin to guys." Jamie said.

"You were waiting for us?" Sam laughed slightly. Jamie nodded.

"I didn't want to be a man-whore." He said.

"Good point." Sam laughed and then hugged her best friend. "Sorry." She whispered into his neck.

"Apology accepted." Jamie said softly.

~.~.~

"Wow." Nathan said, laying down in bed beside his wife. It had been a crazy day.

"I know." Haley breathed, cuddling into her husband.

"Good thing Spencer's a paramedic. I would have freaked out if Lydie ever fainted. I freaked out when you fainted." Nathan said. Haley smiled slightly.

"Nathan, I have a concussion and I was bleeding. I'd be freaking out too." Haley laughed.

"Yeah. Even so, if Lydie ever fainted, I would be so scared. I was scared for Lily." Nathan said.

"I know. Me too." Haley frowned.

"So how did you hold up today?" Nathan asked.

"I was okay. Just tired, I guess. The babies are kicking hard." Haley said.

"The babies… do you think they're boys or girls?" Nathan asked.

"I kind of hope they're boys." Haley admitted, biting her lip.

"Really?" Nathan smiled.

"Yeah." Haley nodded.

"Four boys against two girls… that'll be interesting." Nathan said.

"I wish we could have one of each. A boy and a girl, to even things out." Haley smiled.

"We still have to pick names." Nathan said.

"Nathan… I don't want to until we know they won't…" Haley swallowed, "Until we know they're okay." She said.

"They'll be okay." Nathan said quietly and kissed his wife. _They have to be okay,_ he thought.

~.~.~

Brooke walked into Sam's room. Sam was laying underneath her blankets, listening to her iPod.

"Hi baby." Brooke said softly, sitting down on Sam's bed.

"I thought you were mad at me." Sam mumbled.

"No." Brooke stroked Sam's hair, "I talked to Peyton and she said you weren't lying. So thank you, for being honest and telling the truth." Brooke said softly. Sam nodded slightly, feeling guilty.

"Are we still going shopping tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you want to." Brooke nodded.

"I do." Sam nodded. Brooke kissed Sam's forehead.

"Then I'll see you in the morning." Brooke said softly as she stood up, walking to the door.

"Wait, mom." Sam said. Brooke turned around. Sam swallowed, "Will you rub my back?" she asked quietly. She missed having her mom comfort her to sleep. Brooke smiled softly and nodded, walking back over. Sam turned onto her stomach and Brooke lay down beside her, starting to rub her back. Sam cuddled closer to her mom and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So I know it was short, I just wanted to get a few things across. The next chapter will be longer; scouts honour. Review please, I love hearing your feedback/opinion/encouragement/ whatever it is; I love hearing it! –Jay xoxo**


	22. I've Learned To Live HalfAlive

**A/N: So here it is, bigger than the last as promised. To the person that said I was dragging the story on in a bad way, I'm sorry if you don't like it but that's part of the story. The adults aren't all falling for it, and you'll see that in this chapter. Hopefully I don't disappoint, and thanks for being honest! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Lily woke up on Sunday afternoon feeling a lot better. She still had a bit of a headache but it was manageable. Lily slept in until about one in the afternoon. She threw on some sweat pants, a tank top, and a sweater. She didn't look great, but she didn't care. Lily was dying to talk to Aurora about everything that happened. She pulled a brush through her long dark brown curls and then ambled down the stairs, looking in the kitchen.

"Hey baby," Peyton said as she saw her daughter walk into the kitchen. Lily looked over and saw her mom and Aunt Quinn, holding coffees. There was always someone over.

"Hi." Lily said quietly.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Quinn asked.

"I'm okay," Lily said. "A lot better." She added as an afterthought. She still felt a bit sick, but she didn't crave cocaine and that was her end goal.

"I just want you to take it easy today, alright? Just lay down." Peyton said softly, gently tapping Lily's cheek with her palm.

"I can't, I promised Aurora that we'd hang out." Lily said.

"Lily, not today." Peyton said seriously. She was trying to be positive and believe Lily about the whole cocaine situation, but something in her gut was telling her otherwise.

"Mom," Lily argued.

"Honey, you fainted yesterday. You should be resting and _eating_. No more skipping meals." Quinn said softly.

Peyton nodded, "Couldn't have said it better myself." She mused, looking back to her daughter.

"Exactly, I fainted yesterday. I need to inform my…" Lily paused, saying 'girlfriend' sounded weird, "Aurora of the situation." She finished.

"Your Aurora?" Quinn laughed lightly. She had been informed previously by Peyton that Lily had a girlfriend. Nobody really cared that Lily liked girls too. Well they _cared_, but they didn't treat her any differently.

"Yes, my Aurora." Lily smiled.

"Well why don't you invite her over? It's about time I meet her." Peyton said. Lily raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"There's a reason you haven't met her." Lily murmured.

"What's that reason? Is she a drug addict?" Peyton questioned. Lily shot her mom a glare.

"No, she's the opposite. But she's… I don't know, she's Aurora and I'm not sure that you'd like her." Lily said honestly.

"She my _baby's_ girlfriend," Peyton smiled. Lily groaned. "Of course I'll like her." Peyton said.

"Fine, I'll invite her over. But you're not allowed talking to her or… or doing anything weird." Lily said. She was just uncomfortable with her mom knowing Aurora.

"Oh please, I'm not that embarrassing." Peyton said.

"Yeah, you sort of are." Quinn nodded, laughing quietly. Lily sighed.

"Just don't creep her out." She pleaded, looking at her mom with her big blue eyes.

"I promise." Peyton laughed as she pulled Lily into a hug, rubbing her back. "But there _are_ rules." Peyton said.

"Here we go," Lily breathed as she pulled away from the hug and leaned against the counter.

"No bedroom… no basement unless you ask… and… no doors shut." Peyton said, she had already thought about the rules she would lay down, she just forgot them.

"Great," Lily said sarcastically, "Where am I supposed to 'take it easy'?" she asked, quoting the words with her fingers.

"The couch." Peyton shrugged. Lily glanced to the living room.

"No way, you and Aunt Quinn are just gonna creep her out. If I really wanted to do something, then it wouldn't be while you were home." Lily said. She got a look from her mom and she regretted the sentence. Lily smiled innocently, not knowing what else to do.

"Keep talking like that and I'm gonna _lock_ you in your room." Peyton warned.

"Well it's true. If I did _want_ to do something, _which I don't_, then I'd make sure you were gone. Not downstairs. So can we please just hang out in my room?" Lily asked.

"She proves a good point." Quinn said, looking to Peyton. Peyton let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're supposed to be on my side." She said quietly. Quinn smiled. Lily waited as her mom was quiet. "Fine but I'm checking on you every half hour." Peyton said.

"Deal." Lily said quickly, smiling. She glanced over to the granite counter and zoned out, thinking about Sam. _Did she see me faint?_ Lily wondered.

"Are you sure you're up to having her over? You still look pretty pale and I don't want a relapse of yesterday." Peyton said. The only word Lily heard was relapse, and she snapped out of her daze, looking to her mom.

"Relapse?" Lily asked. Peyton nodded slowly.

"Of yesterday… I don't want you fainting again." Peyton said, staring at Lily. She was acting weird.

"Oh, right. I won't." Lily said quietly.

"Alright, you can have her over for a few hours. I want you to eat first, please." Peyton said, feeling Lily's forehead to be sure she didn't have a fever.

"I'm not very hungry." Lily said. Quinn and Peyton both looked at Lily, watching her like a hawk. Lily swallowed; they were both giving her the motherly glare that always made her feel so guilty.

"Eat. Now." Peyton said slowly, pointing to the fridge. Lily nodded slowly, not bothering to put up a fight. She walked to the fridge and then opened it. "Have some salad." Peyton said, knowing that Lily would grab some sort of junk food and run upstairs. Lily grimaced and grabbed the small container of Caesar salad out. She picked a fork up from the drawer. Lily went to walk out. "No you don't. Park it." Peyton said, pointing across the counter to the barstools.

"Seriously? I need to go get my phone to call Aurora." Lily said.

"God forbid you have to use the house phone." Peyton said, handing it to Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and walked around the counter, putting her salad and fork down. She sat on the barstool and dialled Aurora's number. Peyton and Quinn were both watching her, interested in hearing how Lily would talk to Aurora.

"Don't listen." Lily said, blushing slightly at the thought of her mom overhearing her conversation with Aurora. Peyton smiled smugly as she took a sip of coffee.

"_Hello?" Aurora asked._

"Hey," Lily said, looking down. "It's Lily, I'm on my house phone." She smiled. _As if she doesn't recognize my voice,_ Lily thought.

"_Oh, right. What's up, pretty?" _

"Are we still on for today?" Lily asked.

"_Yeah, for sure. When should I pick you up?" _

"Actually, I'm on house arrest so can you just come over?" Lily laughed quietly. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"_To your house? Are your parents home?" Aurora asked, sounding confused._

"Yeah, well, my mom is. My dad went to work, I think." Lily said, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"_Oh damn, I was so looking forward to kissing my beautiful girlfriend."_

"Who said you can't?" Lily smiled, hearing Aurora's laugh. "So are you coming or what?" she asked.

"_Of course I am." _

"Great, I'll see you then." Lily said, smiling at the thought of seeing Aurora.

"_See you soon, sexy…"_ Lily could tell Aurora was smiling by the sound of her voice.

"Bye." Lily laughed.

"_Ouch," Aurora laughed._

"My mom's sort of watching me talk right now so… yeah, I'll see you." Lily smiled, getting a look from her mom.

"_Oh, I get it… I'll see you soon."_

"Bye." Lily smiled and hung up the phone. Quinn smiled.

"You're all smiles and giggles talking to her." She pointed out. Lily blushed and Peyton laughed, Lily had always blushed easily.

"So do I get to meet her?" Peyton smirked.

"I guess so. Don't freak her out, please." Lily said again.

"I won't." Peyton laughed, "But if you keep saying that, I might just crack out the vodka." Peyton joked. She and Quinn were laughing, but Lily didn't find it very funny. She scoffed.

"Not funny." She mumbled, starting to eat her salad. Peyton smiled.

"I won't embarrass you." She said softly.

"I'm sure you won't." Lily muttered sarcastically. Peyton just smiled at how nervous Lily was about her meeting Aurora.

~.~.~

Brooke was standing in the kitchen, making lunch for Aidan, Sam, and Julian; her family. She was just really happy. Sam was sitting on her bed. The guilt of lying to her Aunt Peyton and mom was eating away at her. How long could Lily keep lying for? Obviously they would find out at some point; Sam just hoped it would all be blown over by the time it did come out.

"Sammy, it's lunch time." Aidan smiled as he ran into her room. Sam groaned.

"Aidan, what have I told you about knocking?" She asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Aidan said.

"It's okay." Sam sighed, "I'll be out soon, okay?" she asked. Aidan nodded and shook his hair off his forehead. Sam noticed a scar on his forehead, near his hairline. She frowned, "Wait." Sam said before Aidan walked back out. Aidan turned around, looking at Sam. Sam motioned him over. He cautiously walked over. "What's this from?" Sam asked, lightly touching the scar. It was a really big scar.

"I don't remember. Probably from my dad, I have lots of scars from him." Aidan said. Sam bit the side of her lip.

"Well it's a good thing you have _our_ dad now." Sam smiled. Aidan smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad I have a sister. I always wanted a brother or sister." He admitted.

"I wish I could say the same." Sam laughed lightly.

"You don't want me." Aidan said quietly. That really bothered Sam; the fact that he stated it, he didn't question it. It was like he knew.

"No, I want _you_. I just didn't think I wanted a sibling. But now I have you and I realize how stupid I was." Sam said. She was proud of her explanation.

"Okay." Aidan smiled.

"So what's for lunch, kid?" Sam asked, standing up.

"Don't know. Mom told me to tell you it was lunch." Aidan laughed as he ran back out. Sam followed Aidan out.

"What're we eating?" Sam asked.

"I don't really know… it's a casserole." Brooke said, taking it out of the oven. Sam looked at the 'casserole' and grimaced. "Oh, it's not that bad. It's meat and tomatoes and cheese and pasta." Brooke said.

"I'm really not that hungry." Sam said.

"Samantha." Brooke said.

"Honestly." Sam said, retreating back to her room before her mom could argue. Brooke frowned.

"It's not that bad." She said, serving Julian and Aidan their lunch.

"Thank you." Aidan said and started eating. He paused half way through chewing, and looked at Brooke.

"Not good?" Brooke frowned. Aidan forced himself to swallow.

"I'm not very hungry either." He smiled slightly, pushing his plate across the counter.

"Oh fine. Julian why don't you take Aidan out for lunch and I'll take Sam?" Brooke asked.

"Sounds good. What time will you be home at?" Julian asked, leaning over the counter.

"I don't know; I'll call you." Brooke said, kissing her husband. Julian nodded. Brooke walked into Sam's room after she finished cleaning up. Sam was on her phone, texting someone. "Who are you texting?" Brooke asked curiously.

"No one, I was just looking at my phone. The buttons are coming off." Sam laughed quietly, showing her mom.

"That's a sign that you text too much." Brooke laughed.

"Probably." Sam nodded.

"Well let's get out of here, I'm hungry and I think the tomatoes in the casserole were rotten." Brooke frowned.

"Yeah, I knew something was wrong with it." Sam said, putting her phone in her pocket as she stood up. Brooke nodded slowly and then clapped her hands together.

"Let's go. We can pick up take out and eat at the store." Brooke said.

"I'd rather not eat and shop at the same time." Sam said.

"No, no. I mean Clothes Over Bros. I just have to check a few things and Millie is just cleaning today; it's Sunday and from now on I'm closing the store for Sundays." Brooke explained as she walked out.

"Oh, okay. Why?" Sam asked, following her mom to the front door. She got her shoes on, and grabbed a sweater from the closet.

"Just because." Brooke shrugged, smiling to herself. Sam had no idea what she was planning. "What kind of food do you want?" Brooke smiled as she and Sam walked out the door. Sam shrugged and glanced over to her mom.

"Surprise me." She said as she got into the car. Brooke nodded, smiling as she got in.

~.~.~

Alex smiled as she rolled onto Spencer's naked body.

"I like sleeping in." she said, kissing his jaw. He laughed and stroked her brunette locks.

They had only been together for a month or so and they were in love. Alex wanted to marry Spencer, and Spencer wanted to marry Alex. In the sort time they had been together, they had covered everything: proposal, marriage, honeymoon, kids, names, schools, jobs, income. They wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, and they met at a bar. It wasn't just an average bar hook-up. Some idiot choked on the olive in his drink and Spencer was there to save him. Alex wasn't so much attracted by the gagging and choking man that Spencer was saving, but by Spencer's biceps flexing as he thrust his fists into the man's chest.

"I agree." Spencer smiled.

"Can I tell you something?" Alex asked quietly, resting her chin on her fist.

"Sure." Spencer nodded, trailing his hand up and down Alex's bare back.

"I used to do cocaine. I'm clean now. I just… I did cocaine and I drank a lot and I did other drugs. I just wasn't a good person." Alex said quietly. Spencer nodded slowly.

"I give second chances." He said quietly.

"Spencer, Lily was shaky and pale and weak. Call me insane but I'm convinced she was on some sort of drug, most likely cocaine. And I know you lied to everyone at the barbeque. So tell me the truth." Alex said.

"The truth." Spencer said quietly as he looked to Alex. "I personally believe that she was in withdrawal from cocaine. But Lucas and Peyton talked to her and they seem to believe otherwise…" Spencer trailed off before continuing, "I've seen a lot of teen girls like Lily. One girl, her name was Kasey. She was just like Lily. She started cocaine when she was thirteen, and it ate away at her brain. She couldn't handle it and she literally went crazy. By the time she was fifteen, she could hardly remember her name. She ended up killing herself. She would have been seventeen this year." Spencer said. Alex was silent. She felt sick, thinking that her niece was doing drugs.

"You really think Lily was on cocaine?" Alex murmured. Spencer nodded.

"I do." He said quietly. Alex nodded and kissed his neck.

"You're a good guy, Spencer." She said quietly. "Don't worry about this; I'll take care of it." Alex said quietly. Spencer was quiet; he knew he should have told Lucas and Peyton his opinion. Alex kissed him softly before standing up and pulling her robe on.

~.~.~

Haley was laying on the couch, looking into the kitchen. She had been staring at the cupboard door for about an hour. It was cracked open and it was driving her absolutely insane.

"Jamie?" Haley called out.

"Upstairs." Jamie said loudly, in his room.

"Can you check on Lydie please?" Haley asked. Something was making her uneasy and she didn't know what it was. Jamie sighed and stood up. He walked down the hall.

"Lydie?" Jamie asked, opening her door. Lydie was laying in bed, sleeping. "Come on lazy bones, it's almost three." Jamie said, nudging his sister. She groaned, rolling over into her pillow. Jamie raised his eyebrow, seeing how red in the face Lydie was. He felt her forehead. "That's not good." He mumbled, "Lydie, can you get up?" Jamie asked and then realized she wet the bed. She coughed really hard, whimpering in pain. Jamie ran down the stairs. "Mom!" he said worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, looking up to her son.

"Lydie's really sick. She has a really, really bad fever and I think she wet the bed which is weird because she hasn't done that for like two years." Jamie said, ranting because he was worried. Haley didn't even have to think, she got up. "Mom! No! Sit down, you can't stand up!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I'm fine buddy; it's only for a while." Haley said, walking upstairs. Jamie quickly followed her. "Lydia…" Haley said as she walked into Lydie's room. She knew it was bad; Lydie's room was really hot and it smelled like sickness. "Jamie, open her window please." Haley said, taking the blankets off her baby girl. Lydie was hardly awake.

"Is she okay?" Jamie asked as he opened the window.

"Yeah, she's okay. Could you get me some Tylenol, water, and an ice pack please?" Haley asked. Jamie nodded and left the room. "Okay, big girl, can you look at mommy?" Haley asked, tilting Lydie's head up.

"Don't feel good, momma." Lydie said, her voice barely audible. Haley had to strain to listen.

"I know, baby. We're gonna get you some medicine to make you all better." Haley said softly as she started taking Lydie's PJs off. She was so mad at herself for not checking on her baby. Jamie came back in soon and Haley was holding her naked little girl.

"Here." Jamie said, holding everything.

"Okay, just put that down. I'm gonna take her to my room and could you get her some new PJs please?" Haley asked. Jamie nodded. Haley carried Lydie into her room and laid her down. Lydie started crying from being so miserable. "No, no, no. Shh, sweetheart. Mommy's here." Haley said, holding Lydie's hand. She was starting to get cramps and she was freaking out. Jamie quickly came into the room with everything. "Change her please, buddy." Haley said, holding her stomach.

"Mom, go lay down. You can't get sick. I'll make sure she's okay and you can lay down and call dad." Jamie said.

"Jamie, I'm fine." Haley said.

"Go." Jamie said seriously. Haley swallowed and then nodded. Jamie was right, she _had_ to lay down. Haley kissed Lydie's headache before walking downstairs. The cramps slowly faded as she laid down. Haley rubbed her stomach.

"Hang in there, babies." She murmured, picking the phone up off the table. She dialled Nathan. Haley waited, but he wouldn't pick up. "Come on, Nathan." Haley said quietly, redialling his number. Lydie was screaming 'mommy' over and over. Haley felt horrible. She had to choose the health of her unborn twins over the health of her little girl.

~.~.~

Lily was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Peyton and Quinn were sitting on either side of her, watching the show too. Quinn's phone rang. Peyton muted the TV for her and Lily glared at her mom. Peyton smiled.

"Hey Hales." Quinn smiled. Peyton sat forward on the couch when she heard Haley talking really fast and really loud on the other end. "Wait, slow down. What's wrong?" Quinn asked. It was silent. Quinn nodded, "I'm with Peyton…" she said. "Alright, yeah, we'll be there in just a minute." Quinn said. "Hang in there." She said before hanging up her phone.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked worriedly.

"Lydie's really sick, Nathan's not answering his phone and Haley's freaking out. Do you mind coming to her place with me?" Quinn asked.

"No, not at all." Peyton said as she stood up. "Will you be okay by yourself?" she asked Lily. Lily nodded slightly.

"Is Lydie alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just sick." Quinn nodded.

"Okay… I'll tell Aurora you say hi." Lily said quietly.

"Alright, I'll have my phone on me if you need me. I mean it when I say rest." Peyton said sternly.

"Yes momma." Lily smiled. Peyton blew a kiss as she walked out with Quinn. Lily bit her lip and then laid down on the couch, un-muting the TV. She lost track of time and before she knew it, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Lily yelled. The door opened. Aurora walked into the living room, glancing around.

"Where's your mom?" she asked.

"She had to leave so we have the place to ourselves." Lily smiled. Aurora smiled and then sat down beside Lily.

"So why are you on house arrest?" Aurora asked curiously.

"Well more like couch rest. I fainted yesterday—"

"What?" Aurora asked worriedly, sitting up.

"But I'm fine." Lily finished. "I was just a bit dizzy from going off cocaine so… yeah." Lily said.

"You went through withdrawal?" Aurora questioned quietly. Lily nodded slowly.

"But it's over now, I'm a bit spacey today but I'm fine now. I promise." Lily said. Aurora frowned and then shifted.

"Promise?" she asked quietly, looking over to Lily. Lily nodded and pulled Aurora closer.

"I do." Lily said softly, kissing Aurora's cheek. She started kissing her neck but Aurora hesitated, pulling away. "What's wrong?" Lily asked quietly.

"Thinking about my girlfriend getting hurt isn't exactly a turn on." Aurora murmured. Lily sighed.

"I'm fine, Aurora. I didn't get hurt, I just fainted. That's it." She said honestly.

"Are you sure because—"

"Yes, I'm positive. Aurora, my mom isn't home… and I was looking forward to kissing you." Lily said honestly.

"So you're positive?" Aurora asked cautiously. Lily smiled and nodded. Aurora smiled slightly, "Well then I guess we can kiss awhile…" she trailed off, moving closer to Lily. Lily smiled as their lips met. Aurora shifted closer to her girlfriend and they laid down, not breaking their sensual lip lock.

~.~.~

"Hey Aunt Millie." Sam smiled as she walked into Clothes Over Bros with her mom.

"Hey cutie, how's Lily?" Millie asked.

"I'm guessing she's good. Chinese food?" Sam offered, holding up a takeout bag.

"I wish honey, but I have a date." Millie smiled.

"You and Mouth need to get preggers soon." Brooke smirked.

"Yeah, I've gotten the hints from everyone." Millie laughed as she tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Well I'm here so I'll let you go early." Brooke winked.

"Oh, you spoil me." Millie laughed, grabbing her purse. Brooke smiled and then put her hand on Sam's back.

"I'll see you tomorrow… and I want details." Brooke laughed. Millie laughed as she walked out. Sam grimaced.

"So gross." Sam muttered. Brooke smiled and then led Sam into the back. Sam did a double take as she looked around. Brooke smiled. "Is that…" Sam looked at the silky purple fabric.

"The fabric for your dress? Yes, it is. And we're not going shopping… we're making your dress." Brooke smiled. Sam smiled as she looked to her mom.

"I thought you returned the fabric." She said quietly.

"Yeah right." Brooke laughed as she kissed Sam's head, "And I want to catch up with you. So… let's make it." Brooke said. Sam nodded and then hugged her mom. Brooke smiled, rubbing Sam's back before letting go. Sam was really happy that her mom didn't return the fabric; she'd been looking forward to making the dress with her mom.

~.~.~

Lily was laying on top of Aurora, kissing her as their hands roamed over each others' bodies.

"Mmm," Aurora hummed as she pulled away, "We should stop before your mom comes home." She said breathlessly.

"She… won't." Lily said between kisses.

"And if she does?" Aurora asked, tilting her head back so Lily had to kiss her neck. Lily looked to her girlfriend.

"She won't." Lily said softly.

"If you say so." Aurora laughed as Lily continued kissing her. Lily's hormones were raging. That was weird, considering when she googled the side effects of cocaine withdrawal, low libido was one of them.

Lily unzipped Aurora's jeans and slid her hand into Aurora's thong. She heard somebody clear their throat and Lily immediately got off of Aurora, looking over. Aurora sat up. Both of the girls' lips were swollen.

"You need to go." Alex told Aurora. Aurora bit her lip.

"Aunt Alex, I can explain—"

"No, Lily, you can't." Alex snapped and then looked back to Aurora, "I'm not trying to be a bitch but I need to talk to Lily and it can't wait." Alex said. Aurora nodded as she stood up, zipping her pants up. Lily shared a look with her girlfriend.

"See you at school." Aurora said quietly, walking out.

Alex waited until she heard the front door shut before turning to look at Lily.

"Are your parents home?" she asked. Lily shook her head no, sitting up. She looked to the ground, embarrassed of being caught with her hand in Aurora's pants.

"Good. Why don't you tell me what the hell you were thinking doing cocaine?" Alex snapped. Lily looked up, meeting her waiting aunt's eyes.

_Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practise to deceive! –Sir Walter Scott_

* * *

**A/N: So, as promised this was longer than the last. The next chapter won't be up for another week or so. I really liked this chapter, I don't know about you. I've realized within the last few chapters that my writing is getting sloppy, and I apologize for that. It's because I always write the chapters so late at night and don't have time to edit. That being said, I do believe I got most (if not all) of my errors in this chapter. The next chapter will pick up where this one drops off. –Jay xoxo**


	23. Swallow The Fear

**A/N: Hey, I want to say thank you to all of you for giving such great feedback. I know it's been a while but I've been busy with school and work. Anyways, this chapter was definitely a fun chapter to write so let me know what you think of it!**

* * *

Lily looked like a deer caught in headlights. She was dumbfounded. Finally she enabled herself to open her mouth. Alex stared at Lily, waiting for an answer. Lily's mouth was open, but she wasn't talking. She eventually closed it, looking down. She didn't know what to say.

"Lily?" Alex asked, the anger relevant in her tone. Lily could hardly think straight. Alex walked over and then sat down on the coffee table in front of the young teen. "You really need to say something." She whispered.

Lily couldn't talk. She tried to force the words out but she just could _not_ talk. Alex got frustrated and reached out; grabbing Lily's chin and making her look up. Lily had tears rolling down her cheeks; she didn't even realize she was crying. Alex sighed as she let go of Lily's jaw, seeing how upset and guilty Lily looked.

"Honey… please talk to me." Alex pleaded, leaning forward and resting her hands on Lily's knees. "Listen, I'm not angry. I swear I'm not; I'd be so hypocritical if I was." she said softly, taking a breath. "I'm disappointed in you, but I'm not angry." She repeated.

"I didn't know," Lily said, her voice breaking as the threatening sobs crept up her throat. She closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks. Reality was finally setting in. Everybody would think she was a junkie. Lily pulled herself together, looking to her aunt. "I didn't know it was that strong. I just thought it w-would be like pot." She said, wiping the tears off her cheeks as her teeth clattered together. Alex nodded. She understood what Lily was talking about.

"I know." Alex said quietly, rubbing Lily's legs gently. "I _know_ it sucks. But the best thing to do is just stay away from it. It gets so much easier." She said, looking at her niece. She was quiet for a while but then a thought came to mind, "How much did you take?" She asked seriously.

"I only did it twice. I didn't think I'd w-want it so b-bad." Lily said. She was constantly sniffing back tears and fighting to keep the tears from falling. Alex sighed.

"Lily, why wouldn't you come to me? Why would you even try it in the first place?" she asked quietly.

"They don't want me." Lily said through tears.

"What?" Alex questioned as her niece started to break down in front of her.

"They aren't even my parents… they just want their baby. I was just a place holder for their baby." Lily cried, holding her face in her hands. Alex hesitated for a second before moving onto the couch beside Lily, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around Lily, comforting her. She knew where Lily was coming from.

"Lily…" Alex swallowed, "Honey you need to stop thinking your parents don't love you or that they don't want you. You_ are_ their daughter. You can't keep making yourself believe that they only want a baby. What they went through was a tragedy. But you are the reason they got through that. It wasn't because your mom was pretending you were Sawyer. She never has and she never will. She knows Sawyer is gone. You helped them overcome a great loss, and not many people can do that." Alex said honestly, kissing the top of Lily's head. "When Haley went into her depression, not even Jamie could help her out of it. Jamie is her biological son, Lily. You snapped your mom out of her depression just by being with her." Alex said quietly. Lily leaned on her aunt's shoulder, listening to her talk. Tears were falling but she wasn't crying anymore. "If anybody tried to tell your mom that you aren't her baby, I think we both know that she would tear them apart." Alex said, smiling as Lily laughed really quietly. Lily bit her lip.

"But I'm not hers, and what if she doesn't want me when she finds out about the cocaine?" Lily asked quietly, choking back sobs.

"Your mother will always want you. If she didn't love you then she wouldn't care if you got a bad grade or if you got suspended. If she didn't love you, then she wouldn't have been so scared when you fainted. So in a way, you can look forward to telling her about using cocaine. Because then you're really gonna find out how much she loves you." Alex laughed slightly.

"Why do I have to tell her? I'm not really craving it anymore. I'll never do it again." Lily said quietly.

"Lily, we're not having this discussion. Cocaine is serious and even when you think you're okay… you never are. But I'll be with you every step of the way, and I'm only ever a phone call away." Alex said softly. Lily was silent for a while, leaning into her aunt.

"You won't tell her about Aurora… will you?" Lily asked nervously, sitting up. Alex laughed smugly.

"No, I won't. That can stay between us." Alex said softly. Lily frowned as she realized she had to tell her mom. Alex stroked her hair, "You're gonna be fine." She said. Lily nodded slightly.

~.~.~

Quinn and Peyton walked into Nathan and Haley's house. They could hear Lydie crying as they walked in.

"Haley?" Quinn called out.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room." Haley said. The two women quickly walked to the living room. Haley was holding her stomach and she looked extremely stressed out.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked worriedly. Haley nodded slightly.

"I just have a few cramps, Jamie's trying to calm her down but it's not working. Please go help my baby." Haley pleaded, wincing in pain as another cramp surged through her abdomen.

"Uh," Quinn looked to Peyton. Peyton nodded slightly and turned out of the room. She walked upstairs and the crying got louder.

"Lydie?" Peyton asked as she walked into Haley's room; the source of the crying. Jamie was holding Lydie, who was in her tiny pink PJ's.

"Oh thank God, you're a mom. Here." Jamie said. Peyton took Lydie from Jamie.

"Sweetheart," Peyton chimed softly, holding the crying little blonde.

"Um, I gave her Tylenol so her fever should go down. I don't know anything about that stuff so… can I go check on my mom?" Jamie asked loud, over the crying.

"Yeah, sure buddy." Peyton said as she rubbed Lydie's back. Jamie quickly walked out. He hated being around Lydie when she was upset.

"Mommy," Lydie cried into Peyton's neck.

"Mommy's just downstairs. If you stop crying then maybe we can call mommy on the phone and you can talk to her?" Peyton offered. Lydie kept crying. Peyton swallowed, trying to think, "Please stop crying, sweetheart." She pleaded.

"Auntie Peyton," Lydie cried harder.

"I'm right here, baby girl." Peyton said.

She had forgotten how hard it was to stop a little girl from crying. She just held Lydie and swayed from side to side, slowly calming her down. Lydie finally stopped crying after what seemed like a very long time.

"Good girl." Peyton said softly, kissing Lydie's little head of blonde curls. She missed when she could pick Lily up and take her everywhere. She wanted Lily to be little again.

"Tummy hurts." Lydie sniffled, wiping her eyes with her palms. Peyton nodded.

"Well it'll feel better soon. I promise." Peyton said as she rubbed Lydie's back. Quinn walked in and looked at Peyton.

"Okay, how about we lay down for a little bit?" Peyton asked quietly, speaking softly into Lydie's ear. Lydie didn't respond so Peyton took the liberty of tucking the little blonde into bed.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Quinn asked as she sat down on the bed, stroking Lydie's hair from her face. Lydie shook her head no, coughing. Quinn frowned and glanced at Peyton.

"I'm gonna go call Luke, hopefully he can get a hold of Nathan." Peyton said quietly. Quinn nodded and Peyton walked downstairs. Jamie was sitting on the coffee table, across from his mom.

"Is she alright?" Haley asked. She looked so worried.

"Yeah, it's nothing serious; probably just the flu. How are you doing?" Peyton asked.

"Okay, I probably shouldn't have gotten up." Haley murmured.

"Like I said." Jamie scoffed. He was worried about his mom. Haley laughed half-heartedly.

"Well I'm gonna ring Luke and see if he can track Nathan down." Peyton said.

"The one day he chooses to go help Clay all hell breaks loose while he's gone." Haley said, sighing. She groaned, "He's never gonna leave me by myself again." She frowned. Peyton smiled.

"I'm only ever a phone call away." She said softly as she pulled her blackberry out.

~.~.~

Sam and Brooke were standing beside each other in Clothes Over Bros. Brooke was cutting the fabric for the dress and Sam was pinning it onto the mannequin. Brooke turned around, seeing the purple dress.

"It's gonna look so great once it's done." Brooke smiled. Sam glanced over and smiled slightly, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry for being so bitchy lately. About Aidan and everything… he's adorable." Sam said. Brooke nodded.

"You're forgiven." She said softly, handing Sam another piece of fabric. Sam turned away, pinning it in place. "So I take it you like him?" Brooke asked.

"Well don't get me wrong, I liked being an only child." Sam said. Brooke frowned and Sam laughed. "But I do like him. He's a good little brother." Sam admitted. Brooke's frown turned into a smile at Sam's comment.

"He deserves so much better than what he was going through." Brooke said quietly. Sam bit her lip again.

"I saw the scars on him." She said. Brooke looked to Sam.

"They're bad, aren't they? I saw them when I pulled him out of the shower." Brooke admitted. Aidan had gone through more pain than she had ever experienced in her entire life, and he was only seven years old.

"Yeah. I don't understand how somebody could do something like that to a baby." Sam said quietly. Brooke shrugged as she locked eyes with Sam.

"A bad upbringing. His dad was probably beaten too." Brooke murmured.

"Well where's his mom?" Sam asked.

"Not in the picture but apparently she was a handful too. She was addicted to drugs; she slept around, probably an alcoholic too." Brooke said, grimacing. Sam frowned.

"That sucks." She said quietly.

"Maybe for Aidan. Not for her. She could have stopped, but she didn't. She was a whore. I have no respect for people like her." Brooke said honestly.

"People like her?" Sam asked guiltily. All she could think about was having sex with Ryan.

"Yeah… let's not talk about this." Brooke smiled slightly, "I don't want to waste my time." She said. Sam nodded, looking down. Brooke noticed Sam's guilty face. "Is something wrong?" Brooke asked quietly. Sam looked up.

"I just feel bad for Aidan." She lied. Brooke smiled and then hugged Sam, kissing her temple.

"You're a good girl, Samantha Peyton." Brooke whispered. Sam swallowed back the guilt that kept creeping up on her. It seemed she couldn't do anything anymore without feeling guilty.

~.~.~

Nathan walked in his house with Lucas at his side.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked worriedly, looking to Haley.

"Lydie's sick." Haley frowned.

"Mom got up." Jamie said. Haley shot a glare at her son. He brushed it off, continuing to look at his father.

"For how long?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"A while. I sat back down when I got cramps?" She offered, feeling guilty for putting her unborn little babies in harm's way.

"Haley…" Nathan said, clearly disappointed.

"Will you please just go stay with Lydie?" Haley asked. Nathan sighed and nodded, walking upstairs. Lucas glanced at Peyton, who walked over to him and kissed him.

"So do you still need help?" Lucas asked his best friend.

"No… but thank you for coming." Haley frowned. Lucas nodded.

"Call if you need anything, okay?" Peyton asked. Haley nodded slightly.

"Oh I will." Jamie said. Peyton and Lucas laughed. Jamie smiled slightly and waved goodbye as his aunt and uncle walked out of the house.

Lucas got into the comet with Peyton. She took a deep breath. He looked over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Peyton shook her head.

"Nothing." She reached over and took his hand. "I just miss Lily being little." Peyton smiled. Lucas laughed slightly, remembering how goofy Lily was.

"She was a fun kid." He nodded.

"I want a baby." Peyton said honestly, meeting Lucas's eyes. He smiled and then leaned closer to her, attaching their lips in a gentle kiss. She smiled and then started the car.

~.~.~

Lily was laying on the couch, watching TV. Alex was sitting on the other couch, doing work from her blackberry. Lily was going insane. She had knots in her stomach from the thought of her mom, _her parents_, finding out about her using cocaine. _They're going to kill me,_ Lily thought. She was even more nervous about having to say that she lied. She should have talked to her mom. Lily was really starting to wish she told the truth.

"Honey, I need to go. I have an audition." Alex said as she stood up. Lily sat up on the couch, looking at her aunt. "You really have to tell someone. Your mom or your dad. If you don't tell them today then I'll just tell your mom tomorrow when I see her at the studio. Okay? Does that sound like a fair deal?" Alex asked.

"Not really." Lily frowned, "But I will." She said quietly.

"I'm not trying to be the bad guy, Lily. But I know it's just going to eat away at you. So please tell her tonight." Alex said softly.

"I will." Lily nodded.

"Okay." Alex sighed and then kissed Lily's forehead. "I'll see you later." She said before walking out. Lily leaned forward, holding her head in her hands. She took a deep breath and sat there for about ten minutes, thinking of how she would tell her mom. She honestly cared more about her mom's reaction than she did about her dad's.

~.~.~

Sam yawned as she sat down on a chair, looking at the pinned dress.

"Tired already?" Brooke smiled.

"My hands hurt." Sam laughed quietly, cracking her knuckles.

"Do you feel like going home? It's almost dinner time and you know what happens when we let dad make dinner." Brooke laughed. Sam smiled. Last time Julian cooked a meal, they were all violently ill the next day.

"Yeah, but it's not dinner time yet." Sam said.

"So do you want to keep working on the dress or are your hands as sore as mine?" Brooke smiled.

"My hands are really sore. I can't even text." Sam laughed, trying to text Jamie.

"Your phone is in really bad shape." Brooke laughed. Sam frowned.

"I know, it almost broke the other day." Sam said.

"Well why don't we go get you a new one?" Brooke offered, picking up her purse.

"Oh…" Sam said quietly. As if her mom was going to let her get a new phone. She lied to her mom's face, then had sex, and she's getting a new phone.

"Besides, I want a case for mine. Let's go." Brooke said as she stood up.

"Well mine is still fine. I can still use it, it's okay." Sam said. Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Samantha Baker refusing a new cell phone?" She questioned, feeling Sam's forehead. "What's wrong with you?" She laughed.

"Nothing, I just… nothing." Sam shrugged, putting her phone in her pocket. Brooke nodded slowly. Sam was acting really weird.

~.~.~

Haley was laying on the couch. She was going stir-crazy. Never in her life had she looked forward to going to the washroom, but now it was _so_ exciting because she got to stand up. She was listening carefully. She could hear Nathan reading Lydie a story, and Jamie was listening to his music; trying to keep the volume low so nobody would hear. Haley sighed and then rubbed her stomach. As much as she wanted two little girls, her body was telling her it was two little boys. There was already enough testosterone in the house as it was.

"I finally got her to go to sleep." Nathan said, walking in the room. Haley looked over.

"Is she still in our bed?" Haley asked quietly.

"No, Jamie changed her sheets so I put her back in her bed." Nathan sighed. Haley swallowed. "Are you okay?" he asked as he walked over. Haley nodded slowly as he sat down on the edge of the couch.

"I hate not being able to get up." Haley mumbled.

"It's only for a few months." Nathan said softly.

"And it might be for nothing." Haley said quietly.

"Haley, don't talk like that." Nathan said seriously.

"Well we have to be ready, Nathan. There isn't a good chance that they'll even survive and even if they do, there's only a fifty percent chance that both of them will live." Haley said, tears standing in her eyes.

"Haley, it's gonna be fine." Nathan said, holding his wife in his arms. "Just do what the doctor said and lay down, take your iron… you'll be fine. Even if only one of them makes it; we're getting a baby. We need to stay positive." Nathan said, rubbing Haley's arm. Haley held back tears, blinking them away.

"I think they're boys." Haley said. Nathan laughed.

"Two little trouble makers?" he asked. Haley nodded, smiling slightly as she rubbed her eyes.

"I think so." Haley nodded. Nathan smiled and then kissed Haley. Nathan had to stay strong, for Haley.

* * *

**A/N: There it is. I don't have the willpower to edit it so bare with me. I absolutely **_**have**_** to give a shout out to xLadyLovelyLiesx because she's my best friend. If you're into femslash/smut then I suggest you look 'er up. She has two stories and even though they're smut… they're amazingly (is that a word?) written. I'm **_**so**_** jealous of her writing skills. Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'm excited to hear your thoughts on this chapter, but especially the next! It's gonna be pretty angsty/dramatic and I _love_ writing dramatic stories, if you haven't already noticed, haha. –Jay xoxo**


	24. I've Been There And Back

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait… again. I just haven't gotten around to writing, I've been really busy. **

* * *

Peyton and Lucas pulled up to their house and got out of the car.

"Lily's inside with Aurora." Peyton said. Lucas looked to his wife.

"Like… girlfriend Aurora?" Lucas asked. Peyton nodded.

"Girlfriend Aurora." She confirmed.

"And you left them alone?" Lucas asked, devastated.

"Luke, she's not gonna do anything." Peyton said.

"Well would you have left her alone with a boyfriend?" Lucas questioned.

"Yes." Peyton said simply. Lucas laughed and nodded.

"Fine." He said, taking Peyton's hand. "When should we tell her that we're trying to get pregnant?" Lucas asked. He was pretty excited about having a baby.

"Once Aurora leaves." Peyton smiled as they walked inside. Lily heard the door open and froze. She had been pacing back and forth, freaking out about telling her parents.

"Lily?" Peyton asked as she and Lucas took off their shoes.

"Yeah." Lily said uneasily, walking into sight.

"Where's Aurora?" Lucas asked.

"She went home, had to talk to her foster parents…" Lily lied. _Why am I lying?_ She thought. She was so nervous.

"Well in that case," Lucas laughed.

"We have to tell you something—"

"I have to tell you something—"

Lily and Peyton looked at each other. Peyton knew something was up.

"You go first." Peyton said quietly.

"No you can." Lily said, wanting more time.

"No." Peyton said sharply, then calmed her tone, "What do you have to tell us?" Peyton asked. Lily had been acting strange for a very long time.

"I…" Lily swallowed, "Please don't hate me because I lied to you, when I fainted, you asked me if I did cocaine and I said no but the truth is I did and I have been, I've done more than one line but I stopped and I haven't done it again, I know I shouldn't have but Aunt Alex told me I had to say something even though I didn't want to because I'm fine now but I wasn't before." Lily said. She had spoken so fast that Lucas and Peyton hardly understood Lily, but they caught on pretty fast, hearing the key words 'lied, fainted, cocaine, truth, more than one line, etc…'.

Peyton was silent. She was just staring at Lily. Lily wasn't relieved at all, she was so scared. Finally she broke the stare of her mom, looking to the floor.

"You…" Lucas swallowed. He didn't want to freak out at Lily, he was trying to maintain his anger but it wasn't working too well. "Lily, I defended you." He said, obviously pissed off. "I didn't think that you would go to such depths as to do drugs." Lucas snapped.

"I won't do it again, I'm okay now." Lily said quietly.

"No, you aren't." Lucas said. Lily didn't look up. "You're out of control." Lucas said, shaking his head. Lily looked up for a second, looking into her mom's green eyes. She knew her mom was angry, but she looked calm.

"I have nothing to say to you." Peyton said honestly.

"Go to your room, Lily." Lucas said. Lily swallowed and then walked upstairs. She hadn't ever felt so worthless in her life.

Lucas looked at Peyton. She finally looked to him.

"I knew it." She said quietly.

"Peyton," Lucas said quietly, "Maybe this is a sign that we shouldn't…" he said.

"Have a baby." Peyton nodded. "Luke, I'm done. I am so done. God only knows if she'll do it again. I don't want her around those kids." Peyton said quietly. Her mind was racing, she was trying to say everything that crossed her mind.

"What do you want to do?" Lucas asked.

"Well I was going to suggest boot camp, but I think moving to L.A. for the movie would be a much better option." Peyton said. Lucas took a deep breath.

"You want to do this? Because if I say yes, we're going. It could be one year or maybe even two." He said.

"It's what's best for Lily." Peyton said quietly. Lucas took his wife into his arms.

~.~.~

Brooke and Sam pulled up at the mall.

"Mom, I don't want a phone. Really, I don't need one." Sam said. She would feel way too guilty.

"Yes you do, come on." Brooke said, taking the keys out of the ignition.

"I had sex with Ryan." Sam blurted out. Brooke froze. It took her a few seconds for the words to sink in.

"You… what?" Brooke asked Sam.

"It was a mistake. I don't even know why I did. I guess I thought I still liked him." Sam said.

"Sam…" Brooke said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, holding back tears. "But I really needed to get that off my chest." She said. Brooke swallowed. She didn't really know what to say. She lost her virginity when she was fifteen and she was considered a slut.

"Did you use a condom?" Brooke asked quietly. Sam nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I didn't want Lily getting hurt so I told him I'd go out with him but I started liking him again and it just happened." Sam said through tears.

"Why would Lily have gotten hurt?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Because," Sam said, wiping her cheeks.

"Because?" Brooke asked. Sam finally snapped under the pressure.

"Because I didn't want him to give her more cocaine. So I said I would date him if he didn't." Sam cried.

"You said Lily didn't do cocaine." Brooke said, raising her eyebrow.

"I lied." Sam cried. Brooke didn't say anything.

"I have to tell Peyton." Brooke finally said.

"No, mom, you can't." Sam said through tears.

"Yes I can. I can't believe you would lie to me about something so serious." Brooke said angrily, "She could have gotten seriously hurt, or addicted. Is she addicted?" Brooke asked.

"No," Sam said, rubbing her eyes, "I don't think so." She cried.

"Okay, we're going home." Brooke said, putting the keys back in. Sam just cried. She felt horrible for telling her mom about Lily.

Haley was laying on the couch. Jamie cautiously walked in the room, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping.

"Hey," Haley said quietly, seeing Jamie.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked.

"Better. Is Lydie with dad?" Haley asked. Jamie nodded.

"They're sleeping." He said. Haley nodded.

"I know I'm grounded, but I was sort of hoping I could go to the rivercourt tomorrow with Chuck and some other guys." Jamie said.

"Jamie, I don't know." Haley sighed.

"Please mom. Madison won't even be there." Jamie said.

"I don't think so." Haley said. Jamie frowned, sitting on the couch.

"Mom, I swear we weren't going to have sex. I swear on my life. We were planning on it, but then we thought it was too weird that we were so young. I won't do it again, I promise. Please let me go tomorrow. I haven't hung out with all of my friends in a long time." Jamie said. Haley sighed.

"Fine. But if I find out that she's there, you're in trouble." Haley laughed slightly. Jamie smiled and nodded.

"She isn't, trust me. Her mom put her on house arrest." Jamie said. Haley nodded.

~.~.~

Sam was sitting on her bed. She could hear the TV playing, her dad and Aidan were watching a movie. She heard her door open and looked over. Her mom was holding the phone.

"Did you call Aunt Peyton?" Sam asked quietly.

"She already knows, Lily told her." Brooke said.

"She did?" Sam asked, sitting up. Brooke nodded.

"I told you that you would be in trouble if you lied to me." Brooke said.

"You probably told a lie to protect Aunt Peyton when you were my age." Sam said. Brooke nodded.

"I did, and you know what? My parents didn't care enough to enforce their rules. So I kept telling lies, and lies landed me in a lot of trouble. Call me hypocritical, but I'm punishing you for your own good." Brooke said.

"How long?" Sam asked quietly.

"A month." Brooke said.

"Are you joking? I could have kept it to myself and never told you." Sam said.

"And I would have found out eventually, and you would be in a world of hurt." Brooke said honestly.

"You're just mad because I had sex." Sam snapped.

"Yeah, I am. Sam, I don't think you realize what you're getting yourself into." Brooke said, picking up Sam's phone, iPod, and laptop.

"Get out of my room." Sam said quietly. Brooke just looked at her daughter, then walked to the door. She turned around before leaving.

"I lost my virginity when I was _fifteen_. You know what people called me? A slut. It won't take very long until people say the same thing about you." Brooke said honestly, walking out.

"I hate you!" Sam screamed, throwing her pillow at the door. She eventually lay back down on her bed, closing her eyes. "I hate _this_." She corrected herself quietly. Sam stood up and glanced at herself in the mirror. All she could think was that she was a slut. Sam got on her knees by her nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. She lifted a book out and shook the spine. A small razor fell into her palm. Sam put the book back and shut her drawer. She sat on the floor, staring down at the razor in her hand. Sam took a deep breath and then lifted her sleeve.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, I just wanted to get the important parts out there. Jamie will have a bigger role in the next few chapters. So let me know what you think; about Leyton moving/Sam's turn for the worse.**


	25. In Every Truth That You Deny

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I'm back from my hiatus! I haven't given up on this, for those concerned. The chapters will be coming every weekend (I hope) and I will do my absolute best to keep on top of this and ALWAYS download my pre-written chapters to a SD card! Anyway, I wrote this all on my best friend's laptop. She doesn't even know, she was sound asleep when I snatched it. LOL! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"I hate you!" Sam screamed, throwing her pillow at the door. She eventually lay back down on her bed, closing her eyes. "I hate __this__." She corrected herself quietly. Sam stood up and glanced at herself in the mirror. All she could think was that she was a slut. Sam got on her knees by her nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. She lifted a book out and shook the spine. A small razor fell into her palm. Sam put the book back and shut her drawer. She sat on the floor, staring down at the razor in her hand. Sam took a deep breath and then lifted her sleeve._

~.~.~

_The Next Day..._

~.~.~

Sam walked into the kitchen. She had gathered herself out of bed and forced herself to get dressed and walk into the kitchen. She had to feed Shade anyway. Sam was surprised to see that her parents weren't in the kitchen. It was just Aidan was sitting on a barstool, eating a toaster strudel as he listened to Brooke and Julian argue in their room. Sam heard her parents and paused, standing behind Aidan.

"They've been angry all morning." Aidan said. Sam nodded slightly and walked over to Shade's bowl, picking it up.

_"Julian!" Brooke yelled._

_"What, Brooke? What do you want me to say? I have a movie to produce, and I need to go to New York! I never said you couldn't come!" Julian yelled._

_"No I am not going to go with you! We just adopted a son and you're leaving already!" Brooke yelled._

_"Well don't act like you're the holy Mary in this..."_

Sam poured Shade's dog food into the metal bowl, drowning out the sound of her dad's response.

"Want a toaster strudel?" Aidan smiled.

"No, I'm gonna go out for breakfast." Sam lied. She just wanted out of the house.

"Sam, it's noon." Aidan laughed.

"Well then lunch," Sam said.

"Don't you have to tell mom?" Aidan asked. Sam just looked at her blonde little brother. He laughed slightly, "Stupid question I guess." he said.

"Not really," Sam mused, "Watch and learn, little bro," she said, putting Shade's bowl down as the black lab trotted over. Sam cleared her throat as she walked over to her parent's bedroom door. That was one advantage of her parents' room being downstairs; she couldn't hear them when they fought. "Shut the hell up!" Sam screamed, pounding her fist on her parents door until they stopped yelling. It went quiet. "You know, you should both go to New York! That way Aidan and I won't have to hear your obnoxious fights and nasally screams!" Sam yelled; watching as her dad opened the door and stormed upstairs to his office. Brooke looked at her daughter, clearly pissed off.

"You are running on very thin ice, Samantha." Brooke warned.

"Well it's a good thing I run fast," Sam retorted, walking to the front door and pulling on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Brooke hissed as she walked out of her room. She paused, seeing Aidan looking down at his plate.

"Where all sluts go." Sam said, opening the door. She wasn't letting her mom forget the comment she made.

"Samantha." Brooke said coldly, trying to ignore the comment, "If you step out of this house, you will lose everything I have ever given to you, including your room. Now go to your room before you lose the privilege of having one." Brooke hissed. She was done with all of Sam's games.

"Well have fun taking my room away." Sam snapped, walking out of the house. Brooke didn't even bother chasing after Sam. She just walked to the front door, and locked it.

"Okay." Brooke said quietly, turning to look at Aidan. He looked at her, and swallowed.

"Is she in trouble?" he asked.

"Yes she is." Brooke nodded as she walked over. "How would you like to help me with something?" Brooke asked. Aidan nodded as he finished his toaster strudel.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, hopping off the bar stool.

"You'll see." Brooke said, taking his hand. Aidan nodded and followed his mom into Sam's room.

~.~.~

Lily was laying in bed in her blue pyjama bottoms and tank top. She had been just laying in bed, for two hours since she woke up. Her house was completely silent. She couldn't hear her parents talking; as she usually could every other day. But today wasn't every other day. Lily hadn't moved one inch from her spot on her mattress. She kept thinking about the look her mom gave her after she told her about the cocaine. It was an angry look, but Lily could see how disappointed her mom was in her. Lily looked to her iHome, frowning at the time. 1:13 PM...

_"You know, you shouldn't sleep past noon. It makes you more restless when it's bedtime." Peyton told her eight-year-old._

_"But I'm so tired," Lily whimpered, pulling the covers back over her head._

_"Well I'm always tired and I don't stay in bed until the sun sets," Peyton laughed, pulling the covers back off her daughter, exposing Lily's head of untamed curls. Peyton leaned down and kissed Lily's forehead, "Come on, my beautiful baby, up and at 'em." Peyton said._

_"But I don't wanna..." Lily groaned as she stretched out under the blankets. Peyton just laughed._

_"I love you, you know that?" she smiled, kissing her daughter's head again._

_"Yeah, you say it all the time," Lily giggled. Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed. "But I love you too." Lily smiled, kissing her mom's forehead._

Lily was pulled out of her daydream when she heard a knock on her door. She mentally panicked, knowing that she was still in trouble. She was sick of getting in trouble. She just wanted to get everything over with. Lily closed her eyes to pretend she was sleeping, but then decided against it and sat up on her bed as her door opened.

Lily looked up, locking eyes with her dad. They looked at each other for a second, and then Lucas took a deep breath.

"We have to talk." he said as he walked in further, closing the door behind him.

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately." Lily mumbled. Lucas sat down on Lily's computer chair at her desk, looking at her. He sighed again and then leaned forward, clasping his hands onto his knees. Lucas squinted slightly, unsure of how to bring up the topic. "Well are you just gonna squint at me?" Lily asked, crossing her legs and pulling her blanket over her lap. Lucas ignored the comment.

"Lily, I have a movie offer for my book...but the director wants it to be filmed in Los Angeles." Lucas said. Lily sat up, looking at her dad. Last time he filmed a movie for one of his books, he left for eight months.

"You're leaving me and mom?" Lily asked, obviously distraught. Her mom wasn't nearly as kind as her dad when it came to punishments. Lily figured she'd be on cleaning-duty for the next eight months.

"Not exactly." Lucas said, waiting for Lily to put two and two together. Lily was quiet as she looked at her dad.

"What's going on?" Lily asked quietly.

"Lily, we're moving to L.A. in a month." Lucas said. Lily looked completely shell-shocked.

"What?" she murmured.

"I made the arrangements last night. Mom's gonna be working from Red Bedroom Records in Los Angeles and I'll have time to work on my movie and give the director better insight." Lucas said. Lily was just staring at him, her mouth slightly open. Lucas started feeling a bit guilty. "But we're getting a really nice penthouse condo... and you'll go to St. Katherine's Private School. It won't be that bad." he said.

"That bad?" Lily asked, starting to panic. "No!" she yelled at her dad. Lucas swallowed, sitting back in the chair. "There is no way that you are making me move across the country!" Lily yelled. She was yelling because she was in a state of complete panic. But the panic was starting to fade to anger.

"Lily," Lucas warned, "You had this coming." he said. Lucas then regret his choice of words.

"So this isn't even about the fucking movie!" Lily yelled.

"Watch your language!" Lucas yelled. Lily swallowed, trying to calm down.

"This is because mom's pissed off at me for lying to her about doing cocaine!" Lily exclaimed.

"I had the movie offer and mom and I decided _together_ that we would take it." Lucas said angrily. He wanted Peyton to do this with him, but she didn't want to talk to Lily just yet.

"Then why isn't she the one telling me instead of you?" Lily snapped. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Well I never said she wasn't mad at you, we are both extremely mad at you, and yes Lily, you doing cocaine was definitely a factor we took into consideration. But in the end, this move is better for our future and for yours." Lucas said, standing up. That was his original plan; to break the news and then retreat before he made things worse.

"How is this better for my future?" Lily yelled. Lucas sighed.

"Movie's bring in a lot of money, Lily." Lucas said.

"Mom has a record label and you're a bestselling author! Why the hell do you need more money!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily, the decision is made. We're moving whether you like it or not. End of discussion." Lucas said as he walked out.

"I'm not moving!" Lily screamed. There was no reply. Lily swallowed. She wanted her phone to call Aurora. She just wanted Aurora.

~.~.~

Jamie walked onto the Rivercourt, holding a basketball. Chuck was waiting with Andre and Caleb.

"Took long enough," Caleb laughed.

"I know, sorry." Jamie said, throwing the ball to Chuck, who caught it.

"Two on two?" Andre asked.

"Sounds good." Jamie said.

"Caleb, you're with me." Chuck laughed, "No way I'm on your team Jamie." he smirked.

"Well you're just asking to get beat." Jamie retorted as he and Andre backed up. They used to always be on the Rivercourt playing two on two games. Jamie was usually with Chuck, and Andre and Caleb almost always stuck together. Andre introduced Caleb to the guys. Caleb was taller than the average guy, he had short dark brown hair, and green eyes. He was the kind of guy that was totally devoted to basketball. Caleb wasn't the best guy, but Jamie thought he was okay.

The guys started playing basketball and the only thing heard was the mash of rubber on concrete as they played. It was about half way through their game when Sam walked over.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas know about Lily doing cocaine." Sam said quietly, not noticing Caleb eavesdropping on the conversation.

"What?" Jamie asked, then glanced over at his friends. "Guys, one minute." he said. Chuck groaned. Jamie walked over to the bleachers with Sam. "How bad is she in trouble?" Jamie asked.

"Really bad." Sam said, tucking a curl behind her ear. "My mom called Aunt Peyton last night, really late, and I heard the conversation. Aunt Peyton sounded so angry." Sam said.

"What did they say?" Jamie asked.

"I didn't hear it all but Aunt Peyton basically said Lily was dead and that she and Uncle Luke weren't sure what they wanted to do with her yet." Sam said.

"Oh crap," Jamie mumbled.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure I'm going to get beaten when I go back to my house." Sam said honestly, scratching her nails over her jeans. Jamie caught a glimpse of a scratch under Sam's sweater sleeve.

"What'd you do now?" Jamie laughed, ignoring what he saw.

"Told my mom I had sex." Sam whispered. Jamie just started laughing.

"Are you stupid?" he laughed.

"I do believe you're the one that got caught." Sam said harshly. Jamie winced.

"Okay, fair enough." he said, then laughed again. "She really mad?" he asked. All of his Aunts had tempers.

"Yeah, she said she would take my room away." Sam laughed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Her sleeve rode up and Jamie saw the cut on her arm. It was only one, so he raised his eyebrow.

"Well you can stay and watch?" he offered. Sam nodded. "What happened there?" Jamie asked, pointing to the cut.

"Ah," Sam said, pulling her sleeve down, "Remind me never unload a dishwasher when angry. Cut myself on a knife by accident." Sam lied. Jamie nodded slightly.

"Sounds like a Sam moment." he said. Sam nodded and smiled.

"Well I left my necklace at Ryan's house and I really don't want to go by myself to get it so..." Sam trailed off, changing the subject.

"Oh come on, Sam. It's just a necklace." Jamie said. He hated Ryan with a passion.

"But my grandpa Paul gave it to me and I want it back." Sam frowned, sticking her bottom lip out.

"My mom said I'm supposed to go right home after the game." Jamie mumbled, making excuses.

"Please Jamie." Sam whined. Jamie sighed.

"Fine." he mumbled. "Give me ten minutes." he said. Sam nodded as Jamie walked back over to the court. She glanced down at her sweater-covered arm, securing her sweater to make sure that that wouldn't happen again.

~.~.~

"Mommy?" Lydie asked as she walked downstairs in her little pink pyjamas.

"Yeah baby, I'm in the living room." Haley said. _As always,_ she thought. Haley smiled as she saw her little girl standing in the doorway.

"Momma," Lydie frowned as she walked over to Haley, crawling on the couch with her.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick again?" Haley asked, feeling Lydie's forehead. Haley was slightly paranoid.

"No." Lydie said, "But I had a dream that you and daddy brought the babies back home and they didn't like me." Lydie frowned.

"Oh really?" Haley laughed quietly. Lydie nodded.

"And you said you liked them and Jay Jay better than me." Lydie sighed.

"Oh well that's not true. I love all my babies the same." Haley said, stroking Lydie's soft blonde hair.

"Promise?" Lydie asked.

"Promise." Haley nodded.

"Can I name them?" she asked, smiling ear to ear.

"Uhm..." Haley swallowed, "I don't think so, honey, but you can give them nicknames when me and daddy choose the names." she said. That was the best she could offer. She didn't want kids named Sparkle and Rainbow, which Lydie had already stated were her future kids' names.

"That's not the same." Lydie sighed.

"Speaking of daddy... where is he?" Haley asked.

"Snoring." Lydie said. Haley laughed. Lydie cuddled into Haley's chest, sighing. Haley's kissed Lydie's forehead. She loved her kids.

~.~.~

Brooke and Aidan were sitting on Sam's bed. Julian walked in and laughed as he saw the room.

"Wow." he said quietly, looking around. Aidan and Brooke had taken everything out of Sam's room. She only had her bed, her dresser, and her nightstand left. Everything else was locked away in the guest room across the hall.

"What do you think?" Brooke asked quietly.

"I think she's going to hate it." Julian told Brooke, making her smile.

"That's the point." she said.

"If I ever get in trouble, can you leave my action figures in my room too?" Aidan asked innocently. Brooke and Julian laughed.

"No." Brooke joked. "But hopefully you won't ever get in this much trouble." she said, kissing Aidan's cheek.

"I hope not." Aidan said, then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Julian smiled.

"To hide my action figures." he laughed, running out.

"Definitely your kid." Brooke smiled. Julian smiled and sat beside his wife.

"I talked to the director of the movie, and he said he can try to find another producer." Julian said.

"Julian if you really want it then take the job. You can come home on weekends." Brooke said.

"No." Julian said, kissing Brooke's neck. "I'm staying right here." he said. Brooke smiled.

"Well I won't argue to that." she hummed. Julian smiled and kissed his wife. "I love you." she said softly.

"I love you too." he said and took her hand. Brooke glanced around Sam's spacey room.

"It's creepy how clean it looks without her clothes everywhere." she said.

"I know." Julian laughed as they walked out of her room.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Chapter twenty-five. Can't wait to hear your thoughts! **

**Oh and a big thanks to #LadyLovelyLies for letting me steal her laptop! If you like Breyton smut, she's your girl. -Jay xoxo**


	26. Things Ive Left Unsaid

**A/N: Hope you like it, sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Sam and Jamie found themselves standing in front of Ryan's house. Sam took a deep breath.

"I can do this." She said, taking Jamie's hand. He walked with his best friend up to the front door, and knocked for her. They waited, and there was no answer. Jamie knocked again; louder that time. They heard footsteps, and then Ryan opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked bitterly, seeing Sam and Jamie's locked hands.

"I need my necklace back." Sam said. Ryan rolled his eyes, remembering when she took it off.

"Then go get it." He said, leaving the door open for her. Jamie went to walk in with Sam, but Ryan stepped in front of him.

"You can stay outside." Ryan said. Jamie stiffened, getting pissed off.

"Then you can wait with me." He snapped. He didn't want Ryan anywhere near Sam.

"Whatever," Ryan said, walking outside to have a smoke.

Sam swallowed and then ran up the stairs, walking into Ryan's room. She saw empty drug packets and alcohol bottles everywhere. Sam grimaced and then saw her necklace on the dresser. Sam grabbed it, putting it in her pocket, and then walked out. Sam bumped into someone, and then looked up.

"Well well, you're Lily's friend, aren't you? The one who banged my brother, right?" Braxton smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Sam's heart started pounding. She was so scared of him. She always saw him around school and the fact that Lily was terrified of him made her even more terrified.

"Maybe." Sam murmured, not sure what else to say. She weakly tried walking around him. He put his arm out, stopping her.

"Hey," Braxton said, leaning close to her ear as his arms wrapped around her. Sam was totally frozen. "Maybe you can finish what Lily started," he said, then trailed his hand down to Sam's jeans as he bit at her ear. Sam tried to hide the fact that she was horrified.

"I'm not like her," Sam managed to get out of his grip, and then she pulled away from Braxton. He just laughed.

"I think you are." He said. Sam ignored his last remark and then ran back downstairs, skipping stairs as she went.

Sam heard Braxton's laugh as she got out of the house as fast as she could, only to see Jamie and Ryan about to fight.

"We're going!" Sam told Jamie, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Ryan.

"Stay the hell away from Sam, and if you even think of looking at Lily, you're dead." Jamie snapped.

"I'd love to see you try." Ryan laughed, inhaling the smoke of his cigarette.

"Jamie! Can we please go?" Sam pleaded. Jamie saw how scared Sam was, and then looked at Ryan again. They stared at each other for a long time until Jamie looked back to Sam and nodded, starting to walk away with her.

"Yeah, listen to your bitch." Ryan said, flicking his cigarette at Jamie's back as he walked back inside his house.

"Fuck," Jamie hissed in pain at the stinging burn on his back.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Jamie murmured, "I need to go home." He said. Sam nodded.

"Thank you for coming." She said. She would have been screwed if he didn't. Jamie just nodded.

~.~.~

Jamie walked into his house.

"Jamie?" Haley asked. Jamie walked into the living room and saw his mom on the couch with Lydie. "How was it?" Haley asked.

"Good." Jamie said.

"Gross," Lydie whined, "You smell bad Jay-Jay." She said, burying her head into Haley's side. Haley raised her eyebrow, recognizing the scent.

"Why do you smell like smoke?" Haley asked.

"What? No I don't." Jamie argued.

"Yes you do. You reek of it." Haley pointed out. "Were you smoking?" She asked. Nathan walked in. "You smell that, don't you?" Haley asked her husband.

"Yeah..." Nathan looked at Jamie's back.

"I wasn't smoking!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Well then why do you smell like smoke?" Haley exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Jamie yelled.

"I think you do, Jamie." Nathan said. Jamie looked to his dad. "You have a cigarette burn in the back of your shirt." Nathan said. Jamie swallowed. He hated Ryan even more.

"I can explain," Jamie said.

"Well explain it to your father because I don't want Lydie around that." Haley snapped. Jamie swallowed.

"Let's go." Nathan said. He didn't even approve of Jamie going to the River Court; but Haley let him. Jamie walked out of the room with his dad, and Nathan led him into the garage. Nathan stood in front of his son, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, explain." Nathan said. Jamie sighed.

"I went to Ryan's house with Sam, she didn't want to go alone. He was smoking and he threw the cigarette at me. End of story." Jamie said.

"So even though your mother clearly told you to come back home after the game, you went to some drug addicts house. Is that right?" Nathan asked. Jamie swallowed, but nodded. He zoned out as his dad started yelling at him. It was going to be one very long day.

~.~.~

Sam walked into her house and it was silent. Creepily silent. She took off her shoes and then walked in further.

"So nice of you to come back." Brooke said, arms crossed over her chest. Sam swallowed. She was still scared from the incident with Braxton. "Sit down. _Now_." Brooke snapped. Sam slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. Her mom walked in front of her, and sat on the couch across from her.

"Mom—"

"Oh no. You have lost the right to talk." Brooke snarled. "When I tell you to stay in the house. You stay in the house!" Brooke yelled. "And when I tell you to go to your room, you go to your room! You do not run out like you're some delinquent!" Brooke yelled.

"Well do you really think I want to stay in the house when you're calling me a slut!" Sam yelled.

"You do not talk!" Brooke screamed. Sam reluctantly shut up, leaning back against the couch and crossing her arms. "And I didn't call you a slut! I was trying to tell you that if you keep going as you are, people will _start_ calling you a slut!" Brooke yelled. Sam hated when her mom yelled at her. "Now I don't even _want_ to know what you were doing! But this is what is going to happen!" Brooke yelled. Sam looked back to her mom as she went quiet. Brooke was doing her best to calm down, taking her time.  
"You're grounded, for one month." Brooke said, taking a breath, "And during those thirty-one days, you will have no phone, no iPod, and no TV. If you're good these next few days then I will consider letting you stay on the cheerleading squad. If not, then it along with all of your other privileges are gone. Do you understand me?" Brooke hissed. Sam was silent, not wanting to talk. "Good." Brooke said, then stood up. "Now go to your room and stay there." She hissed.

Sam walked out, not even looking at her mom. She walked to her room and opened the door. Her mouth actually dropped open as she looked around her bare room.

"I moved a few things around. You can have them back in a month." Brooke said. Sam turned around.

"You're not serious." She said.

"Dead serious. You're lucky you're not sleeping on the couch." Brooke said, closing Sam's door. Sam walked over to her nightstand and looked for the book, trying to find her razor. Everything was gone out of her drawers.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Sam said, loud enough for her mom to hear. Brooke just walked into the living room, turning on the TV and ignoring her daughter's swearing as she sat down.

~.~.~

Peyton was standing in the kitchen, leaning over the counter and staring down into her mug of coffee. She felt sick to her stomach. The thought of Lily even touching drugs made her sick to her stomach. Peyton poured the coffee into the sink. She hadn't slept at all, that's why she was awake at three in the morning. She was too stressed out about everything. Even more so, Lily doing drugs. She had been there herself. She remembered how hard it was to stop taking cocaine. She remembered how good the high felt to her. She didn't even know if Lily was strong enough to stop.

Peyton sighed and ran her hand through her untamed waves of hair. She was angry because she was so scared. Peyton heard a small breath, almost a gasp, and she turned around. Lily was standing in her PJ's.

"I thought you were asleep." Lily said quietly.

"What part of 'stay in your room' didn't you understand?" Peyton asked, clearly still angry. Lily swallowed.

"I'm thirsty... I just want a glass of water." Lily said.

"Of course you're thirsty. That's what withdrawal does, right?" Peyton asked. Lily looked down.

"I just wasn't feeling well... I wasn't going through withdrawal." Lily mumbled quietly. Peyton managed to choke a laugh out.

"That's very believable." She said sarcastically. Lily was quiet. "How could you be so stupid?" Peyton finally asked. Lily didn't look up. She hated when her mom was mad at her. It made her feel so useless. "Answer me." Peyton said, her tone a bit lighter.

"I don't know." Lily said as she looked up. Peyton looked disgusted in her. Lily looked back down as tears started building in her bright blue eyes.

"I thought we raised you better than this." Peyton said. "You were supposed to learn from my mistakes!" Peyton yelled. "And yet you still made the same stupid decision that I made! And you know what, Lily? It only made my life worse!" Peyton yelled at her daughter. She didn't even realize that Lily was in tears. "See I don't want to say the things I'm thinking right now because I'm being incredibly hypocritical... but you know what, I'm going to say them anyways. You are incredibly stupid for choosing to even _try_ cocaine. You were raised better than that! _Karen _trusted me and your father to raise you better than this!" Peyton yelled. "She and Andy would be so disappointed in you, Lily. And _I_ have never been this disappointed in you. Hell I haven't ever been this disappointed in _anyone_!" Peyton exclaimed. Lily looked up to her mom, blinking as tears slipped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Lily managed to say, through tears.

"Go back to your room." Peyton said, shaking her head in disbelief. She had never been this angry at Lily before.

"I j-just want water." Lily sniffed. Her throat was incredibly dry, and crying sure wasn't helping her thirst.

"Go to your room!" Peyton screamed. Lily started crying harder, rubbing her eyes as she walked back upstairs. "God!" Peyton yelled, swiping the mug off the counter. It shattered on the floor, and then the house fell silent.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I felt that the next part of this chapter didn't quite fit in as I'd wished. So I'll update again with another chapter either tomorrow or on Monday! Oh and after finals are over (SUMMER!) then I'll have the chapters coming A LOT faster. Anyway, let me know what you guys think! –Jay xoxo**


	27. Theres No Gravity To Hold Me Down

**A/N: Whoops. I thought I posted this but it was just in my doc manager. Anyway, I'll give you an update at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily was laying in bed, trying to fall asleep. She had stopped crying a little while ago, her pillow was still wet from her tears. The house was dead silent, so she was scared when her door opened. She turned over in her bed and saw her mom standing in the doorway, holding a glass of water.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." she admitted quietly, walking over and sitting down on her daughter's bed. Lily sat up, moving her pillow onto her lap.

"Thanks," she said quietly, her voice breaking as she took the water into her hands. Peyton saw the small stuffed bear near Lily's hand and couldn't help but smile.

"Haven't seen him in a while." She said as she picked up the old, worn out black bear. Lucas got it for Lily when she was an infant. Peyton had stitched him up countless times for Lily. Peyton looked at the bear, and it brought back the memory of Karen always giving the bear to Lily when she was crying. Peyton looked up to her daughter, seeing that she already drank half the glass of water. Lily put the glass on her bedside table before looking back at the bear.

"I haven't needed him in a while." Lily said simply, taking her teddy bear back and sitting him on top of her pillow, on her lap. Some things never got old. Peyton frowned at her daughter's words.

"Lily, what I said wasn't true." Peyton said, then paused. "Sweetheart," she started, taking Lily's hand in hers. She thought about her words before uttering, "Karen and Andy would be proud of the girl you've become."

"No they wouldn't," Lily answered quickly, "I did cocaine and I'm dating a girl. They would hate me." She said, laughing quietly before frowning. It was the truth.

"Well do I hate you?" Peyton asked.

"I wouldn't blame you." Lily whimpered, taking her hands from her mom's.

"No," Peyton said quietly, leaning forward and kissing Lily's forehead. "I could never hate you, and neither could Karen or Andy." She said honestly. "Or Keith." Peyton added softly. "I am disappointed that you tried cocaine... but as long as you never do it again, then we'll be fine." Peyton said, pulling away from her baby.

"I won't. I promise." Lily said.

"I'll hold you to that." Peyton said, "And I really am sorry, I've just been so angry lately. I don't know why." She sighed.

"It's okay." Lily said, playing with the arms of her teddy bear. It went quiet. She finally looked up to her mom after a minute of silence, "Do we really have to move?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Peyton said. Lily sighed, knowing her mom would say that. "We've already started looking at places, Lily." she said. She saw how upset her daughter looked, just from mentioning they were moving.

"But I only just started grade nine a few months ago and I have Aurora..." Lily argued quietly. She didn't want to leave Aurora at all. Aurora was the one who really made her come to her senses about how stupid doing cocaine was.

"I know, but just think how easy it'll be to meet people. And you get to go to a private school... it'll be fun." Peyton said. Lily didn't look very convinced. "An all girls private school?" Peyton offered with a small smile. Lily scoffed.

"I'm bi mom, I like guys too." Lily said. Peyton couldn't help but chuckle. "When are we supposed to leave?" Lily sighed. She didn't want to argue, she was too tired for that.

"A month, maybe two." Peyton said. "Dad and I have to go down for a few days to meet with the potential director, and I also have to meet with Miranda at the LA record studio." Peyton murmured. Lily frowned.

"Why can't dad just go for eight months like the last time?" Lily asked.

"Because eight months is a long time to go without him. And it was hard to do, we both missed him, remember?" Peyton asked.

"I can sleep in your bed again?" Lily offered. Peyton smiled slightly.

"No, sweetie... this move is good for us. It'll be a nice change." Peyton said, staying positive. Lily yawned and Peyton smiled. "Alright, get to bed, you have school tomorrow." She said. Lily crawled back under her covers and got comfortable, holding her teddy bear. Peyton kissed Lily's cheek and Lily kissed her mom's cheek.

"Goodnight." Lily said quietly.

"Night, baby." Peyton said, walking to the door.

"Mom?" Lily asked. Peyton looked back. "Karen would be proud of you and dad too." Lily said quietly. Peyton smiled at her daughter.

"Thank you. I love you, Lily." She said softly before walking out. Coming from Lily, that meant a lot to her.

~.~.~

Sam and Jamie met up in the hallway of Tree Hill High School.

"I am in so much trouble, all because of your stupid boyfriend." Jamie huffed. Sam glared at Jamie.

"He is not my boyfriend." She hissed. Sam hated Ryan with a strong passion. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"My dad wouldn't stop yelling at me, my ears are still ringing." Jamie said, "All because he and my mom could smell Ryan's cigarettes on me." He mumbled. Sam raised her eyebrow.

"My parents took everything I own out of my room. Literally. I don't even have my alarm clock, my dad woke me up this morning. It's horrible." Sam groaned. Lily walked over to her two best friends.

"I have to talk to you guys." Lily said.

"Yeah we have to fill you in too." Sam said. They walked to their usual spot by Sam's locker. Over the past few months it had become their 'meeting spot'.

"Okay you go first." Lily said, looking at her best friends.

"I told my mom I had sex, and it went downhill from there. I'm in so much trouble. You have no idea." Sam said quietly.

"And I'm grounded too, for going with Sam to Ryan's house." Jamie said. All three of them hadn't talked together in what seemed like forever.

"Wait, you guys went to Ryan's house?" Lily asked. She was so lost.

"Yeah, I left my necklace there and was too scared to go by myself. And did I mention how fucking creepy Braxton is?" Sam whispered. Lily cringed at the name.

"I know, trust me." She said, thinking about the encounter she had with Braxton. She was so scared of him.

"Anyway, what's up with you? Did your parents flip about the drugs?" Jamie asked curiously. He and Sam only heard their moms talking on the phone and there weren't enough details for them.

"Yeah, it was bad. It ruined my long weekend." Lily laughed slightly. "Aunt Alex figured out somehow and then she made me tell them. And my mom wouldn't even talk to me and it was so scary. They hardly even said anything, my dad just told me to go to my room." Lily said.

"Oh shit," Sam laughed, "It's very bad when mothers are so angry they don't yell." She said.

"Yeah no kidding, my mom yelled at me last night though. But then she felt bad and talked to me so we're on good terms again." Lily said.

"Yeah she was talking to my mom and she said she hadn't even talked to you yet. I knew it was bad." Jamie laughed.

"Well I thought I was gonna get my ass kicked. Remember when we were eight and we had a food fight in your house?" Lily laughed, looking at Jamie. They had always been troublemakers.

"Yes. Man, our mom's were so pissed off." Jamie smiled contently. Sam just laughed.

"Those were the days," she said, smiling at the memory. Jamie turned his attention back to Lily.

"So you're grounded too?" He asked.

"Well... I think so but my mom and I talked last night, and I think she was just scared that I was addicted. But anyway that isn't why I wanted to talk to you. One of my dad's books got picked up for a movie." Lily said.

"What? That's awesome, we're totally going to the premiere." Sam smiled.

"If you want to fly to LA..." Lily murmured. Sam and Jamie looked to Lily.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"My mom doesn't want my dad to leave us alone again so we're moving in a couple months." Lily said. Her friends were silent.

"You're joking, right?" Jamie asked quietly. Lily frowned and then shook her head no.

"I tried arguing... I did. But they aren't listening and my dad really wants this movie." Lily said.

"Well you can stay with me," Sam said, "Our parents are best friends, they have to let you." She said, almost pleading with Lily. Lily gave a soft smile.

"I'll ask my mom but I don't think it'll work. It's only for a year though." Lily said quietly. She was trying to be positive about it, but she just wanted to stay in Tree Hill. Sam hugged her best friend tightly.

"You can't leave us." She said against Lily's neck. Sam would be totally lost without her best friends.

Brooke walked into Red Bedroom, holding a tray of coffees, lattes, and teas.

"Beautiful woman, did you bring me coffee?" Peyton smiled, standing by the pool table with Mia and Quinn.

"And Miss Mia and Quinn," Brooke smiled at the two women. Quinn was not only _the_ photographer for Clothes Over Bros, but she was also the photographer for Red Bedroom Records. She would take cover shots for albums of Peyton's artists, most of which were in Tree Hill and Los Angeles.

"Oh but I'm just about to leave," Mia frowned.

"It's okay, take your latte anyway," Brooke smiled, holding it out.

"Thank you, I have to go pick Livy up." Mia laughed as she took the latte.

"Oh, where is she?" Brooke asked, handing Quinn her tea. Peyton took her coffee and smiled.

"Alex's condo. She wanted to take Liv out for breakfast." Mia said. Peyton smiled slightly.

"You know, if you ever want a break from the kid, let me know. I'd be more than happy to take her." She smiled. Mia laughed.

"Alright, give me a call when you want her. Preferably when Chase and I are both home." Mia smiled. Peyton laughed.

"Sure." She said. Peyton loved her little Livy, just as much as Livy loved playing with Peyton's hair. Livy didn't like anyone else's hair; only Peyton's.

"So have you and Luke found a place yet?" Brooke asked curiously. Peyton shrugged.

"We did but I'm not so sure anymore. I feel like the worst mom ever taking Lily away from her friends and... and her girlfriend." Peyton said. She wasn't used to saying it.

"It'll be an experience." Quinn said softly.

"Yeah but maybe it's not for the best. If my dad tried to move me away from Luke in high school, I would have made his life a living hell." Peyton said. Brooke nodded slightly.

"Same with me and Julian." She said, "But do you really think Lily's that serious about Aurora? Sam said Aurora doesn't seem like the person Lily would fall in love with." Brooke said softly.

"Well I don't know, I haven't gotten a chance to meet her yet. But I've heard Lily talking about her and she genuinely cares about the girl. But I'm starting to wonder if she had something to do with Lily trying cocaine. She's a foster kid, right? Lily already said she's screwed up." Peyton said. She was just picky about who she wanted her daughter to date.

"Want me to talk to Sam?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah but I don't think she'll say anything, Brooke. They've always been good at keeping things to themselves." Peyton said. Brooke nodded.

"Well," Mia said, "Thank you for the latte and I will see you later," she smiled.

"Alright, tell Livy I say hi." Brooke smiled.

"I will." Mia smiled as she walked out. Quinn looked to Peyton.

"If I were you, I'd make sure I met Aurora. Lily seemed really happy when she was on the phone with her, I doubt she's _that_ bad." Quinn said honestly.

"I know, I'm gonna talk to Lily tonight." Peyton sighed.

"Did I tell you I cleaned Sam's room out?" Brooke smiled.

"No." Peyton laughed slightly at the smirk on her best friend's face.

"I took everything she owns out of her room, and locked it in the guest room. She gets it back in a month." Brooke said.

"What did she do?" Quinn asked. Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Well for one, she walked out on me yesterday morning when I told her to go to her room. And secondly, even though I really shouldn't punish her for it, she had sex with Ryan." Brooke said quietly.

"No," Peyton said. Brooke nodded. "He's the asshole who gave Lily the cocaine." Peyton said. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

"I mean, she felt horrible and she was crying but... she's my baby, how can I not get angry about that? She doesn't even love him." Brooke said.

"Brooke if I do recall, I was a senior when you were a freshman... and there were several rumours about you doing _things_ at parties." Quinn said, smiling slightly.

"Well yeah but those _things_ weren't penetrative sex! And I'm fine to admit I was a bit... promiscuous in my day. But I don't want that for Sam. If she was fifteen that would be a different story because I would be a hypocrite. But she's fourteen! When I was fourteen, I wasn't..." Brooke trailed off. Peyton started laughing.

"Brooke, let's just agree that Sam takes after you and that you should keep her on a short leash.: Peyton said, holding back a laugh. Brooke frowned.

"I wish I met Julian in grade nine." She groaned.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, smiling. Brooke had a weak argument towards Sam. She was worse than Sam when she was in high school.

~.~.~

Lily walked out of the school and couldn't help but smile when she saw Aurora sitting on the hood of her car, waiting for her. Aurora looked up and smiled. Lily walked over and kissed Aurora softly.

"So I'm guessing whoever that was that walked in on us doesn't quite like me." Aurora murmured, kissing Lily's cheek. Lily laughed.

"She didn't care. She was mad because she found out about me doing cocaine. So the secrets out... everyone knows." Lily said. Aurora frowned.

"How much trouble are you in?" she asked quietly. The more trouble Lily was in, the less time she was able to spend with her. Lily sighed.

"A lot. Feel like driving me home?" Lily asked quietly. She didn't want to tell Aurora that she was moving.

"Yeah, of course." Aurora said, kissing Lily again before they got into her car.

~.~.~

Peyton was sitting on the couch in Red Bedroom Records, talking to Quinn. Brooke had to go back to Clothes Over Bros after her lunch break was over. Quinn noticed Peyton shifting quite a lot as they went over possible album covers for Mia's new album.

"Peyt, are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah I just have really bad cramps." Peyton said, her hand on her side.

"Did you take something?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah but it's not working." Peyton said. Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Have you missed your period?" she asked. Peyton was quiet.

"No, I got it at the beginning of the month." She said. Quinn nodded slightly.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor." She said honestly, looking at the amount of pain Peyton was in.

"Yeah I probably should," Peyton said, still holding her abdomen. It felt like the worst cramp she'd ever had.

"Maybe you're pregnant." Quinn said. Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"No, I strongly doubt that." She said.

"Well take a test. You never know." Quinn smiled slightly. Peyton swallowed.

_I can't be pregnant._

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, who saw that coming? ;) So guys I am officially on summer break and the chapters will be coming a lot faster than every two weeks. Let me know what you thought about the chapter! Reviews are motivation, let me know you're still reading :) –Jay xoxo**


	28. It's More Than I Can Stand

**A/N: I went camping... and had no internet. I'm sorry! But I have good news! I wrote a bunch of chapters (and saved them to a USB) so I'll be updating SO much faster! I'm so excited to hear your guys' thoughts on this chapter! It's short but I'll update again on Wednesday—Scout's honour!**

* * *

Peyton was driving to the doctor's office, in a lot of pain from the cramps she was having. She couldn't stop thinking about being pregnant. Thoughts were racing through her mind. _What will Lucas say? What will Lily think? How can I be pregnant? I've been taking birth control, he's been wearing condoms. What if something's wrong with the baby? We can't move if I'm pregnant. What if..._

~.~.~

"So you're moving to L.A.?" Aurora asked quietly, parked in an old field off the highway. Lily nodded, looking out over the field.

"Only until my dad is done his movie. They keep saying how good it'll be for me." She mumbled, looking down at her shoes. Lily heaved a sigh, not wanting to look at the disappointed face Aurora was making.

"How long will that be?" Aurora asked.

"A year." Lily murmured.

"I'll move with you," Aurora said.

"You can't, I'm going to some stupid private school." Lily said. Aurora swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"I don't have to stay in school." She said after a moment of thinking. Lily finally looked up to her girlfriend.

"Don't be stupid." Lily said.

"You can't leave me," Aurora said, taking Lily's hand. "We'll run away." She announced, a small smile spreading over her lips. Lily laughed.

"I wish." She said. Aurora took the keys out of the ignition and tossed them into the cup holder. "What are you doing?" Lily asked as Aurora got out of the car. Aurora walked around and opened Lily's door, pulling her out and then soon pulling her down onto the backseat. Lily laughed as Aurora laid on top of her, kissing her forehead.

"I'm not letting you go." Aurora said, mirroring Lily's smile.

"We'll stay here forever then?" Lily asked.

"Yep. We can hunt rabbits and cook them on my engine." Aurora said.

"Ew," Lily grimaced. Aurora laughed.

"Rabbit soup?" she offered.

"Running away with you doesn't sound so convincing anymore." Lily chuckled, kissing Aurora softly.

"I'm kidding," Aurora murmured, "Running away is rarely a good option, trust me. But I will go to L.A. with you. I can ask to get transferred to a family out there." She said.

"No," Lily sighed, "I'll be home before you know it." She said.

"I don't want you to go," Aurora sighed as she laid down beside Lily. "This sucks so bad." She mumbled. Lily frowned.

"Why don't we make the best of the time we have left? We are in the backseat of your car, you know. And my parents are at work, they won't know I'm not home." Lily said. Aurora looked over at Lily.

"Well how much time do we have before you leave?" she asked quietly.

"A month, maybe." Lily said.

"Then I guess we could..." Aurora trailed off. Lily smiled and kissed Aurora, rolling on top of her.

~.~.~

Sam walked into Clothes Over Bros, dropping her bag behind the front desk, at Millicent's feet. Millie raised her eyebrow.

"I thought you were grounded?" she asked.

"I am." Sam mumbled, "My mother is making me come to the store every day after school so she knows I'm not cheating." She said.

"Oh..." Millie said.

"Do you have any homework?" Brooke asked as she walked out, looking down at a few pieces of paper in her hand.

"Yes but it's not due until next Monday so—"

"Great, you can get started on it." Brooke said, looking up from her paper work.

"But I don't have to have it done." Sam said.

"Well if you finish it early then you won't have to do it later." Brooke said.

"What's the point? I have no social life anyway, I'll just finish it later." Sam said, sitting down on the couch.

"You can have a social life if you cooperate." Brooke said, handing Millie the papers. "Could you file these and call Macy's about the spring line?" she asked. Millie nodded and walked into the back. Sam rolled her eyes, mimicking her mother's words. Brooke looked over and raised her eyebrow. "Do you really want to start this, Samantha? Because I'm being _very_ generous by letting you stay on the cheerleading squad." Brooke warned.

"Considering you're the one who wants me to be on the squad, not really." Sam said bitterly.

"Okay, fine." Brooke said, "If you hate it so much then you can stay in your room while Lily and all the other girls go out to the basketball games." She said.

"Knowing your Aunt Peyton, Lily's probably off the squad too." Sam said.

"Well then that's her own fault." Brooke said. She was still extremely angry about Sam walking out on her.

"Maybe it's your best friend's fault for raising her wrong." Sam said. She knew exactly what buttons to push to make her mom lose her mind. Brooke looked over at Sam.

"I think you're forgetting that my best friend is your Aunt Peyton, Samantha. And you better watch the way you talk about her. Doing cocaine was Lily's choice, and you know that." Brooke hissed.

"Well Lily knows Aunt Peyton was a crack whore in her day, just like I know you were a whore. Daughters learn from their mothers." Sam retorted.

"You know what Sam? You have grown into a rude and disrespectful child. I guess I did raise you wrong because the Samantha I know would never even think of insulting the people who love her." Brooke snapped. A customer glanced over and Brooke bit her tongue, refraining from fighting with Sam in public. "Sit there, and do not even think of moving." She warned. Sam was quiet, she just crossed her arms over her chest. Brooke went over to help serve the woman, and Sam couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Your daughter?" the woman questioned. Brooke nodded slightly, embarrassed of how Sam was acting. "Well you definitely did something right, my daughter would have started yelling at me in front of everyone." She said. Brooke sighed.

"I'm surprised she didn't. Teenagers, huh?" she murmured. The woman nodded.

"I sent mine to boot camp." She said.

"Did you really?" Brooke asked. The woman nodded.

"And she's never been more respectful." She said.

"Really?" Brooke asked, quite interested. Sam couldn't help but start silently panicking as the woman and her mom discussed all the details of the camp. Sam was absolutely haunted when the woman gave Brooke the name of the camp, and Brooke replied with, 'I'll look into that'.

~.~.~

Lily walked into her house, straightening out her shirt. She was about to take off her shoes when she saw a silhouette standing in the doorway.

"Where the hell were you?" he snapped. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"Uncle Nathan?" she questioned, seeing the tall, dark haired man.

"You haven't been picking up your phone!" Nathan exclaimed.

"No, it died during lunch hour. Why?" Lily asked.

"I've been trying to call you." Nathan said, his tone getting softer. "Your mom was in a car accident." He managed to say. Lily's heart dropped.

"What?" she asked numbly, instantly panicking.

"It's bad, Lil. Your dad's at the hospital, we have to go." Nathan said, taking Lily's hand and pulling her out of the house.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm evil. ****—Jay xoxo**


	29. Just Reach Out And Touch Me

**A/N: There's a nice Brooke/Sam scene in this. Actually this chapter has a lot of Sam. All you *SAM* fans read the A/N at the bottom! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam walked into the hospital with her dad, holding his hand tightly. Her mom had gotten a call from Lucas while she was working on her designs. Sam could heard him crying through the phone, and she knew it was bad. Anything that made her Uncle Lucas, a grown man, break into sobs was very bad. Sam was left with Millicent and Brooke practically flew out the door of her boutique.

As Sam walked into the waiting room with her dad, she saw her mom, Uncle Nathan, Aunt Quinn, Uncle Clay, and Lucas all sitting down with coffees in their hands. They all looked scared. Anytime one member of the Tree Hill clan was hurt, they all showed up in the hospital for help and support. Sam, instead of looking to her mother, looked at her Uncle Lucas. He caught her glance, and then swallowed, looking back down to the lid of his coffee.

"Baby," Brooke said, standing up as she saw the concerned look on Sam's face.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked quietly, obviously not too quiet; Lucas flinched at the comment. Brooke slid her hand around Sam's shoulder as Julian walked over to Lucas.

"Let's take a walk." She said, leading Sam down the hallway and back out of the hospital.

"Is she okay? What even happened?" Sam asked, then realized something. "Where's Lily?" she questioned. Brooke stroked her daughter's hair from her face.

"Aunt Peyton was in a car accident." Brooke said, "She went into surgery once the paramedics brought her in, and she was resuscitated twice in the ambulance. The paramedics were giving her CPR when they brought her in, and he happened to see it. That's why Uncle Lucas was crying when he called me." Brooke explained to her daughter.

"Why is she in surgery?" Sam asked innocently.

"One of her lungs collapsed and the doctors need to repair it." Brooke said softly, purposely leaving out the gruesome details of Peyton's other ailments. She didn't want Sam to be scared.

"I didn't mean those things I said earlier about Aunt Peyton." Sam said. Brooke nodded knowingly.

"I know, sweetheart. We all say things we don't mean." Brooke assured her daughter, rubbing her back and holding her head against her chest.

"You never told me where Lily is." Sam murmured against her mom's chest. Brooke let go of Sam and frowned.

"The chapel." Brooke said.

"I need to go talk to her," Sam said. Brooke nodded. Lily and Sam's friendship was just like the friendship Brooke and Peyton had. Sam stood on her tiptoes and kissed her mom's cheek softly. "She's gonna be okay, momma." She said. Brooke just nodded as Sam walked back inside. Brooke took a deep breath, looking up at the sky.

"You better not take her." Brooke warned the sky above her, walking back inside.

~.~.~

Lily was sitting on the first row of benches in the hospital's chapel, holding a bible in her hands. She looked down at the cover and sighed.

"_Lily Roe, why aren't you outside?" Peyton asked, walking up the aisle of the church._

Lily turned around, watching as her mother walked in front of her like she was invisible. Lily turned to see the six year old version of herself, wearing a small black dress, white nylons, and black dress shoes, standing by the podium at the church.

"_I don't like it there." Lily said, handing the bible to Peyton. Peyton raised her eyebrow as Lily walked over to the framed pictures of Karen and Andy, white and red roses scattered around them. Lily picked up a white rose and a red rose, turning back to Peyton. "Mommy likes lilies the best. Not roses." Lily said, handing the red rose to Peyton before plopping down on the ground, cross-legged._

_Peyton crouched down and leaned forward, holding Lily's head as she kissed her softly on the nose. "Wanna know a secret?" Peyton whispered. Lily nodded, pouting as she slowly tore petals off the rose in her grip. "Your mommy can still here you." She said._

"_No." Lily said._

"_Yes, she can. "She can't talk back to you but she can hear everything you tell her. I always talk to my mommy." Peyton said._

"_I don't believe you." Lily sighed. Peyton stroked a curl from Lily's face and Lily looked at Peyton._

"_Now when have I ever lied to you?" Peyton asked._

"_Never." Lily replied quietly..._

Lily laughed slightly, tears falling onto her cheeks.

"Okay..." she nodded, "Fine." She said, dropping the bible. Lily looked up at the ceiling. "You there, ma?" she questioned, "Because I don't believe in any of this guardian angel shit anymore. What's the point of protecting me when you don't protect me from the things that hurt me the most? You already left me, and so did dad, and so did Keith. I refuse to lose the equivalent of two sets of parents!" Lily exclaimed. "I mean come on! What do you want from me?" She yelled, staring at the ceiling for a while before looking back down at the ground. "God I sound like a fucking psycho." She mumbled, holding her head in her hands.

"No you don't." Sam said. Lily looked over to see her best friend. Sam saw how tired and upset Lily looked. Lily refrained from saying anything, knowing she was close to tears. Sam slid down onto the bench beside Lily. She then took Lily's hand.

"I'm scared." Lily said through tears, leaning into Sam's shoulder and letting the tears fall.

"I know. I am too." Sam said, holding her best friend tightly, not even thinking about letting her go. "She's gonna be okay." Sam said over Lily's sobs. "I know she will."

* * *

**A/N: See, I told you this was super short. Remember how I said this would be updated yesterday? Yeah, I thought it was odd that nobody reviewed this chappie, and then I realized that I only uploaded it to the Doc Manager. Meaning, I only completed step one out of two when it comes to uploading chapters to a story.  
So anywho, I'm going camping (yes, without wifi) mid-August and won't be updating for a whole ten days. But I assure you I will update as much as I possibly can before then. The next chapter is currently being edited by a friend, because I haven't edited these last few chapters and she's on my case, so it'll only be a day or so before it's up.  
And for any of you, like me, that absolutely ADORED Samantha Walker on OTH, the actress that portrayed her (Ashley Rickards) has a new TV series coming out. It's called 'Awkward' and it's premiering on the 27****th****, as in, this Wednesday coming up! I'm super stoked and it's already set up to record! So that's for those of you who love her as much as I do! You should check it out too! –Jay xoxo**


	30. Left My Love On The Ground

**A/N: I know there hasn't been much Naley lately, but I promise you Naley fans, their drama is fast approaching! And I added in a scene for you :)**

* * *

Sam walked back into the waiting room after an hour of prowling around the hospital with Lily, trying to keep her best friend's mind off of everything going on. Lily and Sam were holding hands, but Lily let go of Sam's hand when she saw her dad. Lucas took Lily into her arms as she walked over, eyes still bloodshot from crying.

"Have you heard anything?" Sam asked her mom and dad, who were sitting in the chairs, holding hands.

"Not yet." Brooke sighed, "Jamie called, he wanted me to tell you and Lily that he's here for you two." She said. Sam nodded.

"Is he home with Aunt Haley?" she asked. Brooke nodded. Nathan had been getting text after text from Haley. She was mortified that she couldn't be there to console her best friend. Jamie was watching Lydie and Aidan, who Julian had dropped off, all while making sure his mom didn't go running out the door to the hospital. She had been so horrified when Nathan told her what had happened.

Sam frowned and sat down on Julian's lap. Lily eventually sat down with her dad, leaning on his shoulder. After a half hour, Sam sat in her own chair and waited silently with everyone. Minutes seemed like hours, and it felt like literally forever until a doctor walked in the room and called out Peyton's name.

Lucas got to his feet, "I'm her husband." He said, walking over to the doctor. Lily sat in the chair, scared of what the doctor would say.

"I'm Dr. Evan Hastings, I worked on your wife. Surgery went exceptionally well, we stitched up her left lung and she's just being moved into her room as we speak. After we put her under her heart stayed strong and there were no complications whatsoever." He said. Everyone let out their sighs of relief.

"Thank you so much," Lucas said, breathing easier. Lily walked over and took her dad's hand, relieved at the doctor's words.

"So she's gonna be okay?" Lily asked. Dr. Hastings nodded.

"Did a nurse talk to you about her other injuries?" he asked Lucas. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"Yes," Lucas said.

"What other injuries?" Lily asked. She hadn't heard anything.

"One second." Lucas told Lily, looking back to the doctor. "When will she be able to come home?" he asked. He was so worried about Peyton.

"Within a week, but giving her condition, she'll be on bed rest at home for the next few weeks until her leg heals." Dr. Hastings said. Lily walked over to Brooke, pulling her hand. Brooke looked over to her niece as Lucas and Dr. Hastings walked over to the front desk, talking.

"What other injuries?" Lily asked quietly. Brooke sighed.

"Your mom's leg is broken, and she has a really serious concussion." Brooke said. Lily frowned as she looked at her aunt.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" she asked. She had the right to know.

"You didn't ask, sweetheart. I would have told you had you asked." Brooke said. Lily nodded slowly.

"I have to call Haley." Nathan murmured, taking his phone out and walking away. Lily looked over to the front desk, where her dad was no longer standing.

"Where's my dad?" Lily asked.

"He went with the doctor to sign a few papers and go see your mom." Quinn said, squeezing Lily's shoulder.

"What the hell?" Lily questioned, clearly disappointed. She wanted to be with her dad, but he clearly had other plans.

"Why don't we go get something to eat, sweetheart?" Brooke offered, stroking Lily's hair. Lily shook her head no. She was angry at her dad; he wasn't thinking straight.

"Your mom's gonna be fine." Sam said, "You don't have to stay in the waiting room." She said softly. She knew Lily was upset, and obviously still scared. Lily was quiet. She was more pissed off then anything. "Come on," Sam said, taking Lily's hand. Lily pulled her hand away.

"I'm gonna go call Aurora." She said, walking out of the hospital without another word. Sam sighed and Brooke rubbed her daughter's arm, seeing she was upset. Sam looked at her mom.

"Can you just drive me home? I don't think Lily cares if I'm here or not." She said honestly. Brooke sighed and nodded, knowing Sam was right. Lily was a very independent little girl when she chose to be.

~.~.~

_Two days later..._

~.~.~

Peyton's eyes cracked opened, and everything blurred together into a bright melody of whites and yellows. Peyton blinked a few times, but the blurriness didn't go away.

"Peyton," Lucas said, leaning forward and taking her hand.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked, her voice cracking. Lucas picked up the cup of water he had been drinking and handed it to Peyton. She drank a few sips, and then Lucas took the cup back, putting it down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in concern.

"Sore," Peyton murmured, "My head..." she sighed, closing her eyes. "It really hurts." She said. Lucas nodded.

"You have a concussion. Here's your morphine button. Don't overdo it." Lucas managed to laugh quietly, handing Peyton the beige cord with the red button on the end. Peyton stifled her laugh, pressing the button twice.

"Whoops." She said. Lucas smiled, but then frowned as she winced from her small laugh.

"You scared me so badly." He admitted quietly.

"Is Lily okay?" Peyton murmured, opening her eyes again. Lucas nodded.

"She's been with Aurora ever since she found out you were okay." He said. Peyton frowned, her vision clearing up.

"She must have been so scared." She said. Lucas nodded slightly.

"All of us were." He said, rubbing his thumbs over Peyton's knuckles. "I'm just glad you're awake." He said as he kissed her hand. "But, there is some good news past all the bad." Lucas said.

"Like what?" Peyton asked. She didn't see much good at the moment. Everything hurt.

"You're pregnant... very pregnant actually. I don't know how we didn't see that." Lucas said softly.

"I'm... what?" Peyton asked quietly, not believing her ears. Lucas smiled as his wife looked at him, eyes wide in surprise.

"You're further along than Haley is." He laughed slightly.

"I am?" Peyton asked, her hand on her stomach. "But she's almost four months." She said. She didn't look pregnant.

"You're eighteen weeks along." Lucas smiled.

"What?" Peyton laughed slightly, smiling. She hadn't ever felt so happy.

"I didn't ask if it was a boy or girl, I wanted to wait for you." He said. Peyton swallowed as the smile faded off her face. "What?" Lucas asked.

"I've been taking birth control... I didn't think I was pregnant." Peyton said worriedly. Lucas kinked his brow, not understanding her concern. "I've been drinking. Lucas, I've been drinking a lot more than any pregnant woman should." Peyton said, absolutely horrified.

"The doctor said the baby's fine, Peyton. We'll just start behaving now." Lucas said, instantly calming her nerves. She nodded slightly, still really nervous about being pregnant. The last pregnancy didn't turn out so well.

~.~.~

Sam was sitting on the edge of the shower, taping gauze to her hip. She could hear the TV playing, so she knew she had time. Sam's mind was blank... she was in a trance.

"Samantha," Brooke said, knocking on the door. Sam jumped up, her bloody razor falling off her thigh, into the tub. She winced as the cuts on her hip stretched.

"Don't come in!" She yelled, panicked. She then realized how suspicious it sounded, "Gosh, you scared me half to death!" she laughed nervously, covering up her freak out.

"Well what are you doing? You've been in there forever." Brooke said.

"I'm going pee." Sam lied, picking her razor up out of the tub.

"Honey nobody can pee for twenty minutes straight." Brooke laughed. Sam rolled her eyes, pulling her pants up over the gauze and yanking her shirt down. Brooke raised her eyebrow, "Are you having difficulties or something?" she asked.

"Nope." Sam said shortly, taking a wad of toilet paper and cleaning off her razor.

"I don't hear you peeing." Brooke pointed out.

"Mom! You're honestly so creepy." Sam said, throwing the toilet paper in the toilet and flushing it down.

"Sam I'm your mother, I'm allowed to creep you." Brooke said.

"Go away, please." Sam groaned.

"Are you having trouble going to the bathroom—"

"Mom!"

"Okay okay. It doesn't hurt to ask." Brooke chuckled. "I was just gonna tell you that I got a call from Uncle Lucas, and Aunt Peyton woke up this afternoon. So I'm going to see her tomorrow morning, would you like to come?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, that's great mom." Sam said. Everyone had been so worried about her Aunt Peyton, especially her mom. Brooke stayed by the door, listening. She was a mom; she was curious as to why Sam was taking so long. Sam figured her mom went downstairs, and then started humming to herself. Brooke smiled before walking downstairs and over to Julian.

"What's taking her so long?" he questioned. They had both been wondering, and Brooke went up to check on her.

"I don't know." Brooke frowned slightly, "But she wants to come with me to go see Peyton tomorrow so you should take Aidan out. I feel bad for not spending that much time with him anymore." She said.

"Well he's picking out a book for me to read, you should come in and read it with me." Julian said. Brooke nodded.

"I will." She smiled, kissing her husband. They soon heard the pitter-patter of feet and Aidan came running in wearing his batman pyjamas, holding a comic book and smiling from ear to ear.

"A comic book?" Julian laughed, "I meant nursery rhymes or the Little Red Hen." He said.

"Comic books are cooler. They're awesome." Aidan smiled, handing the book to Julian. Brooke laughed and then pulled Aidan onto her lap, kissing his freckled cheek and rocking him back and forth on her lap; squeezing him in a tight hug and then letting go.

"I think comic books are awesome too." She said, standing up with Aidan. Julian laughed and followed his wife and son upstairs.

~.~.~

Nathan and Haley were laying in bed, cuddling. Nathan's hand was on Haley's stomach as he thought about their family.

"I don't know what I would ever do without you." Nathan admitted quietly. Haley smiled, looking over at her husband.

"I agree." She said.

"And if you ever leave without my permission, I'm changing our kids' names to Sparkle and Rainbow." Nathan said, making himself and Haley both burst into laughter.

"Lydie would love that." She said.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed.

"I love you, hubby." Haley smiled warmly.

"I love you too, wifey." Nathan said as he pressed a kiss to Haley's forehead. "And I love you too, babies." He said, rubbing Haley's pregnant stomach. They turned their attention to their door as it creaked open. Lydie was standing there in her pyjamas, holding her blanket and stuffed animal.

"Get in here," Haley sighed, smiling. She knew the look on her daughter's face too well. Lydie ran over and crawled up on the bed, flopping down between her parents and turning into Nathan. Nathan kissed Lydie's head and then leaned over and kissed Haley's lips softly.

"Goodnight, my girls." He said.

"Night daddy." Lydie yawned.

"Goodnight." Haley said softly, turning off her lamp.

* * *

**A/N: All edited and pretty! Let me know what you think, I'm needing some motivation, peeps! –Jay xoxo**


	31. I Used To Rule The World

**A/N: This is really short... like really, really short. Hopefully you still like it!**

* * *

Sam walked in the halls of the hospital alongside her mother. Brooke had been extremely worried about Peyton, and Sam had even heard her mom break down and cry the night Peyton was admitted to the hospital. Sam couldn't help but think of how much her friendship with Lily was so much like her mom and Aunt Peyton's. Sam never wanted to lose Lily.

Brooke opened the door to Peyton's room and smiled slightly, seeing Peyton sitting up in bed, reading a magazine.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Brooke laughed slightly, holding back tears. Sam rolled her eyes slightly at how emotional her mom was. Brooke walked over and hugged Peyton, who chuckled slightly.

"It's okay, really. I'm okay." Peyton assured her best friend, holding her hand.

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked softly.

"Getting breakfast. I'm already sick of the hospital food." Peyton groaned.

"Looks like you're doped up on a bunch of stuff." Sam commented randomly, seeing the several tubes running in and out of Peyton's gown.

"Sammy," Peyton smiled. Sam smiled and walked over, hugging her aunt. "But no, actually, I'm not _doped up_." She teased, "I thought I was on morphine but evidently not, it's some long named pain killer that won't harm the baby." Peyton said, rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"No." Brooke said. Peyton smiled and nodded at her best friend. "No way! Peyton, that's amazing!" Brooke exclaimed as she wrapped her best friend in another embrace. Brooke soon paused and pulled away. "Are you okay with it?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I was a bit scared because we didn't know for so long. Apparently I got pregnant before Haley." Peyton said. Brooke did a double take, raising her eyebrow. "I'm four months along." She laughed nervously.

"Are you serious? You don't even have a baby belly." Brooke pointed out, looking down at Peyton's stomach to see if it had gotten any bigger.

Peyton grinned at Brooke's baffled expression. "I know, apparently if you have really strong abdominal muscles, it can take longer for you to show. But I had hardly any morning sickness. I think I got sick twice, and that was it. But now it explains why I've been so hormonal."

"Wow, so all that hot yoga we did paid off, huh?" Brooke smiled as she sat on the edge of Peyton's bed. Sam grimaced.

"No kidding," Peyton smirked, "But I was a bit worried because I've been drinking, but the doctor did an ultrasound while I was out and he said everything looks perfect." She said happily.

"What does Lily think?" Sam questioned. Knowing Lily, she would probably freak out a bit and then get all excited and want to tell everyone.

"We haven't told her yet." Peyton admitted, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What? Are you serious?" Sam laughed, already knowing Lily was going to be pissed.

"She hasn't come around." Peyton frowned, "I think the car crash really scared her, she came in to kiss me goodnight and then left again with Aurora. She's been MIA since last night." She said, tucking a wave of hair behind her ear.

"Want me to text her?" Sam offered.

"Yeah, just don't tip her off." Peyton said. Sam nodded and then looked to her mom.

"Oh wait!" she exclaimed, "I can't, my mom took my phone away." Sam added icily. Brooke rolled her eyes. Sam could definitely be dramatic. Peyton chuckled and looked at Brooke.

"I'll call her." Brooke said, narrowing her eyes at Sam and taking out her phone, dialling Lily's number. She waited, and then sighed. "Not answering." She said.

"I'll call her, she better answer." Peyton said as she grabbed her blackberry off the bedside table.

~.~.~

Lily was laying in bed, curled up with her under a blanket. Lily heard her phone buzzing and her eyes cracked open.

"Rora, get up." Lily mumbled, looking over to her girlfriend. Aurora rolled onto her back and yawned.

"Is your dad home?" she asked quietly.

"Hell no," Lily laughed, "He's staying at the hotel across from the hospital." She said, propping herself up on her elbow as she looked over her girlfriend. Aurora somehow still looked absolutely perfect after sleeping all night.

The blonde's brow furrowed as she looked at Lily. "Why wouldn't he just stay here?"

"He wants to be there if anything important happens, and my mom won't let him sleep in the chair by her bed anymore." Lily explained.

"You should really go see your mom." Aurora said quietly. Lily reached forward and took Aurora's streaks of pink, purple, and blue hair into her hand.

"Is there some sort of meaning behind these?" Lily questioned quietly. She smiled as she got the 'are you going crazy' look from her girlfriend. "Your name is Aurora, like Aurora Borealis, so is your hair purposely different colours like the Northern lights?" Lily asked.

"No." Aurora said quietly.

"Oh..." Lily murmured. Aurora started laughing, seeing the slight flash of disappointment in Lily's eyes.

"I just like having some sort of colour in my hair because it's like white blonde, it gets boring. And... my name is Aurora because my mom wanted to name me after a princess." Aurora mumbled as her cheeks flushed. Lily raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"You really are sleeping beauty." she smiled.

"You tell anyone, and you are so dead." Aurora laughed. Lily smiled and kissed Aurora, only to be interrupted by her phone buzzing again. Lily groaned and rolled over. Her dad gave her phone back to her when her mom was admitted to the hospital. Lily saw the caller ID and swallowed nervously. _Mom calling..._

"Who is it?" Aurora asked.

"Some telemarketer." Lily mumbled, ignoring the call and turning back to Aurora.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, really short. 800 words type of short! So here's the low down, I need to hear your guys' thoughts! Even one thought is good! Just give me something to work off! –Jay xoxo **


	32. Put Your Arms Around Me

**A/N: Someone commented that it was frustrating that I keep saying I'll update soon and then falling short of my promise. Well I'm sorry but life tends to get in the way, and I've read many stories where the author updates every few months. So consider yourself lucky, lol. I used to have a lot more spare time when I first started writing this and now I don't. So if you hate waiting for updates that much then you don't have to read it. I'm posting this story for your own pleasure, so I find it a little hurtful that you're willing to stop reading this because updates have come a little late. I know it can be frustrating, but I don't always have access to the internet. I think it's better than not updating at all. Anyway, if any of you have a comment like that, I'd appreciate a PM so I can respond to you and clear up the issue instead of addressing you in my author's note. Now onto the story!**

* * *

Brooke pulled into her driveway. Sam went to open the door, but Brooke suddenly found her voice. "It's a bit odd that Lily hasn't gone to see Peyton."

Sam looked back over at her mom and shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. Lily already lost two dads and one mom." She said, opening the car door.

Brooke cocked her eyebrow. "Why would that have anything to do with seeing Peyton in the hospital?" she asked.

"Put two and two together, mom." Sam said, "Peyton in hospital. Karen in hospital. Karen dies in hospital. Peyton d—"

"Don't even say it." Brooke said, cutting Sam off mid-sentence.

"Sorry," Sam murmured.

"You have to go back to school tomorrow." Brooke stated.

"You said I didn't have to." Sam said.

"Well there's no point in staying home, Sam. Aunt Peyton's gonna be fine." Brooke said.

"Whatever." Sam mumbled as she got out of the car and walked inside. She was already getting sick of her mom.

Brooke took her keys out of the ignition and grabbed her purse as she stepped out of the car. She shut the door and locked the car as she followed Sam into the house. Brooke saw her daughter's retreating form as she shut her bedroom door.

"Mommy!" Aidan giggled as he ran into Brooke, holding her tightly. Julian ran after him, wearing a mask.

"What... are you doing?" Brooke laughed at her husband, stroking Aidan's hair. Julian lifted the mask atop his curly brown hair and gave Brooke a smirk.

"Giving our son his daily excersize." He said as he breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath.

"I think you're the only one getting an excersize." Brooke chuckled at her husband's loss of breath. He laughed and she leaned down gave Aidan a kiss on his head.

"He chased me," Aidan said, smiling up at his mom.

"I thought you two were going out for lunch and ice cream?" Brooke questioned.

"No I wanted to play instead. You can play too now." He said.

"Why don't we watch a movie, and save the running around for some other day?" Brooke laughed as she put her hand on her hip. There was no way she was being chased around the house.

"What movie?" Aidan asked.

"A superhero movie." Julian said. Aidan smiled and nodded.

"Can Sammy watch it too?" he asked.

"Sure, why don't you go ask her?" Brooke asked. She knew Sam wouldn't be rude to Aidan, at least she hoped she wouldn't.

"Kay." Aidan said as he ran upstairs. He knocked on Sam's door before opening it. Aidan saw the bloody gauze on the bed. Sam grabbed it and threw it out.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What was that? Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly, his eyes widening.

"No, I just had a nosebleed. It's all better now." Sam lied. Aidan didn't look relieved. "Everybody gets them, buddy. Well maybe not everyone, but I do. Don't look so freaked out." She laughed, giving him a nudge on the shoulder.

"Yeah I fell off a slide and got one before." Aidan said. Sam nodded as she sat down on her bed. "Me and mommy and daddy are um..." Aidan trailed off. "Oh yeah," he said as his thought came back. "We're watchin' a movie and you can come watch it too." He said.

"No thanks, I'm not up for a movie." Sam said.

"But it's a superhero movie." Aidan pressed, pursing his lips. Sam laughed.

"Well you can watch it with mom and dad. Now get outta here, I need peace and quiet." She smiled. Aidan nodded.

"Okay," he said before running back out of her room. Sam sighed quietly. It was a good thing kids were so gullible.

~.~.~

Lily walked into her room, her hair damp and her towel tightly bound around her body. Aurora looked over from Lily's bed.

"Come here." Aurora said. Lily walked over and watched as Aurora touched her finger to Lily's leg. "Ssst... ow," Aurora joked, "Someone's hot." She said.

"Oh my God," Lily laughed, "That's very original." She complimented, twisting her hair to the side.

"Thanks, I try." Aurora laughed as she sat up, stretching her arms out in front of her.

"So what are our plans for today?" Lily smiled.

"Well, you're going to the hospital." Aurora said simply.

"We've gone over this, all she's doing is sleeping anyway and I hate hospitals. Going in last night was hard enough." Lily said, pulling a brush through her tangled damp curls.

"She's not sleeping." Aurora said. Lily glanced over her shoulder and then sighed as she saw Aurora holding up Lily's phone.

"Why haven't you answered her calls? There's like five missed calls from her, one from Brooke, and one from your dad." Aurora said. Lily frowned.

"I don't like seeing her there. It just reminds me of when Karen was there and she didn't end up making it." Lily said quietly.

"Well your mom isn't going anywhere." Aurora said as she stood up, handing the phone to Lily. "She's probably worried about you... you need to call her." She said. Lily took her phone and swallowed as she looked at all the missed calls.

"I don't want to call." Lily said.

Aurora frowned, "Lily, she—"

"I'll go to the hospital, I just don't want to call her." Lily said.

"Okay, I'll drive you." Aurora said softly. Lily nodded. As much as she didn't want to go to see her mom, she had to.

~.~.~

Lucas walked into Peyton's hospital room. "Feeling any better?" he asked softly.

"Maybe once I eat." Peyton smiled, seeing the paper bag.

"Bagels, from the café you love." He explained as he set the bag down and leaned over the bed, kissing her softly. "And a smoothie from that other place you requested." Lucas laughed, placing down a plastic, lid-covered cup.

"Mm, thank you." Peyton smiled.

"How are you feeling? Your chest?" Lucas asked as he pulled the chair closer to her bed, sitting down.

"It's fine, only a little sore. My head's probably the most sore, but it's manageable." Peyton said as she picked up the smoothie, sipping it.

"Good." Lucas said, "Did Brooke stop by?" he asked.

"Yes, and Sam. I got next months issue of magazine." Peyton smiled, holding up the magazine. Lucas rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You and that stupid magazine." He said. Peyton laughed. She and Lucas both looked over as the door opened.

"Hey baby," Peyton smiled tenderly. Lily stood by the door, not moving. "Lily," Peyton said softly, "I'm okay." She said, seeing Lily looking over her body. Lily saw the cast on her mom's leg and the bruise on her jaw. She couldn't see it in the dark the night before. Now it was all she could concentrate on. Lily finally looked at her mom and then walked over, hugging her. "I love you." Peyton said.

"I love you too." Lily murmured, letting go of her mom. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"I'm a little banged up, but I'm more than okay." Peyton smiled. Lily looked at her mom in confusion, and glanced over to her dad, who was also smiling. "I'm pregnant." She said. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"What?" she asked quietly. Peyton smiled and nodded.

"You're finally gonna be a big sister." She said. Lily just looked at her mom, not sure how to feel.

"Wow... I guess that's a plus." Lily said, smiling slightly.

"And it's only gonna be five more months." Lucas added. Lily looked over at him. "She's four months along. Hard to believe, huh?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah... wow." Lily said. "You don't look pregnant... are you sure you are?" she asked, looking at her mom's stomach.

"Yes," Peyton laughed, "We're definitely pregnant." She murmured, rubbing her hand over her stomach.

~.~.~

Jamie walked in the door, seeing his mom laying on the couch, watching TV with Lydie.

"You know, I think it's a little unfair that I have to go to school when both my best friends are off." Jamie announced as he walked into the living room.

"Do you?" Haley asked.

"Yes." Jamie said. Lydie was sound asleep against Haley's stomach, her mouth hanging open as she silently snored. Haley smiled, hearing Lydie's little snore. Jamie laughed. "She totally gets that from you." He said.

"I don't know about that. Your dad snores quite loudly." Haley laughed.

"Anyway, back to my question. Can I stay home tomorrow?" Jamie asked.

"No." Haley said.

"But I actually want to see Aunt Peyton." Jamie sighed.

"So do I." Haley said, "You can see her once she gets settled at home. God only knows what you can catch at the hospital." She said. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Well then can I hang out with Madison after school?" he asked.

"No, you're still grounded." Haley said simply. Jamie groaned.

"Whatever." He said as he stood up.

"I love you too." Haley said sarcastically.

"You should be proud of me, you know that. I don't have sex, I don't smoke, I don't do drugs, I'm there for Lily and Sam, and somehow I still wind up getting grounded. Maybe you should consider what I could be doing." Jamie said.

"And I'm proud of you for not doing any of those things. But it still doesn't excuse lying and disobeying me." Haley said as she stroked Lydie's hair.

"You just don't get it." Jamie said as he walked upstairs, slamming his door. Lydie's eyes opened and she looked at Haley.

"Is Jay Jay home?" she asked quietly. Haley sighed and nodded. She was really starting to go crazy from not being able to get off the couch.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't edit this at all, so there may or may not be mistakes in it. I'm aiming to update every day this week, because I'm leaving on Friday to go camping for 9 or 10 days. So that means no updates from this Friday, to the next Saturday or Sunday. Anyway, let me know what you guys think! The reviews I got for the last chapter were awesome! ****Any and all ideas are totally welcome! **** –Jay xoxo**


	33. You're So Mean When You Talk

**A/N: I wrote a chapter at 1 am this morning, and then realized how many mistakes I made, and re-wrote it, and am posting it now. No more late night chapters for me, lol. I'm actually sorry for that last chapter... parts of it were painful to read. I kept using tenses wrong and it was just... horrible. So this chapter is a lot better, I think.**

* * *

Lily walked into the school, making her way to her locker. It had been three days that she was off school, and she wanted to get caught back up on all of her work before too much of it piled up.

"Lily," Sam called out, seeing her best friend walking down the hall. Lily of course didn't hear her, her headphones were in and her music was on full blast. Sam glanced back at Jamie and Madison, who were staring into each other's eyes. "See you two later," she mumbled, running after Lily. "Hey," Sam said, grabbing Lily's backpack and walking up beside her. Lily looked over and took her headphones out.

"Hey," she smiled.

"I thought you weren't back 'til Monday." Sam commented, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

"Nah," Lily shrugged, "My mom's getting discharged today anyway." She said as she wrapped her headphones around her iPod and put it in her pocket.

"You said you wanted to be there for her, didn't you?" Sam questioned as they reached Lily's locker. Lily nodded slightly and started putting her combination into her lock.

"Well ever since she got the news, she and my dad have been really annoying." Lily mumbled.

"What news?" Sam asked as Lily opened her locker, loading her textbooks into her bag.

"Oh right, she's pregnant. I forgot to tell you." Lily laughed slightly, zipping he bag back up.

"Oh I already knew," Sam murmured, watching as Ryan walked down the hall with a few of his friends. He looked at her, and then smirked before walking past her.

"How did you know?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Your mom told me and my mom when we went to see her." Sam laughed slightly. Lily raised her eyebrow. Aurora walked over.

"Hello," she smiled, kissing Lily's cheek.

"Hey." Lily murmured, taking Aurora's hand. "But when did you go to see her?" Lily asked, looking back to the brunette. She and Sam hadn't event talked since her mom was first admitted to the hospital.

Sam glanced over her shoulder, making sure Ryan was gone. "Day before yesterday." She mumbled.

"I was with my mom all day, you weren't there." Lily said defensively. There was no way her mom told her best friend before she told her. That was unexceptable.

"I went in the morning with my mom." Sam said, turning back to Lily. "You know, when you were refusing to step foot in the hospital." She said, trying to jog Lily's memory.

"You have got to be joking." Lily said, shutting her locker rather loudly. Aurora raised her eyebrow.

"What's going on?" the blonde laughed slightly, glancing at Sam.

"She told you before she told me!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well she told my mom and I was there. My mom _is_ her best friend, Lily. I'd tell you first if I ever got knocked up." Sam said.

"But you don't have a child. I would tell my husband and my child before I told anyone else." Lily said. Aurora raised her eyebrow, looking at Lily. "Or wife, but that's not the point. I would tell my partner, and my kid." Lily said.

"Ouch," Sam laughed. Lily frowned. She thought she was the only other person that knew. "Well maybe if you actually went to the hospital, you would have known first." Sam said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily snapped.

"Don't get pissy, Lily. I'm just saying your mom probably would have told you right away if you didn't ignore her phone calls and actually went to the hospital." Sam explained.

"I'm not being pissy, but you've never been in my situation, so I suggest you keep your opinion to yourself because you really don't know what you're talking about." Lily said. Sam sighed.

"Whatever, I don't. I'll see you later," she said, turning around.

"Sam, wait," Lily said. Sam kept walking, ignoring Lily. Lily sighed and looked at Aurora. "Do you not think it's stupid that my mom told my best friend before she told me?" Lily asked. Aurora was quiet. "Oh come on," Lily said.

"I think you just bit Sam's head off for a stupid reason. Who cares if your mom told her first, it's not like she was rubbing it your face." Aurora said.

Lily raised her eyebrow at how blunt Aurora was being. "You're my girlfriend, you're supposed to agree with me." Lily said.

"No I don't. I have to go, I'll see you after school." Aurora said before walking away.

"What just happened?" Lily murmured as the bell rang.

~.~.~

"How are you doing, Haley?" Dr. Green asked as he walked into the exam room. Haley was laying down on the doctor's chair in the room. It resembled more of a dentist's chair than a doctor's.

Haley smiled widely, "Good." She said. Nathan smiled and reached over, holding her hand.

"Glad to be out of the house?" Dr. Green chuckled, seeing how happy Haley was. She just nodded.

"Very happy." Nathan added. Haley laughed.

"And excited to see my babies. Any chance you'll know the sex?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you're just over three months, aren't you?" he asked. Haley nodded. It was hard to believe it had been a month since she found out. "Then quite possibly. Do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well we didn't at first, but now we're dying to know." Haley laughed.

"Crossing our fingers for healthy boys." Nathan said. Since they were having monoamniotic twins, it was either one sex or the other. And there were already two boys and two girls in their family, so this pregnancy would tip the gender balance of the Scott family.

"I just want healthy babies, regardless." Haley murmured, lifting her shirt up as Dr. Green got the ultrasound ready. He squirted the gel on and Haley winced. "You never get used to it." She commented. He laughed.

"I know, they should make warming gel. All my patients comment on that." He laughed. Haley glanced over at Nathan and smiled. The sound of a small heartbeat came to ear and Haley's eyes instantly teared up. "That's baby number one." Dr. Green commented, pointing at the screen. Nathan smiled, holding Haley's hand as they looked at the little tiny spot on the screen. Dr. Green moved the ultrasound wand over Haley's abdomen and another heart beat was heard, it was a bit faster than the first.

"Why is it so fast?" Haley asked quietly, looking over at her doctor.

"It's only a few beats over what it should be, it's very normal. But that, is baby number two." Dr. Green said. Nathan smiled.

"They sound healthy." He said.

"Yes they do," Dr. Green said, "Would you like to know the sex?" he asked.

"Yes!" Haley smiled.

"Well Nathan, why don't you take a guess? Look right here." Dr. Green said, pointing at the screen. Nathan looked closely, squinting slightly.

"Is it a boy?" he asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Dr. Green smiled.

"Isn't that a penis?" Nathan asked, pointing at the line on the screen. Dr. Green laughed.

"No, Nathan, your baby isn't a horse... that's the umbilical cord." He said. Nathan groaned and Haley burst into laughter. Nathan rolled his eyes at his wife's fit of laughter.

"Well then, are they boys?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"No," Dr. Green laughed quietly, "You're having two little girls." He said. Haley looked at Nathan.

"Really?" Nathan smiled. The doctor nodded. Haley's eyes flooded with tears and Nathan laughed, kissing her softly.

"We're having two little girls!" Haley smiled happily. Nathan smiled. He was definitely excited about adding two more little girls to the family, even if he wouldn't have admitted it before.

~.~.~

Lily walked into the change room after school and saw Sam, taking her cheerleading uniform out of her bag. The other cheerleaders were walking out after changing.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Lily asked, standing in front of Sam.

"What about?" Sam asked, pulling her top off.

"Earlier today. I didn't mean to be such a bitch, I'm just a little angry with my parents." Lily said, putting her bag down and taking her uniform out.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just having a bad week." Sam said, unzipping her jeans. She pulled them off.

"Yeah, I think we both are..." Lily trailed off, "What the hell did you do to your hip?" Lily asked, seeing the blood-stained gauze taped to Sam's hip.

"Oh shit," Sam cursed, not remembering that she had cuts there. "It's nothing. I just banged it up in the shower. You would not believe how slippery shower floors are with conditioner on them." Sam murmured, covering up the truth. Lily wasn't believing any of it, but she just nodded.

"Have you told your mom?" Lily asked.

"No," Sam replied quickly, "She freaks out over everything. Hell she'd probably think I was cutting myself." She mumbled as she pulled on her cheerleading uniform. It was a one piece for practice, and the two piece for games and competitions.

"You aren't... right?" Lily asked as she looked over to Sam.

"No, I wouldn't." Sam lied. She felt horrible for lying to her best friend. Lily just nodded and got changed as well. They walked out of the change room together.

"Hurry it up, you two are always last." Jenny said, standing next to Charlotte.

"Sorry," Lily said. She glanced across the gym and saw Braxton and a few of his 'friends' sitting on the bleachers, waiting for their other 'friends' to finish basketball practice. Lily took a deep breath, glancing at Sam. She had seen Braxton, too. Lily also noticed Madison, who was sitting on the bleachers reading a book, waiting for Jamie's practice to be over. Jamie made the varsity team, of course, he was a Scott after all.

The cheerleading practice went on for two hours. They always had two hour practices on Fridays. Charlotte went over the choreography for the next basketball game and explained how to do the steps, and then Jenny went over the routine for the last hour. By the end of it, all the girls were absolutely bagged. Sam and Lily grabbed their bags and walked out of the school. Brooke was waiting in the car. Lily and Sam got into the car.

"Can you drive Lily?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, of course. I thought you were staying home today, sweetie." Brooke said as she glanced in the back seat at her niece.

"I was going to but I have a lot of homework and practice was after school so," Lily shrugged. Brooke nodded and then looked back forward.

"Can you say PDA?" Brooke mumbled, seeing two teenagers making out.

"Oh that's Jamie and Madison." Lily stated, scooting up on the seat and looking out the front window. Brooke's eyes widened.

"Jamie's making out? No! Little Jimmy Jam, I'm gonna go give him a piece—"

"Aunt Brooke, keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times." Lily laughed. Brooke just stared at her nephew.

"Mom, don't be so creepy!" Sam exclaimed. Brooke reluctantly pulled out of the parking lot and started driving.

"I am going to have a chat with Haley once I get home." Brooke mumbled under her breath.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic. It's not like Lily and I haven't made out before." Sam mumbled, arms crossed over her chest. Lily stayed quiet. It was always awkward when Sam was in a bad mood.

"Yes but Jamie's always been the innocent one. And don't you dare speak to me that way, Samantha. I can still take away your bed, too." Brooke reminded her.

"What?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah, she took everything out of my room except for my dresser, my nightstands, and my bed." Sam told Lily, bitterness in her voice.

"I'd kill my mom if she tried that." Lily laughed. Sam just looked over to her mom, who ignored the look she was getting from her daughter. She was pretty proud of her method of grounding. And it was working, despite Sam's attitude.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! A Naley scene! I love them! So who thought they were having girls? I was gonna make them have boys but then I thought of two awesome names for little girls... anyway, let me know what you all thought! If I get enough response, I'll post two chapters tomorrow as opposed to one. Give me your input! –Jay xoxo**


	34. My Possessions Are Causing Me Suspicion

**A/N: As promised, here are two chapters! I woke up to like eleven amazing reviews and was like, wow, that's awesome, and I wrote the second chapter right away! Unfortunately I couldn't post them this morning because I was downloading movies, but now I am! And you don't need to review both, lol. I'll post again either next Sunday or Monday, so hopefully these tide you over until then! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily walked into her house and pulled off her shoes. She was happy to be wearing her cheerleading uniform. Her mom had so many stories about cheerleading, and Lily knew her mom would be proud if she was on the school's squad.

"Mom?" Lily called out, putting her bag down. There was no answer, just a laugh. Lily followed the laugh to the living room. Peyton was laying on the couch, her shirt pulled up, and Lucas was talking to her stomach. "Someone's gone crazy." Lily said. Lucas smiled and looked over.

"Would you like to talk to your brother or sister, too?" he asked.

"No thanks." Lily said, flopping down on the couch.

"Did you walk home?" Peyton questioned, trying to pull her shirt down. Lucas held it up.

"I'm not done," he interjected. Peyton laughed again, listening as he whispered to the baby.

"No, Aunt Brooke drove me home. She freaked out 'cause she saw Jamie and Maddy making out on one of the bike racks." Lily smiled, pulling at one of the threads on the couch. She looked back up when she heard another laugh, and noticed her dad was still murmuring to her mom's stomach. "Mom? Did you hear anything I said?" Lily questioned.

"No, I'm sorry." Peyton smiled, looking over to her daughter.

"Aunt Brooke freaked out because she saw Jamie and Madison kissing." Lily said, continuing to pull at the thread.

"Don't do that, you'll untwine my couch." Peyton said. Lily stopped and looked up. "And that doesn't surprise me, Jamie's always been the innocent one." She said as she looked back to Lucas.

"Why does everyone say that?" Lily questioned. Ever since they were about twelve, almost everyone agreed that Jamie was the innocent one; the follower of the two girls.

"'Cause it's true." Lucas said as he looked to Lily. "What's that?" he asked, putting his ear to Peyton's stomach. Lily rolled her eyes. "Baby agrees." He stated.

Peyton laughed again, Lucas had been having his fun chatting to the baby ever since they got home. "Because," she started, "While you and Sam were blabbing on about boys, Jamie was always gushing about Madison. He just seems so cute and innocent." She said simply.

"Thanks, ma." Lily mumbled.

"You're pretty cute too." Peyton smiled at her daughter.

"Feeling better?" Lily asked after a moment of silence.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, definitely. My head hardly hurts, it's just my leg that's bothering me." She said, running her fingers through Lucas's hair as he kissed her stomach. She looked at Lily and noticed how uncomfortable she looked. "What's wrong?" Peyton asked.

"Can you save the kissing and caressing and touching for when I'm not in the room? It's kind of nasty." Lily said, shifting onto her back.

"Why are you so edgy?" Lucas laughed as he sat up, holding Peyton's legs on his lap. She pulled her shirt back down.

"Because she doesn't even look pregnant yet and it just looks like you're randomly kissing her stomach. It's gross." Lily said.

"Well I am pregnant, honey. I saw the ultrasound, there's definitely a baby in here." Peyton said softly, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Never mind. I'm gonna go get changed and go out with Aurora." Lily said.

"Lily, you've spent the last three or four days with her." Lucas said. Lily looked over to him with a defensive look on her face.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she snapped.

"Lily, watch your tone." Peyton sighed, tilting her head back to look up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, Lily, I do." Lucas said, "If you had a boyfriend I'd be telling you the same thing, so don't start that homophobic crap on me." He added. Lily was definitely a hormonal teenager, and she would freak out over the smallest things.

"I never even said it was about that." Lily said, "I've been spending time with her because Sam and Jamie are both grounded and I have no alternatives." She said simply, sitting up on the couch.

Lucas let out a stifled laugh. "Because your mother and I weren't calling you twenty-four seven trying to get you to come spend time with us." He said sarcastically.

"You were in a hospital and I hate hospitals. In that case, Aurora was a better alternative." Lily explained. It wasn't that she hated hospitals, it was more so that she was scared of them.

"Well I'm not in the hospital anymore." Peyton added quietly, turning her head to look at her daughter. Lily sighed.

"You're seriously not letting me go?" she asked.

"If you don't recall, you were grounded before any of this went down." Lucas said, arguing his point.

"Are you honestly going to ground me for the short amount of time we have left in Tree Hill?" Lily asked bitterly, taking out her phone and texting Aurora; cancelling their plans.

"Well, about that," Lucas said. Lily cocked her eyebrow, looking up from her phone. "We think it would be best for the baby if we stayed here." He said. Lily just looked at him, waiting for more. When he took too long speak, she jumped on the opportunity.

"So we're not moving?" she asked.

"I still signed onto the contract for making the book into a movie." Lucas said, glancing at Peyton.

"So you're leaving again?" Lily asked as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"For ten months, he'll fly up every other weekend." Peyton said quietly. She clearly wasn't very happy with the outcome. She wanted to move to L.A. with him, but it was bad to fly while pregnant, and she needed to finish Josh's premiere album.

"Okay." Lily said slowly. She was happy about not moving, but it was going to be hell on earth with a newborn and a stressed out mom. She already knew she was in for a hell of a ride.

~.~.~

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Aidan called out as he smoked in the door, holding a piece of paper to his chest. Sam looked over from her spot in the corner of the kitchen as Aidan ran full-speed into Brooke's stomach and hugged her.

"Hey big boy, what do you have?" Brooke laughed at her son's panting.

"Annie drew me a picture and kissed me!" he exclaimed. Brooke laughed.

"Did she?" she questioned.

"Little bro has swag," Sam commented, "Are you gonna date her?" she asked.

"Maybe, but she's my best friend. And I don't know if I like her better as my best friend or girlfriend... so you choose." Aidan told Brooke.

"Risky." Sam said. Aidan looked over to Sam as Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I say you do whatever feels right to you." Brooke told her little boy. He was a kid, girlfriends and boyfriends didn't count for anything but being immune to cooties.

"Sammy?" Aidan questioned, "What do you think?" he asked as she looked at him.

"I think, you should bring her a flower." Sam said.

"Do girls like flowers?" he asked curiously as he held the picture up to Brooke. She took it and smiled, seeing a picture drawn out in crayon of a blonde stick-boy and blonde stick-girl holding hands on a hill, with the sun in the corner of the page and 'i LovE You!' written on it.

"Yes we do." Sam smiled.

"She is definitely a keeper." Brooke laughed, handing Aidan back his picture. He ran over and handed it to Sam, letting her see. Sam smiled.

"Definitely bring her a flower. She'll think you're the best guy ever. And tell mom to buy a chocolate bar and give that to her too. And while you're at it you can tell her you love her too." Sam said, ruffling his hair.

"Mom I need a chocolate bar!" Aidan exclaimed, running back over to Brooke. She laughed.

"Slow down, sweetheart. There's chocolate bars in the cupboard, you can get one on Monday morning for her." Brooke said.

"I think you should have her over." Sam said, taking her toaster strudel out of the toaster and tossing it onto her plate.

"Can I, mom?" Aidan asked.

"Not this weekend honey, maybe next, okay? You can ask her when you go back to school." Brooke said as she kissed his forehead. She pulled away to see the pout on his adorable little face.

"Why not this weekend?" he asked quietly. Brooke laughed quietly.

"Because I said so, sweetie." She said as she rubbed his back.

"Let him have her over." Sam said.

"I have the fashion show on Sunday and I'm going over to Haley's on Saturday, so I can't." Brooke said. "Unless you want to watch them." She said.

"No I'm good." Sam said.

"Can I go with you and play with Lydie?" Aidan asked.

"Sure buddy, she'd love that." Brooke smiled, smoothing the hair off his forehead as he looked up to her. Aidan was absolutely adorable. Sam walked past her mom and brother, holding her toaster strudel.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked.

"My room." Sam said shortly.

"What do you even do in there, there's nothing in there." Brooke said as Sam walked upstairs. She shut her door without saying anything. "She is one moody teenager." Brooke said under her breath.

"Sometimes I get angry when I'm hurt, too." Aidan said.

"She's not hurt, buddy." Brooke said.

"Yeah, she is." Aidan said as he took off his backpack, putting his picture back into it.

"How?" Brooke questioned.

"She—" Aidan was cut off as the phone started ringing.

"Trust me, boo. She's been moody like this for a very long time." Brooke laughed, walking over to the phone. Aidan sighed and put his backpack against the counter before running over to play with the dog.

~.~.~

Haley walked in the door, Nathan's arm around her waist. Jamie shot up from his seat on the stairs, instantly looked at his parents.

"Where have you been!" he exclaimed.

"We just—"

"You know, the entire point of bed rest is that you _stay_ in bed. You're not supposed to go gallivanting around without notifying me while potentially harming my future siblings!" Jamie exclaimed. Nathan raised his eyebrow and Haley chuckled.

"Yes Dr. Jamie." She said, "I was at a doctor's appointment, honey. And I'm not harming your sisters." Haley said, tenderly rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, I know you were! I had to call Aunt Quinn to see if she was watching Lydie because you seem to think that you can just leave without telling me you're gone! What if you..." Jamie trailed off, pausing for a second, "You didn't just say sisters." He said quietly. Haley smiled and nodded. "Oh come on, I was so hoping for brothers." He complained. Nathan laughed.

"Well they're little girls, so get used to the idea of having three little sisters." Nathan said, patting Jamie on the shoulder. Jamie groaned.

"Three little sisters, two girl best friends, a girlfriend, a mom, aunts. This is a female dominated family." Jamie said. Haley smiled.

"Yes it is. And thank you for worrying, but I'm okay. I also would have called, but dad's phone died and mine's on the table. So you can relax because I'm going to lay down right this very second." She chuckled as she walked into the living room.

"Three daughters? Are you sure you're ready for that?" Jamie laughed at his dad.

"No, but I will be." Nathan said, "And you're gonna be the one babysitting them, so get used to the idea." He said as he patted Jamie on the back.

"Well as long as they aren't named Sparkle or Rainbow..." Jamie trailed off, him and his dad both laughing at the thought. Neither of them knew that Haley already had two names picked out.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will hopefully be up in half an hour or an hour. For some reason it took me FOREVER to load this to my document manager. So stay tuned!**


	35. You And Your White Horse

**A/N: Sorry for the false alarm lol. Couldn't have a chapter titled 'It'. Anyway, there's a Sam/Brooke scene, a Lily/Peyton scene, and a Jamie/Haley scene. I've been wanting to post a chapter like this for a while now. It's pretty fluffy, beware!**

* * *

Sam walked downstairs on Sunday morning, seeing her mom sitting on the couch in the family room, holding a cup of coffee and watching TV on mute. Sam stopped and looked at her mom.

"Hey baby," Brooke said softly.

"Hi," Sam said quietly, looking around, "Why is the house so quiet?" she asked. Usually at eleven on the weekend it was a whole lot louder.

"Dad took Aidan over to Nathan and Haley's." Brooke said, putting her coffee cup down on the table.

"I thought you were going over to see Aunt Haley?" Sam questioned.

"No, I have a bit of a migraine." Brooke said. She looked pretty tired.

"Oh... that's not good." Sam said quietly. Brooke nodded.

"The fashion show was really," Brooke yawned, "Really loud." She said. Sam walked over and sat down on the couch.

Sam didn't say anything. Her hips were both throbbing. The pain of the cuts she made being stretched and ripped open whenever she took a step was getting unbearable. On Saturday, she did nothing but lay in bed, think about cutting, read to try and distract herself, and then give in and cut herself. She was struggling, but instead of feeling sad, she was just angry.

"I love you, sweetheart." Brooke said, reaching over and taking Sam's hand. Sam leaned over and cuddled up against her mom. "What's going on with you?" Brooke asked quietly. She knew her daughter far too well. Whenever she went from being moody to being cuddly, she was silently hinting that she wanted to talk.

"Nothing." Sam said quietly, feeling a lump in her throat.

"You know I don't like punishing you. And I'm sorry for anything I may have implied. Because the truth is, you're my baby girl, and you always will be. You're beautiful and smart and talented. I don't want you to ever think any less of yourself, okay?" Brooke asked softly. Sam inhaled a sharp breath, willing herself not to cry.

"Why do you still love me?" Sam mumbled against her mom's side. Brooke looked down at Sam, seeing how upset she was.

"Samantha, I will always love you, honey. Why do you think I won't?" Brooke asked.

"Because I'm mean to you, and I'm a whore, and—"

"Sam, you are not a whore. Listen to me, and this is the only time I will openly admit it, but _I_ was a whore. You are not a whore." Brooke repeated. "You made a couple of bad decisions, but that's it." She said. "And you're a teenager, honey, you're bound to have a few mood swings here and there." She added, rubbing Sam's arm.

"I love you." Sam sniffled.

"I love you too, baby." Brooke said, kissing Sam's head. "Now why don't you tell me what's really going on?" she asked softly.

"I just don't like where I am right now." Sam said, choking back her tears. "I let Ryan use me for sex and Lily's happy with Aurora and Jamie's with Madison and I'm all alone." Sam cried.

"Honey, you're not alone." Brooke said, pulling Sam onto her lap. Sam leaned in and cried into her mom's shoulder. "You and Lily and Jamie have been friends forever. And trust me when I tell you that friends stay around forever, and girlfriends and boyfriends don't always. Lily and Jamie love you no matter what." Brooke said as she patted Sam's back.

"I know," Sam sniffed, "I don't even know why I'm so upset." She cried against Brooke's neck.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Everyone needs a good cry every once and a while." Brooke murmured against Sam's hair, rubbing her back and letting her cry it out.

~.~.~

"Just do it," Ryan said, holding out a CD with a line of cocaine on it.

"I can't, I promised Aurora." Lily said, pushing the CD back.

"Don't be such a pussy." Ryan said as he held out the rolled dollar bill. Lily swallowed and then took the rolled up bill. She hesitated.

"You can't tell anyone." She said. Ryan nodded and handed her the CD.

Lily groaned as she rolled over in her bed, blinking a few times. _Thank God it was a dream,_ she thought as she climbed out of bed, pulling on a baggy shirt. She stumbled down the hall into her mom's room. Lily saw her mom sitting up in bed with the sheets pulled up to her chest, her casted calf stick out of the sheet, resting on two pillows as she casually flicked through the channels on her TV.

"Fair warning, I'm only in my bra and underwear." Peyton said, glancing over at her daughter.

"Is Dad home?" Lily mumbled groggily as she crawled onto the bed. She could care less if her mom was half dressed.

"Nope, he went to the grocery store." Peyton said. Lily nodded and then laid close to her mom, resting her head on a pillow. "Sleep well?" Peyton questioned as she stroked a curl from Lily's face.

"No, not really. I keep dreaming about doing cocaine, and then waking up before I get high." Lily murmured.

"As long as you're only dreaming." Peyton said, turning off the TV after realizing that she had gone through the guide three times without finding a show to watch. Peyton rested her hand on her daughter, sighing as she sunk back against her pillows.

"You're touching my butt." Lily said tiredly. Peyton laughed.

"Because that's so unacceptable." She said, giving Lily's butt a gentle pat.

"No it's just creepy," Lily laughed at her mom.

Peyton smiled. "It's not like I've never seen it before." She said sarcastically, "You know, I was the one who changed your very first diaper." She added. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"How does that work? Were you and dad even dating when Karen gave birth to me?" Lily questioned, turning on her side and looking up at her mom.

"Yeah, but your mom was in a coma for a few days after your birth. So Luke and I stayed in the nursery with you." Peyton explained. Lily stayed quiet.

"Why do you always call her my mom?" Lily asked quietly, holding her mom's hand. Peyton looked down at Lily.

"I don't really know... does it bother you?" she asked softly, seeing Lily's slight frown.

Lily nodded, "I don't think of her like that... I did when I was younger, but now she's just my... I don't know. She's the woman who gave birth to me, you're my mom." She explained as she looked up at her mom. Peyton frowned.

"I didn't know it bothered you." Peyton said as she stroked Lily's hair. Another thought came to mind as she looked at Lily. "Honey, are you okay with me being pregnant?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I just thought you didn't want to have another baby." Lily said quietly.

"I did too, until I found out I was pregnant." Peyton laughed slightly, "It changed everything." She said quietly.

"I'll help you when dad's gone." Lily said as she looked down at the pattern on the blanket.

"Good, I'm gonna need it." Peyton said softly. She wasn't looking forward to her husband leaving her while she was pregnant. She wanted him to be there for everything, the pregnancy, the birth, and everything after. But it just wasn't working out.

~.~.~

Jamie walked into Haley's room, seeing her laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Mom?" he questioned.

"Yeah?" she asked, not moving from her spot.

"You okay?" he asked as he walked over. Haley nodded and smiled, looking over at her boy.

She sighed, "As much as I don't want to let you... you can go see Madison today." Haley said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jamie laughed, sitting down on the bed and looking at his mom. She nodded and then looked at him.

"I realized that I'm being really tough on you. As much as I hate that you lied to me about going with Sam to Ryan's house, I know you were just protecting Sam and I'm proud of you for that. And I want you to do the same thing if Lydie or one of these two ever asks you to." Haley said, her hand on her stomach.

Jamie smiled slightly, "I would kick any guy's ass that tried to get near Lydie or one of those two." He said. Haley laughed.

"Good." She said, putting her hand on Jamie's cheek. "And if you are going to have sex, please make sure Madison is on birth control." Haley said.

Jamie groaned, "We don't plan on having sex for a long time. Carol nearly burst a vein when she caught us, and we're both scarred. So don't even worry." He said. Haley smiled and nodded.

"I love you so much," she said. Jamie leaned down and hugged his mom.

"I love you too. And truth be known, I'm kind of glad they're little girls." Jamie said. Haley raised her eyebrows, clearly shocked by his statement.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because I like having being the overprotective big brother. I can't really do that with little brothers." He said. Haley smiled.

"Well you're great with Lydie, I'm sure you'll be amazing with these two." Haley said. Jamie smiled slightly and nodded, kissing his mom's cheek.

"Well I'm gonna go see Madison then." He said.

"Alright, be safe. Pun intended." Haley said. Jamie just laughed as he walked out of his mom's room. He was always gonna be a momma's boy.

* * *

**A/N: This is ridiculous, it took like 45 minutes to upload! Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapters, let me know what you thought of them! –Jay xoxo**


	36. Your Silhouette

Julian was sitting at the kitchen table going over a stack of files. Brooke walked downstairs and saw her husband who looked very confused.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked as she walked over, leaning over the back of his chair. Julian closed a file.

"These are all movie ideas that have amazing potential, and I have to choose five of them. Only five out of sixty. That's fifty-five aspiring screen writers or producers who I have to let down. I'm the dream crusher." He murmured, pushing the files into the middle of the table. Brooke gave her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Maybe so, but to those five people you're the dream maker." Brooke smiled, resting her hands on Julian's shoulders.

"I just want to go back to directing." He muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Why don't you?" she asked softly.

"Because Brooke, the only offer I have for directing a movie is in New York and we just adopted Aidan. Don't you remember the fight we got into about me potentially going to New York?" Julian asked. Brooke could only sigh in response.

"I don't know what to tell you." She said after a minute of silence. Julian looked at the files. As much as he wanted to direct again, he loved being with his family a whole lot more than directing films.

~.~.~

"Sammy," Aidan whispered as he crept into his big sister's room. He could only see a pile of blankets. Aidan walked over, only wearing his pants. "Sammy..." Aidan said louder, poking the tangled mess of hair coming out of an opening in the blankets.

Sam groaned and turned onto her side, opening her eyes. She saw Aidan, standing topless, holding two shirts.

"What time is it?" she asked tiredly.

"Six thirty." He said. Sam opened her mouth to tell him to get the hell out of her room. "I have school soon and I need to know which shirt I should wear." He said quickly, seeing that Sam looked annoyed. Sam sat up, the blankets wrapped around her. Aidan held up a green and blue striped shirt and an orange and white polo.

Sam pointed at the green and blue long sleeve. "You'll look like a popsicle in the other one." She mumbled.

"Thanks." Aidan said as he pulled on the chosen shirt. "Do you think she'll like it?" he asked.

"I'm sure she will. Just be nice and give her chocolate." Sam said. Aidan nodded. "And the occasional flower would be nice too." She added after some thought. It was fun coaching her little brother on girls. If only a guy would treat _her_ that way.

"Thanks Sam, you give good advice." Aidan smiled as he went to walk out. He paused when he saw the gauze in her garbage can. The little blonde turned back around, "Did you have another nose bleed?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad." Sam murmured. She was definitely an expert liar now; she could lie without thinking about it. If she thought too much about it she always felt guilty.

"Oh..." Aidan said, "Well sorry for wakin' you up and thanks for helping me." He smiled before running out. Sam grumbled groggily as she laid back down in her bed, closing her eyes. As grumpy as she was for being woken up, she couldn't help but smile when she heard Aidan's faint yell of "Mommy! I need a chocolate bar!".

~.~.~

Lily was walking into the high school when she saw Aurora's car parked in the school lot. Lily smiled to herself as she made her way over to Aurora's car. Lily knocked on the passenger's window. Aurora looked over and gave a small smile, unlocking the doors. Lily got in and Aurora greeted her with a kiss on the cheek before turning down the radio.

"Way to cancel last minute on me this weekend." She chuckled once the music was quiet enough to talk over.

Lily frowned as she looked down at her lap. "My parents think I'm spending too much time with you and not enough with them." She explained.

"Give me a break, you live with them." Aurora said. Lily just shrugged her shoulders in response. "I don't think your parents like me very much." She said nonchalantly, moving her fingers over her leather clad steering wheel.

Lily cocked her eyebrow as she looked over at her girlfriend. "Aside from the parental instinct to not like you because you're dating me, they have nothing against you." She said, putting her hand on Aurora's thigh and giving her a reassuring pat.

"Well obviously they have something against me, they won't let you hang out with me, they don't like me driving you anywhere, and they know I took your lesbian virginity." Aurora said. Lily laughed, her cheeks flushing.

"Well my dad doesn't know that, but my mom's surprisingly chill about it. Except for the fact that she told me to keep it above the waist." Lily said, smiling as Aurora started laughing.

"And how long ago was that?" she asked. Lily shrugged. "Oh and, to add to my list of reasons why your parents don't like me, they're moving you to Los Angeles for a year and still won't let you see me." Aurora said.

"Well, that's kind of why I wanted to hang out with you on the weekend. Since my mom's pregnant, she wants to stay here for the baby. So my dad's gonna go to L.A. and I'll stay here with my mom. She isn't too psyched though." Lily said. Aurora scoffed and Lily's brows furrowed. "I thought you'd be happy that I'm not moving." She said cautiously.

"I am happy, babe. I just think it's stupid that suddenly because of a baby they're gonna stay in Tree Hill when you were clearly upset about going." Aurora said. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"I don't get what you mean." She said quietly.

"Your mom and dad wouldn't even consider staying in Tree Hill before, and were fine with potentially ending our relationship, but now they're having a baby and they'll move Heaven and Earth to stay in Tree Hill." Aurora explained. Lily stayed silent as she looked at her girlfriend. "You still don't get it?" Aurora sighed.

"No, I get it. But I thought we said we would do a long distance relationship, not break up." Lily said breathlessly. Even the thought of her and Aurora breaking up made her want to start crying.

"I know but sometimes long distance relationships don't work out." Aurora said.

"You said we could have made it work." Lily said.

Aurora groaned. "Lily, you _aren't_ moving. We don't have to have a long distance relationship, it's fine." She said. Lily frowned.

"I love you." She said. Aurora raised her eyebrow, clearly taken back. Lily had said she loved her before, but this time it sounded like she actually meant it.

"I love you too," Aurora murmured.

"And I don't want to even think about breaking up because I do love you and even though we haven't been together for a super long time, I'm really happy with you." Lily said, breathing heavily. She was scared that Aurora didn't feel the same way. And it was those few seconds of silence that worried Lily, but her worries soon faded as Aurora leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

~.~.~

Sam walked into the gym after school, seeing the cheerleaders standing around and talking. Lily was talking to a few other cheerleaders.

"Way to be late to practice." Charlotte teased, looking at the young brunette.

"Sorry, I had to stay behind in Math." Sam said, tucking a lock of stray hair behind her ear. Lily looked over at Sam and raised her eyebrow. She had Math with Sam, and Sam wasn't asked to stay behind, in fact, she left the classroom early to go to her locker.

"No you didn't." Lily stated, a bit louder than she would have liked. Charlotte looked back to Sam, accusing her with her eyes.

"Yeah I did," Sam told Lily, "I had to get a textbook and then I went back." She said harshly. Lily rolled her eyes, Sam was so moody lately.

"Okay, it's fine guys just go get changed." Jenny said cheerfully, her hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam glanced at Lily before walking into the change room.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked Lily. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know..." she said quietly, "We're not in a fight." She mumbled. The cheerleaders nodded.

"It's fine. Okay guys let's start with the end of the routine, we'll work on getting those handsprings perfected." Jenny told the group of girls.

"Jenny can I go talk to her?" Lily asked quietly. Sam seemed angry with her which was weird; they had been fine on Friday.

"Yeah, just don't take too long." Jenny warned, walking into the middle of the gym with the rest of the girls. Lily ran to the change room and walked in.

She saw Sam standing in her bra and underwear, back to the door. Lily just looked at her best friend, seeing the two patches of blood stained gauze taped onto her hips.

"Sam..." Lily breathed, totally taken back. Sam instantly turned around.

"Lily, what the fuck!" Sam exclaimed, pulling on her shirt.

"What did you do!" Lily exclaimed, walking closer to her best friend. She had always been momma hen with Sam and Jamie. Whenever one of them was hurt, Lily was always there to inspect it and help them feel better.

"I told you already, I just hurt myself okay?" Sam asked, pulling on her skirt to complete her uniform.

"Then why are you so defensive?" Lily asked.

"Well you scared me that's all." Sam mumbled. She could tell Lily wasn't buying it.

"Sam what did you do?" Lily asked quietly.

"Please don't tell anyone." Sam pleaded, tears brimming her eyes.

"I won't tell..." Lily said, hugging the brunette. Sam broke down and started crying into Lily's shoulder. She was so scared of anyone finding out. "It's okay, Sammy, don't cry." Lily frowned, holding onto her best friend.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really edit this. I was writing it while watching a movie, and it's a lot harder than it looks. So ignore the mistakes! I hope you liked it, let me know what you think! Next chapter has more adult scenes, and a Jamie one! –Jay xoxo**


	37. You Better Run Faster Than My Bullet

**A/N: School's starting soon... which totally sucks. Hello 6AM alarms, lol! Unfortunately I'm still in high school, unlike you cool-college-cats reading this! Anywho, I think this chapter is exciting... sort of.**

* * *

Sam woke up a little after two in the morning and as soon as she was conscious enough to feel pain, boy did she ever feel it. It took her a few seconds to comprehend the fact that her right hip was the source of the searing pain. She got up and stumbled to her light, flicking it on. Barely making it over to her mirror, her face dropped as she caught a glimpse of the almost-healed cuts on her hips that were now swollen and ripped open. Sam groaned, _This is what I get for trying to sleep off the pain?_

After that, she popped a couple Advil and taped on a new piece of gauze. That night, Sam got little to no sleep. It didn't help that her mom cleared out her room and left her with nothing to entertain her or take her mind off the pain. Sam finally fell asleep after hours of pain and boredom, and she was having the most amazing dream when she was woken up by her mom's pleasant voice.

"Samantha! What are you still doing in bed!" Brooke yelled. Sam sat up, dark bags under her eyes. She held the covers against her chest.

"What time is it?" she asked, her words slurring together as she blinked her eyes.

"Ten in the morning! I thought you went to school!" Brooke yelled. Sam swallowed.

"I didn't get any sleep, I thought it was like four." The little brunette groaned.

"Well get moving, I'll drop you off on the way to Aunt Peyton's." Brooke mumbled angrily as she turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed. Brooke turned around, raising her eyebrow at the desperate tone to her daughter's voice. "My stomach hurts, can I stay home?" She asked quietly, not bothering to candy-coat it by using the words, 'Mommy' and 'tummy'. Truth is she felt like there was a knife stuck in her side. Brooke walked over, her brows furrowed. Sam knew that meant she was concerned. Brooke pressed her hand to Sam's forehead.

"No fever, no rashes, you're fine." Brooke announced, turning and walking out despite Sam's whiny protests. Sam moped in her bed for a minute or so before she painfully got changed into sweat pants and a loose top, the comfiest outfit she could muster together while being rushed by her mom. "What on Earth is taking you so long?" Brooke asked as she walked over to her daughter.

"I told you already, I'm not feeling good." Sam mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes. Brooke glanced over at Sam's bed and then looked back to her.

"Sweetheart, why is there blood on your bed?" Brooke asked softly. Sam whipped around and saw the stain on her bed. Instantly she thought she bled through the gauze, but after realizing the gauze had been only a little blood-stained, she knew that it was from when she originally woke up in pain. Sam couldn't think of a lie and, oddly enough, she thanked God that her mom was quick to jump to conclusions. "Are you on your period?" Brooke questioned tenderly.

"Um..." Sam swallowed. _Why can't I talk?_ She embarrassed of her mom's assumption, but it was a hell of a lot better than trying to make up some other lie.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed over, it happens to every girl at one point or another." Brooke said, rubbing her daughter's lower back.

Sam looked horrified, "Yeah, I know." She squeaked quietly, finally finding her voice.

"Is that why you aren't feeling well?" Brooke questioned, feeling Sam's forehead again. Sam just nodded.

"Cramps." She murmured quietly.

"Alright well why don't you just go get something to eat, take some medicine and I'll take care of this?" Brooke offered, more so telling than offering. Sam nodded and walked out. She got a granola bar from the cabinet, and didn't bother taking any medicine. She didn't actually need it. Her mom finished within ten minutes and walked back into the kitchen. "Feeling a little better?" Brooke asked softly. Sam nodded, giving a small smile as she patted the dog's head. "Alright, let's get going." Brooke said softly.

Sam stepped off the barstool and stumbled back slightly as she walked into Shade, hitting her hip on the corner of the counter. A strangled yelp came from her as she hunched forward and gripped both her hip and stomach. Brooke was instantly at Sam's side.

"What's wrong? Are your cramps that bad?" Brooke asked. Sam just nodded as tears welled in her eyes and she choked back a sob.

"Please can I stay home?" Sam cried. Brooke chewed on her cheek for a second before nodding.

"Come on, let's get you back into bed." She said, helping her baby girl into her room.

~.~.~

Lucas walked into his best friend's house, only to have his legs tackled by two little blondes.

"Uncle Lucas!" Lydie and Grace shouted happily, tugging at his shirt. Lucas chuckled and picked up both girls, holding them upside down. They burst into fits of giggles as he carried them into the living room. Haley and Quinn couldn't help but laugh as their daughters giggled.

"Hey buddy." Haley smiled as Lucas put the kids down, smiling as they ran out of the room laughing.

"Hi," Lucas smiled as he walked over, sitting on the couch across from the two sisters.

"How's Peyton?" Quinn asked softly.

"She's actually doing really good, she's a little sore but we're just so happy about our baby." Lucas said, clearly glowing. He loved being a father.

"No kidding, I haven't ever seen you so smiley and giddy." Haley laughed softly, "I wish I could go visit her but alas," She sighed, "Bed rest has snagged yet another victim." She smiled. Quinn laughed at her sister, who had been counting smudges on the walls before she arrived.

"Well she's only on bed rest until her concussion gets better, and she told me to send her love and this." Lucas said as he took a dark chocolate bar from his pocket. Haley's eyes went wide, along with her smile, and she happily swiped it away from her best friend.

"Bless her." She smiled, closing her eyes and smelling the chocolate bar. It was just what she had been craving. Lucas and Quinn both laughed at the sight.

"She says it tastes the same coming back up." Lucas added quietly. Haley looked up and laughed.

"Well it's a good thing I don't get morning sickness so much anymore." She said as she placed the bar on the coffee table.

"Is she having a tough time with it?" Quinn asked. Lucas nodded.

"She's four months along, so she shouldn't, but the doctor says it can be all mental. She's only known she's pregnant for a short while, so it's like she's convincing her body that she needs to go through morning sickness all over again. But I remember her getting sick the last month or so, she'd wake up feeling nauseous." Lucas said. Quinn frowned.

"I was the same way with Grace, I only stopped being sick around six months. But don't tell her that." Quinn smiled. Lucas laughed and nodded, leaning forward slightly.

"So how's Clay doing?" he asked.

"Good, he just signed a few more agents to his company and they're getting some really talented athletes. Nathan's also helping him out a lot." Quinn said quietly. Clay had been having financial issues just a year back, and now he was practically sitting on top of a pyramid of gold.

"Yeah, I heard that. He signs around two athletes a week, huh?" Lucas asked. He and Nathan chatted over e-mail quite frequently.

"About that, yeah." Quinn smiled. Though Clay had his money problems not too long ago, she had kept them going off the money she got from her studio, and also from her work for Red Bedroom and Clothes Over Bros; thanks to Brooke and Peyton.

"So... changing the subject," Haley said tentatively, "Have you found out the sex of your baby?" she asked innocently, giving a small smirk.

"No, we want it to be a surprise." Lucas smiled slightly.

"Well if you have a boy, I'm sure my girls will drive him crazy." Haley said quietly, her hand on her stomach. Lucas cocked his brow.

"Girls?" he asked. Haley smiled and nodded out her excitement. "Hales!" Lucas smiled as he walked over, leaning down and hugging Haley tightly. "That's amazing!" he said. Haley smiled.

"It is, isn't it?" she asked quietly, glancing slightly at Quinn, who was also smiling. She had already been told the news, and she was excited to start shopping for little dresses and skirts and frilly tops.

"What does Nate think?" Lucas smiled, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"He's just as excited as I am." Haley said honestly, smiling widely. She was just glowing; as most pregnant women do.

~.~.~

Brooke let herself into Peyton's house and headed to the family room, where Peyton was laying on the couch watching TV.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late." Brooke frowned. The blonde smiled as she turned off the TV.

"Don't worry about it, I was just laying here... all by myself." She joked as Brooke lifted her legs and sat under them, placing them back onto her lap. She noticed that Brooke didn't laugh, she only sighed.

"Sam's staying home, she's got some pretty bad cramps." She frowned.

"Uh-oh," Peyton frowned, "Does she usually get them?" she asked, shifting so she was laying against the arm of the couch, able to face her best friend while talking.

"No, she never has and I never have either. Not that bad, anyway. And from what I know, Julian's mom never got them either." Brooke said, clearly a little freaked out.

"Well were they really bad or just uncomfortable?" Peyton asked.

"They're really bad, Peyton." Brooke frowned. She hated that Sam was in so much pain. Peyton could understand, she always felt compelled to stay beside Lily when she wasn't feeling well.

"Like how?" Peyton asked. Brooke sighed quietly. She was a little uneasy about leaving Sam, but she figured she would be back home before Sam even woke up.

"She was doubled over and clutching her stomach, while crying." Brooke stressed, biting her lip.

"Oh no," Peyton frowned, worried about her niece, "You don't have to stay here if you want to go back to stay with her." She said softly. Originally Brooke was supposed to come over for a few hours and then go to work after lunch.

"No, I gave her a hot water bottle to put on her abdomen and I stayed with her until she fell asleep. I doubt she'll even be awake for the next several hours, apparently she was up all night." Brooke said. Peyton couldn't help but chuckle.

"I love how opposed she and Lily are of talking to us about their periods. It's like they think we've never had one." She smiled. Brooke laughed and nodded her agreement.

"Well I think I'm gonna make Sam a GYN appointment, as much as she'll hate me for it, I'm starting to get scared about her." Brooke admitted.

"Yeah, I tried talking Lily into going to get a physical and she started bawling her eyes out when I explained what the doctor would do. So I'm thinking I'll just wait a year or so." Peyton laughed quietly.

"But she doesn't have a serious reason to go, and Sam does. I mean, she had sex for one. And two, it's not right for girls to be in that much pain over a period." Brooke said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Maybe she needs to go on birth control." She added quietly.

"Do you really think she'd have sex again in the next while?" Peyton asked honestly. Brooke stayed quiet for a few seconds, twisting her lips.

"Do you remember what I was like?" she asked cautiously. Peyton just started laughing.

"Okay, maybe birth control is a good option." She said, smiling slightly. Brooke grumbled.

"But I don't want her to be like me." The brunette groaned, whimpering at Peyton. Peyton smiled softly.

"She's only got half your genes, and Julian only slept with one girl. And that was you." Peyton reminded Brooke as she patted her arm. Brooke frowned.

"Well then Sam's screwed because I slept around and Julian got me pregnant in high school." Brooke frowned. _She's definitely going on the pill._

~.~.~

Jamie walked through the hall, and over to Madison, sliding his arm around her waist and pecking her on the cheek. She turned and smiled at him.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" she asked softly. Jamie frowned.

"I promised I'd hang out with Lily." he said. Madison raised her eyebrow.

"Why can't you tell her you have plans with me? You're always with her or Sam." Madison said quietly, staring at Jamie with her big brown eyes. Jamie swallowed, contemplating the thought.

"I can't, I said I'd walk her home. You can come too, she wouldn't mind." He said. Madison groaned and pulled slightly at his collar, kissing him and stopping him from walking.

"But you're _my_ boyfriend." She reminded him, her hand on his chest.

"And she's _my_ best friend." Jamie chuckled, going to kiss her. Madison pulled back, anger written all over her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked seriously.

"Nothing," Jamie laughed, "I just promised her we'd hang out, that's all. We can hang out tomorrow." He said, his hand stroking the side of her face. Madison's face wrinkled as she gave him the 'Are you stupid?' look, pushing his hand away from her face.

"But I don't want to hang out tomorrow," she said seriously, "Hang out with Lily tomorrow, and we can hang out today." She said.

"I made a promise, don't you know what that means?" Jamie asked, getting slightly annoyed at her bossiness.

"Well you break your promises to me all the time, why is she so special?" Madison asked, crossing her arms over my chest.

"You did not just ask me that," Jamie laughed sarcastically, starting to walk away. Madison rolled her eyes and walked after him.

"Fine," she said stubbornly, "I'll see if Chuck wants to hang out." she said simply. Jamie narrowed his eyes at her. She definitely knew how to piss him off.

"Real mature," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, you ready, pretty?" Lily smiled as she walked over to Jamie. He couldn't help but laugh at Lily's pet name for him.

"Whatever. See you later, _pretty_." Madison said sarcastically, clearly mocking Lily as she stalked off. Lily raised her eyebrow, shaking her head slightly in confusion.

"She's a little high maintenance." Lily murmured. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"A little?" he questioned, starting to walk home with Lily.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! I feel like I got a lot accomplished in this chapter, I don't know why. Tell me what you guys thought of the scenes, I know a few people were asking for Laley and Breyton scenes so there you go! (: I work to please, lol! –Jay xoxo**


	38. Lights Will Guide You Home

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter and please, please read the Author's Note at the bottom! Oh and for those of you who noticed, I keep switching the name of Brulian's dog from Shadow to Shade. Well, in my character list, the dog's name is Shade and he is a boy. Sorry for any confusion, haha.**

* * *

Lily and Jamie walked into a café on their way home from school. They sat down in a booth, and Lily took out her phone.

"Who are you texting?" Jamie asked.

"Sam. She rarely misses school." Lily said shortly. And it was true. Unless Sam was really sick or really hurt, she never missed school. Lily was mostly worried because she knew Sam had to be pretty depressed to be cutting herself.

"Yeah, she seemed fine yesterday." Jamie said as a waitress walked over. She took their orders of sodas and fries, and left shortly after. Jamie sighed, "Do you honestly think I've been blowing Madison off to hang out with you and Sam?" he asked, his mind on the fight he had with his girlfriend.

Lily shrugged, "Want me to be honest?" she asked. Jamie nodded, stretching his legs out under the table. "I think she's a drama queen and she needs to learn to share. All you've been doing is hanging out with her and if anything you never have time for me and Sam." She said, hesitant of Jamie's reaction.

"Sorry." He frowned, "But you're the one who blew me and Sam off first. You're always with Aurora."

"So I guess we both need to work on that." She laughed quietly, knowing it was true. It's not like she could help it, she was happiest when she was with Aurora.

"Poor Sam," Jamie laughed, "She's such a third wheel." He said. Lily cocked her eyebrow, thinking back to when she saw the cuts on Sam. They were so deep and they looked _so_ painful.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about her," Lily said, but she got distracted as she felt a buzz in her pocket. Lily looked down at her phone.

"What did she say?" Jamie questioned.

"I don't know, it's your mom." Lily said, answering the phone. "Hello?" she questioned.

"_Hi honey, is Jamie with you?" Haley asked._

"Yeah, we're at the café—"

"No!" Jamie exclaimed quietly, but groaned as the words left his friend's mouth. Lily winced.

"_Well can you remind him that he is still grounded and he needs to come home now." Haley said; as calmly as she could manage._

"Sure," Lily said slowly, looking at Jamie, who was resting his head in his hands. "Your mom wants you home." She whispered.

"I gathered that." Jamie said, looking up. He put ten dollars on the table. "I'll see you tomorrow." He grumbled. Lily nodded, mouthing 'Sorry'. He nodded and then walked out of the café.

"He just left," Lily said into her phone.

"_Thank you." Haley laughed slightly before hanging up_.

Lily sighed and hung up her phone as the waitress walked back over with the waters. So much for telling Jamie about Sam.

~.~.~

Brooke walked into the house, holding Aidan's hand. She stayed at Peyton's house longer than she intended, so she picked Aidan up from school on her way home.

"Where's Sammy?" Aidan asked, putting down his bag so he could pat Shade's head.

"She's not feeling good, honey. We need to be quiet, okay? I don't want to wake her up." Brooke said quietly, rubbing Aidan's back.

"Is she okay?" he asked worriedly, looking up at Brooke. Brooke smiled at her son's concern.

"She's fine. Why don't you watch some TV?" Brooke offered.

"Okay." He said, hugging Brooke's waist.

"Just keep the volume low please." Brooke added, giving him a tight hug before letting him run off to the family room. She watched him turn on the TV before she walked upstairs to Sam's room. She saw her baby girl laying in bed, awake, looking up at the ceiling. "Hi," Brooke said quietly. Sam looked over.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked quietly.

"I went to see Aunt Peyton. I thought you would be sleeping." Brooke explained as she walked closer and sat down beside her daughter.

"Oh." Sam mumbled quietly. She had woken up, and her mom hadn't responded when she had called out for her.

"Are your cramps any better?" Brooke asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Sam nodded slowly; her cramps were non-existent, but her hips felt like they were on fire.

"Could you still get me some Advil?" Sam asked hopefully. She just wanted the pain to stop.

Brooke nodded and gave Sam a kiss on her forehead. "You feel a little warm." She said quietly.

"I still don't feel a hundred percent better." Sam mumbled. Brooke's mind instantly filled with worry. She hated when Sam wasn't feeling well.

"Well I'll get you some Advil, okay? Just rest," Brooke said, giving Sam another kiss.

"I don't plan on moving." Sam said quietly. Brooke laughed weakly as she walked out of her daughter's room.

~.~.~

Jamie walked into his house, seeing his dad holding Lydie and watering one of the plants near the stairwell.

"Go see your mother." Nathan said. Jamie sighed and walked into the living room, where his mom always was. She looked over.

"Just because I said you were allowed to see Madison does not mean you're off the hook." Haley said.

"I just thought you wouldn't mind because it's Lily." Jamie explained as he sat down on the couch.

"Of course I mind. With Lily or without Lily, you are not allowed to go off without telling us where you're going." Haley said, putting her bottle of water onto the coffee table.

"Okay, I'll call you next time." Jamie said.

"Good," Haley said, "You can clean the kitchen while you think about why that was a bad decision." She said simply. Jamie was making her so angry the last few days.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't even do anything that bad." He said.

"You can either clean the kitchen or I can add another week onto your grounding." Haley said. Jamie scoffed as he walked out. "Thank you!" she called out, sarcastically of course.

~.~.~

Lily walked into her house and put her bag down by the stairs.

"Mom?" she called out. She didn't hear a response, so she walked into the family room. Her mom wasn't there, and so she walked around the main floor in search of her mom.

Lily turned to walk upstairs and bumped into her dad, smacking his chest in surprise.

"Why are you home!" she exclaimed, her eyes still wide. Lucas laughed.

"I'm in the midst of writer's block and figured I'd come home early." He explained, rubbing his chest, "You know, if I was a predator, you would have no chance." He said. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"I can scream really loud." Lily said. Lucas just chuckled and hugged Lily. She raised her eyebrow, "Why are you hugging me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Because you're my daughter and I love you." He said, kissing the top of her head. Lily pulled away.

"Who are you and what have you done with my father?" she asked, laughing lightly as he squinted at her.

"Am I not allowed to say I love you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, but you rarely hug me. That's a mom thing to do, dad's just discipline and say goodnight." Lily said. Lucas pulled a hurt face, putting his hand over his heart.

"That hurts." He said. Lily smiled.

"I love you too." She said, "So where's mom?" she asked curiously.

"Taking a nap." Lucas said. Lily started walking upstairs. "Don't wake her up if she's asleep." he added as he walked into the kitchen.

Lily continued walking upstairs and opened the door to her parent's room. Her mom's eyes were closed, and she was laying on her side with her casted leg sticking out from the sheets. Lily turned to walk out when she heard her mom's voice.

"How was school?" She murmured. Lily turned around and smiled. She walked over.

"Good. I went with Jamie to the café after school and Aunt Haley called and basically told him to get his ass home because he's still grounded." Lily laughed quietly. Peyton smiled.

"Sounds like her." She said. Lily nodded.

"Lay down with me. I wanna hear about your day." Peyton said tiredly. Lily crawled into bed with her mom.

"Nothing really happened. Madison freaked out at Jamie because she thinks he blew her off to hang out with me. But he didn't really. And when he left the café I called Aurora and we ate and she drove me home." Lily said, cuddling up to her mom.

"You know, I have to meet her at some point or other." Peyton said, her eyes closing. Lily nodded.

"I know, maybe this weekend." She said, looking down at her mom's wedding and engagement rings.

"Is that Karen's ring?" Lily asked quietly. "Mom?" she questioned, looking up, only to see her sleeping mother. Lily frowned as she quietly got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I've been really lazy with this story, and I apologize. I had a burst of creativity two weeks ago and I wrote fifteen chapters of a new AU, OTH story. So... stay tuned lol. Anyway, since school has started, I've been swamped with work. But I will do my absolute best to give you guys a new chapter every week and/or weekend. And I do apologize for the lack of editing, but I'm about to run out the door and I wanted to post this now as opposed to next weekend! And as for those of you reading my other story, I'm working on the next five chapters of it; I just want to have them written & edited before I post them. Thank you guys so much for reading, favouriting, alerting, and reviewing! You guys are so inspirational, I'm so happy to have you reading my writing! –Jay xoxo**


	39. I Dream About You All The Time

**A/N: A bit late... whoopsie daisy (: It's partially edited, but I don't want to be up until midnight tonight finishing the editing, so ignore the mistakes. There's a lot of Lily/Sam in this chapter, and a much needed Brulian scene!**

* * *

Early the next morning, Sam ambled her way down the halls of her school until she reached the gym. She saw the group of cheerleaders, all wearing sweat pants and sweaters as they stretched and warmed up. Before Sam even realized Lily was there, she was bombarded by the brunette.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" Lily asked worriedly. Sam nodded, brushing off the question.

"Do we have a practice tomorrow morning, too?" Sam asked, scanning the cheerleaders who seemed to be watching her. "What's their deal?" she asked silently.

"Where have you been?" Jenny asked, walking closer to Sam. Lily looked up to the older blonde.

Sam opened her mouth to talk, but Lily jumped on the opportunity. "I told you already," she said, "She's been sick." Lily pressed. She had always been the best liar out of her friends; except when it came to her mom.

Jenny laughed, "Well I was asking Sam."

"Just sick. Why is everyone staring at me?" Sam asked, noticing the stares she was getting. The thought crossed her mind that Lily told everyone, but she figured that wasn't the case at all.

Jenny glanced over her shoulder, shooting subtle glares at her team members. "They just think it's unfair that I'm not freaking out at you for missing two practices. Usually I have a strict rule of three missed practices and you're off the squad." She explained softly. "But it doesn't count when you're sick. I just mean no skipping practices... that kind of thing." Jenny said. Sam nodded, noticing the dirty look she was getting from one of the sophomores on the squad. Sam returned the look before glancing back at Jenny.

"I won't miss another. I just had a stomach flu, that's it." Sam mumbled, pulling an elastic off her wrist and tying her hair to the side.

"Okay, well I'm glad you're feeling better. Let's keep stretching and we'll start with the second routine, sound good?" Jenny asked, speaking loudly so the entire squad could hear her instructions. Lily waited until the blonde walked around, and she looked back at Sam.

"My mom said you were having cramps, but you don't even have your period until next week." Lily pointed out.

"Okay, do I need to point out how it's so _unbelievably_ creepy that you know that?" Sam laughed weakly, "I just wasn't feeling great, that's all." She added simply. Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"It was the cuts, wasn't it?" Lily whispered.

Sam looked over, "Would you shut up about that?" she snapped.

Lily raised her eyebrow, "Well I'm sorry if I'm concerned about my best friend." She said sarcastically.

"Don't be, Lily." Sam said, "I'm fine; I swear." She said distractedly. Lily nodded.

"And you won't do it again?" she asked. Sam shook her head no.

"No, I think I've learned my lesson." She mumbled, pulling her arm across her chest and stretching out her muscles.

Lily sighed quietly, "Good." She mumbled quietly. She hated to think that Sam was hurting herself.

The practice lasted two hours and by the end of it Sam felt as weak and sore as she had the day before. She had to go slower, and there was no chance she could even attempt any kicks or handsprings. Once again, her hips felt as if they were vibrating with pain. Lily noticed Sam wincing at the moves, and biting her lip as she walked to get her backpack.

"You don't look good." Lily said, standing behind her best friend. Sam swallowed.

"It really hurts." She managed to say, choking on the lump in her throat.

"Don't cry," Lily added quickly, "Let's go to the change room, okay? You're fine." She said, taking Sam's hand.

"I'm not gonna cry," Sam laughed quietly, "It just hurts like a bitch." She muttered, pressing her hands against her hips.

"Come on," Lily said, taking Sam into the change room. She locked the door behind them. "How bad are they? Why do they hurt so m..." Lily lost her breath as Sam pulled her sweat pants down her hip, revealing the red, irritated, swollen cuts. "Oh... Sam they're infected." She said, seeing the yellow liquid dripping from Sam's cuts.

"I know. I tried to clean them but it hurt too much and— who are you calling?" Sam asked worriedly as Lily's fingers hurriedly tapped on her phone. "Lily, don't you dare—"

"It's Aurora." Lily said. Sam raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Hey babe, can you drive to the school? I'm skipping class with Sam and we need a ride to the drug store." Lily said.

Sam groaned quietly. Of course Lily would take her to the drug store; she was the momma bird of their friendship, she took care of her and Jamie. Sam heard Aurora's voice ask 'Why the hell the drug store?' with a laugh.

"Because, we need to get some stuff. Can you? Please?" Lily asked softly. She smiled slightly, "Okay thanks. I love you, see you soon." She said before hanging up.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked.

"Nope. You need to clean them and get some sort of anti-infection drug." Lily said seriously, leading Sam back out of the change room and into the empty hallway.

"My mom's gonna kill me if I skip." Sam said as they walked out of the school. Lily shrugged.

"The infection will kill you if you don't skip. Or you could tell your mom if—"

"Not a chance." Sam said shortly.

Lily nodded as they sat on the bench by the parking lot, "That's what I thought." She said quietly.

~.~.~

Brooke was sitting at her desk in the back of Clothes Over Bros, working on a new sketch. Julian walked into the back and saw his wife concentrating on her drawing. He smiled and walked over.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're concentrating?" he asked with a laugh. Brooke looked up and smiled, seeing her husband.

"I thought you were at work." She said, happily surprised. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, smiling.

"I have a job offer." He said, sitting on the desk in front of Brooke. Brooke's smile faded.

"Not the one in LA," she frowned. He laughed.

"No, here. Well, just fifteen minutes out of town. It's a directing job, but I don't know any information at all except that I'll get placed on a movie in this general area within six months." Julian said, a smile on his face.

Brooke was quiet, "Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Is that okay? I might be away for a weekend or two but nothing major... and I really want to direct again." Julian said hopefully. He needed his wife's go-ahead, otherwise there was no point in taking the job. They were married; they made decisions together.

"Of course it's okay, Julian." Brooke smiled, "I want you to be happy, and if you can do that without leaving then I'm all for it." She said honestly, seeing how excited he was.

"I think this calls for a Molly Ringwald happy dance," he teased, recalling the memory of when he walked in on Brooke's impersonation of the actress's famous dance. She groaned.

"Don't remind me." She said. He chuckled and stood back up. "Let's go out for a celebratory lunch?" he offered softly. Brooke winced.

"I would really love to, but I have so much work." She frowned.

"Tell Millicent to handle it for today." Julian said simply, kissing her neck. "Don't you want to spend time with me?" he asked quietly, smirking.

"I can't, babe. She's got the day off, she's leaving to go on vacation with Mouth tomorrow." Brooke said, kissing her husband softly. "But maybe we can close down the boutique for an hour?" she offered as he kissed her neck harder; more passionately.

"Sounds good." Julian muttered through kisses.

~.~.~

Lily and Sam walked into the back of the drug store, seeing the pharmacist standing at the counter. Lily cleared her throat, and he looked up.

"Hi... do you have some sort of over the counter drug to stop infection?" she asked. He raised his thick eyebrow, squinting his eyes at the two young girls.

"How old are you two?" he asked hesitantly.

Lily swallowed, "Sixteen." She said simply.

"You do realize sixteen isn't old enough to purchase an antibiotic?" he questioned sceptically, noticing that the two girls looked more innocent than they did mature.

"We just need something to help." Sam added quietly. He nodded slightly.

"And what do you need it for?" he asked, resting his hands on the counter.

"I hurt myself, and I think the cut got infected." Sam said.

"You can try using hydrogen peroxide and some triple antibiotic cream. You can find that in aisle four." He said.

"Thanks," Lily said, turning around. She ran into a woman, and stepped back, "Oh, sorry." She said, looking up.

"Lily?" Millicent questioned, "Sam? Why aren't you in school?" she asked. Sam swallowed, cursing silently for agreeing to skip school. The pharmacist let out a slight laugh before walking into the back.

"Um..." Lily hummed quietly, trying to come up with an excuse off the top of her head. But she had no cover stories at all.

"Do your moms know you're here? Or that you have an infected cut?" Millicent asked. Sam's eyes went wide. _No way she heard that,_ she thought worriedly.

"Please don't say anything. My mom's gonna kill me. We'll go back to school, we just wanted to get some things from here first." Lily said, glancing at Sam, who looked scared out of her mind. If Millicent knew, then her mom would know, and all hell would break loose.

Millicent stayed quiet for a minute before sighing, "I'm sorry, but I have strict orders from your mom's to tell them about things like this—"

"But you aren't working." Sam cut in.

"As their friend, Samantha. I'm sorry, but I don't want a guilty conscience. And if you really needed to get medicine then you should talk to your mom." Millicent said.

"But Aunt Millie," Sam whined quietly.

"Come on, I have to go pay and then I'll drive you two back to school." Millicent said softly. Lily swallowed. There was no way she would see the light of the next day if her mom found out she skipped class. Sam looked to Lily as they followed Millie to the cash.

"Thanks a lot." Sam muttered. Lily swallowed, looking down at the floor.

* * *

**A/N: So... I may or may not have time to update again this weekend, because I'm Canadian and its THANKSGIVING! In other words, around 40 of my family members are going to be dining at my place and I have the pleasure of making eight pies, kneading and baking three loaves of bread, and basting the turkey for a good eight hours. So I'm going to be busy cooking/baking and visiting! Hope you all understand and have a good weekend/thanksgiving as well! Pretty please leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter! (:**


	40. This Is How An Angel Cries

**A/N: I really need to update faster... But hey, this is longer than my average chapter!**

* * *

Lily and Sam were sitting in the back of Millie's car, staying absolutely silent. Lily's knees kept bouncing up and down to the beat of the radio. It annoyed Sam how calm Lily seemed. Millicent had the radio on, and Sam took out her phone to text Lily. Shortly after exchanging a few texts, they were solely communicating over their cell phones. The screen of Sam's phone lit up and she looked down, seeing the text from Lily.

_Just lie to your mom. Tell her we lied to Millicent and that you were really trying to go on birth control or something._ Sam looked over at Lily after reading the message. Lily shrugged. Sam started texting back.

There were a few awkward stares from the two girls until Lily got the reply from Sam. _Are you joking? We both know my mom would kill me if she thought I was having sex. Don't say anything, I'll make some stupid story up._ Lily couldn't help but frown, looking over at her best friend. She felt bad for getting Sam into trouble, even though they technically wouldn't have gotten caught in the first place if Sam hadn't been so stupid as to cut herself.

Lily looked back down at her phone, wildly tapping the keys to come up with a reply. _Well you have to tell me so I can tell my mom the same story. _

Sam sighed as she got the message. "It doesn't matter." She mumbled. She wanted to tell her mom how depressed she was feeling, but not until the cuts healed. Millicent glanced in her rear-view mirror at the two girls, seeing how nervous they both looked.

"You two aren't ever this quiet." Millicent commented as she looked back to the road.

"I'm not exactly happy to get my ass kicked by my mom." Sam muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Millicent laughed quietly, "Well I'll give you two the option of calling your mom's yourself. Or I can tell them for you. Which would you prefer?" She asked. Lily glanced over at Sam, who squared her jaw.

"I'll tell my mom after school today." Sam said.

"Oh no, you're calling her in the car once we get to the school." She said, knowing that Sam would most likely avoid telling her mom, and it would be months until Brooke would find out.

"I'll call my mom too, I guess." Lily muttered, "She's happiest when she's on her pain meds anyway." She said. She could already hear her mom's voice. _You did what? I can't believe you! No, I'll talk to you once you're home—SLAM!_ Lily let out a small breath.

"I'm sure they won't be too mad, just tell them that you wanted to get medicine and you were going right back to school after." Millicent said, pulling into the high school's parking lot.

Sam swallowed, "Aunt Millie can I please just tell her after school? She gets even more angry over the phone and I'm already in trouble." She whined, thinking of what punishments were coming her way.

"And who's at fault for that?" Millicent questioned rhetorically. Sam scowled and started dialling her mom's number. She held the phone to her ear, praying that it would keep ringing forever and her mom wouldn't pick up. _Please, please don't pick up. Please dear Lord I will do anything for you if she doesn't pick—_

"_Sam? Why are you calling me?" Brooke questioned._

Sam flinched inwardly, gnawing on her bottom lip. "I skipped class with Lily and we went to the drug store and Aunt Millie was there and now we're back at school." Sam said, biting the bullet. "I won't do it again." She added after hearing her mother groan.

"_Why the drug store?" Brooke asked._

_Good question,_ Sam thought. "I cut myself by accident." She said weakly.

"_And so you had to skip class for what reason?" Brooke snapped._

"It's infected and we asked the pharmacist what I should do about it." Sam said, desperately trying to come up with a better lie. Unfortunately, her mind was coming up blank. She didn't hear a reply for a while, and for a second she hoped her mom hung up. "Hello?" Sam questioned.

"_That doesn't make sense. What were you actually doing there?" Brooke asked sceptically._

"I already told you." Sam said quietly, seeing Millie watching her. Lily was picking at her nail polish; a nervous tick.

_Brooke groaned quietly, "Well do I need to come pick you up?" she asked._

"No, Aunt Millie drove me and Lily back to school." Sam said, leaning back against the seat. She glanced over at the school, noticing a group of smokers standing by a few benches.

"_Okay well I'll pick you up after school, I need to go." Brooke said, clearly irritated._

"Okay, bye." Sam mumbled, hanging up. She looked at Millicent. "Happy now?" She asked with a sneer, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Watch it." Millicent warned. Lily had already dialled her mom's number, and she waited, and waited, but there was no answer.

"She isn't picking up." Lily said. Millicent took out her own phone and dialled Peyton's number, sceptical of how fast Lily hung up. She waited, and also got Peyton's voicemail. "She's always sleeping now. I'll tell her as soon as I get home. Besides, Sam already told her mom and my mom's bound to find out anyway. Can we go now?" Lily asked. Millicent nodded slowly.

"Yes, you can. Have a good day." Millicent said. Sam rolled her eyes, getting out. Lily thanked Millie quietly before getting out. Sam walked into the school, totally ignoring Lily.

Lily went to walk into the school, but heard a low voice. "Nice ass." He said. Lily glanced over her shoulder, seeing Braxton standing in a group of people. One arm around a slutty-looking fake blonde, the other bringing a cigarette up to his lips. Lily turned back away. "See you later carpet-muncher." He said with a laugh. Lily swallowed hard and walked into the school, spacing herself as far away from Braxton as she could.

The school day dragged on, and Lily had to sit through boring classes consisting of taking notes and listening to her teachers give lessons and difficult worksheets. During lunch she had a detention for skipping first period, because her history teacher hated her. Sam joined Lily in detention, but they weren't allowed to talk to each other, they just ate their lunch and did the work their teacher gave them.

The end of the school day ended when the high pitched bell finally rang. Lily walked out of her class to meet Sam at their usual meeting spot; Sam's locker. She waited for a few minutes, but Sam never showed up. Lily resorted to walking to Jamie's locker.

"Hey." Jamie smiled as she walked over.

"Hey, how's that grounding going?" Lily giggled. Jamie could only roll his eyes.

"My mom's hormonal, and she's freaking out at me for the stupidest things. I mean, she wouldn't even let me hang out with _you_." Jamie said. Haley liked Jamie hanging out with Lily and Sam, she called them his role models.

Lily smiled at the thought, but then paused when another thought came to mind. _Maybe Haley doesn't want him around me because I did cocaine._

"Hey!" Madison smiled as she walked over, giving Jamie a peck on the cheek.

Jamie kissed her back, "How was your day?" he asked.

Lily could help but snicker. "Didn't you just see each other at lunch?" She asked. Being around Madison and Jamie could be extremely annoying. They were all lovey dovey and there was no way to have a normal conversation with them without feeling like a total third wheel.

"So?" Madison questioned defensively. It went silent, and Jamie soon became uncomfortable watching his best friend and girlfriend duke it out through the looks they were giving each other. Jamie cleared his throat.

"So where's Sam?" he asked. Lily tore her stare from Madison, looking back at Jamie. She caught a glimpse of Sam walking out the doors of the school.

"Right there. I have to go." Lily said before jogging to catch up with Sam. Jamie looked back at Madison, who rolled her eyes slightly.

"It's not my fault." She muttered. Jamie rolled his eyes, laughing quietly.

Lily caught up to Sam, who was walking to the parking lot. "Hey," Lily said. Sam looked over, and Lily got the message that she was still angry. "Any chance I can get a ride home?" Lily asked weakly.

"No." Sam said.

Lily frowned, "I didn't know we were gonna get in trouble, and even if I did, you still need to get medicine or something. I was only trying to help." She said.

"And look where that got us. Stop trying to help me... I don't want your help, and I don't need it. Go ask your girlfriend for a ride home." Sam snapped, picking up her pace as Lily stopped walking. Sam got into her mom's car.

"Before you start yelling, I already know it was stupid and it won't happen again." Sam muttered, seeing her ticked off mother sitting behind the wheel.

Brooke nodded, "Is Lily coming?" she asked softly.

Sam shook her head no, "She has a ride." She lied.

"Good, because we need to talk." Brooke said, glancing over at her daughter. _This is gonna suck, _she thought as her mom drove out of the parking lot.

Lily watched as the car left, and she sighed. "Awesome." She mumbled, taking out her phone. She dialled Aurora's number.

"_Hello?" Aurora answered._

"Any chance you want to come pick me up and hang out?" Lily asked. Aurora was skipping the day to finish a few assignments.

"_Babe, I'd love to, but I can't. I have such a bad headache; my head is pounding." She frowned._

"Okay, don't worry about it. Just get better." Lily said, feeling guilty for asking.

"_I love you," Aurora said weakly._

"Love you too." Lily said before hanging up her phone. She started walking along the sidewalk. Usually she was fine with walking home. It was only a twenty minute walk if she walked fast, but it was the beginning of December and it was absolutely freezing. She got about five minutes down the road when she heard muffled laughing, and a car pulled up beside her.

"Need a ride?" Jenny mouthed, sitting in the front seat of her car. Lily laughed quietly and nodded.

"Yes please." She said before getting into the heated car. Jenny smiled as Lily put on her seatbelt.

"You look miserable." The blonde commented as she started driving.

Lily looked over, "I'm having a bad day." She said honestly.

"Got anything to do with drugs?" Jenny asked quietly. Lily cocked her eyebrow as she looked at Jenny.

"Why would it?" she asked.

Jenny tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, shrugging. "I overheard you and Sam a while ago in the change room."

Lily sighed, "Saying what?"

"That Sam and Braxton's little brother were doing things, and you did cocaine." Jenny explained. She had been wanting to talk to Lily for a while.

"Yeah well I'm not doing it anymore and Sam's not getting back with Ryan ever again." Lily said honestly.

Jenny nodded, "Does your mom know?" she asked, more concerned with the cocaine than the sex.

"Yep, and my dad. They freaked out big time." Lily said, recalling the shameful memories.

"I'd expect as much." Jenny said with a small laugh, "So who's that girl you're always holding hands with?" she asked curiously, flashing a smile at the young brunette.

"Aurora." Lily said quietly.

"Well I knew that, I meant _who_ is she? Your girlfriend?" Jenny questioned. Lily gulped.

"Please don't tell anyone." She said.

Jenny raised her eyebrow, "Lily, I've seen you kiss her. You're not hiding it very well if that's what you're trying to do." She said seriously.

"I'm not trying to _hide_ our relationship. I just don't want everyone to know. Not everybody is accepting of gays." Lily muttered.

"Is somebody giving you a hard time?" Jenny asked hesitantly.

"No, not really. But I'm sure not all of the cheerleaders would be comfortable around me. People can be assholes." Lily said quietly, watching the lines on the road flash by.

"If any of them give you a hard time, tell me. Because I will take great pride in kicking their sorry asses off my squad." Jenny said, making Lily laugh.

"Thank you, Jenny." She said honestly. Jenny smiled and nodded.

"_So_... tell me about Aurora. She seems really nice, I've heard you guys talking." Jenny said, glancing at Lily.

"Yeah, she's amazing. I get along with her better than I do with Sam and Jamie." Lily said honestly, smiling at the thought of her girlfriend. Jenny smiled, seeing how Lily when from looking upset to happy.

"That's awesome. And for the record, even though you have a girlfriend to talk to, if you ever want to talk to somebody, Charlotte's your girl. She's bi, and she came out when she was a freshman too. She gives really good advice if you ever need it." Jenny said honestly. She could give good advice, but Charlotte had more experience than she did. Jenny had been best friends with Charlotte ever since she was five.

"She's bi?" Lily asked. Jenny nodded. "I didn't see that coming." Lily said honestly. Charlotte was always talking about guys, and abs, and 'sexy guy hair' at practice.

"Yeah, she doesn't flaunt being bi, but if you ask her she won't lie." Jenny said, pulling into Lily's driveway. Lily smiled slightly.

"Well I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the ride." She said, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out.

"See you tomorrow." Jenny smiled. Lily nodded and smiled.

"And thank you for not telling my parents about the cocaine thing. It means a lot." Lily said honestly.

"Of course." Jenny said softly. Lily shut the door and walked up to her house, opening the door and stepping in.

~.~.~

The car ride home was silent, and when Brooke pulled in the driveway, Sam finally looked over at her mom. Brooke looked tired, and sad.

"I thought you said we had to talk?"Sam asked, referring to the ten minutes of silence they spent in the car.

"I don't know what to say to you anymore."Brooke said, looking over at her daughter. Sam looked down at her lap, sighing. She knew the direction of the conversation already. "You've been skipping school, you had sex with the teen equivalent of a thug, and you've lied to me so many times I don't know what to believe anymore." She said honestly, "I just want to know what is going on with you, Samantha. And I don't think that's too much to ask."

Sam frowned, "I'm not happy anymore." She mumbled.

Brooke took a deep breath, "Okay... are you upset about something?" she asked.

"Not something, _everything_. I don't know how to explain it... I just am. It's like every time I'm happy I remember how pointless life is and I'm sad again." Sam murmured. She was finding it a lot easier to talk about everything than she thought it would be.

"Sam, when you're feeling like that you can't just keep it to yourself. It's seriously damaging. You can always come to me, and I don't want you to think that you can't." Brooke said, reaching over and putting her hand on Sam's knee. She could see how upset Sam was.

"I just want someone to talk to. It used to be Lily but she's spending all of her spare time with Aurora. And you're always busy with work or Aidan." Sam said.

"I will always have time for you, sweetheart. I know I've been really busy lately with the new lines coming out, but that doesn't mean you can't come and talk to me. I've missed talking to you." Brooke said softly, rubbing Sam's leg. Sam nodded and looked back over at her mom.

"I love you." Sam said quietly.

"I love you too, baby." Brooke leaned over and kissed Sam's forehead.

~.~.~

Haley was sitting on the couch, her feet up on Nathan's lap as he gave her calves a massage. Lydie skipped downstairs, changed out of her school clothes and into her princess pyjamas.

"Hold the railing." Nathan said, seeing his little girl. Lydie giggled, holding onto the railing as she continued to hop down. She made it down and ran over to the couch.

"Why are you in your pyjamas?" Haley laughed, seeing Lydie's shirt was inside out.

"'Cause I love princesses." Lydie said. She was using a tone that suggested it was the most obvious thing on the face of the Earth. Haley smiled, reaching out and taking Lydie's shirt off. She turned it right side out before pulling it back onto her baby. "Mommy, you said I can choose the baby's names." Lydie said.

"No, mommy said you can _help_ choose the baby names." Haley corrected. Nathan couldn't help but laugh as Lydie let out a loud whine, pouting.

"But I wanna name dem." Lydie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What names do you have in mind, baby?" Haley asked, smiling at her daughter's disappointment. Lydie pointed to the princesses on her shirt.

"I want Belle and Jasmine." Lydie said. Nathan grimaced. He had heard the names too many times in the Disney cartoons.

Haley saw the look on her husband's face and laughed, "We'll think about it, honey." She said softly.

"Or Ariel. Or Snow White. We can call her Snowy!" Lydie shrieked happily.

"Maybe." Nathan said with a laugh, looking at Haley.

"We'll see what we can do about that." Haley said, but was really thinking: _There's no way I'm naming my kids after cartoon characters._

Nathan laughed as if he was reading Haley's thoughts and she looked at him, winking.

* * *

**A/N: So I downloaded Photoshop CS5 on Monday, and it is SO awesome. Aside from the whole price aspect. But anyway, I Photoshop-ed a few celebrities together and made a totally virtual Lily Scott. She looks about how I picture Lily in my head, except the Lily in my head has lighter eyes and a bit of a wider, more child-like face. So anyway, there's a link on my profile, you should check her out. Tell me what you think of her: does she look like the Lily you picture or no? –Jay xoxo!**


	41. Pictures In Magazines

**A/N: I didn't edit the last part... I apologize. And I made a banner! Check it out, it's on my profile! (:**

* * *

Lily walked into her kitchen, looking down at her phone; not paying any attention to her surroundings. She heard an obvious throat-clearing cough, and looked up to see her dad sitting on one of the barstools, drinking a glass of orange juice.

Lily paused, glancing over at the stove's clock. _3:12 PM_. "Why are you home so early? I thought you said you were working really late this week." She said quietly.

"Your mom's feeling pretty nauseous, I came home early to make sure she was doing fine. And then I got stuck cleaning the place." Lucas explained, his face solemn.

"Oh," Lily said with a laugh, "That's why you look so mad... you have to clean." She said. Lucas rolled his eyes, laughing.

He finished his glass of juice, sliding it onto the lower counter by the sink. "Not quite." He said, "I'm just overtired. I forgot how sick she got before, I'm a little uneasy about leaving you two." He mumbled.

"Good, you can stay here." Lily said with a small smile.

Lucas sighed before muttering a quiet, "If only it were that easy."

Lily chose to ignore his comment, sliding her phone into her pocket. _It is that easy,_ she thought. "So is mom awake? I need to talk to her." She said, walking over to the corner of the counter and inspecting the fruit.

"She's been sleeping all day, it's best not to wake her up. What do you need to talk to her about?" He asked suspiciously, eyeing his daughter. Lily guiltily looked over. "_Lily,_" he groaned, knowing the look of shame on her face.

"Before you get mad, it was hardly my fault. Sam wasn't feeling good and we had to go to the drug store and I didn't even have homework in first period anyway and I just wanted to help her out." Lily said, managing to get everything on her mind out in one breath.

"So... what exactly did you do?" Lucas asked.

Lily took a deep breath, rubbing an apple on her shirt, "I skipped first period. But I already sat through detention and my teacher like never gives detention, he just doesn't like me and Sam and Jamie still 'cause we used to be bad kids. But now we're all good. And my marks aren't bad so you really don't have anything to punish me over." She said, taking a big bite of the apple and watching her dad's expression.

He squinted, but that meant nothing. Lucas Scott was known for his famous squint. It could mean he was happy, sad, angry, stressed, confused, or _anything_. Lily waited for a "you're grounded" or "are you serious?" but Lucas only shrugged.

"Okay." He said simply, standing up from the stool. Lily nearly shook her head in confusion.

"_Okay?_ If anyone was gonna be mad it would be you. Why aren't you getting mad?" she asked worriedly.

Lucas let out a small laugh, "Considering what you've done, skipping class is nothing. But don't tell your mom that. She makes the rules, and if she says you're grounded then you'll listen to her. Understood?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Lily laughed, "Since mom isn't home, can I go over to Aurora's house? She's stuck with her foster dad who's annoying and gross and she's sick." She said.

"No. Until mom clears you, or grounds you, you may as well be grounded." Lucas said, walking to the fridge.

"But you just said I wasn't in trouble!" Lily exclaimed.

"No, I didn't say that." Lucas said, laughing and patting Lily's head. She narrowed her eyes at him. "And the kitchen needs to be cleaned. Do that and maybe I'll convince your mother to go easy on you." He teased.

Lily's head slumped down, "Deal." She mumbled.

"Make it shine." Lucas commented with a sly smile before walking upstairs to check on Peyton. Lily grumbled as she opened the dishwasher, glancing over at the pile of dishes on the counter.

~.~.~

Jamie was sitting on his bed, intensely consumed by his video games and listening to his music on full-blast. He looked over as his door opened, seeing his dad towering in the doorway. Nathan walked over, pulling the plugs from the outlet beside the door. Jamie's face went blank as the TV screen blipped out.

"What the hell! I was almost finished that level!" he exclaimed, looking back over at his dad.

Nathan didn't seem very phased, keeping his gaze locked on his son. "Your mom has a migraine, and I've told you a hundred times to keep the volume down." He said lowly.

"Well you could have said that! As if you just did that." Jamie muttered, tossing his remote to the floor.

Nathan cocked his brow, "Pick it up." He said.

"Get out of my room." Jamie argued as he stood up.

"Pick it up." Nathan repeated slowly, his expression tightening into a grimace. Jamie picked up the remote, setting it down by his X-Box.

Jamie looked back at his dad, "Now get out." He snapped.

"Watch yourself." Nathan snapped, walking back out, "And you can forget about going out with Madison tonight." He said coldly, shutting Jamie's door firmly behind him.

Jamie picked up one of his basketballs, throwing it at his door. Nathan ignored the smash as he walked back downstairs.

"Stupid family." Jamie muttered, plugging his TV back in.

~.~.~

Brooke was sitting on the couch, watching a modelling show with Sam, who was wrapped in a blanket and sitting closely beside her. Sam finally looked up at her mom as the show flashed to commercials.

"Where's dad and Aidan?" she asked curiously. Usually Aidan got home before she did, and it was surprisingly weird without him jumping around and trying to cheer everyone up.

Brooke looked down at her daughter, brushing Sam's bangs away from her eyes. "Dad picked Aidan up from school and took him to the playground. He's been asking for a while now. Why?" She asked curiously.

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "It's weird without him here." She admitted. She rolled her eyes as her mom's smile widened. "Don't get all fuzzy about it." She muttered.

Brooke laughed, "I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too." She said, reaching up through the blanket to itch her nose. She looked back up at her mom, who was watching her intently. "What?" she asked.

"You were a really difficult baby." Brooke blurted out. Sam laughed.

"So I've heard." She said.

Brooke smiled, recalling the memories of being an eighteen year old mom. She and Haley used to put Jamie and Sam down to sleep together, and they would chat over the most random things, trying to hold onto their last years of being teenagers. "You _never_ stayed still. You always cried. You never wanted to sleep. All you wanted was my boob or your soother." Brooke laughed.

"Gross," Sam groaned.

Brooke smiled, "When you were about one, you'd wake up crying at all hours of the morning to play. All you wanted to do was play. And so I'd sit there and play with you until you got too tired. Either that or I brought you to sleep with me and dad, and you were usually happy with that. But you were very hard to please. I'm glad I had you after I graduated... because I would not have been able to get anything done having to take care of you." She said, rubbing Sam's blanket covered arm. Sam listened intently to her mom, intrigued by the story.

"Was I a mistake?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well you weren't exactly planned. But I would never call you a mistake. You're my beautiful surprise." Brooke said.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Cheesy." She muttered, sitting up and fixing her hair.

"I want you to talk to me from now on," Brooke said softly. Sam looked over. "You're only fourteen, sweetheart. I'm always here to talk." She said as she leaned over, kissing her daughter's hair. Sam swallowed guiltily.

"I know." Sam breathed, "I just miss you." She said honestly.

"You don't have to miss me, baby. Just don't close me off. You might be surprised, but I might actually be able help if you let me." Brooke said, pulling Sam close and kissing her head again. Sam cringed as her mom's hand touched her sore hip.

"I know." Sam said, "I won't cut you off again." She vowed quietly as she rested her head on her mom's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter seems almost boring to me. (Thoughts?) I'm thinking I need to do something dramatic with the characters soon. Anyway I originally promised myself that this story wouldn't be any longer than 55 chapters, and we're fast approaching. I'm thinking of a possible sequel, what do you guys think? Or should I just leave the story after I finish it up?**


	42. Dream Away

**A/N: Although this chapter is shorter than usual, it has more excitement than the last chapter... woo hoo! This is a ****(more or less) ****Sam-centric chappie, so I hope you all enjoy! And again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited! Without you this story wouldn't have gotten this far, you can trust me on that.**

* * *

It had been nine days. Nine days since Sam had told her mom about being upset, nine days since she started trying to clean her cuts, nine days since she had talked to Lily, nine days since she went to school, and nine days since she started getting weak.

Sam didn't ever think it would get this bad—this painful. She didn't start cutting to feel the pain, she started because she had heard people, and the internet, say that cutting released endorphins that made a person happier. And happier it made her, but only until the numbness wore off and the pain set in. Then it was back to square one, finding a new spot on her body that wasn't too sensitive or bled too much. She had only cut her wrists a few times before realizing her thighs and hips were the best spot for the blade. It wasn't too sensitive and it didn't bleed too much. The only downside was wearing tight pants. Or so she thought.

Sam never considered the idea of infection. And she had convinced herself that it would be easy to get back to her normal self. Whatever that was. She used hydrogen peroxide on the open wounds, biting down on a cloth to muffle her cries. But as hard as she tried, the gashes on her hips wouldn't heal.

She lied to her mom at first, telling her how sick she felt. She was surprised to find that her mom didn't question her. _Maybe it's a motherly thing_, Sam had thought, _she can probably tell I'm not myself._ After two days of laying in bed all day pretending to be sick, Sam no longer needed to pretend. She had no appetite, she was constantly shivering, and her mom had gotten so worried that she took the rest of the week off of work and moved Aidan from across the hall into her and Julian's room; scared that he would get sick with whatever Sam had.

Brooke and Julian didn't dare to leave Sam alone. Brooke was the one sacrificing her time and her immune system, so she thought, while Julian did his best to pick Aidan up from school and get him out of the house for as much time as possible. It was on Friday that Brooke was busy in the kitchen making a pot of Chicken Dumpling soup, courtesy of the James' family recipe. She went in to check on Sam, only to find her with an extremely high fever. Without having to think, Brooke called for an ambulance, more worried by the blank look in Sam's eyes than the severity of her fever.

~.~.~

Peyton stood up from the couch, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. Her concussion was healed for the most part, and she was slowly beginning to show. It only took four months. She reached over, grabbing her crutches that were resting against the side of the couch. She hobbled her way into the kitchen, taking a glass down from the cupboard and filling it with water.

"Hi momma," Lily murmured as she walked in the door, putting her backpack down.

Peyton took a sip of water, "How was school?"

Lily answered the question with a shrug, "Maybe it would be manageable if I knew I was coming home to watch TV and text Aurora. But I can't." She said, exasperatedly sighing and slinking over to one of the barstools.

Peyton let out a quiet laugh, "Well you only have one more day of your _treacherous_ grounding." She said, gulping down a few more mouthfuls of water.

"I like how I'm being punished worse now than I was a few weeks ago for doing drugs." Lily said, putting the comment out there for her mom to roll her eyes at.

"Well that grounding got cut short when I was put in the hospital, otherwise you would still be grounded now." Peyton said simply, tilting her head as Lily pouted. "I told you if you get in anymore trouble, then you're going to get a grounding. So wipe that frown off your face, it's not like I just sprung a grounding on you. You skipped school, and you can face the punishment." She added strictly.

Lily raised her eyebrows, "You probably skipped school all the time when you were my age." She argued innocently.

Peyton laughed, "Actually I didn't. I first skipped class with your father, when we were sixteen. You, my darling, are only fourteen. I'm putting my foot down." She said.

"You're putting your cast down." Lily corrected with a teasing smile. Peyton laughed quietly and nodded. Her thoughts were cut off as the phone rang. She reached over the counter, pressing talk before the phone reached her ear.

"Hello?" she answered pleasantly, smiling as she watched Lily look longingly at her phone sitting on the counter. Lily looked over as her mother's smile faded. For a minute she thought she was in trouble for something. "Wait, slow down. What happened?" Peyton asked into the phone.

~.~.~

Lily was the first to make it into the emergency room. Her eyes darted across the gloomy room, seeing Brooke sitting on Julian's lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Aunt Brooke," Lily said as she ran over, "What's wrong with her? Is she gonna be okay? Is she still in surgery?" she questioned worriedly, spitting out her thoughts.

Brooke stood up along with Julian. "She doesn't need surgery, the doctors are just working on bringing her fever down." She assured the panicked teen, glancing over at the entrance as Lucas walked in beside Peyton, who was on her crutches. Brooke bit her bottom lip into her mouth, sighing. "Peyton you shouldn't be here. You need to be resting." She said as her best friend made her way over.

"I'm feeling a lot better, I promise. Now what were you saying about an infection?" Peyton asked, directing Brooke's train of thought to her daughter.

Julian was first to answer, "She has a staph infection from cuts on her sides. She wasn't sick with the flu, she was showing the symptoms of infection. We just didn't think..." he paused, not quite sure how to finish.

Brooke looked at Lily, who had guilt written all over her expression. "Did Sam talk to you about cutting herself?" she asked quietly. Peyton and Lucas looked down at their daughter.

Lily swallowed nervously, "I tried telling her she needed help." She said quietly. Brooke was quiet for a while before she sighed, frustrated tears welling in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't you say something?" she hissed, a little too venomously for her own liking.

Lily was quiet for a second, realizing how serious it all was. "She told me not to." She whispered guiltily. Brooke bit back her words, willing herself not to freak out.

"So you just let her hurt herself?" Brooke snapped. Julian murmured his wife's name, rubbing his hand over her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

Peyton put her hand on Lily's lower back, understanding Brooke's anger. "Honey, why don't you go wait for Jamie outside?" she asked. Lily didn't say anything as she turned and walked back out of the hospital.

"I can't believe she would hurt herself." Brooke said through tears, "She told me she was depressed but I didn't think it was this bad," she said, her voice breaking and being replaced with cries. Peyton frowned, leaning forward and hugging her best friend.

**A/N: So tell me what you thought! :D I didn't have the time to edit so there may be a few mistakes. Anyway, Christmas is coming up and I'm in a giving mood. So if you can guess the number I'm thinking of (between 1 and 100) I will write you a one-shot between whoever you'd like, in whatever context you choose. (: The reviewer who gets closest to the number or guesses it will win! Or if only one reviewer chooses a number, they will automatically win! And, go! :)**


	43. Swaying In The Wind

**A/N: So the winner of the number guessing game is **_**stagediva23**_**! I'm actually really surprised nobody guessed the number 17. She didn't either, but she did guess closest! I was gonna choose 23 for Nathan's jersey number but I thought that was too easy. So anyway you all should be on the lookout for a Brulian one-shot about the things One Tree Hill so rudely left out involving Brooke's pregnancy. Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jamie got out of the car with his dad. He saw Lily sitting on one of the benches, scuffing the toe of her shoe against the concrete. Jamie glanced at his dad, who was just hanging up his cell phone after informing Haley that they were at the hospital. She was really hating not being able to go anywhere, especially considering she wasn't able to be there for support when Peyton was hospitalized, and now she couldn't even go see Sam or comfort Brooke. Jamie felt bad leaving his mom but he knew Lily would be there and it was an unwritten rule that if someone in the Tree Hill clan was hurt, everyone went for support.

"I'm gonna go inside." Nathan said, noticing Jamie at Lily.

"I'm gonna talk to her." Jamie murmured. Nathan nodded before walking into the building. Lily heard footsteps and looked up as Jamie walked over. "You okay?" he asked quietly, sitting down beside his upset-looking best friend.

"No." Lily muttered, looking over at Jamie. He noticed the tears building in Lily's eyes.

Jamie reached over and held Lily's hand, "Wanna talk?"

"I should have told you." Lily said, managing to blink away her tears. She sat up slightly, still holding Jamie's hand.

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, well," he paused, "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Sam didn't tell my parents when I was doing drugs, I just thought that I should repay the favour and not tell her parents about her secret. She said she stopped cutting herself but I guess she didn't. I didn't know it was this bad or I would have told someone. I tried calling her and stuff but she's still mad at me for getting her in trouble." Lily muttered, tucking her hair behind her ears. Jamie frowned.

"I don't think she's still mad, Lil. It's Sam after all. But, why is she actually in the hospital? I heard my mom on the phone with yours and she said something about an infection?" he asked hesitantly, not having heard much from his dad; who was still partially annoyed at him for various things.

Lily paused, looking over at Jamie. "She cut, and now they're infected. I don't think she was suicidal or anything. I don't really know, Uncle Julian just said she had like a staph infection or something." She said, picking at the dark blue nail polish on her nails.

"Do you wanna go inside? It's freezing out here and maybe Sam's awake or something." Jamie said as he zipped his sweater up.

"She's not, it's only been like half an hour. And to be honest I'm not in the mood for family... Aunt Brooke's pissed off at me because I didn't tell her about Sam." Lily mumbled shyly. She let go of Jamie's hand, tucking her hands into her pockets and leaning forward to look at the concrete. Not the most exciting sight.

Jamie raised his eyebrow, "But she never gets mad at you. You're like her other daughter." He said as he too put his hands into his pockets.

"Evidently not. She's mad 'cause I could have prevented this. I just didn't want Sam to get mad at me. But now look where I am. Sam's pissed at me _and_ she's in the hospital, which is what I was trying to avoid in the first place." Lily said, laughing quietly despite the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Jamie stayed quiet for a while before shrugging, "Like I said before, I doubt she's still mad. All you did was get her in trouble for skipping school." He said. Lily just shrugged, not feeling much better about it. "At least you didn't get her in trouble for cutting?" Jamie offered weakly.

Lily sighed quietly, "You suck at attempting to make me feel better."

Jamie laughed slightly, patting Lily's leg, "You and Sam have been through hell and back. I'm sure she's not gonna stay mad at you forever. And even if she does, you still got me." He smirked. Lily laughed and leaned against her best friend.

"Wanna go to the food court?" she asked with a small smile. There was no way she was getting snapped at by Aunt Brooke again.

"Sure." Jamie said as he stood up. Lily stood up with him and walked into the hospital, heading up to the cafeteria.

~.~.~

After about an hour of waiting, the doctor finally allowed Brooke and Julian in to see Sam. He lead them to her room, opening the door for them. Brooke swallowed nervously as she looked over at her daughter. To her surprise, she didn't look as bad as she thought she would. She was still pale, but it just looked as if she was peacefully sleeping.

"The sedative is still wearing off so she'll be out for another hour or so. When she does wake up she'll be a bit loopy from the morphine, but she shouldn't be too bad considering I didn't give her a very high dose... just enough to dull the pain." Dr. Aberdeen said as he scanned over the chart at the foot of Sam's bed.

Julian nodded, but Brooke was too zoned out to realize what he said. "Will she... does she have to stay any longer because of the circumstances?" Julian asked. The doctor caught onto the question quickly.

"I won't know about keeping her on a psych hold until she talks to someone. Giving the nature of her injuries, it's my job to notify one of the psychiatrists here at the hospital. So Samantha will have to talk to one once she feels a bit better, and then the you can talk with the psychiatrist after and they'll inform you of whether or not Samantha will need any further sessions." He said, glancing at the young teen laying on the bed.

Brooke had tuned in for that part, and she was slightly worried by the comment. "What if _we_ want her to have more appointments? I mean, she needs some sort of help." She said quietly.

The tall, dark haired doctor nodded slightly. "Well then she can keep coming back for more sessions. But if the psychiatrist finds that she's suicidal then she will have to stay here on a psych hold, usually for forty-eight to seventy-two hours depending on the severity of her depression. And in that case we can look at getting her on an anti-depressant." He explained. _He's talking about putting my baby on anti-depressants,_ Brooke realized.

~.~.~

Brooke walked into the waiting rooms, seeing her friends sitting down and chatting. They looked over as she came closer.

"How's she doing?" Nathan asked hesitantly. Brooke could only shrug as she looked at her friends. Peyton seemed more concerned than either of the men.

"She seems fine, but then again she's not awake. They're treating the infection with antibiotics and we paid for a plastic surgeon to stitch her up so she won't have any scars. As for the whole mentally unstable part, they can't do anything until she wakes up and talks to a psychiatrist." Brooke said, sitting down on one of the chairs across from them.

Peyton frowned, "Brooke I'm so sorry." She said quietly. The thought of Lily ever being that depressed scared her beyond words; she couldn't even wrap her head around how Brooke felt.

"It's okay. She could be hurt a lot worse; I'm just glad she's okay. It's a bit of a weight lifted off my shoulders. Julian's just signing forms for the psychiatrist." Brooke explained, putting her purse down on the chair beside her. She was overtired, stressed out, and silently freaking out that her baby was in the hospital.

"Well we're all here for you if you need anything. Especially if you need us to watch Aidan." Lucas said. Brooke smiled slightly and nodded, murmuring her thanks.

"Where is the little mop head?" Nathan asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"He's at his friend's house for a play date." Brooke said as a small smile spread onto her face. She couldn't help but lighten up thinking about her son.

"Do you need us to pick him up?" Peyton asked.

"No, no. Julian's gonna pick him up and take him home. I'm gonna stay here with Sam." Brooke explained as she brushed her hair from her face. "Thank you though." She added quietly. All she could think about was why Sam would cut herself.

~.~.~

Sam's eyes slowly opened, and she blinked as she saw the blurry ceiling. Only when she saw the fluorescent light panel on the ceiling did she realize she wasn't at home anymore.

"Sammy," Brooke murmured, reaching out and grasping Sam's hand. Sam swallowed, tilting her head forward and seeing her mom hovering over her. She looked more tired than usual, and worried. "I'm so glad you're awake sweetheart." Brooke said, kissing Sam's forehead.

"Am I in the hospital?" Sam asked quietly, noticing the gown on her body.

Brooke nodded, stroking Sam's dark brown hair, "Why didn't you talk to us?" she asked, looking at her daughter.

Sam swallowed as she came back to reality, realizing why she was in the hospital. She shrugged, "Why would I?" she asked. She noticed her mom flinch at the words. "I didn't mean it like that. I just don't like talking about it." She said quietly.

"Well sweetheart you're gonna have to. Maybe not to me, but you need to talk to someone." Brooke said, standing up.

"I don't want to." Sam mumbled, "I'm tired." She said quietly.

"Not right this second." Brooke said, rubbing Sam's arm, "But in a few minutes there's gonna be a really nice woman coming in to talk to you. I've already met her and she's really nice, so I think you'll like her." She added, hating to see how upset and embarrassed Sam looked.

Sam stayed quiet, not making eye contact with her mom. She was too ashamed to look at her and see her expression. But one thing was for sure and that was that she was _not_ talking to anyone.

Unfortunately, after about five minutes, her mom left and she heard someone else walk in.

"Hi Samantha, I'm Amelia." The woman said as she sat down on the chair beside the hospital bed. Sam didn't bother looking over, nor speaking. "I know this is a little scary but I promise I'm not boring or creepy. I'm just here to make sure you're feeling okay and hopefully we can work out some way to help you through this. Also, anything you say to me is confidential so you don't have to worry about your parents hearing about anything we talk about." She said.

After hearing the way this shrink talked, she could tell she was young. Not extremely young, but probably the same age as her mom and dad... maybe a little younger. Sam decided to glance over. Her assumption was right, she definitely was younger than her parents. She actually looked like Lily; blue eyes, dark brown hair, high cheekbones. Except her features were more matured than Lily's.

Amelia gave Sam a soft smile, "Do you know why you're here?" she asked.

Sam shrugged, "I guess they got more infected than I thought." She muttered. All she had to do was act like she was fine, get through this one stupid appointment, and go home the next day. Well, that's what her mom made it seem like, anyway.

Amelia nodded. "So how's school been going? Your mom said you're a cheerleader." She said, crossing one leg over the other. Sam raised her eyebrow, a little taken back that she wasn't being questioned about cutting.

"Yep." Sam agreed quietly.

"Do you like school?" Amelia asked, watching Sam's expression as she waited for a response.

Sam looked away from the brunette, "Does anyone?" she asked.

Amelia laughed quietly, nodding. "Fair enough. I get that answer a lot, actually. But you must think cheerleading is fun." She said as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Not really. A lot of the girls are bitches and only use the title to get laid." Sam muttered honestly. _Well, except for the nice ones, _she thought.

"Do you have any friends on the squad?" Amelia asked.

"Lily." Sam said. There were a few others, but they were more acquaintances.

"Are you close with her?"

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends. She kind of is my only best friend, except for Jamie but he's a guy. It's sorta different." Sam murmured.

"Does she know you're here?" Amelia asked curiously.

"I don't know, probably. I don't blame her if she's not." Sam muttered as she looked around the room. It was pretty dull. No flowers, no pictures, nothing but locked cabinets and chairs. And of course the bed.

"Why not?"

"Because I've been so mean to her." Sam said, for some reason laughing, "But knowing her she probably is here... with Jamie." She said quietly.

"Do either of them know that you're depressed?" Amelia asked.

"I'm not depressed." Sam said, looking back over to the Doctor.

"Then why did you cut yourself?" Amelia murmured, uncrossing her leg over the other.

Sam was quiet, "I don't know." She breathed, "I haven't actually cut for like a week and a bit. Maybe like twelve-ish days. I guess it was just a phase." She said.

"Did you ever think about ending your life?" Amelia asked softly, looking at the young teen.

"If I say no when can I leave?" Sam asked.

Amelia smiled slightly, "If you say no, then you have to stay here. Because you need to start accepting it before you can get better." She said. Sam was quiet.

"I only thought about it a couple times, but I'd never do it. I just cut because I'm stressed out, I guess. And everything was making me upset and cutting made me feel better. I don't want to stop living, because I refuse to die unhappy. But I'm not crazy, and I'm not depressed. I just wanna go home." Sam mumbled. Amelia nodded slowly.

"How about we make a compromise?" she asked.

"I hate compromises." Sam sighed. She hated the hospital, and she hated the idea of being stuck there too.

"I'll be honest with you, Samantha. I think you do need help, but not by going on medication or staying hospitalized. I'm willing to help you, but you have to be willing to come back every couple of days to talk with me for an hour or so. And once you start feeling better, you don't have to come anymore. But if you refuse to talk to someone and keep things all bottled up, then you will have to stay here and go on medication because that's the only help you can get that doesn't involve talking." Amelia said honestly, seeing how upset and miserable Sam looked.

Sam quickly nodded, "I'll talk to you. I don't wanna stay here." She said quietly. As much as she didn't want to have to talk to anyone, there was really no way she was staying in a hospital being treated like a crazy person.

Amelia smiled slightly, "Then as soon as we're finished talking, I will put word in to your doctor that you're free to go." She said. Sam nodded slightly. She was glad she didn't get a creepy old man or lady, and someone that she actually felt comfortable talking to.

* * *

**A/N: Woo, so Sammy's on the road to recovery. Lily's still feeling bad, and Jamie's... well, he's being Jamie. I've actually realized that I carried out Lily & Sam's storylines so far that I won't have enough chapters to show Jamie's. **_**So**_** as much as that sucks for Naley/Jamie fans, in the sequel (yes, there will be one thanks to all of your feedback), Jamie's gonna be taken off the back burner and you'll see a hell of a lot more of him. Lol, this is what I get for writing a story chapter-by-chapter... I don't recommend it. Thank you for reading, keep your eyes open for the new story for **_**stagediva23**_**! –Jay xoxo**


	44. These Days Get Closer

Brooke walked into Sam's room, holding a bottle of water. She gave a small smile when she saw Sam sitting up in bed, her hair tied back into a ponytail as she flipped through a pamphlet.

"What's that?" Brooke asked, walking up beside Sam's bed and holding out the water bottle. Sam looked up, and gave a small smile as she took the water.

"It's just something that Amelia told me to read. It's about depression in teens, it's kind of weird. I don't really fit the criteria listed." Sam murmured quietly, trying to open the bottle in her hands. Brooke bit the side of her lip, looking at the solemn looking boy on the front of the pamphlet. She heard Sam sigh, and she looked down at the unopened bottle. "I'm still a little shaky." Sam said, holding up the bottle.

Brooke nodded, taking the bottle back and twisting it open without much effort. "You loosened it." She said with a soft smile, handing it back to Sam. Sam frowned slightly, taking a sip of the water. "So was talking to Dr. Avery as bad as you thought?" Brooke asked. She pulled the chair up closer and sat down on it.

"I thought she would be really creepy, but she's not that bad. She reminds me of Aunt Peyton, but she looks like Lily." Sam commented as she kept drinking the water. She had a terrible taste in her mouth. Like a bad cough syrup that wouldn't go away.

"So you're okay with coming back for appointments with her?" Brooke questioned. Sam had seemed extremely edgy about "getting help".

Sam gave a slow nod, twisting the cap back on. "I didn't really want to, but she said I could either not talk and stay here or talk and go home. So I chose to talk and go home, 'cause I hate this place. I kind of understand why Lily's so freaked out about hospitals now." She said as she shifted back, leaning against the back of the hospital bed.

"It's scary when you're alone... but you aren't, and if you have to stay overnight tonight I'll sleep in here with you." Brooke said quietly. Sam could tell that her mom was acting differently.

"Are you mad?" Sam asked innocently. Brooke shook her head, but didn't have time to get a reply in. "I know I was stupid but I'm not gonna do it again. Like hell I'm ever going through this again." Sam said with a small smile.

Brooke smiled slightly, "I'm not mad at you, Sam. I'm just wondering why you didn't tell me before. You had to have known that they were infected. Did you think I would be mad?" she asked.

"I thought if I didn't talk about them then they'd go away. It sounds really stupid but it's not like I knew they would get this bad. Lily tried telling me but I was mad at her and I didn't wanna listen. But when I got sick, I didn't know I was sick because of them." Sam said as she looked at her lap.

Brooke leaned over and kissed Sam's cheek, "Just promise me that you'll always talk to me if something is bothering you. Even if it's something small, alright? I love you so much, and don't ever doubt that. When you were born it was the happiest day of my life."

"Mom," Sam sighed quietly, feeling guilty.

"Listen to me, I'm serious. I grew up without a mom and it sucked not having anyone to be able to talk to. And all I've ever wanted as a mother is to be able to have you trust me and be comfortable with talking to me about anything and everything." Brooke reached out and held Sam's cheek, seeing that she looked ready to cry. "I love you so much, Samantha." She said honestly, leaning forward and kissing Sam's forehead.

Sam took a shaky breath, "I do trust you. I just didn't want you to feel like you did something wrong. I made the choice; not you." She said as she held her mom's hand. "I don't want you or dad to feel bad." She added quietly. Brooke kissed Sam again, stroking her hair.

"We'll feel a whole lot better once you're all better and back at home." Brooke murmured honestly. Sam nodded.

"Amelia said she'll tell my doctor that I'm okay to go home. Do you think I'll be able to come home tonight?" Sam asked hopefully. Sitting in a hospital bed wasn't exactly her idea of recuperating.

Brooke gave a slight shrug, "Your doctor said that it'll be at least one night before you can go home. So let's say that you're gonna stay here tonight, and hopefully go home tomorrow. That way we won't get your hopes up if you can't go home tonight." She said softly. Sam nodded.

"It's really boring here." She said quietly.

"If you're up for it Jamie and Lily are here." Brooke said softly. She knew by the look on Sam's face that she really wasn't ready for that. "Or I can order a movie off the hospital network and we can cuddle up and watch that instead?" Brooke offered. Sam nodded.

"I wanna see them, just not today. Maybe once we go home?" Sam offered quietly.

Brooke nodded, "I have to go report back to everyone, so do you want anything to eat when I come back?" she asked, standing up from her chair. Sam shook her head, putting her water bottle on the side table. "Okay, I'll be right back sweetheart." Brooke said as she walked out.

~.~.~

Lily walked into her house with her mom and dad behind her. She heard her dad asking her mom what she wanted to eat for dinner, and her mom being difficult and not being able to make up her mind. She had a severe case of scatter-brain now that she was pregnant. Lily pulled off her shoes and threw them into the coat closet.

She was a little sad that she didn't get to see Sam, but she was glad that she avoided talking to Brooke, who was clearly under a lot of stress. "Lily can I talk to you for a minute?" Peyton asked.

Lily turned around, "Sure." She said quietly.

"Do you want to take this up to my room for me and I'll meet you up there?" Peyton asked as she held out her purse. Lily nodded, taking the bag and walking upstairs with it. "I want eggs." Peyton said, looking at Lucas.

"Eggs for dinner?" he asked. Peyton nodded.

"An omelette with cheese and eggs and mushrooms." Peyton listed as she crutched to the stairs. "Oh, and onions. Lots and lots of onions." She said with a laugh. Lucas chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. Peyton made her way up to her room, where she found Lily sitting on the King size bed with her phone in her hands.

"Can I hang out with Aurora later?" Lily asked.

"No." Peyton said, crawling onto the bed and laying down. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"Why? What am I in trouble for this time?" she asked.

Peyton shook her head, breathing heavily, "I hate being pregnant, you get all flustered from walking upstairs. Actually I don't hate it." She corrected herself quietly. "Anyway," Peyton said, "I want you home tonight." She said. Lily groaned, tilting her head back.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Sam." Peyton said softly.

"What's to talk about?" Lily asked as she crawled up beside her mom, laying down as well.

Peyton frowned, "You seem upset that she didn't want to see anyone." She said.

"I'm not upset. I told her it would happen and she'd end up in the hospital, and she didn't want to listen to me. And then she got all pissy because I tried to help her and she ignored me when she potentially could have died or been seriously hurt. So I'm not upset, I'm just kind of mad at her." Lily mumbled as she rested her head on her mom's arm.

"Well if you knew it would happen, why didn't you say something?" Peyton asked.

"You sound like Aunt Brooke, only less pissed off." Lily muttered.

Peyton looked over at her daughter, brushing her hair from her face, "Lily," she sighed. Lily turned her head, looking at her mom. "She didn't mean to snap at you, but she's been under a lot of stress lately." Peyton said.

"Yeah clearly." Lily grumbled, "She freaked out at me for not telling her when she should be freaking out at her own daughter for being stupid enough to cut herself and get herself into that situation. She acted like it was my fault Sam was there." Lily said coldly, crossing her arms over her chest. Peyton let out a quiet laugh.

"If I recall correctly, you were stupid enough to try hard drugs and get yourself into a sticky situation, too. I was also a little annoyed at Sam for not speaking up. So I can see where Brooke's coming from." Peyton said as she let her hand rest on Lily's head, patting it. Lily pursed her lips.

"It's not like I landed myself in the hospital. And I told you. Sam didn't tell anyone." Lily said.

"You told me after I had figured it out." Peyton corrected.

"You didn't know. You were so pissed off when I told you." Lily said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Peyton gave Lily a sympathetic look.

"Sweetie I was mad because you lied to me after I confronted you about it." Peyton said quietly. Lily grumbled quietly, turning onto her back and crossing her arms.

"Well whatever. I like to think I told you and you didn't know. But besides that, I'd tell you if I was that depressed." Lily said.

"Good." Peyton murmured, pulling Lily closer and wrapping her arms around her, "That's very good to hear." She said softly. Lily sighed against her mom's chest. She just wanted her and Jamie and Sam to all be best friends and worry-free like they had been before.

~.~.~

Aidan ran down the steps of his friends house, seeing his dad's car parked outside. He smiled as he climbed into the backseat. Julian laughed slightly, waving to Annie's mom who was standing in the doorframe, holding the little blonde on her hip.

"Are we gonna go see Sammy?" Aidan asked hopefully, leaning between the two front seats. Julian shook his head.

"Not today buddy. She'll be coming home really soon though." Julian said. Aidan whined quietly, closing the car door and sitting in his booster seat. He put his seatbelt on and Julian started driving. "How about we go home, watch a movie and order a pizza? We'll have a guys night." Julian said with a smile, looking in the mirror at his son.

Aidan nodded with a laugh, "Cheese please." He said.

"Of course." Julian said.

"Is mommy gonna come home with Sammy? I miss them." Aidan said, still thinking about Sam. Julian nodded and Aidan was quick to continue. "Maybe I should make her a card. A get well soon card. Annie made me one, when I was in the hospital last year." He said.

"Why were you in the hospital?" Julian asked curiously, watching in the mirror as Aidan shrugged.

"Anyway she made me a card and gave me a bracelet. But I didn't wear it because I'm a boy." He said, "And then when she broke her arm I made her a card but I kept messin' it all up so now I'm good at makin' Feel Better cards." Aidan explained pointedly. Julian couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I'm sure she will love your card." He said as he looked back to the road, listening to Aidan go on and on about his day. Sam used to be the same way when she came home from a play date or school. She'd list every single thing they did that day, and then give anecdotes about certain things. It would drive some parents insane, but Brooke and Julian used to sit down and listen to everything.

~.~.~

"Mommy, daddy!" Lydie shrieked as she bounded into the living room. "I had a dream about the babies!" she shrieked again, crawling up onto the couch and sitting on Haley's legs.

Nathan laughed quietly, "Another dream about the babies?" he questioned.

"Yeah they're girls." Lydie said, "And their names are Belle and Cinderella." She continued. Haley looked at Nathan, who seemed quite amused. Lydie had actually begged for the babies to be princesses, and Nathan even walked in on her praying to God for two little sisters. Haley and Nathan had decided to let Lydie wait to find out, and pretend as if they didn't know the babies were girls.

"Well honey, what are their names gonna be if they're brothers?" Haley asked with a small smile.

"Nope, they're not boys mommy." Lydie giggled, "I asked Santa too and he was in my dream too and he said they're girls." She said.

"Well Santa's coming in a week and a half so I guess I'll have to talk to him myself then, won't I?" Nathan questioned. Lydie's face drained of colour and her mouth dropped.

"You talk to Santa?" she asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, all the time." Nathan said with a smile. Lydie giggled.

"Daddy now you can tell Santa that I want two baby sisters. And he has to bring them 'cause he's a Santa." She said matter of factly. Haley laughed softly.

"We'll see." Nathan said. Lydie giggled, leaning down on her mom's stomach.

"He's magic so he has to." She said.

"Well what if mommy and daddy want boys?" Haley asked with a smirk. Lydie whined quietly.

"I just want sisters. I don't like boys, they're gross and they smell funny." She said.

"Hey." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Not daddies, they're okay. Just brothers. I don't want anymore." Lydie said simply. Haley smiled, she just wanted to tell Lydie she was gonna have two little sisters, but she knew the wait would be worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Finally a Naley scene. I suck for not having enough of those! I love Naley, too, so I really have no excuse. Anyway I'm officially a Beta Reader, lol. I thought I was like a year ago but evidently not; I forgot to click "Activate". I realized today though, so I updated it and everything. I fail, haha. Check it out if you need a Beta because I'm super into editing other people's stuff. Just not my own... :P ANYWAY I finally got this loaded onto my stupid Doc Manager (that things a pain in the butt!) so I hope you liked it! –Jay xoxo**


	45. Stronger

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but my mother insists that school comes before writing. My addiction's so bad that even my parents know now. And make fun of me, for being that over-obsessed fan girl. Can I help it? No. One Tree Hill is just awesome. Now then, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Again, I'm sorry for the wait but my dearest darling mother was on my case 24/7 about studying. I **_**hate **_**exams! Anyway I'm beginning to lead up to my ultra-time-jump that I told you guys about before (or some of you, at least). So shout out to punkdndisorderly for totally giving me the inspiration to update! My readers rock :)**

* * *

"Sammy!" Aidan shrieked. Sam groaned as she felt her bed springing from the constant jumping. "Sammy, wake up! Santa came!" Aidan giggled, jumping down onto his knees and crawling up beside his sister. Sam heard her mother's laugh and she cracked an eye open, seeing her mom and dad standing in the doorway.

"Yeah Sammy, Santa came." Julian teased. She laughed quietly, rolling onto her back and sitting up in bed. She stretched her arms out above her and yawned. Brooke smiled as Sam got up, pulling a sweater over her head. Aidan's feet pitter-pattered against the floor as he ran over and grabbed his mom's hand, dragging her down the hallway. Julian turned and pressed a kiss to Sam's temple, "Morning, baby." He said.

"Good morning." Sam smiled slightly as her dad lead her down the hallway. She saw that Aidan was already sitting on their mom's lap, holding a brightly wrapped box in his hands.

He was grinning ear to ear, never having had a _real_ Christmas before. Brooke and Julian hadn't asked him about it, but he had commented several times on how many presents there were, and that maybe Santa just got a bigger sleigh to fit more presents in this year as opposed to others. Sam, however, had always celebrated Christmas with her mom and dad, and she was definitely spoiled when it came to gifts-to-child ratio. Later that night everyone would get together and have a huge Christmas dinner. Sam smiled slightly as she remembered how much trouble she and Lily got in for slapping a pumpkin pie into Jamie's face last year. She was hoping she would get the chance to talk to Jamie and Lily at dinner, because she hadn't quite gotten around to that yet.

She tried calling Lily, but every time she found herself hanging up before it could ring more than two times. Her nerves got the worst of her. She just wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet. And for that reason, she had an uneasy feeling forming in her stomach from thinking about everyone that would be at Nathan and Haley's house for dinner.

"Open this first." Julian said, handing Sam a large, flat box. She smiled, snapping out of her worried thoughts. She sat down on the couch beside her dad, leaning against him. Aidan waited patiently, all until Brooke tapped his leg, telling him to go ahead. He hurriedly ripped the paper off, and gasped as he saw the Spiderman action figure.

"You don't have that one yet, now do you?" Brooke smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Is this from Santa?" Aidan asked quietly.

"That one's from mommy and me." Julian said. Aidan's smile widened and he turned into Brooke, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you! Can you open it?" he asked. Brooke smiled and nodded as she pulled the box open and took out the plastic covering. She held it for Aidan, who grabbed it out of the plastic, and closely examined it.

Sam couldn't help but laugh, remembering how excited she used to get on Christmas. Now that she was older, the magic was gone and it seemed a lot more family-oriented. Not that she minded that, though. Sam got the look of approval from her mom, and she slowly unwrapped her present. She hated the sound of ripping paper and so, yes, she was one of those girls who un-taped her presents. Julian never understood that, and judging by the confused expression on his face, he still didn't. Brooke just winked at him and blew him a silent kiss. He smiled, looking back at his daughter.

Sam smiled, seeing her present laying in the box. "Wow, mom," her fingers wandering, "thank you so much." She smiled, picking up the knee-length matte black dress and looking at the layers of tulle underneath. Brooke just smiled, happy to see that her daughter appreciated her hard work.

"I saw it in your sketch book and I'm pretty sure there's a school dance coming up. So you can tell everyone it's your own design." Brooke smiled, seeing how happy Sam looked. She really didn't think she would be able to finish the dress in time for Christmas, but Sam had gotten out of the hospital early and Brooke was able to get in two days of constant work on the dress in order to perfect and finish it.

~.~.~

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lydie screamed, running full-speed through her parent's door and launching herself onto their bed. Haley groaned, and Nathan tiredly opened his eyes, seeing his daughter perched on top of his chest. The look on her face reminded him of a puppy that just got a bone. "Santa came!" she shrieked. Nathan flinched at the high-pitched shriek.

"Did he?" Haley yawned, clearly not fazed by Lydie's loudness.

"I checked! He did!" Lydie giggled, grabbing hold of her dad's arm and swinging herself off the bed. She tugged pathetically, trying to get him up.

"Alright, alright." Nathan laughed as he heard Lydie's frustrated whimper. "Let's see what Santa brought." He mumbled, standing up. Lydie's smile reappeared, and she held her arms up. Nathan scooped her up in one arm, patting Haley's stomach with his other. "Do you need help going downstairs?" he asked.

"No, I think I'll be okay." She said as she tiredly sat up, rubbing her pregnant stomach. Nathan nodded and walked out. Haley smiled, hearing Lydie's giggle as Nathan whispered something to her, carrying her into Jamie's room. Haley got up, walking slowly into her bathroom. She took her vitamins and the other essentials before meeting her family downstairs.

Jamie was only wearing PJ pants, half-asleep and leaning against the arm of the sofa. Haley smiled, sitting beside him. She brushed his bangs off his forehead and placed a kiss in the same spot, "Merry Christmas, Jimmy Jam." She murmured. He chuckled through his tiredness at the nickname that his Uncle Lucas had so graciously given him when he was a baby.

"Jay Jay, here." Lydie said, handing Jamie his stocking. Jamie's eyes cracked open. He took the red stocking, and quickly woke up as he saw the rolled basketball jersey stuffed into the top. Haley smiled at Jamie's shocked reaction.

"Bryant?" Jamie murmured as he pulled the mostly yellow jersey out, too anxious to wait for Lydie to get her stocking. "Best parents ever." He said tiredly, smiling at his dad.

"I know." Nathan chuckled. Lydie was already shrieking at the sight of her princess-apparel stuffed stocking. Nathan glanced over at Haley, and then leaned over and gently kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, wifey." He smiled.

"Merry last Christmas as parents of two." Haley murmured with a smile. Nathan smiled, nodding and kissing her. Nathan was a little surprised that there wasn't an 'ew' or 'gross' from either child. He looked over at Jamie, and then realized why.

"Seven in the morning and you're already texting her." Nathan teased, seeing Jamie holding the jersey on his arm and texting Madison, no doubt.

Jamie looked over and laughed, "I have to say Merry Christmas. And she hates when I wear basketball jerseys as clothes so I'm totally wearing this tonight." He snickered. Haley smiled, remembering how she felt about Nathan wearing his jerseys as shirts. It was one of the sexiest things ever. "Speaking of tonight, can she come over... for dinner, I mean?" he asked.

"Isn't she having dinner with her family?" Haley's brows furrowed.

"Her parents are working ER shifts all day because they get paid time and a half, or something like that. They always celebrate Christmas the morning before." Jamie chuckled.

"Oh," Haley laughed slightly, "Well then yes, she's more than welcome to come for dinner." She smiled. The more the merrier.

~.~.~

"This used to be a lot more fun." Peyton said, sitting on the couch beside Lucas. He laughed, seeing the pout on his wife's face.

"Go wake her up." He said, kissing Peyton's temple. She looked over, sighing exasperatedly.

"I told her I would wait until nine at the earliest." She explained, "And you know how she is with her sleep. Besides I already wake her up on birthdays by jumping on her bed." Peyton chuckled, resting her head against Lucas's arm. Lucas laughed in response. They made it a tradition to jump on Lily's bed at six in the morning on her birthday, to wake her up for breakfast. Peyton smiled at her husband's laugh, and her favourite ornament caught her eye. It was square photo-ornament of Lily as a toddler, wearing a Santa hat that was way too big on her little head, and sitting in a red satin bag that both Lucas and Peyton were holding up. Peyton smiled, "Remember when we would always steal her away from your mom?" She murmured.

Lucas nodded, following Peyton's stare to the ornament on the tree, "When she still had her little chubby cheeks and baby laugh?" he offered.

"And her little belly, and her baby legs." Peyton smiled, shifting and resting her chin on Lucas's shoulder, "Luke do you remember how cute her little baby legs were? She was so chubby and the biggest sweetheart." She said.

"You would have never thought I'd turn out to be a Satan spawn." Lily said through hooded eyes as she walked into the room, in her red pyjamas.

"She's alive!" Lucas teased.

"Hardly." Lily mumbled tiredly, dropping down on the couch between her parents.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl." Peyton smiled, holding Lily tightly and kissing her tangled head of curls. "I love you." She sang quietly.

"Love you too." Lily yawned, "Did you get me a dog like I asked?" she teased, knowing that would never happen.

"Yeah," Peyton said, turning Lily's chin to Lucas, "Isn't he cute?" She asked.

"Hey!" Lucas said.

Lily laughed, "He's sleeping in the dog house, outside." She said with a wide smile. Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Be careful, or you'll both end up in a dog house." He said. Lily smiled and her mom only laughed. "And get the idea of a dog out of your head. You're never getting one." He said as he patted her leg.

Lily smiled and yawned. She rolled off the couch and crawled over to the tree, sitting at the base and grabbing presents for her mom, dad, and herself. Peyton smiled as she blew a kiss to Lucas. He winked at her before looking back at Lily as a thought came to mind.

"Hey, what's Aurora doing tonight?" Lucas questioned.

Lily looked over, quirking her eyebrow sceptically, "Why?" she asked slowly.

Lucas laughed, "It's an innocent question." He stated honestly. Peyton nodded, agreeing with Lucas.

"Oh," Lily said quietly, "Nothing. She doesn't have anyone to spend it with." She said.

"You should tell her to come to Nathan and Haley's." Peyton said softly.

"I already asked her and she said she'd rather spend it by herself. But I don't know, I'm gonna call her again later on. I don't blame her if she doesn't want to, our family's a little crazy together. And everyone ends up tipsy at the end of the night." Lily said with a small laugh, handing her dad a present and her mom.

"Well she's more than welcome. And I have yet to meet her and give my approval." Peyton teased, smiling as Lily laughed. She saw Aurora once, through a window, and that definitely didn't do her justice. She wanted to finally meet Lily's girlfriend.

~.~.~

Lily ran up the steps holding a bottle of wine, walking into Nathan and Haley's house. "Here," she handed her dad the wine. He kissed her head, and she smiled before looking over at Nathan. "Jamie's upstairs?" she asked, talking over the buzz of everyone's voices.

He nodded in response, and Lily ran up the stairs. She opened Jamie's door, and then paused as she saw Sam talking to Madison. Jamie looked over, and Sam turned around. She gave a weak smile.

"Well," Jamie coughed, "Maddy, are you thirsty?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just... got really thirsty." She said awkwardly, side stepping towards Jamie and walking out beside him. Lily laughed quietly at how totally not subtle Jamie and Madison were. She looked back at Sam, who looked really freaked out.

"Are you mad?" Sam murmured, locking eyes with Lily.

"Well, I'm a little hurt that you didn't talk to me after. But you're still my best friend." Lily said quietly. Sam gave a small smile and nodded.

"Thanks for keeping it a secret. I know it was probably really hard, but it meant a lot. If you didn't and my mom found out before, I might not have gotten that sick and ended up in the hospital... which surprisingly helped me. A lot." Sam said.

"Are you feeling any better? I mean, are you better?" Lily asked quietly.

Sam shrugged, "I have good days and bad days. But I'm talking to this doctor every week, and she's actually been helping a lot. So I'm not nearly as bad as I was before. And as weird as it sounds, I just really wanna go back to school." She said.

"I know the feeling," Lily murmured, "I'm glad you're better. But from now on, if I ever do something stupid, like cocaine, or if you do something stupid, then let's just act in each other's better interest and tell someone." She said.

Sam smiled, "Yeah I like the sound of that." She said, hugging Lily, "I missed you." She said quietly.

"I missed you too. And what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, so let's just forget about all of this." Lily said with a small laugh, pulling away from her best friend.

Sam nodded, "I'm kind of hungry... and there's—"

"Appetizers, I know. I saw them... and I'm starving." Lily laughed. Sam smiled and opened the door, both of them walking downstairs.

"Hey, you two." Haley said. Lily and Sam looked in the family room, seeing a crowd of faces. "No pie throwing this year, or I'm gonna get Nathan to toss you in the pool." She said. They both laughed.

"Sorry Aunt Haley, but Jamie's doomed." Lily smiled as she and Sam walked into the kitchen.

~.~.~

"So is Aurora coming?" Sam asked, sitting across from Lily. Lily smiled and nodded, looking up from her phone. She, Sam, Jamie, and Madison were all downstairs, talking and waiting for dinner to be ready.

"Apparently, because she just got here. I'll be right back." Lily said as she stood up and walked upstairs. She saw her mom and dad standing by the door;_ by Aurora._ Oh dear lord, Lily thought, nearly tripping over the top stair.

Aurora laughed, "Graceful as always." She said. Lily's cheeks flushed as she walked over.

"Well we know where she got that from." Lucas teased, looking down at Peyton's cast. Peyton narrowed her eyes.

"Crutches can be used as weapons, you know." She said. Lucas laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Um... yeah, so... mom and dad, meet Aurora. Aurora, well... you know." Lily mumbled.

"Sweetie let me get your coat," Quinn said.

"Oh, thanks." Aurora murmured, taking off her coat and handing it to Quinn. Lily glanced over to see her Aunt Alex, who mouthed a 'wow' and gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh God," Lily groaned silently, looking back to Aurora.

"Oh no," Lucas said, looking at the blonde teen standing in front of him. Peyton looked over, seeing Aurora's _The Cure_ t-shirt.

"Ha!" Peyton smiled, hitting Lucas's chest.

"You don't like The Cure?" Aurora asked hesitantly.

"I _love_ them. Lucas can't stand them. But that's okay, I usually ignore his opinion on music." She said. Lucas laughed quietly.

Aurora laughed, "Yeah, I love them." She said with a smile.

Peyton turned to Lily, "Approved." She murmured. Lily laughed nervously, clearly embarrassed by her family.

"Wow, you really are a high school Peyton." Brooke said, walking out from the living room.

"Oh God, no, no you aren't." Lily said. Peyton laughed. "Anyway, we're gonna go downstairs. Before my family suffocates you." She said.

"Oh no, you have to meet Mia. We're both fan girls when it comes to The Cure." Peyton said. Lily groaned quietly. "Baby why don't you get Aurora a drink?" Peyton offered.

"Okay, and when I come back, I'm stealing her." Lily said. Peyton laughed slightly and nodded. Aurora smiled at Lily, and Lily laughed quietly. "Look Aurora, you can talk to my mom about lowlife bands from now on." She said.

"Hey, don't diss The Cure." Aurora said.

"Now it's two against two, Luke. That means I'm allowed to play their music in the house again." Peyton said. Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." He said. Peyton smiled before waving Mia over. Brooke saw Lily walk into the kitchen, and she followed her.

"Hey," Brooke murmured, walking up beside Lily. Lily glanced over.

"Oh, hi," she smiled slightly. She looked back down, filling a cup with ice.

"So you and Sam seemed to get right back into your old ways." Brooke noted as she poured more coke into her glass, adding a shot of rum. Lily nodded slightly. "I feel bad, about the way I talked to you at the hospital. I was just so scared, and it wasn't fair to you." Brooke said. Lily nodded again.

"It's okay." She said quietly.

"No, it's really not," Brooke frowned, "I know you were only trying to help Sam. And I don't want you to think it was your fault that she was in the hospital or that you had anything to do with it." She said honestly, rubbing her hand over Lily's back. "And I'm not mad at you." She added softly.

"My mom said something to you, didn't she?" Lily asked as she looked over.

"She had good intentions." Brooke said softly, "And I feel really guilty. Because you're my Lily Billy, and I love you like my own." She said. Lily leaned against her Aunt, and Brooke placed a kiss to Lily's head.

"I love you too." Lily said, "And Sam said she was healing... so when she was sick, I thought she was actually sick. Not just sick because of the cuts. If I knew then I would've said something." She said honestly.

Brooke nodded and kissed Lily's head again, "I understand. And I'm really sorry." She said again.

"It's okay." Lily said, pouring soda into the glass for Aurora. "I should go save Aurora from the wrath of my mom." She smiled slightly. Brooke laughed quietly and nodded.

"We all know how she gets about her music." She said. Lily nodded with a small laugh, walking away. "If it counts for anything, you have my approval on that girl. She seems like a sweetheart." Brooke added softly. Lily glanced over her shoulder.

"Thanks." She smiled before walking over to her girlfriend. Aurora smiled as Lily handed her the drink. She was talking to Mia and Peyton, talking about some other band. Lily cleared her throat.

"Okay, I'm done." Aurora laughed slightly. Lily smiled.

"Well you know more about music history than I do, which is impressive." Mia said with a smile.

"It's a hobby." Aurora said with a small laugh.

"Well you should come by the studio some time. I have a bunch of copies of CDs that you can have." Peyton said honestly. Lily raised her eyebrow. _Weird_, she thought, _They're actually getting along._

"Oh my gosh, that'd be awesome." Aurora laughed. Peyton nodded with a small. She glanced at Lily, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay, you can have her back now." Peyton said with a small laugh. Lily smiled slightly.

"Good, let's go." She smiled, taking Aurora's hand. Aurora smiled at Peyton and Mia before following her girlfriend downstairs.

Mia looked at Peyton, "She is totally not what I expected." She said honestly.

Peyton laughed, "Yeah me either. I love her already." She said.

"You have a soft spot for The Cure fans, Peyt, let's be honest." Mia said with a chuckle, picking her daughter up as she toddled over to her. Peyton smiled, kissing Olivia's little nose and hearing her giggle.

"Yes I do, and I also have a soft spot for chubby little babies." Peyton smiled, talking in a baby voice to Olivia. Mia laughed.

"You're really excited for your baby, aren't you?" she asked.

"So excited." Peyton smiled. She missed the early years of Lily's life, and she couldn't wait to have another little baby and take a thousand pictures of them and dress him or her up in a hundred different outfits.

"Dinner's ready!" Nathan called from the kitchen.

**A/N: Woo, so everyone's lovey-lovey again! I feel so fluffy... :) Haha, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was originally two but they were only like 1200 words each so I magically combined them for you! Again, almost all of these are un-edited so feel free to critique the mistakes I make! Thanks for reading, I love hearing your thoughts on the story! –Jay xoxo**


	46. Breathe Me

Brooke got out of her car, shivering in the mid-February air. She walked up the steps to Peyton and Lucas's house, holding a small pot of tulips. She opened the door, and stepped in.

"Hey Peyt, where are you?" Brooke smiled, reaching down with her free hand and pulling off her heels. She walked in, not hearing a response. "Peyton? Don't tell me I came this entire way just to find out you're sleeping." Brooke mumbled with a chuckle. She heard a laugh, and Peyton walked over. "Hey, no more cast!" she smiled.

"Yeah, I finally got it off last night. What are these for?" Peyton asked, looking at the yellow tulips.

"They're for you. To cheer you up about this ugly weather." Brooke said, "And I brought Brookies, just for you and your pregnancy cravings." She explained with a smirk.

"Mm," Peyton forced a smile onto her face, "_Brookies_." She said, trying her best to muster up some sort of false excitement.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at Peyton, "Revised edition. Sam made them, you're safe." She said, her features softening as she placed the pot of tulips into Peyton's hands.

"Well I'll let Lily try them first. Thank you by the way," Peyton laughed, "Do you want a coffee or tea?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Brooke followed Peyton, "Tea sounds nice." She said. Brooke saw Aurora sitting at the table, writing in some sort of notebook. Aurora glanced up and waved.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, where's Lily?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"Shower." Aurora said.

"Ah, I see." Brooke said, "What are you working on?" she asked.

Peyton smiled, "Math homework." She said. Aurora groaned. Peyton laughed and looked at Brooke, "She's regretting telling me that she needed extra help in Math. Because I actually make her do her homework." She said.

"Well now I know why Lily's so smart." Aurora laughed, twirling her pencil in her fingers.

"Doing your homework actually helps, you know. That's why your marks have been getting better." Peyton said softly, pouring hot water into mugs for Brooke and herself. Brooke picked out a tea bag and dropped it into her mug, smiling at Peyton. "So how have you been? Is Aidan looking forward to his birthday?" she asked.

Brooke nodded, "All he talks about is getting another action figure." She laughed, "Julian's got him obsessed with comic books." He said.

"So are you just getting him action figures and comic books?" Peyton asked with a smile. She dipped a spoon in and prodded at the tea bag in her mug, trying to make it steep faster.

Brooke nodded, "We're gonna get him a trampoline. Sam never wanted one, but Julian always has." She chuckled, "So a trampoline and a few action figures." She smiled.

"This kid is lucky." Aurora mumbled. Peyton and Brooke laughed. "It's true. I always wanted a trampoline." She said with a quiet laugh.

"Aunt Brooke," Lily smiled as she walked in, her hair falling in damp ringlettes. "Is Sam here?" she asked.

Brooke shook her head, "She's watching Aidan. But, she made cookies if you want to try them. Unlike your mom, who thinks I poisoned them." She said, pulling a jar out of her purse and putting it on the counter.

"I'm scarred from your baking, that's all." Peyton teased. Lily pulled off the top and bit into one. She picked up the jar.

"They're mine now, thanks." She said, taking them to the table. Peyton laughed slightly. Lily kissed Aurora's cheek.

"How's the math? My mom driving you insane yet?" Lily asked.

"I can hear you." Peyton said. Lily turned and smiled. Peyton shook her head with a laugh, looking back at Brooke. "So how's Julian doing? I mean, is he missing producing?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's definitely missing it. He was really bummed that he's getting all of these directing offers and he can't take them because he wants to stay here with his family." Brooke frowned. She almost felt bad for holding Julian back from working on movies rather than proof-reading scripts. But she wanted him to stay with her. "I don't know how you do it. Luke's gonna fly back every month or so, isn't he?" she asked.

Peyton nodded, sighing as she tossed out her tea bag, "That's the plan," she sipped her tea, "He's not liking what they want to do with his story though. Something about changing the way the main character acts. She's supposed to be frigid and they want her to be more bubbly, because they think it could make it better. But that's not what he wants. So he's reluctant to sign the contract, but I think he will anyway." Peyton said.

Brooke raised her eyebrow, "What is he looking for? Hollywood movie?" she asked.

"He said he just wants to keep his characters the way they were written; they way he wrote them. So he's been looking at other companies but no luck." Peyton sighed.

Brooke frowned, "You sound like you want him to stay." She said.

"I do. So much." Peyton laughed weakly, "But Tree Hill is home, for Lily especially. And for baby." She smiled, rubbing her protruding belly. Brooke smiled and rubbed Peyton's stomach.

"I'm so excited to meet the newest little addition. With this one and the one's in Haley's belly, there's gonna be even more trouble coming to Tree Hill." Brooke said.

"That's true. They'll be the next generation of little trouble makers." Peyton directed the comment at Lily, who only laughed and kept talking to Aurora.

~.~.~

"Nathan! I need you!" Haley called out. Nathan ran downstairs, and Haley smiled at the worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She smiled, pointing to the kitchen.

"The cupboard door is open... and it's been bothering me all morning." She admittedly sheepishly, feeling bad for worrying her husband. Nathan just laughed and then walked over, shutting the cupboard door. "Thank you," Haley smiled as he walked back over.

She pulled his chin down, kissing him softly. "How are the girls doing?" he asked, leaning down and kissing her _very_ pregnant looking belly. She was just about five months, and with twins, she was twice the size she would normally be if she only had one baby inside her.

Haley sighed, "They're restless. And hungry. And they want names." She whispered with a smile.

"Oh?" Nathan questioned, sitting on the coffee table across from Haley. "What are you thinking about? And don't tell me Sparkle and Rainbow." He chuckled. Haley laughed, shaking her head.

"No no, that's not happening. But I don't know, I was thinking about the fact that Lydie really wants them named after princesses." Haley said quietly. Nathan's eyes bulged out.

"Come to think of it, I'd prefer Sparkle and Rainbow." He said. Haley laughed.

"Nothing crazy, Nathan. But I was thinking Belle... maybe Isabelle?" she offered, "So we can put our own twist on the names and make her feel like she's a part of it." She explained softly.

"I like Isabelle." Nathan said quietly.

"You do?" Haley smiled. Nathan nodded. "Were you thinking of any names?" she asked hopefully.

Nathan shrugged, "I kind of like the name Elise." He said. Haley was quiet. "But it's just a suggestion," he said quickly, not sure about Haley's reaction.

"No, Nathan, I like Elise. I really like Elise." Haley said.

"Really?"

Haley nodded with a smile, "Have we made a decision?" she asked as her smile widened.

"If you like the names. I mean, I like them a lot." Nathan said.

"Isabelle and Elise, huh? What do you think about that?" Haley asked, rubbing her stomach. Nathan smiled and kissed Haley.

"Yucky." Lydie said. Nathan laughed, looking over. She smiled at her dad and then ran over, jumping up onto his lap. "Hi mommy." She smiled.

"Hi baby girl." Haley smiled, putting her hand on Lydie's little cheek and blowing her a kiss. Lydie smiled and blew one back, leaning back against Nathan.

"I love you." Lydie said.

"Love you too." Haley smiled.

~.~.~

Lucas closed the curtains on his window, looking back at Peyton laying half-asleep in their bed. He walked over and got into bed, pulling the covers over him. Peyton cuddled beside him, resting her head on his chest. Lucas put his arm over her back, and stroked her hair with his other hand.

"If you found a director to work with that was in Tree Hill, would you stay?" Peyton asked.

"If they had a company to back them up." Lucas said honestly.

Peyton looked up, "Well... what about Julian?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's pretty short, but I don't wanna smoosh anymore chapters together :P So there was a 2-ish month time jump this chapter, which wasn't originally what I had planned but oh well. Also you guys should know I'm going on a hiatus. ****I will do my best to update my other fic when I have time, but as of the end of Trouble Comes in Threes I'll be taking a break. But I'm not giving up on Mistaken Identity. So thank you guys for hopefully understanding and for being loyal readers :) I love all of you. And yes, there will be a sequel. Don't worry. –Jay xoxo**


	47. Somebody That I Used To Know

Sam walked into the gym, holding her bag over her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile as she saw her fellow cheerleaders, well, the ones that were there so far.

"Hey," Jenny pulled Sam into a hug, "First practice back; we've missed you." She let go of Sam, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah I missed you guys too. I kept telling my mom I was fine but she insisted on me waiting exactly two months before doing any physical activity. Gotta love her." Sam said sarcastically, laughing lightly as everyone else laughed. "Is Lily changing or—"

"Nope, she hasn't come yet." Charlotte said as she hooked her speakers up to the wall and plugging in her iPod.

A few of the girls went over to Sam and were asking her how she was doing and the usual questions; not wanting to be too nosey but wanting a little bit of clarity as far as her mental health. Sam assured them all that she was on the mend and she received quite a few hugs and "I'm always here for you"s. She noticed and became distracted by a few of the sophomore cheerleaders who were talking to themselves and laughing at each other's undoubtedly bitchy remarks. Sam had usually ignored them at previous practices, loathing them but nevertheless being civil, however today she was incredibly irritated by their cold stares.

"Do I have something on my face?" Sam snapped. Charlotte raised her eyebrow, she and Jenny sharing a glance before both turning round. They scanned their cheerleaders, trying to figure out what led Sam to make the bitter comment. The three girls looked back over at Sam, two of them shaking their heads no.

The 'leader' of the little threesome, a leggy blonde named Jessica, spoke up. "Just on your wrists." After the words left the blonde's mouth, all of the girls went completely silent. Charlotte and Jenny's eyes widened simultaneously at Jessica's comment.

"There's nothing there." Sam replied shortly, feeling the need to break the dead silence. Besides, she didn't attempt suicide, that's just what everyone thought.

"You," Jenny pointed at Jessica, dragging her finger to the door, "Get the hell out of my gym." Jenny's voice dropped from her usual bubbly tone to one colder than any of the girls had heard before.

Jessica opened her mouth to argue, but Charlotte started before she could. "No, no," She said sharply, glancing at Jenny before looking back to Jessica. "You've clearly shown your maturity level. And it takes a hell of a lot more than that to be on a cheerleading squad, so let me help you by saying that you're off."

"You're not even captain—"

"She's co-captain. And to be honest I agree with her. Leave." Jenny said coldly. Jessica rolled her eyes, cursing loudly as she slammed the door of the gym on her way out. "We have enough drama on this squad, we don't need more. If any of you think it's not fair then you can get out of the gym, too. Any takers?" Jenny muttered, looking mostly at the two girls who were always with Jess.

They both shook their heads no. "Good." Charlotte said, tying her hair back, "This isn't the place for bitching, it's just supposed to be fun." She said.

Lily awkwardly walked in the gym, glancing behind her, "What's wrong with Jess?" she asked. The blonde had stormed right by her and slammed several sets of doors on her way out of the school.

"She's off the squad." Sam said, trying to hold back her smirk.

"Huh..." Lily looked over, "Sam! I thought you said next week!" she exclaimed happily, running up to her best friend and hugging her tightly.

"Dude you saw me yesterday." Sam groaned.

"Yeah but you're cheerleading again! This is so awesome!" Lily gushed, bouncing Sam's hands up and down.

"You're rather chipper this morning." Sam said dryly.

Lily laughed, "Aurora slept over last night and—"

"Say no more." A smile crept onto Sam's face, to which Lily rolled her eyes and punched her shoulder.

"Not like that, you creep. She slept on the couch and my dad made waffles and my mom was abnormally happy. It was just a good morning. And my birthday's next week!" Lily explained happily as she walked over to the bleachers. She took her running shoes out of her bag and started putting them on.

"How is your mom?" Jenny asked as she turned to face Lily.

"Hormonal." Lily glanced up, "But it's not that bad. She just eats a lot more and always plays music to her stomach. I kind of never want to get pregnant after seeing her go through it... not to mention that baby kicks like you wouldn't believe." She said.

"So... she's good?" Jenny laughed.

"Yeah, she's never been better."

~.~.~

"I hate this," Peyton groaned. Brooke looked over at her best friend, seeing her struggling to get her sundress over her stomach. She couldn't help but laugh as she walked over, unzipping the back of the dress.

"There _is_ a zipper, you know. I'm not evil, I wouldn't make a pregnant lady a zipper-less dress." Brooke commented, fitting the yellow dress over Peyton's body and picking off a few pieces of lint.

"What would I do without you?" Peyton laughed quietly, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Walk around naked." Brooke mumbled. Peyton rolled her eyes with a small laugh as she walked over to her dresser, putting on a pair of pearl earrings. "So how are you feeling about being pregnant again?" Brooke asked.

"Happy." Peyton answered simply.

Brooke gave Peyton a tender smile, "Are you scared?" she whispered, gently patting Peyton's stomach.

Peyton nodded, "Very scared. But when Sawyer was born, she didn't cry at all... because of her lungs. So as long as I hear this little guy cry, I think I'll be okay." She said. Brooke nodded, hearing the slight tone of sadness in Peyton's voice, after only _mentioning_ little Sawyer.

"So," Brooke twirled Peyton around, looking at the dress she made for her, "What is your intuition telling you about the baby? Boy or girl? And got any names picked out yet?" she asked.

"I think it's a boy, but I'm really not sure. I like the name Tristan for a boy, but I think it would mean more to Luke if we named him Keith. And for a girl... well regardless of the sex I already know their middle name's gonna be Sawyer." Peyton rubbed her stomach, "I really haven't thought about any girl names. Maybe Anna, after my mom. But I honestly don't know. I think I'm convincing myself it'll be a boy." Peyton said quietly.

"I love Keith, it's a great name. Keith Sawyer Scott sounds pretty tough, too." Brooke said, directing her comment towards Peyton's belly. "Hey, speaking of baby names, did Luke tell you Haley and Nate chose Elise and Isabelle for their twins?" Brooke asked.

"Yes! I love those names, and I can't wait to meet them." Peyton smiled.

"Well, for Haley's shower tomorrow I made two little baby blankets with their names on them." Brooke said.

"She'll love that," Peyton said, "She'll love anything you get her." She laughed.

"I know, she's so easy to get gifts for. You on the other hand..." Brooke teased.

"Hey, I didn't ask for anything." Peyton said, holding her hands up in defense.

"Exactly. You won't tell me what you want so I had to make you a dress. One of my better dresses, actually." Brooke commented.

"Ooh, I feel so special to be wearing an original." Peyton chuckled softly, sitting back down on her bed.

"You should. You can show it off to hubby tonight," Brooke quirked her eyebrows, mimicking a 'rawr' and swiping at Peyton with her fake-paw.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Hardly. He's been so busy with the movie that he leaves at five in the morning and gets home at eleven." She said.

"Better than him being in California. And Julian's got the same schedule remember? So don't worry P, you've got me. We'll be lonely together and I can make you food." Brooke smiled.

"Or we can go get take out and see Haley." Peyton said.

"Sounds like a plan!"

~.~.~

"So you're sure your mom's not home? Or your dad?" Jamie questioned nervously as he checked the rooms in Madison's house. She laughed from the kitchen.

"Jamie, nobody's home, honestly! I just called my dad and he shooed me off the phone because he was about to go into surgery and he said my mom's in the middle of an appendectomy. So we're safe this time, for real." She walked into the doorway of the living room.

"Well last time was horrifying." He said.

"You didn't get the sex talk with diagrams and explicit detail about STDs. You don't even wanna know what Gonorrhea looks like." Madison muttered.

Jamie grimaced, kissing her cheek, "Good thing I won't have to ever find out." He said.

"But on the bright side, my mom forced me to go on the pill. Well, actually be religious about taking them every night. Before I'd occasionally forget one and it wouldn't matter, but if we're having sex then it sort of does." She said, leaning against him.

"Are we?" he questioned, only slightly confused.

"Well I figured eventually we would. Unless you don't want to—"

"No I want to." Jamie laughed, "But only if you're ready. I was just waiting before because I thought Sam and Lily were still virgins, but evidently I'm the only one left to lose it." He said.

"Lily's not a virgin?" Madison questioned.

"Well I assume not. I mean she has Aurora." Jamie said.

"Oh they're having sex? Huh... that's kinda weird." Madison said. Jamie raised his eyebrow. "Just because they're two girls." She said.

"Why does that matter?" Jamie asked quietly.

"It doesn't. I guess I just didn't think they were. But hey, I'm on birth control and we don't have anything stopping us..." she trailed off with a small smile.

"Except for the possibility of your parents walking in on us—"

"Don't jinx it! They're both in surgery, now sh!" Madison laughed, taking Jamie's hand in hers.

"Well... if you _insist_." Jamie laughed, walking upstairs with his girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for my lack of updating. It's been like one tragedy after another in my life at the moment, but hopefully third time's a charm! I really need some sort of inspiration... so please tell me something, **_**anything**_**. And while you're doing that you can tell me whether or not you'd like to read an alternative beginning chapter to this story, and an alternative version of Chapter 9 at the end of this fic. So tell me if you want me to upload those or not, because I have them saved on my USB. So anywho, I'll do my best to update sooner next time. Thank you to my loyal readers :) –Jay xoxo**


	48. Take Only What You Need From It

**A/N: I know, I suck. I would have updated on Sunday but I didn't get around to it and then Monday was my birthday (woo!) so here it is now. It's a little longer than my previous chapters (as in, not 1000 words haha). So I have a girls scene first, then Jamie/Lily/Sam, then Naley. It's a pretty good chapter, I think. I'm trying to find a way to end this story off lol so bare with me!**

* * *

Haley was sitting on her couch, wearing a soft pink maternity dress and her hair down in its natural waves. She had a bright pink dahlia behind her ear courtesy of Lydia, who made a point of going outside and picking a flower that matched mommy's dress. Haley's stomach was considerably large, so much that Nathan couldn't even wrap her up in a hug anymore.

All the ladies were sitting around. Peyton was wearing a pastel orange maternity gown, Jake's wife Laura was wearing a form fitting blue dress, Brooke was proud to show off one of her newest Spring designs—a burgundy summer dress, and Mia and Alex were both sporting fancy tops and jeans.

Olivia was waddling back and forth between Alex and Peyton; her two favourite people, Mia had said. Lydie was running around pretending to be a princess and Aidan was clearly having fun pretending to be the monster chasing her.

After about an hour of chatting, Brooke was finally too excited to let Haley wait any longer "You have to open your presents now! I'm excited for you." She smiled widely.

"Okay, okay. Which one is yours?" Haley smiled.

"The pink bag." Brooke pointed to it, and Olivia pulled it from the table and put it on Haley's lap earning a few 'awe's from the women. Mia cooed softly at her baby and picked her up, kissing her cheek continuously.

Haley took the tissue paper out of the bag and picked the two light pink, soft baby blankets out of the bottom. "_Brooke_," Haley smiled as she unfolded the blankets, seeing 'Elise' and 'Isabelle' embroidered into the bottom of each blanket. They were about three feet by three feet, the middle of the blanket was a soft pink material and they were both framed with a darker pink silk; where the names were embroidered on each.

"Nathan freaked me out for a minute and told me it was Isabella and not Isabelle." Brooke admitted with a chuckle.

"He's just causing trouble—" Everyone heard a loud gasp and Haley looked over to see Lydie standing in the doorway, her little eyes fixated on the two pink blankets and all the pink presents. "Surprise." Haley laughed softly.

"The babies are little sisters!" Lydie shrieked as she ran up to her mom. Haley picked Lydie up and sat her on her lap.

"Guess what else?" Haley asked. Lydie was too enamoured with the pink baby blankets, her eyes were still wide as if she didn't understand what was happening. "We're naming them Elise and Isabelle." Haley said.

"Isabelle?" Lydie's head shot up and she turned around on her mom's lap, kneeling on her lap. "Belle?" she asked.

Haley nodded, "Daddy likes the name Isabelle. So you can call her Belle, that's okay with me." She said. Lydie was quiet.

"She doesn't even know how to process this." Peyton laughed. Haley nodded, looking up to Peyton.

"Well we were gonna wait to tell her but I figured something like this would happen anyway." She laughed.

"I'm gonna have baby sisters. No more brothers?" Lydie's eyes sparkled and she got even more excited, realizing that she didn't have to have anymore brothers.

"No more brothers." Haley nodded. Lydie squealed loudly and hugged her mom tightly. She then hopped down.

"I gotta go tell Daddy." Lydie said pointedly, taking a cookie off the table before grabbing Aidan's hand and toting him along behind her as she ran out.

"Daddy already knows, baby!" Haley called out, but there was no reply. "Well then, I'm glad she's excited about them. Apparently I would tell her before I would tell Nathan." She laughed.

"Sorry to spoil the surprise. But at least she's excited." Brooke chuckled.

"Don't be, Brooke, these are beautiful." Haley leaned over and hugged her best friend. Brooke smiled and then handed Haley another present off the table.

"Just letting you know, Luke wrapped it." Peyton said. Haley looked up and shared a laugh with Peyton, tearing the not-so-expert wrapping off the gift to see two little pink dresses with matching pink flower headbands.

"Peyton, I love them! These are so adorable." Haley said as she looked up, holding one of the dresses up for everyone to see.

"I know, I immediately thought of you when I saw them." Peyton beamed.

"As for Luke's wrapping, well, you can just tell him I loved it." Haley winked.

"He thinks he did a great job." Peyton admitted with a small laugh. Her laughter subsided when she saw Haley wince, her hand on her stomach.

"You okay tutor-mom?" Brooke asked, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah, just a little sore, I guess. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and we find out when I go in for the C-Section." Haley said.

"You seem a little worried." Laura said softly.

"I am, honestly. I want both my girls to be okay, not just one. Plus I've never had a C-Section before. Jamie and Lydia were both natural, I didn't even have an epidural." Haley said.

"I had a C-Section with Liv," Mia said as she bounced her little cherub-faced daughter on her knee, "I thought it would be a lot worse, and I felt a little sick, but it wasn't anything bad. The pain afterwards isn't anything crippling either, it's all manageable. Besides, you're Haley, you overcome all the odds. Those babies are gonna be fine, you'll see." Mia smiled. Haley smiled, nodding slowly as she rubbed her stomach.

~.~.~

"I had sex with Madison."

Lily and Sam's heads both whipped up, staring at Jamie. They were in Lily's basement, having a movie day. Jamie had been quiet all day, and they had been badgering him to fess up.

"Did you really?" Lily asked. Jamie nodded with a small smile.

"I'm no longer the virgin of the group." He said proudly.

"You're such a dork, is that why you had sex?" Sam snorted with laughter, shoving a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

"No!" Jamie exclaimed defensively, "I love her." He admitted.

"Awe, Jamie-bear, you're so cute." Lily pulled his head over and kissed it. Jamie groaned, pushing Lily off as she laughed at him.

He narrowed his eyes, "Whatever miss, I wish Aurora was here, I miss Aurora, I think I'm gonna call Aurora, why isn't she answering her phone, look at this picture of me and Aurora." He mimicked a high-pitched voice, which earned a punch to the arm from Lily.

"Not true." Lily muttered.

Sam laughed, "Jamie you're just as bad. And Lily doesn't complain about missing Aurora, you're the one that complains about missing Madison." She said.

Jamie scoffed, "Well maybe because you guys never invite her to hang out with us." He said.

"We don't invite her for the same reason we don't invite Aurora. All you two do is cuddle, kiss, and make me wanna vomit. Lily and Aurora are a little better because... well they just are." Sam said simply, throwing a popcorn kernel at Jamie. He chuckled quietly when he caught it before it hit his face, but then narrowed his eyes as Lily hit him in the side of the head with a pillow.

She smiled, "I felt the need to hit you for being so hypocritical." She stated simply, lounging back on a bean bag.

"I don't think you and Aurora are any better than me and Madison." Jamie said simply, chucking the kernel back at Sam; missing her by a long shot.

"Yes we are. Wanna know why? It's cause we're two girls, and people look at us weird if we kiss a lot and hold hands. Nobody looks twice at you and Madison because you're straight." Lily remarked, throwing popcorn up into the air and catching it in her mouth.

"That's not true. I don't look at you any differently." Jamie murmured honestly.

"Yeah but you're the exception. I can't ever kiss Aurora at cheerleading because there's a few girls who are complete bitches and would probably make my life hell. Like Jess, she saw me kiss Aurora goodbye and she made a huge deal out of it and had the nerve to call me a fag in front of a few girls." Lily said.

"Did she really? She's the one that was a total bitch and told everyone I slit my wrists." Sam said angrily.

"Yeah, she did."

"Tell Charlotte or Jenny. Actually, tell Charlotte. She's so tough, she could beat Jess up in seconds if she wanted to." Sam said, sitting up as if she were excited to tell Charlotte what Jess had said to Lily.

Lily shrugged, "She's off the squad anyway, she doesn't bother me. And please, all I'd have to do is tell Aurora and she would _kill_ Jess. Aurora seems so innocent until you talk to her and realize how many fights she's won, against guys too." She smiled, happy to have a girlfriend that could protect her if she had to.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Everyone knows Aurora's tough, she doesn't seem innocent at all." Jamie laughed.

Lily smiled slightly, "Well maybe she's just innocent to me because she loves me." She said.

"Okay, feeling sick." Sam piped up.

Lily and Jamie both laughed, looking over at Sam. "How've you been feeling lately? Still talking to that counsellor?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Yeah, but instead of every week its every two weeks now. So, I guess I'm doing better." Sam said, tucking her dark bangs behind her ear.

Jamie nodded, "Good. You freaked us out for a while there." He said. Lily sympathetically pulled Sam into a hug, to which Sam groaned loudly.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you two." She said with a laugh as Jamie gave both her and Lily a bear hug.

~.~.~

_The Next Day...  
_~.~.~

Haley and Nathan were sitting in the doctor's office, Haley laying in the leather examination chair and Nathan sitting on an uncomfortable stool beside her. He was rubbing her stomach, soothing the throbbing pain she was experiencing. Haley hid it at her baby shower, but she was in quite a lot of pain towards the end. The doctor had said cramping would be normal, but there was no way she was risking anything with this pregnancy.

"Hi Haley," Dr. Green smiled as he walked in.

"I think something's wrong with one of the babies." Haley wasted no time before expressing her worries.

"Why do you say that?" he took the stethoscope from around his neck and gently lifted the fabric of Haley's maternity top over her stomach.

"Because it hurts and it doesn't feel like cramping, it just feels like something's wrong." Haley said. The doctor pressed the stethoscope to Haley's stomach and listened for about half a minute before moving it in two other places and continuing to listen. "Is something wrong?" Haley couldn't even wrap her mind around one of her babies dying. Not at this age, they were almost old enough to live outside the womb.

"Well," Dr. Green stood back up, "First things first, you need to take a deep breath. Stress isn't good for the babies. Secondly, I still hear two strong little heart beats. Now, the pain could be a number of things. It could have started out as small things, and maybe you got so worried that you're convincing yourself into believing that the babies are hurt. Then stressing out over that can actually cause real pain in your stomach, so let's not worry until we've considered everything." He said softly, wheeling the ultrasound over.

Haley swallowed nervously, and Nathan slid his hand beneath hers, gripping it gently. She looked over at her husband, who looked just as concerned as she was. Haley pulled her shirt up a little more as the doctor squirted a bit of the gel onto her belly.

He took the ultrasound and gently pressed it down onto her stomach, moving it until the sound of a heart beat filled the room. There was a softer heart beat in the background, but Haley had already learned from prior appointments that the softer heart beat wasn't in fact a weaker heart beat, but the baby on the opposite side of the ultrasound. Baby B, Haley called her, and she and Nathan had dubbed 'Baby B' as Isabelle.

The doctor smiled, pointing to the screen, "Say hello to baby number one."

"Elise," Haley smiled slightly, seeing the soft blue outline of a nose and head on the black ultrasound screen. Nathan smiled, and Dr. Green moved the ultrasound over Haley's belly to Baby B; Isabelle.

"Oh, there's her feet." The doctor chuckled. Haley laughed quietly as she saw the little toes moving.

"Nathan, this means we have to put her in dance classes." Haley looked over to her husband, and they laughed.

"Not if she's got your sense of balance." He chuckled. Haley laughed and nodded, looking back at the screen. It was a blur for a few seconds, and then another outline of a little face and nose appeared.

"Does that make you feel better?" Dr. Green looked to Haley.

She nodded slightly, "But you said before that they're at risk for cord entanglement and compression." She murmured, biting her lip.

He nodded, "I did, and giving the size of your babies, I'm going to say they'll be ready to deliver in two weeks. Any longer and I'd be too worried about the risk of compression. Cord entanglement is more or less routine for pregnancies, but compression is the kicker. So two weeks from today, will be..." he glanced over at the calendar, "Friday May sixth." He said.

Haley smiled slightly and nodded, looking at Nathan. He smiled, hearing his twins' birthday for the first time. "May sixth?" Haley smiled.

"May sixth sounds good." Nathan leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: As for anyone who reads Mistaken Identity, I truly apologize for my lack of updating. I have no excuse, I'm just not satisfied with it right now :P Anyway thank you all for reading and I love to hear your thoughts so please leave me one! –Jay xoxo**


	49. I Love You, I Swear It

**A/N: So... am I nerd because I listened to War Sweater on repeat while writing this? Leyton fans will understand ;) look up the song.**

* * *

Lucas groaned quietly as he finally woke, seeing Peyton walking back and forth from their dresser across the room to their bathroom. He tiredly rubbed his eyes, watching his pregnant wife walking with both hands on her stomach; eyes squeezing shut every few seconds.

"Pey..." Lucas sat up, pulling the blankets off his legs.

She looked up, wincing in pain, "I just... am having really bad cramps." She said quietly, walking back toward their dresser.

Lucas got to his feet and walked over to meet his wife, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Are they pregnancy cramps? Or is the baby coming?" he asked seriously, taking her face in his hands. She nervously flicked her eyes up to meet his.

"The baby can't be coming." She said quietly, "The baby isn't due for another two weeks." Her hand rubbed over the top of her belly as a low moan came from her throat. She leaned forward, resting her head on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas pressed his lips together, rubbing his hand over the back of her oversized t-shirt. She felt an especially painful cramp and reached up to grip Lucas's arm.

"Peyton," he said seriously, once her grip loosened, "Is the baby coming?" he repeated.

"I think so." Peyton said quietly, "I don't want anything to happen. I don't want this to be like Sawyer. I just... I'm scared for our baby." Lucas sighed against Peyton's hair, kissing her ear.

"Everything's gonna be okay. Sawyer wasn't meant to be, Peyton. You were having trouble with that pregnancy since day one, but this pregnancy has gone smooth. This baby already survived a car accident. Our baby is going to be fine." Lucas said softly.

Peyton let out a small breath, and Lucas heard the splatter of liquid hitting their hardwood floor. Peyton instantly stepped back, looking down at her soaked shorts and the wet floor.

"Oh... oh no." She said quietly.

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle, "Okay, at least we know the baby's officially on its way."

"I need to change." Peyton breathed.

"How bad are the contractions?"

"Not crippling yet, just sore. Can you get Lily?" Peyton asked. Lucas nodded as he grabbed a towel from their bathroom and laid it on the floor to absorb some of the water. He walked out as Peyton started getting undressed.

Lucas walked into Lily's room and turned on the light. He raised his eyebrow, seeing Aurora and Lily both wide awake on her bed. He raised his eyebrow, seeing the two teens cuddled against each other; paying no attention to the book in Aurora's hands and the phone in Lily's.

Lily looked up, her eyes widening, "Dad?" she mumbled.

"I thought I said guest room?" he asked.

"My fault." Aurora murmured as she quickly sat up and got off the bed.

"The vents broken in the guest room so there's no air conditioning. It's too hot in there, dad." Lily turned to her girlfriend, "Don't go." she grabbed Aurora's wrist before looking back at her dad.

He made the quick decision not to get angry, considering the situation. "Well you're not getting any sleep anyway, your mother's in labour." He said.

"Already?" Lily instantly stood up beside her girlfriend.

He nodded, "Her water just broke. She's getting changed and then we're gonna go to the hospital. I need you to call Aunt Brooke and Aunt Haley and let them know, okay?" he asked. Lily pulled a sweater over her tank top and nodded quickly.

"I'll drive with Aurora." She said.

Lucas nodded and headed back to his room, pausing in Lily's doorway and turning back around. "Don't let this happen again." He warned the two girls before walking back to his room. Peyton had on a pair of sweat pants and she was packing a change of clothes into a bag. "I'll get that. You just rest." He said softly, kissing her before sitting her down on the bed.

"We need some clothes for the baby and the car seat and you have to call—"

"Peyton, I got this. The car seat's downstairs with a bag of the baby's clothes and diapers. And Lily's calling Brooke and Haley." He said with a soft laugh, finishing zipping up Peyton's bag. She nodded, clearly overwhelmed.

"I can't believe we're having a baby." She whispered. Lucas laughed as he looked up.

"Well maybe you should start. Do you think it's a boy or girl?" he asked.

"I think it's a little girl. But I'd be happy with a boy. Or a girl. I'll be happy with anything, really." She said.

"Well, I want a little sister so let's hope you're right." Lily said, standing in the doorway. Peyton smiled at her daughter, extending her arms. Lily walked over and hugged her mom. "Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked.

"No it's not very bad, just a little cramping." She said, stroking Lily's hair from her face. She winced as she felt her muscles start to contract again. "Well apparently not so little anymore, but they're still tolerable."

Lily frowned, "So how long do you think it'll take to pop this baby out?" her lips twisted into a smile.

Peyton laughed weakly, "Let's refrain from using the word 'pop' in that context." She murmured, "Hopefully a few hours, but it could be longer. Bring a book." She chuckled.

"Prepared." Aurora quipped, standing in the doorway with a book in her hands.

Peyton looked up and laughed, "Come here, you." She said. Aurora walked over and Peyton hugged her. "Are you two driving with us?" she asked.

They both shook their heads no. "We'll take my car." Aurora smiled.

Lucas swung the bag over his shoulder as he gave Peyton another kiss on her head. "Ready?" he asked.

"As ever." Peyton whispered.

~.~.~

Brooke walked to Peyton's hospital room, hearing her cries of agony. She remembered when she had Samantha, when she was eighteen. Julian was in Charleston and was driving as fast as he could home, so he could be there for Sam's birth. Peyton stayed with her the entire time, holding her hand, blotting her forehead, and feeding her ice chips. Julian ended up arriving just ten minutes before Brooke delivered Sam, but since then it's been a ritual of sorts for the best friends to be there for each other for support.

Brooke was there for Sawyer's birth as well. She left the room once the doctors told Lucas and Peyton that Sawyer's lungs weren't developed and unfortunately there were no donor lungs. She remembered going and telling Karen, who was instantly wracked with sobs.

Now, however, everything was fine. Peyton had already asked her to be there for this baby's birth, and she got there as fast as she could. Brooke opened the door, seeing Peyton in obvious pain, her head buried in Lucas's chest.

"Peyton," Brooke smiled slightly as she walked up to the bedside. Peyton had a thin sheet over her legs and was wearing a hospital gown.

"I don't remember it hurting this much." Peyton gave a weak laugh as she looked over to Brooke, who matched her smile.

"Do you need me to get anything for you?" Brooke asked, looking up at Lucas as well.

Peyton shook her head no, "I'm fine. Luke wants a coffee, but Lily's already getting him one." she said through deep breaths, exhaling through her teeth.

"Is she gonna be here when you're—"

"No, she has a weak stomach. Besides, I wouldn't force that on anyone. Except you of course." Peyton chuckled.

Brooke laughed, "You're not forcing me. I can't wait to meet my newest niece or nephew." She said, kissing Peyton's forehead, "Is your dad coming down?" she asked.

Peyton nodded, "I called him, he said he's on his way to the airport. But I think he's gonna miss the actual thing because the doctor just said I'm almost completely dilated and the contractions are getting extremely painful _extremely_ quickly." She chuckled.

Brooke nodded, "Just hang in there, P." She said softly.

Lily opened the door, "Aunt Brooke," she smiled, "Sam here?"

"Yeah she was with Aurora in the waiting room." Brooke said with a smile, "Excited to be a big sister?" she asked.

"Sure." Lily laughed as she handed her dad the coffee. He lifted the lid back and took a drink. Peyton groaned quietly as she felt another contraction starting. "Well I'm gonna leave now. Before I see anything. Good luck, mom." She laughed quietly, kissing her mom's cheek.

"I love you sweetheart." Peyton said.

"I love you too. I take it you're staying?" she looked over at her aunt.

"Yep." Brooke smiled.

"Well good luck with that." Lily chuckled. Lucas laughed as he watched his daughter walk out of the room.

~.~.~

After another hour and fifteen minutes, Lily walked into the waiting room with a bag of chips from the vending machine. It was four in the morning, and everyone was tired. Nathan and Julian were there, along with Sam and Aurora. Lily had just barely sat down beside Sam when Larry walked in, his bag over his shoulder.

"Grandpa!" Lily smiled as she stood back up, throwing her arms around the dark haired man. He laughed and picked her up, hugging her tightly.

"How's your mom doin'? Have you heard anything?" he asked.

Lily nodded, brushing her hair out of her face, "Aunt Brooke texted Sam like twenty minutes ago and told her it wouldn't be much longer. How did you get here so fast?" she smiled.

"I was just in South Carolina, it wasn't a long flight. Besides we got in a half hour early." Larry smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here." Lily smiled.

"Me too. The last time I saw you, you were at least half the size you are now. You too little miss Baker." Larry smiled at Sam. She laughed and stood up, hugging Larry too. When she and Lily were younger, Larry used to take them out to the park and buy them ice cream. Just like he used to do with Peyton and Brooke.

Larry shook hands with Nathan and Julian, and then found himself staring at Aurora. He smiled, "New member of the family?" he teased.

"Uh," Lily swallowed, "Yeah." She looked at Aurora, biting her lip. She hadn't exactly told her grandpa, and she wasn't sure how he would react. Aurora noticed the worried look on Lily's face.

"I'm Aurora," she extended her hand, "Lily's friend. I was just sleeping over and then this happened so I drove Lily here." She explained. Lily let out a quiet breath of relief. Of course Nathan and Julian both knew Aurora was lying.

Larry nodded with a smile, "Well it's good to meet you. I'm Larry." He said. She nodded with a smile. Larry turned to talk to Nathan, about Haley. Lily looked at Aurora.

"Thank you." She whispered. Aurora nodded.

It was another fifteen minutes before the door opened. Lily looked up as her dad walked in, holding a little blue bundle. She instantly smiled and stood up.

"A boy?" she asked. Lucas nodded, a huge smile on his face.

"He's nine pounds, three ounces. Keith Sawyer Scott." Lucas said. Lily walked over and saw her little brother for the first time. He was a little pink thing, with a button nose, and two big blue eyes. He reached out his arm, starting to cry. Lucas gently rocked him, kissing his head.

"Missing his mom already." Larry commented with a smile.

Lucas smiled, "You made it," he said. Larry nodded, and Lucas gently handed him the baby. Larry smiled as he held his grandson, gently stroking his soft blonde hair.

"How's Peyton?" Julian asked.

"Good. Extremely happy. Brooke's with her, holding her hand while she gets stitched up. She wanted me to take Keith out to show everyone." Lucas explained quietly.

"Stitched up?" Lily's eyes widened in horror.

Lucas laughed, "Unfortunately. He's a big boy." He said.

Lily winced, "Can I see her soon?" she asked. Lucas nodded.

"In about ten minutes." He said, turning to talk to Larry about the actual delivery and how good Peyton did considering the circumstances. Lily had honestly never seen her dad that happy. He'd come close a couple times, when he was drunk, but that's all she could think about. She still couldn't believe that she had a little brother. She wanted to see how her mom was around him, just for the sake of trying to notice any differences in the way her mom looked at her. Then again, her mom wasn't actually her 'mom' until she was six years old, so she figured there would definitely be a difference. This was her parents' biological child, after all. Her nephew, if you wanted to get technical.

Minutes passed and Lily finally went back to the room with her dad. Her mom was sitting up in bed, sipping water. Her belly already looked smaller than it had been just hours before. Brooke was sitting on the edge of the bed with her. Peyton looked up, smiling as she saw Lily.

"What d'you think?" she asked hopefully. Lily smiled as she walked over, hugging her mom.

"I think he's pretty cool." Lily smiled, "And he has my eyes." She chuckled.

"He does." Peyton nodded, "Those are Scott eyes, without a doubt." She smiled.

"How are you feeling? Was it painful?" Lily laughed.

"Yes, very." Peyton chuckled, "But I'm all numbed now anyway so I couldn't feel it if I wanted to." She said, taking another sip of water. "Where's my baby?" she asked, looking up to Lucas.

"With your dad." Lucas said.

Peyton raised her eyebrow, "My dad's here?" she asked.

"Yeah he's been here for a while." Lily said, remembering that she still hadn't told her grandpa she was dating Aurora. Peyton saw the door open and Larry backed into the room, holding Keith in his arms. He turned around.

"Well, long time no see, pops." Peyton laughed quietly. Larry smiled as he walked over to Peyton. Brooke smiled at Larry, standing up.

"He's so beautiful Peyton." Larry sat down on the bed.

"Thank you." Peyton smiled, "I'm so happy you're here. And I'm glad you get to meet your first grandson. Probably your one and only grandson giving his size. I don't wanna do that again." She chuckled.

Larry smiled and nodded, looking up at Lily, "Well now I have a grandson and a granddaughter, that's all I need." He said, switching his glance down to Keith.

* * *

**A/N: Yes yes, I know this was mostly Leyton but I felt it was important to have the attention on them considering they had a baby in this chapter :P Kind of important. Anyway, I got a bunch of new alerts/reviews in my absence (sorry 'bout that) so I want to thank all of you so much! :) Vampire Diaries is just taking up a lot of my muse at the moment. I suggest you all start watching it (it's not the Twilight-type at all; scouts honour!) because it is ah-mazing. PS: I GOT A NEW PUPPY:D My heart is so filled with love right now! He's a great dane and he is one BIG boy. 3 months old and already too heavy to carry. Anyway, thought I'd update you all. Much love. Leave your thoughts! I love talking to all of you :) –Jay xoxo**


	50. Bittersweet Ending

Peyton walked downstairs, smiling widely as she saw Haley sitting beside Nathan on the couch. "It feels like it's been forever since I last saw you, buddy." She smiled as she sat across from her in-laws.

Haley nodded, "I know, right?" she smiled, "I knew I had to come see you and that beautiful baby of yours at some point." She said, her hand on her protruding belly. She was due to go in for the C-Section in three days, and she had been feeling pretty down in the dumps lately so she stayed away from little Keith.

"Did Luke already bring him down?" Peyton's eyebrows furrowed, knowing that Keith wasn't in his crib when she had checked.

"He did, he's just sitting on the porch. I think he's giving him a bottle." Haley smiled, watching Peyton relax into the couch, "But he really is beautiful, Peyton. He's got so much of you and Luke in him." She said honestly, holding Nathan's hand.

"And Lily. She had those eyes when she was born." Nathan recalled, smiling at his sister-in-law.

Peyton gave a small nod, "I think that's the only thing they have in common, because I remember her being a very fussy baby. Keith only cries if he's hungry or if he's in a soiled diaper. Other than that he stays quiet. Words can't express how grateful I am." She said.

"I would be too. I can only hope these two are easy babies." Haley looked back up, a thought sprouting in her mind, "How does Lily like him?" she asked.

"She really hasn't been around that much. My dad's been catching up with her, and between him and Aurora, I usually only see her for a couple hours every day. But she's held him and I can tell she loves him. She's just not as excited as I'd hoped." Peyton said, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Nathan raised his eyebrow, letting go of Haley's hand and rubbing her stomach without realizing. "Did she end up telling your dad that Aurora's actually her girlfriend?" he asked.

Peyton looked up. "What do you mean?" she tilted her head.

"At the hospital your dad asked who Aurora was and she ended up introducing herself as Lily's friend." Nathan said.

Peyton was quiet, trying to think if she had mentioned Lily's sexuality to her dad. "I guess not... actually come to think of it they haven't been holding hands or kissing as much as usual. That would explain why. I don't know why Lily would care, my dad's not the kind of person who would freak out."

"I don't know, she just looked pretty worried when he asked." Nathan said.

Peyton frowned, "She's been acting weird lately. I think she's just out of sorts with the baby in our lives now. She was our main focus for pretty much her entire life and suddenly she's not anymore. But anyway, tell me about you guys. How's Jamie?"

"He's happy. Enjoying whatever time he gets with Madison." Haley chuckled.

"I see." Peyton said, her eyebrows quirked in a playful demeanour. Nathan laughed, but Haley seemed like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh, not like that! Jeez, Peyton, he's only fifteen!" Haley exclaimed. Nathan and Peyton both stared at Haley. "You don't think he is?" she looked at her husband with wide eyes.

"Haley, they're way too close to not be having sex. I don't know any girl that would buy her boyfriend boxers and Old Spice for his birthday if they weren't having sex. Besides, I found her bra under Jamie's bed." Nathan said.

"And you didn't tell me!" Haley shreiked. Peyton snorted in a fit of laughter.

"Hales, stress isn't good for the baby." Nathan kissed her forehead.

Haley narrowed her eyes, "I can't believe you didn't tell me. They are so not allowed alone in his room anymore." She mumbled.

"What's going on in here?" Lucas chuckled as he walked in, holding a blue bundle in his arms. Peyton smiled widely and held her arms out. Lucas placed their son into Peyton's arms, placing a kiss to her temple.

"Hi baby boy." Peyton cooed, holding the little blue pacifier in Keith's mouth. His eyes remained shut. She leaned down and kissed his soft forehead.

"So are you excited? Only a few more days." Lucas smiled at Haley.

She immediately grinned, rubbing her belly, "We are. I can't wait to meet my babies." She said honestly.

~.~.~

Brooke walked out of her room, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Julian!" she called out, walking into the kitchen. She filled her travel mug full of coffee.

"He took Aidan to get ice cream." Sam said.

"You didn't want to go?" Brooke asked, looking over at her daughter laying on the couch.

"No, I have a headache." Sam mumbled. Brooke looked back up as she screwed the lid onto her mug, noticing that Sam was simply laying on the couch; staring at the ceiling.

Brooke frowned as she carried her coffee over, sitting down on the edge of the couch. "Everything okay?" she asked tenderly. Sam shrugged. "Sweetheart, you can talk to me." Brooke patted Sam's leg.

"I'm just not feelin' it today." Sam muttered, resting her forearm over her hazel eyes. Brooke gently squeezed Sam's knee.

"Want to come see the baby with me?" she offered tentatively.

"Not really. Tell Aunt Peyton I say hi." Sam said.

"Well I'm not gonna leave you if you're upset." Brooke said.

"Mom," Sam groaned, "Sometimes it's just better for me to be alone." Brooke sighed loudly, putting her mug onto the coffee table. She lay down beside Sam, in the most uncomfortable position, and pulled the teen against her. "What are you doing?" Sam asked awkwardly, her cheek pressed against her mom's chest.

"Cuddling my Sammy." Brooke said tenderly.

"Oh God. Please let me go." Sam tried not to laugh.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." Brooke said as she stroked Sam's hair from her face. As much as Sam didn't want to admit it, she loved cuddling with her mom. Some things never got old.

"I'm just bored, I guess. Lily's with Aurora and Jamie's with Madison and there's like nobody else for me to hang out with. It sucks being the only single friend." Sam muttered.

Brooke pursed her lips, "Well maybe you should meet new friends. You're good at writing, join a club." She said.

"You're so embarassing." Sam laughed, "It doesn't work like that anymore."

"Then hang out with me. I don't have to see Peyton today. Me and you can go shopping." Brooke offered.

"I don't really feel like going out." Sam mumbled.

"Then I can order us pizza and we can watch the re-runs of America's Next Top Model." Brooke smiled as she felt Sam perk up.

"Cheese pizza?" Sam questioned.

"Of course." Brooke laughed.

"Okay." Sam laughed, hugging her mom, "Thanks." She said quietly.

~.~.~

Larry was standing in the kitchen, helping Lucas finish up dinner. "Dad, could you go get Lily?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." Larry murmured, wiping his hands on his jeans. He walked upstairs to Lily's room, opening the door. "Hey Lily-loo, it's dinner time—" Larry raised his eyebrow, seeing Lily climb off of Aurora's lap, a sheepish look on her face. "Oh. Sorry. Should have knocked." He said.

"It's okay. I'll be right down." Lily said, too embarassed to lift her head. Larry walked back downstairs. A few minutes later, Lily and Aurora walked down.

"You're not staying for dinner?" Peyton asked Aurora, holding Keith against her chest.

"No, I actually have a lot of homework." Aurora said.

"Alright, I'll see you later then sweetheart." Peyton smiled. Aurora nodded, kissing Lilys cheek before walking out the front door. Larry raised his eyebrow at Lily.

"Some friend she is." He teased.

Lily blushed, "Yep." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Larry asked.

"I don't exactly like to advertise it." Lily said.

"So, you're dating?" Larry asked. Lily nodded. "You really like her, hm?" he asked. Lily nodded again, which made Peyton smile. "Well I like her too. She seems like she'll be around awhile." He said, squeezing Lily's shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you approve." Lily said, her smile reaching ear to ear.

~.~.~

Haley woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. She put her elbows behind herself, forcing her body up. She leaned forward, her hands on her extended belly. Nathan stirred in his sleep, woken up by his wife's laboured breathing.

"Haley? What's wrong?" he asked tiredly.

"I don't know, Nathan, I feel really sick." Haley whispered. Nathan sat up, worriedly looking at his pregnant wife.

"How bad?" He asked.

"Bad." She groaned, "I think something's wrong." She said, her hands tightly gripping the sheets. Nathan immediately got up.

"Okay, I'll call an ambulance." He said.

"No. I don't need an ambulance, Nathan. Just drive me to the hospital." Haley said.

"Haley, I don't wanna take any chances." He said as he put his hand on Haley's sweat-covered forehead. She had an obvious fever, but he didn't want to worry her anymore than he had to.

"Tell Jamie to watch Lydie." Haley murmured, her vision sparking on and off.

"Hang in there, Hales." Nathan said. Haley felt a wave of nausea roll over her before falling unconsious.

Her vision blurred as she opened her eyes, seeing the bright light above her. "Nathan." She groaned.

"Haley, my name is Johnathan, I'm a paramedic. Your husband's on his way to the hospital. I need you to relax." He said.

"My babies." She said quietly.

"Your babies are gonna be just fine, I need you to breathe deep and relax." Haley's vision tunneled, and she remembered hearing the whine of the ambulance sirens before blacking out again.

The next time she woke up, she was surrounded by everyone. She heard Quinn's voice first, and then Brooke's, but she couldn't make out the words. After a few minutes, her head cleared and she could see clearly.

"What happened?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Quinn, Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas were all there.

"One of the twins went into distress, and you started bleeding out." Quinn said.

Haley looked down, her eyes wide, "Is she okay? Which one?" she asked worriedly.

"They're both okay now. They're in the NICU. It was Baby A. Nathan said that one is Elise." Quinn said. Haley nodded worriedly.

"Nathan's on his way. As soon as you woke up, Clay went to get him." Quinn said softly.

"Are you sure they're okay?" Haley asked. Everything seemed so surreal; like it had only happened in a matter of minutes.

"They're doing great. Nathan has a bunch of pictures on his phone. He's a proud daddy." Brooke said, stroking Haley's hair out of her face. Haley let out a small relieved breath. She looked up as the door opened. Dr. Green walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Overwhelmed, and a little nauseous." Haley said.

"That's very normal." He smiled politely, walking over. "Elise and Isabelle are both strong little girls. Elise had a problem with her umbilical cord, it got tangeled and ruptured. It's very common with monoamniotic twins, but it's a miracle she did as well as she did. The C-Section went very well, and you should be able to go home in about a week." He said.

"What about my girls?" Haley asked.

"It could be just over a month for them, or it could be three months. It really depends on how well they do, but as of right now they're both healthy little babies." The doctor smiled. Nathan opened the door, his eyes immediately finding Haley's.

He smiled, relieved, walking over to his bed-ridden wife. He kissed her softly. "You scared me so bad, Haley James." He said.

She nodded, "I scared myself too. How are they? Do they look good?" Haley asked.

"They're beautiful. They're in a little incubator, and they're hugging each other. The nurses put them in the same incubator because they don't want them to get lonely." He chuckled.

"And they have the cutest little pink hats on." Quinn added.

"Courtesy of Brooke." Nathan chuckled. Haley smiled at her best friend.

"So they're really okay?" she looked back at the doctor.

"They'll be just fine." He said.

Haley smiled, kissing Nathan again, "Can I see them?" she asked. He nodded, pulling out his phone.

"Until you're strong enough to get into a wheelchair, these videos will have to do." Nathan said quietly, letting Haley hold the phone. She watched the video of the small, clear incubator. Two little pink babies were snuggled beside each other, their diapers half the size of them, wearing frilly pink hats and little white mittens on their hands. Even though they had feeding tubes and IVs in them, Haley knew they were healthy. Their little chests rose and fell every few seconds, and occaisonally one stretched their little legs out. Haley smiled, tears welling in our eyes.

"Those are our princesses." She said quietly. Nathan nodded, kissing Haley's head.

~.~.~

Sam, Jamie, and Lily were sitting in Jamie's basement. The adults were all still at the hospital. Sam cleared her throat, cutting into the awkward silence.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jamie said.

"Of course." Lily looked over at her best friend.

"I want a relationship like our parents have. I don't want us to ever get torn apart, by our girlfriends or boyfriends, or by our other friends. We used to be so much closer when we were younger, and even though we're close now, it's really not the same. I mean, the only time we see each other now is when our families go through something traumatic and that totally sucks. What happened to just hanging out? Playing video games?" Sam offered, picking at the loose threads in her torn skinny jeans. She looked up at her best friends, "Our parents are inseperable, and they've always been that way. I want us to be like that too. I want both of you there with me after I get married, and when I have my first kid. I don't want us to keep in touch through texts and the occaisonal sleepover." Sam said.

Lily gnawed on her bottom lip, "Well it's hard not to grow apart. We're still figuring out who we are." She said.

"I know. I just feel like everything's going to change." Sam whispered.

* * *

**A/N: And, cut. Thank you guys all for reading! I know it's a dim ending but I purposely left it that way so I can rock your socks with the sequel. With this chapter I'm posting the alternate beginning I wrote when I first started this story.**

**I know a lot of you have stopped reviewing but it would actually mean _so_ much to me if you could just tell me your overall thoughts on this story. What did you like most? What did you not like? What can I do better on next time?**

**PS. Here's what the sequel's about:**

_**Rule of Three-**__**Sequel to Trouble Comes in Threes**__- Three years have passed and Lily, Jamie, and Sam are seventeen years old and in their senior year of high school. With senior year comes more trouble than they've ever experienced before. What to expect: Jamie's world is thrown upside down causing him to lash out at everyone he loves, Sam cries out for attention through partying and sex, Lily invests too much time in the wrong things, and the adults all try to cope with their unruly teenagers._

**Thanks for sticking with me through this hectic 50-chapter-journey, love Jenny xoxo**


	51. Alternative Beginning

**Keep in mind, I wrote this with a 103 degree fever. And it was two years ago. Yikes. Time flies.**

* * *

Peyton Scott woke up to the loud beeping of her alarm clock. She groaned and swung her arm off the bed, hitting the top in hopes of turning it off. It just flicked to the radio, and the radio man's familiar voice.

"...it is 8:15 and a beautiful day in Carolina. Next up is a song by—" Peyton hit the snooze button as she sat up.

"8:15?" she questioned tiredly and looked beside her. Lucas was sound asleep. Her eyes went wide, "Luke, get up! We slept in again!" she hissed, shaking his arm.

Lucas groaned and turned over, looking over his shoulder at his blonde beauty, "Peyton, I thought I said to set it for 6:30?" he questioned as Peyton got up and pulled one of his t-shirt's over her half-naked body.

"You did. And I did! Lily probably turned it off again!" Peyton exclaimed, running into Lily's room. The young brunette was nowhere to be found. "Lily!" Peyton yelled and ran downstairs, wearing only Lucas's over-sized t-shirt.

She immediately saw the young teen, sitting on a barstool eating a poptart. Lily looked up, her bright blue eyes coming out of hiding from under her bangs.

"Have a nice sleep, mom?" Lily asked innocently, giving a small smile.

Peyton narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "Did you turn off our alarm clock again?" she asked angrily.

"Yeah, but only after I woke you up. I can't sleep with that thing going off." Lily said simply.

"How many times have I told you not to touch it? I have an extremely important meeting in an hour and a half _and_ I was supposed to meet Brooke and Haley for breakfast!" Peyton exclaimed as she threw her hands up.

Lily shrugged, "Then why are you wasting more time by getting mad at me? Go get ready." She said as she stood up. Peyton squared her jaw, trying not to freak out at Lily.

"Lily, please do not touch my alarm clock again. Next time there's going to be serious consequences." Peyton warned.

"I'm sorry, I won't." Lily frowned. Peyton sighed and nodded. She just couldn't seem to stay angry at Lily.

"Thank you. Can you please be home after school? I want you to finish cleaning your room." Peyton said. Lily nodded and hugged her mom. Peyton kissed the top of Lily's head.

"I have to go. Sam and Jamie are gonna meet me at the end of our block and we're walking to school together." Lily said.

"Okay, be careful." Peyton sighed as Lily walked to the front door and pulled on her shoes.

Lily nodded, "We will. Love you, momma." She smiled as she picked up her bag.

"I love you too. Have a good day." Peyton said. Lily walked out, smiling to herself. Peyton frowned and walked back upstairs. Lucas was standing in front of their mirror, dragging a comb through his short, sandy blonde hair. He looked to Peyton.

"Did she turn it off?" he asked.

Peyton nodded and sat down on the bed, "She said she can't sleep with it on." Peyton said quietly. Lucas glanced at her and laughed.

"Isn't that the point?" he asked. Peyton didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"I'm just worried about her. She's been getting into a lot of trouble lately."

"Peyton, she's always been like that. Don't worry." He assured her. Peyton nodded slightly.

Lily, Sam, and Jamie were all sitting in history class. Mr. Davids was definitely not their favourite teacher. He just kept talking and talking. Lily glanced over at Sam, who was resting her cheek on her palm, mouth slightly open. Lily laughed slightly and Sam looked over.

"So boring." Sam whispered. Lily nodded and glanced at Mr. Davids. He was reading from a history book, talking about a war. Lily looked back to her best friend.

"I know." Lily said quietly. Mr. Davids looked up.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Scott?" he questioned, putting his hand on his hip.

"No." Lily said quietly.

"Well I do believe you were just chatting with Ms. Baker." He said, shaking the textbook at them.

"Why are you getting mad at them when everyone else is talking too?" Jamie asked, defending his best friends.

"Excuse me, Mr. Scott, if you have a comment please raise your hand or keep it to yourself." Mr. Davids said, starting to get frustrated.

"No, it's okay." Jamie said, sitting back in his chair. A few kids laughed. Mr. Davids used his sweaty palm to flatten his comb-over.

"What was that?" he asked angrily.

"I said, it's okay!" Jamie said louder and laughed.

"I think that comb-over is affecting your hearing." Lily said. Everyone started laughing except, of course, Mr. Davids. Sam laughed and high-fived Lily.

"Office! Now! All three of you!" he yelled.


End file.
